


Fuck them all (Нахуй их всех)

by alice_de_mort



Category: SKAM (France), SKAM (France) RPF, SKAM (Norway), SKAM (TV) RPF
Genre: Depression, Drama & Romance, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Frottage, Humor, M/M, Masturbation, Panic Attacks, Rimming, Romance, Smoking, Swearing, smoking weed
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:33:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 65
Words: 105,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22948618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alice_de_mort/pseuds/alice_de_mort
Summary: Любовь всей его жизни его узнала.- За что это моя жизнь, - простонал Аксель и прикрыл лицо рукой.Окей, возможно, чтобы это стало любовью всей жизни, придется немного попотеть.
Relationships: Axel Auriant/Maxence Danet-Fauvel
Comments: 8
Kudos: 71





	1. Любовь всей жизни

**Author's Note:**

> Я хуй знает, что это такое. Мой посыл во вселенную, просто потому, что меня переполняет и я не могу молчать.  
> Это искажение канона, поэтому не ждите, что тут все будет так, как было на самом деле. А как было на самом деле, никто не знает хаха.  
> Зато тут будут поглажены ваши кинки. Вот это ждать вы можете.
> 
> Название фика взято из одноименной песни Milene Farmer.

Весна в Париже – больше, чем весна.

Максанс не жаловался на затяжные депрессии, но порой планка его настроения опускалась ниже приемлемого уровня. В такие дни он мог валяться на диване в своей прокуренной квартирке, коптить потолок и размышлять о никчемности собственного жалкого существования.

Но весной он всегда оживал. Душа и рубаха нараспашку. Волосы по ветру. Педаль в пол.

Он обожал этот дух свободы, когда гнал на своем байке по ночным улицам Парижа, дышал весенним, еще прохладным воздухом, чувствовал аромат цветущих вишен и травки.

Этот коктейль всегда пьянил его дурную голову.

Вот и сейчас он ехал вдоль набережной Сены, чувствуя, как легкие наполнялись свежестью, а голова легкостью.

Смотрел на воду и просто наслаждался внутренним спокойствием.

\- Куда прешь, идиот! – резкий возглас заставил Максанса ударить по тормозам.

Он ошарашенно огляделся и заметил парня в паре метров от себя. Его волосы торчали во все стороны, глаза метали молнии, а груди он прижимал какой-то рыжий комок.

Комок тявкнул.

Чудесно, он только что чуть не сбил собачника.

\- Извини, - Максанс широко улыбнулся, зная, что эта его фирменная улыбка могла обезоружить целый наряд ажанов.

Он проверял.

\- Дерьмо, - собачник выругался. Он выглядел забавно. Невысокий, едва достал бы Максансу до плеча, весь какой-то миниатюрный и нереально красивый.

Взгляды Максанса были довольно свободны, чтобы он мог по достоинству оценить чужую красоту. В том числе, и мужскую.

\- Не стоит такому малышу так грязно выражаться, - Макс продолжал умиляться и улыбнулся еще шире.

Собачник стоял под фонарем, и Максанс видел его лицо. В глазах этого крохи уже бушевала гроза.

Реально. Он выглядел опасным. И готовым кинуться в бой.

Макс бы не удивился, окажись его плюшевая собака бойцовской.

Парень подошел ближе и наставил на Максанса палец.

\- Ты. Запомни раз и навсегда. Я. Тебе. Не. Малыш.

Максанс расхохотался, а парень развернулся и пошел прочь, все еще прижимая тявкающий комок шерсти к своей груди.

Покачав головой, Данэ-Фовель подумал, что в такого агрессивного коротышку он вполне мог бы влюбиться. Настроение весенней парижской ночи вполне располагало.

***

Кто же знал, что такой шанс представится Максансу, пусть уже осенью.

Бывало у вас такое, что один единственный взгляд, и все. Вам пиздец. Вас объебошило. Размазало. Убило.

Вот Максанс чувствовал именно это, смотря в глаза своему будущему партнеру по съемкам.

Он узнал эти глаза в ту же секунду, как увидел.

\- Аксель Орьян, - агрессивный коротышка, который сегодня пребывал в явно лучшем расположении духа, сам протянул руку и даже вежливо улыбнулся.

Что ж, он не узнал Макса. И было в этом что-то сродни разочарованию.

Вселенская грусть и тоска поселились в широкой груди Максанса Данэ-Фовеля.

Его только что не узнала любовь всей его жизни.

Ну, может и не любовь пока. Но, как минимум, влюбленность.

Потому что Макс все еще не мог оторвать взгляда от огромных голубых глазищ, с детской непосредственностью и интересом смотрящих на него.

Молчание явно затянулось.

Макс так и продолжал сжимать теплую ладонь в своей лапище.

И пялился.

Взгляд Акселя стал слегка удивленным. К удивлению прибавилось замешательство. А в следующее мгновение – узнавание.

\- Ты, - прошипел он, выдергивая ладонь. – Ты тогда весной чуть не столкнул нас с Убой прямо в Сену!

\- Виновен, - Максанс улыбнулся, не контролируя свое лицо. Оно буквально расползалось по швам от радости.

Любовь всей его жизни его узнала.

\- За что это моя жизнь, - простонал Аксель и прикрыл лицо рукой.

Окей, возможно, чтобы _это_ стало любовью всей жизни, придется немного попотеть.

***

Аксель Орьян оказался пиздецки вредным, раздражающим и бесячим гандоном.

Но жутко талантливым и обаятельным.

В одну минуту он мог смотреть на мир своими невинными голубыми глазами размером в пол лица. Разве что рот не открывал от восторга.

А в другую – становился самой распоследней сучкой Парижа.

И отнюдь не в сексуальном плане.

Окей, хорошо, и в сексуальном тоже.

Максанс чувствовал себя так, словно у него снова наступила весна.

Голову пьянило от переполнявших его эмоций. Руки чесались потрогать его маленького вертлявого партнера за все.

Вот только Аксель, несмотря на кажущуюся мягкость, был той еще занозой в заднице.

В общем, если вкратце, Максанс страдал.

Они общались уже несколько дней, когда Давид, создатель проекта, в котором Максу и Акселю предстояло играть _любовь всей жизни_ друг друга, собрал их обоих и заявил:

\- Парни, прежде чем мы начнем снимать, вам надо узнать друг друга получше. Когда начнутся съемки, времени будет мало. Сами знаете, проект практически интерактивный. Работать надо быстро.

\- Мы смотрели норвежский оригинал «Стыда», - Аксель выглядел знающим и деловым.

Максанс выглядел придурком.

Нет, он знал, где ему предстояло сниматься. Знал, кого будет играть.

Но он не удосужился посмотреть оригинальный проект. Хотя слышал о нем немало. Шумиху норвежцы подняли знатную.

\- Кхм, - он решил внести ясность. – Я бы не стал говорить «мы» в этом случае.

\- Что? – Аксель удивленно посмотрел на него. – Хочешь сказать, ты не видел?

Максанс пожал плечами и виновато улыбнулся.

Давид только посмеялся, а Аксель закатил глаза и патетично произнес:

\- Боги, с кем я связался!

***

Последующие несколько дней только уверили Максанса в его мыслях относительно того, что превратить Акселя Орьяна в любовь его жизни будет не то чтобы трудно…

Скорее, блядь, невозможно.

Разве любовь всей жизни хочется придушить?

Именно это желание сейчас преследовало Макса, пока они стояли в супермаркете, выбирая пиво.

Какого хрена тратить десять, Макс посмотрел на часы, нет, уже четырнадцать минут на выбор чертового пива.

Он нависал над Орьяном, рассматривающим бутылки, и размышлял над тем, что будет, если он сейчас возьмет эту длинную тонкую шейку в свои ладони.

А потом сожмет их.

Со всей силой своей любви.

Тяжело вздохнув, Макс попытался сосредоточиться на словах Акселя.

Тот пиздел без умолку.

Ей богу, чертов словесный понос преследовал парня двадцать четыре часа в сутки.

\- Здесь недостаточно градусов, - ворчал Орьян, отставляя очередную бутылку на место. – А я хочу быть достаточно пьян, чтобы выдержать твою компанию все выходные.

Да, они собрались зависнуть у Акселя дома и посмотреть наконец чертов «Стыд» вместе.

Ну, как собрались. Аксель собрался, а Максанса никто не спрашивал.

Его мнение не учитывалось даже при выборе ебаного пива.

Равноправие, хули.

Зато Максанс запасся травой, чтобы хоть как-то скрасить себе эти нудные двое суток.

Впрочем, кому он врал.

Ему хотелось проводить с Акселем время.

Несмотря на всю сучность последнего, тот был невероятно классным парнем, обаятельным, начитанным, охуенно одаренным.

А еще Максанс его пиздец как хотел.

Любовь, хули.

Конечно, он еще даже сам себе не делал подобных признаний. Слишком мало времени прошло. Слишком мало еще они знали друг о друге.

Но все ведь помнят про _объебошило_ , _размазало_ и _убило_.

Вот и Макс помнил.

Хотелось ему до трясучки.

Даже сейчас, когда Орьян жутко бесил его своими муками выбора, Максансу хотелось пропустить его бешеные волосы сквозь пальцы, потянуть назад, заставляя запрокинуть голову, а потом целовать, целовать и целовать.

Так, чтобы в груди жгло. Чтобы дыхание кончалось.

Чтобы губы болели.

Чтобы внутри все умирало от восторга.

Прямо как Максанс сейчас.

Он был таким слабаком, ей богу. Даже взгляд не в силах оказался отвести. Смотрел и смотрел. Буквально впитывал каждую черту поразительно живого лица Акселя.

\- Все, я решил, - заявил наконец Орьян.

\- Ты такой молодец, - похвалил его с усмешкой Максанс.

\- Говнюк, - Аксель закатил глаза в излюбленной манере. Он поставил в тележку с десяток банок выбранного пива и направился дальше по проходу.

Катить тележку было ниже его достоинства. Для этого имелась бесплатная рабочая сила, конечно же.

Максанс усмехнулся и потащился вместе с тележкой следом.

Он был готов отправиться за Орьяном хоть на край света. 

Но они пошли в сырный отдел.


	2. Момент истины

Квартира Акселя выглядела и обычно, и странно одновременно.

Идеальный порядок на грани фола. Повсюду какие-то награды, музыкальные инструменты, сувениры. Но все настолько гармонично смотрелось вместе, что захватывало дух.

Как и сам Орьян.

Стоило переступить порог, в ноги Акселю бросился комок шерсти. Макс его узнал.

\- Здравствуй, дорогая, - Орьян присел на корточки и подхватил собаку на руки. – Соскучилась, девочка.

Было в этом что-то завораживающее. То, как сбросил свою чешую и сучность Аксель, как только увидел кого-то родного.

Максансу захотелось стать кем-то вот таким _родным_. С кем Аксель будет меняться за закрытыми дверями.

Эгоистичное, иррациональное желание.

Они, блядь, знакомы меньше недели.

Глупое сердце, биться перестань.

Пока Орьян нянчился со своей драгоценной Убой, Максанс осматривался. Он знал, что Аксель увлекался игрой на разных инструментах. Тот реально был талантливым малым.

Но увидев синтезатор, Макс буквально подвис.

Просто представил длинные тонкие пальцы Орьяна, порхающие над клавишами. Ему бы хотелось послушать.

И посмотреть.

\- Я закинул пиво в холодильник, - Аксель вошел в гостиную. – Но у меня была припасена пара банок. Держи, - он бросил холодное пиво в руки Максансу. – Конечно, не такое крепкое, как Гримберген, но и ты вроде пока не так сильно бесишь.

Макс криво усмехнулся, а Аксель рассмеялся.

Он сейчас почему-то выглядел таким довольным, расслабленным.

Возможно, потому что оказался дома. В своей крепости. И тут не было нужды возводить стены и строить из себя кого-то другого.

\- Хочешь что-нибудь съесть? – Аксель наблюдал за Максансом, пока тот грузился своими мыслями. – Мы купили достаточно снеков, но можем, не знаю, заказать пиццу?

На самом деле, Макс хотел бы съесть самого Акселя. Но ладно, пицца тоже сгодится.

\- Хочу чего-то горячего, - Максанс пожал плечами. – Так что давай пиццу.

\- О, - Аксель воодушевился, он сделал большой глоток пива и широко улыбнулся, отчего у Макса екнуло сердце. – Сейчас я тебе устрою горячее! Ты же помнишь, зачем мы здесь собрались.

Максанс, если честно, уже забыл. А слова Акселя повернули его мысли совсем в пошлое русло.

Орьян возился с ноутбуком и телевизором, чтобы настроить изображение на большой экран. Но выходило у него херово.

Аксель откровенно не дружил с техникой.

\- Святая французская революция, - шипел он сквозь зубы. – Куда это совать, черт возьми.

Максанс с улыбкой наблюдал за его попытками наладить контакт между техникой, но в тот момент, когда ноутбук Акселя вдруг резко словил синий экран смерти, он все же решил вмешаться.

\- Отойди, малыш, - он решительно сдвинул Орьяна в сторону и закатал рукава своей черной рубашки. – Сейчас папочка покажет, как нужно работать.

\- Я тебе что говорил? – расслабленный и домашний Аксель в мгновение ока превратился в разъяренную фурию. Он резко обернулся и почти врезался в грудь Максанса. – Не…

Аксель вдруг сбился. Он замер испуганно, будто только сейчас увидел Макса. 

Они и правда были непозволительно близко.

От тела Акселя шло приятное тепло. А его дыхание щекотало голую шею Максанса в расстегнутом вороте рубашки.

Знаете, как бывает в фильмах?

Герои увидели друг друга, и весь мир будто замер.

Вот и сейчас, кажется, случился такой момент истины.

Они стояли и пялились друг на друга, не в силах отмереть.

Максанс видел, как расширяются зрачки в огромных голубых глазах Акселя будто бы в каком-то осознании. Как приоткрывается его рот в удивлении. Видел его непослушные волосы, упавшие на лоб от резкого поворота. Видел, как двигается кадык, когда Аксель сглатывает.

Внезапно пушистое облако метнулось между ними и радостно затявкало.

И мир снова ожил.

Чертова Уба. На страже чести Акселя Орьяна.

Они отпрянули друг от друга, потупив глаза. Максанс не мог понять, что с ним творилось.

Да, ему нравился Аксель. Но это скорее было забавной игрой. 

А сейчас.

Сейчас вдруг все стало серьезно.

Он как никогда остро понял, что в тот момент хотел поцеловать Орьяна.

Не так, как в супермаркете. Со страстью и злостью.

А по-настоящему.

Ну, как в диснеевских фильмах. Поцелуй любви и все такое.

Неожиданно разозлившись на самого себя за такие мысли, Максанс сдвинул Акселя в сторону и принялся за работу с проводами.

Какого черта с ним творилось?

Он, мать его, что, реально влюбился?

Хуйня какая-то. Быть того не могло.

Но если бы злой Макс сейчас посмотрел себе за спину, увидел ошеломленно-стеклянный взгляд Акселя, то, возможно, поверил бы.

Могло.

И было.

***

\- Итак, - заявил Аксель, растекаясь по дивану, - да начнется волшебство!

\- Ты не слишком патетичен? – ухмыльнулся Максанс.

Они завалились на диван, как только привезли пиццу.

Макс быстро настроил коннект, и сейчас они смотрели на огромной плазме на уже культовую заставку первой серии «Стыда», замершую на паузе.

\- Поверь мне, - Аксель улыбнулся своей невообразимой улыбкой, - я даже на сотую часть не так патетичен, как это прекрасно. Когда мы дойдем до «Хельга Натт», ты возьмешь свои слова обратно.

\- Я слышал об этой сцене, я не из пещеры вышел, - Максанс ухмыльнулся и сделал большой глоток пива. 

Сейчас, когда неловкость того момента осознания прошла, он получал удовольствие от этой посиделки.

Аксель, если отринуть всю его сучность и невообразимую сексуальность, был, по сути, обычным парнем, с теми же интересами, что и любой другой.

С ним оказалось комфортно и спокойно.

Максансу, с его вечными перепадами настроения, всегда требовался вот такой островок спокойствия.

И он искренне намеревался просто хорошо провести вечер в компании приятеля.

Если получится _отринуть всю его сучность и невообразимую сексуальность_.

Пицца была вкусной, пиво прохладным, а сериал, что ж, стоило признать, он оказался занимательным.

Максанс действительно не вышел из пещеры и прекрасно знал, что такое «Стыд». О нем говорили весь последний год из каждого утюга. В конце концов, он захотел в нем сниматься. И даже прошел чертовы пробы.

Но Макс имел лишь общее представление. Даже сценарий пока не помог ему достаточно проникнуть в историю.

Давид сказал, что им с Акселем нужно больше тусоваться вместе, чтобы наладить контакт.

Но они также оба прекрасно понимали, что им нужно будет играть любовь. А чувства сыграть без химии невозможно.

Ну, то есть, возможно. Но сделать это так, чтобы поверили другие – вот это самый пиздец.

У Макса не было такого уж большого актерского опыта. Поэтому он надеялся, что этот месяц, который выделил им Давид, действительно поможет погрузиться в персонажа настолько, чтобы им поверили.

Утонув, по обыкновению, в своих мыслях, Максанс вынырнул из них, как из воды, и увидел, что Исак и Эвен сидят на подоконнике, раскуривая косяк.

Взгляды Исака. Вот, что цепляло в этой сцене.

И красота Эвена.

Стоило поаплодировать оператору. Сцена была снята просто божественно.

Максанса она заворожила. Он и сам поплыл вместе с экранным Исаком.

Аксель с улыбкой поглядывал на него, жуя пиццу.

\- Ага, вижу, кое-кого пробрало, - ухмыльнулся он с полным ртом.

Это было бы мерзко, если бы не было так… мило?

Даже томатный соус на его губах не выглядел отталкивающим.

Максанс хмыкнул и полез в карман.

\- У меня есть кое-что, что позволит нам обоим проникнуться этой сценой еще больше.

\- Ты, блин, серьезно притащил ко мне в квартиру траву? – Аксель выглядел возмущенным и заинтересованным одновременно.

\- Только не говори, что ты такая принцесса и никогда не пробовал, - усмехнулся Максанс.

Сам он курил много и часто. Не только траву. Просто сигареты тоже. Он жить не мог без этого едкого дыма, заполнявшего его легкие.

Это помогало ему справляться.

Со многими вещами.

Но сейчас просто хотелось расслабиться. Ну, и еще увидеть накуренного Акселя.

Косяка у Максанса с собой было два. Вот только достал он один.

И они раскурили его вдвоем.

Было в этом что-то интимное, что ли.

***

Или просто мозг Макса уже немного поплыл от довольно крепкого пива и травки, или Аксель действительно улыбался уже как-то по-особенному.

Хотя, скорее всего, просто пьяно.

\- Ты знаешь, - Орьян повернул к нему голову, когда на экране побежали титры очередной серии. – Когда я увидел тебя на видео для проб, я подумал, какой он пиздецки красивый. Нельзя же таким, блядь, быть.

Язык обкуренного Акселя стал _таким грязным_.

И только через минуту до Макса дошел смысл этих слов.

\- Считаешь меня красивым? – он затянулся и передал косяк обратно Орьяну. Тот немного пьяно кивнул и улыбнулся. – Ты поэтому выбрал меня?

\- Ха-ха, - Аксель тоже затянулся и закашлялся вдруг. – Пошел ты. Нет, конечно. Мне понравилась твоя игра. Но это, блядь, не отменяет факта твоей, ну, - он неопределенно поводил рукой в воздухе, - охуенности.

\- Ты такой, блядь, бухой, - рассмеялся Максанс, сам, не зная, чему.

Все ему казалось таким забавным сейчас. И поплывший взгляд Акселя, и его сбившаяся на бок челка, и задравшаяся из-под пояса джинсов рубашка.

Сам он наверняка выглядел не лучше.

Они реально были такими бухими сейчас.

Видимо, именно это объясняло все, что случилось дальше.

\- Эм, - Аксель посмотрел очень внимательно и как будто бы даже трезво, на самом деле нет. – Ты ведь в курсе, что нам тоже придется целоваться.

На экране как раз Исак и Эвен переживали свой первый поцелуй. Максансу нравилось. Определенно.

\- Идиот, конечно в курсе, - Макс ухмыльнулся. - Нам придется не только целоваться.

\- Это да, - Орьян задумался и кивнул сам себе. – Я тут подумал… 

_Ох, блядь, зря ты это, маленький._

\- Может быть нам, ну, не знаю, потренироваться?

И все пошло по пизде.

Никогда, слышите, блядь, никогда не принимайте каких-либо решений под травой или будучи бухими.

Какими бы соблазнительными и верными они вам не казались.

Но Макс был таким охуенно умным только в собственной голове.

На деле же он придвинулся к Акселю и взял у того из рук почти пустую бутылку. Убрал ее в сторону и закинул одну руку на плечо Орьяну.

\- Я не против, - тихо сказал он.

Аксель поднял голову, и Максанс утонул в его глазах.

Снова.

Но на этот раз было можно.

Медленно, словно в киношном слоу мо, он наклонился, не отрывая взгляда от приоткрытых, чуть влажных губ Акселя.

Их дыхания смешались.

Их волосы коснулись друг друга.

И вот тогда Максанс поцеловал Акселя.

Земля не сошла с орбиты. Но их жизни точно разделились на до и после.

Этот поцелуй, самый первый, был чуть горьковатым от пива и травки. Но был он и самым сладким. Слегка невинным. Обещающим.

Они просто ласкались губами, чуть прихватывая друг друга. Оттягивая.

Пока без языка.

Просто знакомясь.

Сердце Макса выделывало опиздонические кульбиты. Но он чувствовал, что также быстро и рвано билось сердце в груди Акселя, к которой он сейчас прижимался всем телом.

Не удержавшись, Макс запустил руку в волосы Орьяна и потянул назад.

Тот застонал в поцелуй, и его рот приоткрылся шире.

Вот оно.

Как там говорили? Врата рая?

Скорее, личного ада Максанса Данэ-Фовеля.

Их языки наконец соприкоснулись, и это было сродни откровению.

Максанс чуть усилил напор, пробираясь глубже в чужой рот. Аксель покорно сдавался, принимая.

И, ох, да, это, блядь, было идеально.

Самый идеальный поцелуй во вселенной.

Во всех вселенных сразу.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Вспомнят ли они об этом поцелуе завтра?) Как вы считаете?))


	3. Всему свое время

Максанс медленно выплывал из сна под звуки какой-то мелодии. У него в квартире кто-то пел?

Голова трещала. Воспоминания медленно возвращались.

Макс окончательно открыл глаза и огляделся. Точно, квартира Акселя.

Похоже, они уснули прямо на диване. Когда нацеловались вдоволь.

Очень по-дружески получилось. Слава всем богам, они были слишком укурены, чтобы продолжать. Иначе, это стало бы катастрофой.

Нет, конечно, Максанс не возражал бы. Но секс под кайфом и секс, когда вы оба в сознании, две разные вещи.

Секса с Акселем он хотел бы в полном сознании и отчете своим действиям.

Да и он понимал, что такой как Орьян, под травкой точно не трахался ни разу в жизни. И не надо, маленький.

Разве что, они потом вместе как-нибудь попробуют.

На экране плазмы так и застыла сцена первого поцелуя Исака и Эвена. Что ж, оно и к лучшему. Максансу не хотелось видеть, каким был оригинальный Эвен.

Он хотел сделать своего собственного Элиотта без оглядки на кого-либо.

Но черт, этот Хенрик был нереально красив. Не отнять.

Потянувшись и размяв каменную шею, Максанс застонал. Как же все, блядь, болело.

Аксель продолжал что-то напевать. По-видимому, он находился в кухне.

Поднявшись, Макс, чуть пошатываясь, побрел на поиски туалета. Желание отлить сейчас преобладало в его пирамиде ценностей.

В ванной он ополоснул лицо, прополоскал рот и пригладил влажными руками свою буйную шевелюру.

Да уж, ну и взгляд у него сейчас. Элиотт на максималках.

Сделав все неотложные дела, он побрел в сторону божественных звуков, которые издавал своим божественным ртом божественный Аксель Орьян.

Этот парень реально был _человеком-оркестром_.

Максанс дошел до кухни и остановился в дверях, найдя опору для своего плеча в лице дверного косяка.

Аксель его не заметил. Он, одетый в домашние брюки и очень растянутую майку, почти танцевал по кухне, подпевая тихой мелодии из радиоприемника.

Орьян готовил омлет, но делал это так, будто играл мини-спектакль.

Максанс залюбовался. На его чуть помятом лице расплылась блаженная улыбка. Он стоял, немного ссутулившись, засунув руки в карманы штанов, и наблюдал за самым красивым парнем, которого когда-либо видел.

А видел Максанс Данэ-Фовель немало красивых парней.

В какой-то момент, потянувшись к холодильнику, Аксель обернулся и увидел Максанса. Он на долю секунды смутился, но быстро взял себя в руки.

\- Я рад, что ты проснулся живым, - Аксель ухмыльнулся и достал из холодильника сыр.

\- Ты выпил столько же, сколько и я, - продолжая счастливо улыбаться, заметил Максанс.

\- В моем организме не было десятилетних накоплений алкоголя, - Аксель закатил глаза, и Макс рассмеялся.

Несмотря на ангельскую внешность, этот парень был еще и неимоверной язвой.

Максу нравилось, что даже после вчерашних поцелуев, от которых все еще кружилась голова, между ними двоими не было неловкости.

Интересно, Аксель вообще помнил о том, что случилось?

***

Шанс выяснить это представился позже, когда они сидели за кухонным столом и завтракали самым вкусным в жизни Максанса омлетом.

\- По поводу вчерашнего, - Аксель замялся, ковыряясь вилкой в своей тарелке. – Не хочу, чтобы это висело между нами. Ты мне симпатичен. Но мы знакомы всего несколько дней. И этот поцелуй… поцелуи, они были чем-то новым для меня. Понимаешь?

\- Эй, - Максанс, улыбаясь, позвал Акселя. Тот поднял взгляд, немного неуверенный и такой невинный. – Все в порядке. Я тоже не целуюсь с парнями каждый день. Мы оба были под кайфом, и это показалось нам классной идеей. К тому же, - он пожал плечами, - скоро нам придется делать это довольно много. И лучше действительно потренироваться, чтобы не смущаться каждый раз.

\- Спасибо, - Аксель робко улыбнулся, и сердце Максанса забилось чаще.

Да, возможно, ему бы и хотелось чего-то большего прямо сейчас.

Но то, что происходило, было _правильным_. Им некуда спешить. Узнать друг друга, научиться доверять – вот что сейчас главное.

И для Элиотта с Лукой. 

И для Максанса с Акселем.

***

\- Ну, и, - Аксель помахал рукой в воздухе, формулируя свою мысль, - что думаешь насчет музыки? Что тебе нравится?

\- Дабстеп? – вопросительно ответил Максанс, наблюдая за живым лицом Орьяна и впитывая каждую его эмоцию. Они снова сидели на диване, снова с пивом, но на этот раз за окном светило солнце, и они оба были относительно трезвы.

\- Иди ты, - обиделся Аксель, и Макс расхохотался. 

Немного подумав, Орьян присоединился к нему.

Они болтали уже несколько часов. И Максансу казалось, что за это время они узнали друг о друге все.

Но каждый раз находилась какая-то мелочь, которая поражала его в Акселе с новой силой.

Например, локон волос, выбившийся из-за его уха.

Этот локон не давал глупому сердцу покоя. Так хотелось его потрогать, заправить, убрать на место.

Волосы Акселя вообще оказались каким-то фетишем. Максанс не мог контролировать свои руки, которые то и дело норовили коснуться их.

В какой-то момент, когда Аксель потянулся поставить пустую пивную бутылку на пол, Макс не выдержал.

Закусив губу, он наклонился вперед и убрал непослушный локон. Аксель, не выпрямляясь, посмотрел на него снизу вверх своими невозможными глазами.

И вот оно. Они оба снова словили этот краш.

Аксель медленно выпрямился и чуть подался вперед. Его немного влажные губы приоткрылись, а взгляд поплыл.

Максанс гадал, кто сейчас был перед ним? Талантливый актер Аксель Орьян, который по щелчку пальцев перевоплотился в Луку Лалльмана. Или двадцатилетний мальчишка, который буквально всем своим телом просил, чтобы его поцеловали.

Максанс человек простой. Его попросили, он сделал.

На этот раз они оба были куда трезвее, и явно понимали, что делают.

Рука Макса, которая оставалась у волос Акселя, зарылась в них глубже, лаская, поглаживая. Ему до безумия нравились мягкие локоны Орьяна.

Приобняв его за шею, Максанс потянул парня на себя, заставляя придвинуться еще ближе.

Теперь они касались коленями. И это было немного неудобно и все еще далеко.

Макс наклонился ниже, тогда как голова Акселя, уже почти привычно, запрокинулась назад, давая доступ к приоткрытому рту и длинной шее.

Взгляд Максанса заметался. Ему хотелось попробовать и то, и другое. Но глаза Акселя слишком просили о поцелуе. Все его лицо. Оно будто выражало только одну мысль.

Поцелуй уже меня, блядь.

Губы Макса наконец накрыли этот просящий рот. Обхватили мягкие губы, прихватили и потянули. Аксель выдохнул.

История повторялась.

И если тогда Максанс был одурманен травкой, то сейчас он совершенно точно был под кайфом от самого Орьяна.

Они целовались медленно, никуда не спеша. Словно пили друг друга по капле.

Максанс убрал свое пиво, не разрывая поцелуя, а потом бедром раздвинул колени Акселя. Тот покорно поддался, и они оказались еще ближе друг к другу.

Вот так отлично.

Максанс обхватил шею Акселя уже двумя руками. Он углубил поцелуй, проникая в чужой рот языком. 

Это действительно было чем-то новым, как правильно заметил Аксель утром. Но это было и совершенно точно нереально охуенным.

Их поцелуй длился мучительно долго, но кончился мучительно быстро.

Максанс буквально заставил себя оторваться. Ему потребовалось несколько минут, чтобы привести в порядок дыхание.

Они сидели запредельно близко, соприкасаясь лбами, и смотрели друг другу в глаза.

\- Сейчас ты уже не можешь сказать, что это было тебе в новинку, - произнес Макс тихо, с улыбкой.

\- Не могу, - Аксель тоже глупо улыбнулся в ответ. – Но ты ведь понимаешь, что…

\- Понимаю, - заверил его Максанс, прерывая. Ему не хотелось этого слышать. Он и так все знал.

Всему свое время.


	4. Все или ничего

Субботний день плавно перетек в субботний вечер.

\- И что, никаких планов? 

Они находились в кухне, потому что только здесь Аксель разрешил Максансу курить его _вонючие сигареты_.

Второй косяк по-прежнему валялся где-то в кармане джинсов, они не возвращались к этому.

Пока что.

Макс не возражал. Его все полностью устраивало.

И эта уютная кухня, и свежий воздух осеннего вечера из раскрытого окна, и толстовка Акселя на плечах на голое тело, потому что рубашка Максанса не пережила очередной пивной посиделки.

И сам Аксель, сидящий на столе напротив и смотрящий сейчас немного завороженно.

Максанс отдавал себе отчет в том, как он выглядел. Окей, его считали красивым. Пожалуй, сам Макс немного стеснялся своей красоты. Но она приносила ему деньги. Он с ней свыкся.

Но также он знал, что многие находили его сексуальным, когда он _курил_.

Так что, возможно, самую малость, это сейчас было читерством с его стороны. Но ему хотелось быть сексуальным для Акселя.

Он стоял, опираясь задницей о подоконник, в одних джинсах и расстегнутой толстовке, обнажающей его грудь, и выдыхал витиеватые клубы дыма, смотря на Акселя из-под полуприкрытых век.

То, что Аксель плыл, было заметно невооруженным взглядом.

Но Максанс ничуть не жалел. Похуй, пусть он _читер_. Но за этот взгляд можно было убить.

Да, он готов был ждать, когда придет время. Когда Аксель будет готов.

Но он никому не обещал, что не станет пытаться приблизить его всеми возможными способами.

Незаконными в том числе.

\- М? – Максанс глубоко затянулся и вопросительно приподнял брови, намекая Акселю, что пауза неприлично затянулась.

Тот приоткрыл рот, словно только что очнулся от транса.

Маленький, маленький, как же ты легко ведешься.

Максанс усмехнулся.

\- Планов? – Аксель схватил со стола зажигалку Максанса и стал вертеть ее в пальцах. – Ну, вообще я освободил все выходные. С Убой надо только погулять. Утром я ее выводил, когда ты еще спал.

\- Отлично, - Макс кивнул, выпуская долгую струю дыма сквозь сжатые губы. 

Аксель облизнулся.

Он сделал это явно неосознанно.

\- Хочешь? – предложил вдруг Максанс свою сигарету. Это было спонтанно, но чем черт не шутит.

Орьян засомневался. Тогда, с травкой, они были уже достаточно бухие.

\- Я не курю, - он наконец принял решение и отрицательно помотал головой.

\- А придется, - ухмыльнулся Макс. – Читал сцену на лодке? Перед эпизодом Элиотта. Он там курит, а Лука…

\- Я читал, - немного нервно перебил его Аксель. – Окей, ты решил порепетировать? Ха-ха. В таком случае, если помнишь, Элиотт там сбегает голым. Может, пройдемся и по этой сцене?

\- Нет, ну, если ты так настаиваешь, - Максанс рассмеялся и приспустил толстовку с одного плеча. Дальше она сползает сама, оставшись висеть на честном слове.

Аксель покачал головой со смехом:

\- Ты такой придурок, давай, - он протянул руку за сигаретой, но Макс отвел его ладонь.

\- Не-а, не так, иди сюда, - он поманил Орьяна пальцем. Тот послушно слез со стола и подошел, вставая между ног Максанса.

Глаза Акселя выглядели огромными на его заострившемся в неверном вечернем свете лице. Он смотрел так доверчиво, что Макс слегка опешил.

Сглотнув, он сделал затяжку и наклонился к губам Орьяна. Тот послушно приоткрыл рот, и Максанс выдохнул в него струйку дыма.

Это был такой интимный момент, что от предвкушения в низу живота скопилось тепло.

Максанс был почти голым из-за сползшей толстовки, но от тела Акселя шло неимоверное тепло.

Орьян отклонился назад и выдохнул дым.

Боги.

Макс был готов кончить, не сходя с этого самого места.

\- Как тебе? – чуть севшим голосом поинтересовался он.

\- Я не распробовал, - Аксель снова облизнул свои блядские пухлые губы и потянулся обратно.

Они докурили эту сигарету до фильтра.

А потом они поцеловались.

Это вышло случайно. Просто в какой-то момент Аксель упал на губы Максанса. Своим ртом.

 _Десять раз подряд_.

Максанс бережно обнимал его обеими руками за талию. Она была такой тонкой, что большие ладони Данэ-Фовеля обхватывали ее почти полностью.

Аксель полулежал на груди Макса, с упоением отвечая на поцелуи.

Они были уже гораздо смелее, чем в первые два раза.

Более глубокие, взрослые, что ли.

Теперь Аксель сам вылизывал Максансу рот. Сам тянулся. Кусал за язык, всасывал его, тянул к себе.

От этого у Макса кровь в жилах бежала быстрее, чем когда он ездил на мотоцикле.

Аксель осмелел настолько, что и обнимал теперь тоже сам. Одна его рука покоилась на шее Максанса, поглаживая по линии роста волос. А вторая лежала прямо под сердцем, на голой груди.

Словно Аксель хотел удостовериться, что все его манипуляции во рту Макса не прошли бесследно.

Не там тебе ладонь надо было держать, маленький, ох, не там.

Аксель придвинулся плотнее, и теперь его пах уперся прямо в член Максанса. 

И да, это было, блядь, уже слишком.

Собрав в кулак все остатки своей самой _безвольной_ в мире воли, Макс сжал ладони на талии Акселя крепче и чуть отодвинул его.

Орьян на автомате все еще тянулся к его губам в каком-то просящем отчаянье.

\- Аксель… - голос Максанса стал совершенно глухим. – Нам надо остановиться, если мы не хотим отрепетировать всю сцену полностью.

Аксель замер, пытаясь видимо вернуться в сознание. Потом до него дошел смысл слов, и его щеки очень мило порозовели.

Губы Орьяна выглядели совершенно неприлично. Зацелованные, искусанные.

Максансу хотелось целовать их снова и снова.

Его жалкой силы воли совершенно точно не хватало, чтобы справиться с ситуацией.

Маленький, ну помоги же ты.

Будто услышав его, Аксель потряс головой и отстранился уже сам. Руки Максанса все еще держали его, но теперь на почти приличном расстоянии.

\- Мы, кхм, - Орьян справился с голосом, - ты прав. Нам определенно стоит притормозить.

Максанс хотел бы разогнаться сейчас до предела. Но Аксель был прав.

***

Уба, которую Аксель держал на длинном поводке, замотанном вокруг кулака, с радостным лаем лавировала между их ног, вырывалась вперед, замирала у кустов, а после возвращалась обратно.

Говорят же, что собаки похожи на своих владельцев.

Уба и правда походила на Акселя.

Активная, даже гиперактивная. Восторженно радостная. Но при этом мягкая и податливая, если ее погладить.

Максанс вспомнил, каким увидел Акселя в первый день официального знакомства.

Тот язвил и ершился.

Сейчас же, десяток бутылок пива, косяк и уйму поцелув спустя, он тоже стал мягким и податливым.

И, признаться, Максанс был к такому не готов.

Они шли по ночной улице, болтая о всякой ерунде. А Макс бросал украдкой то и дело долгие, задумчивые взгляды на Акселя.

Тот улыбался широко, от души. Улыбаться ему очень шло.

Он сразу расцветал. Хотя и без улыбки он был похож на принца. Маленького принца, невесть как прилетевшего со своей волшебной маленькой планеты на эту большую и грешную Землю.

Но Максанс был счастлив сейчас.

Он понимал, что пропадал в этот момент. Растворялся в человеке.

Но он не мог по-другому.

Все или ничего, да, Максанс?

Все или ничего.

\- О чем думаешь? – тихо спросил Аксель.

Они остановились в какой-то подворотне, где Убе приспичило сделать свои делишки.

\- Ты читал Экзюпери? – вопрос был откровенно глупым. Кто не читал Экзюпери, находясь в здравом уме.

\- «Маленький принц» - моя любимая книга, - Аксель снова улыбнулся, посылая миллионы ножей, смоченных нежностью, прямо в сердце Максанса.

\- Ты похож на него, тебе говорили?

Что-то еще более банальное мог придумать?

Макс закурил. Сигареты помогали справляться с волнением раньше. Пусть поработают и сейчас.

\- Говорили, - Аксель улыбнулся уже лукаво. Он склонил голову на бок и посмотрел на губы Максанса. – А ты похож на кота.

\- Кота? – Макс удивился. Он глубоко затянулся и выпустил дым почти в лицо Орьяну. Тот шутливо поймал его ртом.

\- Да, - кивнул Аксель. – Большого такого. Когда ты улыбаешься, у тебя морщинки.

Он протянул руку и почти невесомо погладил подушечками пальцев кожу в уголках глаз Макса.

\- Вот тут, - пробормотал Аксель.

Это начинало походить на безумие.

Они вели себя совсем не как приятели. Даже не как друзья.

И Максанс определенно, совершенно точно, тонул во всем этом.

Все или ничего, Данэ-Фовель?

_Все или ничего._

\- Я тебя сейчас поцелую, - предупредил он Акселя, туша сигарету о кирпичную стену за своей спиной. – И это будет не репетиция.

Аксель распахнул глаза, переживая, видимо, небольшую внутреннюю борьбу. Она длилась всего несколько секунд, но Максанс успел пару раз умереть за это время.

\- Целуй, - прозвучало как приговор.

Для них обоих.


	5. Реальная жизнь

Принимая душ по возвращению с прогулки, Максанс немного загрузился.

Не слишком ли быстро все полетело вперед?

Он-то легко сходился с людьми. Увлекался ими, тонул в них. Растворялся полностью.

Но Аксель явно был не таким. Исходя из того, что Максанс успел узнать и увидеть, Орьян не особо охотно впускал кого-то в свою жизнь. А тут совместный уикенд, разговоры по душам, французские омлеты и поцелуи.

Что если?..

Сердце Максанса дрогнуло. Он застыл, как был, с руками в намыленных волосах.

Что если, Аксель просто хороший актер и это его способ вжиться в роль?

От этой мысли стало не по себе.

Макс нахмурился, открутил вентиль крана до упора, делая воду буквально кипятком, и подставил голову под тугие струи.

Он смотрел, как вниз, по его волосатым ногам стекают мыльные потоки, и думал.

Ничего хорошего ему эти его мысли не сулили.

Да, Аксель легко велся на поцелуи. Да, там в переулке он признал, что это не было репетицией.

Но ведь это всего лишь _слова_. 

Аксель еще слишком молод. Поддался порыву. Поддался моменту. Возможно, он считал, что Максанс также играл?

Выключив воду, Макс вышел из душа и схватил полотенце. Он принялся со злостью растирать себя им, проклиная свою излишнюю влюбчивость и доверчивость.

Да, Аксель ему понравился. Но нихера из этого не получится.

Они отыграют свои роли и разойдутся каждый обратно в свою жизнь.

Все. Точка.

С этими мыслями Максанс вышел из ванной и направился в гостиную. Там для него уже был гостеприимно застелен диван. И положа руку на сердце, мягкая постель и свежее белье казались ему сейчас блаженством.

Слишком много эмоций свалилось на него за сегодня.

Акселя не было видно. Скорее всего, переодевался в своей спальне. Оно и к лучшему.

Меньше соблазнов.

***

Нестерпимо захотелось курить.

Не включая свет, Максанс прошлепал босыми ногами на кухню и подошел к окну. Ночь близилась к своему апогею, тьма стояла непроглядная.

Прикурив, он бросил зажигалку и пачку обратно на подоконник, открыл окно и затянулся, вглядываясь в ночное беззвездное небо.

Мысли в его голове никуда не делись.

Вокруг стояла тишина, нарушаемая только редкими звуками ночного города. Орьян жил в элитном округе. Не то что Максанс с его крошечной квартирой хер пойми в каких ебенях.

Они были слишком разными. Мальчик из хорошей семьи. Музыкальный, талантливый. Театрал до мозга костей.

И Максанс. Который любил алкоголь, сигареты, травку, скорость. В общем, все, что разрушало его.

Разве могло у них что-то получиться?

Он настолько погрузился в свои размышления, что вздрогнул, когда к его голой спине прижалось что-то холодное.

Аксель, похоже, недавно вышел из душа, и его волосы все еще были влажными.

\- Я мог бы поспорить, - Орьян касался губами спины Максанса, когда говорил, - что ты думаешь о том же, что и я.

\- Откуда тебе знать? – Максу хотелось защититься. Да, уже было поздно, все бастионы пали. Но он хотя бы попытался.

\- Я тоже боюсь, - Аксель, уже не скрываясь, оставлял короткие поцелуи на прохладной коже. – Я тоже сомневаюсь. Но давай будем учиться у них?

\- У кого? – Максанс прекрасно понял, но он отчаянно тянул время и сигарету, лишь бы не оборачиваться. Лишь бы снова не утонуть в этих глазах.

\- У Элиотта и Луки, - Аксель обнял его обеими руками поперек живота и прижался полностью. – Давай просто жить минута за минутой. И посмотрим, что из этого выйдет?

\- Это так не работает, Акс, - Максанс усмехнулся. Он наконец затушил сигарету в импровизированной пепельнице, которую выделил ему Орьян, и повернулся, все еще оставаясь в плену чужих рук. – Мы не можем целоваться и делать вид, что ничего не происходит. Понимаешь?

\- Почему? – Аксель, похоже, и правда не понимал. Он смотрел снизу вверх своими огромными, наивно детскими глазами, и буквально рвал Максансу душу.

\- Потому что рано или поздно нам придется выйти из этой квартиры, - Максу было больно говорить эти слова. Они резали ему горло. – И там, за ее пределами, будет реальная жизнь.

\- Считаешь, что мы не можем сосуществовать вместе в реальной жизни? – Аксель привстал на цыпочки и потянулся вперед.

Вот же, блядь, гаденыш. Он дразнил. Откровенно дразнил.

\- Можем, - Максанс пожал плечами, игнорируя эти заигрывания. – Но в качестве кого?

Акселя, похоже, злило, когда его не замечали. Он не вытерпел и притянул голову Макса к себе, обхватил его за шею, и выдохнул ему прямо в губы:

\- Какая, к чертям, разница, кем бы будем друг другу? Мне нравится, когда ты меня целуешь. Так целуй же.

И Максанс проиграл свою войну.

Все свои войны сразу.

Аксель Орьян был маленьким тираном, привыкшим получать все, чего бы не захотел. И сейчас он хотел Максанса Данэ-Фовеля.

***

Они долго целовались в кухне. Пожалуй, когда их губы наконец отлепились друг от друга, за окном уже брезжил рассвет.

Забавным был тот факт, что Максансу, здоровому взрослому мужику, хватало их поцелуев.

Да, он хотел Акселя, но пока что это желание гнездилось лишь на задворках сознания. Ему нравилось просто целоваться. Как подростки.

И разве это не волшебно?

Сдавшись в своей внутренней борьбе, он себя отпустил и снова наслаждался этим временем только вдвоем.

Кто знал, сколько еще его им отмерено?

***

Несмотря на ночные откровения, спать они разошлись по разным комнатам.

Максанс проснулся голым и счастливым.

Солнце светило сквозь неплотно задернутые шторы. Темные мысли в голове окончательно улеглись. Надолго ли? А настроение было отличным.

Все-таки здорово ради разнообразия хоть иногда просыпаться не с похмелья.

Обернув простыню вокруг бедер, Макс пошел в ванную. Он надеялся, что его белье уже высохло. Потому что одно дело одолжить у друга толстовку или майку, а вот трусы – это уже как-то слишком.

Забавляясь этим мыслям, Максанс сделал все свои утренние дела, умылся и надел трусы. Он вернулся в гостиную, чтобы собрать постель.

В квартире по-прежнему стояла какая-то оглушающая тишина. Возможно, Аксель еще спал?

Пожав плечами, Макс закончил с уборкой. Он перетряхнул свои джинсы, пытаясь их расправить, и на пол упал его телефон.

Охренеть. Максанс совершенно забыл о нем. Нет, он, конечно, пару раз отвечал сестре. Но не более.

Нонсенс.

Неужели Аксель Орьян настолько завладел его мыслями?

Вот же маленький деспот.

Улыбнувшись, Максанс покачал головой и надел джинсы. Он не потрудился застегнуть их, ибо на хрена.

Инстаграмная лента пестрела кучей постов от друзей и родственников. Они все отлично тусили в эти выходные.

Но Макс мог побиться об заклад, ни у кого из них не было такого охуительного уикенда, как у него.

Решив немного озадачить всех, он сделал селфи на фоне гостиной Орьяна и сохранил его в историю.

Буквально пару секунд спустя ему в директ пришло сообщение.

От Акселя.

«Вижу, ты уже проснулся, спящая красавица! Я буду минут через двадцать. С круассанами на завтрак. Надеюсь, ты не сдохнешь там от голода. Целую!»

Следом прилетело селфи с Убой на руках.

Максанс рассмеялся, а потом с нежностью улыбнулся.

Никто из них двоих не знал, с чем их столкнет реальная жизнь. Но вдруг у них действительно получится?

***

Аксель вернулся даже раньше, чем обещал.

Они с Убой одним большим клубком ввалились в квартиру, принеся с собой уличные запахи и свежесть легкого осеннего мороза.

Максанс не удержался. Крепко обнял Акселя и коротко поцеловал его в губы.

Орьян, немного раскрасневшийся от уличного холода, выглядел безмерно красивым в этот момент.

\- Пусти, задушишь, чудовище, - он попытался вырваться, но как-то слишком лениво.

Поэтому Максанс стиснул его за талию сильнее и поцеловал уже по-настоящему.

Эту вредную занозу нужно было целовать как можно чаще, иначе тот начинал сучить.

***

Завтракать вместе начинало нравиться Максансу.

Аксель готовил не то чтобы божественно, но терпимо. Уж лучше самого Макса.

По крайней мере, жарить яйца он оказался вполне себе способен.

А дальше они обойдутся пиццей.

\- У нас еще осталось пиво? – Максанс с аппетитом уплетал яичницу в прикуску со свежими круассанами, которые принес Орьян.

\- А я все ждал, когда ты спросишь, алкоголик, - Аксель закатил глаза. 

\- Напомнить тебе, что именно ты собирался напиться, чтобы кое-как вытерпеть мое общество? – Максанс откровенно потешался.

Аксель метнул в него молнию взглядом. Будь у Макса яйца чуть менее крепкими, он бы, наверное, обоссался от страха.

А так просто демонстративно засунул в рот последний кусочек круассана и облизал пальцы.

Между ними опять не было никакой неловкости. И все бредовые ночные мысли казались сейчас такими глупыми.

Максанс просто наслаждался обществом человека напротив.

Наслаждался его улыбкой, его смешными волосами, его хрупкой, какой-то еще немного юношеской фигурой, его приятным голосом, его теплыми руками и мягкими губами.

И какая, к чертям, разница, кто они были друг другу?

Они просто были. И в этом весь смысл.


	6. Давай займемся любовью, и похуй

Выбравшись за весь воскресный день на улицу лишь для покупки пива и прогулки с Убой, Максанс и Аксель все оставшееся время влачили жалкое, но столь прекрасное существование на диване перед огромной плазмой.

Они оба жили в довольно бешеном ритме, и такой отдых не позволяли себе уже давно. А он пришелся весьма кстати.

Их общение снова напоминало дружеское. Что, к слову, полностью устраивало Максанса.

Ему нравилось то, что несмотря на неудачное (ну для кого как) начало, они быстро нашли общий язык.

И речь сейчас не о поцелуях.

У них были довольно разные вкусы в кино и сериалах, которые Орьян в общем-то толком и не смотрел никогда. Разные вкусы в музыке. Да даже в пиве.

Но оба они умудрялись получать удовольствие от того, что нравилось другому.

И это было прекрасно.

Ведь настоящие дружеские отношения заключаются не в похожести вкусов. А в уважении чужих.

Сейчас, например, они валялись на диване, каждый в своем углу, и смотрели первый сезон "Молокососов".

Максанс в свое время словил нехилый краш на Кае Скоделарио. Признаться, она и до сих пор его восхищала.

Но вот если провести аналогию между нею и Акселем, то Кая была просто кем-то красивым, чем Макс восторгался. А Аксель был кем-то невероятно красивым, кого Максанс хотел нагнуть.

Бросив взгляд из-под ресниц на увлеченного происходящим на экране Орьяна, Максанс сделал глоток пива из бутылки.

У Акселя был забавный профиль.

Его нос казался немного вздернутым и был при этом настолько _французским_. Великолепное зрелище.

Не сказать, что раньше Максанс зацикливался на чьих-то носах, но сейчас он понял, что, возможно, имел некий фетиш.

А еще _пальцы ног_.

Аксель был одет в мягкие домашние штаны. Его голые стопы расслабленно лежали в опасной близости от стоп Максанса. Они были худыми, с волосатыми щиколотками и выступающими венами сверху.

А пальцы – длинными и с красивой формой ногтей. И они завораживали. Хотелось взять каждый в рот и медленно, смакуя, посасывать. До тех пор, Аксель не стал бы умолять прекратить эту пытку.

Так, похоже, пиво, которые снова выбрал Орьян, было куда крепче, чем предполагал Максанс.

Потому что, блядь, он что сейчас реально залип на мужские ноги?

В то время, когда на экране была сама Кая?

Пробормотав под нос еле слышное ругательство, Максанс с некоторым усилием повернулся к телевизору и попытался выглядеть заинтересованным. Хотя давно утратил нить сюжета. Если бы он не знал вдоль и поперек этот сезон, его, пожалуй, можно было даже поймать.

Но не на того напали.

\- Она тебе нравится? – неожиданно спросил Аксель, вынуждая на себя посмотреть.

Макс искренне удивился этому вопросу. Он видел, как Орьян в некотором волнении облизнув губы, но пытался сохранить внешнее равнодушие.

Так-так-так.

Это кто тут у нас? _Мадемуазель ревность?_

Максанс поверить не мог в то, что Орьян ревновал его к актрисе.

Просто, мать его, что?

И он не знал, что именно шокировало его больше.

Объект ревности. То, что он сумел эту ревность распознать. Или сам факт того, что Орьян оказался не просто сучкой, а _ревнивой_ сучкой.

Это внезапное открытие вдруг сделало Максансу неимоверно хорошо. И он решил немного поиграть.

\- Нравится, - кивнул он, делая очередной глоток.

Глаза Акселя потемнели. Но ничем другим более он не выдал своего недовольства.

\- И чем же? – он издевательски выгнул брови.

\- Она секси, - Максанс пожал плечами. Он уже и не помнил, чем конкретно зацепила его когда-то внешность Каи. Она была милой. Сейчас же он скорее восхищался ею как актрисой. Не более.

\- Тебе нравятся девушки? – а вот сейчас Аксель начинал терять лицо. Сквозь идеально вылепленную маску равнодушия проступали _эмоции_.

\- Почему нет, - Максанс снова пожал плечами, следя за Орьяном как энтомолог за распятой на листе бумаги бабочкой. – Я открыт для всего.

\- Так может ты и сейчас в отношениях? – Аксель резко вскинул голову, в упор уставившись на Макса.

Ох, так вот что тебя волновало, маленький.

 _Я не уверен. Я боюсь._ Пиздливый сучонок.

\- Нет, Аксель, - Максанс сжалился, наслаждаясь облегчением, проскользнувшим во взгляде Орьяна. – Я сейчас не в отношениях. А ты?

Лишь задав этот вопрос, Макс внезапно понял, что страшился услышать ответ.

Строил тут из себя такого крутого. А у самого под ложечкой засосало лишь от мысли, что Аксель мог быть уже занят. Мог принадлежать кому-то. _Не ему._

\- Я… - Орьян явно обдумывал каждое слово. – Есть одна девушка, с которой мы проводим время вместе. Подруга.

Он с вызовом посмотрел на Максанса, и тот разозлился.

Подруга, значит?

Он с минуту буравил Акселя взглядом, производя обманчивое впечатление большой ленивой кошки, разлегшейся погреться на солнце. А через мгновение вдруг, словно пантера, буквально прыгнул на Орьяна, нависая над ним и заставляя вжаться спиной в диван.

\- Ты с ней спишь? – голос Максанса был вроде как мягким, но на самом деле ледяным. Аксель выглядел _впечатленным_. – Потому что это то, чего не делают с подругами.

\- Что ты имеешь в виду, - Аксель звучал слегка напугано. И это нравилось Максу.

\- Секс, трах. Вот, что я имею в виду, - произнес он жестко, а потом припечатал: - Ты. С. Ней. Спишь?

\- Нет, - тихо пискнул Орьян, растеряв всю свою дерзость. Он смотрел снизу, лежа под Максансом, этими своими глазищами и выглядел до безобразия ранимым.

Вот так-то, маленький. Ты, может быть, и сучка. Но кое у кого тут яйца покруче будут.

Необъяснимая эйфория закружила голову похлеще любого наркотика. Ничем иным он не смог бы объяснить того, что сделал дальше.

Максанс жадно и требовательно поцеловал Акселя, не закрывая глаз. Тот тоже пялился во время поцелуя. Он вышел горячим и обещающим.

Орьян явно теперь был готов к чему-то большему. Да и сам Максанс тоже.

Он удовлетворенно облизнулся и провел большим пальцем по нижней губе Акселя, оттягивая ее вниз, заставляя приоткрыть рот.

\- Это хорошо, - наконец произнес Максанс, продолжая поглаживать мягкую шелковистость чужого рта. – А со мной будешь. _Друг._

Аксель задрожал под ним. И это окончательно снесло Максансу крышу.

Он понимал, он, блядь, знал, что парней у Орьяна точно не было. А это значило, что им потребуется подготовиться к сексу. Просто так взять и выебать его на диване под сериальчик и пиво не получится.

Аксель был достоин большего.

Да и сам Максанс не хотел простого траха. Он хотел заняться с Акселем _любовью_.

Его взгляд смягчился и потеплел. Он снова стал обычным собой. Словно какое-то наваждение выветрилось из головы. Аксель тоже это почувствовал, потому что заметно расслабился и даже потянул свои руки вверх, обнимая Максанса за шею.

\- Максанс Данэ-Фовель, - сказал Аксель Орьян, поглаживая теплыми, нежными ладонями затылок Макса, отчего тот буквально плавился. – Я хочу тебе кое-что сказать. Мы знакомы около недели. Ну, по крайней мере официально, - он хмыкнул, напоминая о том, что сучистость никуда не делась. – Но мне кажется, будто я знал тебя всю жизнь. Ты невероятный. Ты теплый. Мягкий. Добрый. Открытый. Ты жесткий. Властный. Требовательный. Охренительно сексуальный.

От его голоса, а главное, от его _слов_ , Максанс реально начинал терять голову. Он попытался что-то ответить, чтобы хоть как-то побороть внезапно охватившее его чувство щемящей нежности, но Аксель приложил палец к его губам и покачал головой, вынуждая помолчать.

\- Так вот, - продолжил он. – Это все ты. За прошедшие три дня ты заставил меня почувствовать эмоций больше, чем я получил, пожалуй, за весь прошлый месяц. Ничего толком для этого не сделав. И это просто фантастика, - Аксель улыбнулся, смотря в этот момент таким влюбленным взглядом, что Максанс чуть не взвыл, так хотелось ему поцеловать этого невозможного человека. – Я все еще не знаю, как тебя назвать. Я ни хрена не понимаю, что с нами обоими происходит. Но я могу сказать одно. Я еще никогда такого не чувствовал. Поэтому, - он облизнул свои губы, явно немного волнуясь, а потом просто посмотрел Максансу в глаза и произнес: - Давай займемся любовью, и похуй.


	7. Игры кончились

Максанса немного вело. Да что там. У него голова пошла кругом и просто взрывалась от нахлынувших эмоций.

Сейчас, когда Аксель произнес вслух то, о чем он и сам думал, все перестало быть просто фантазиями.

Это стало реальным.

Максанс медленно поднялся с дивана и протянул Акселю руку. Тот выглядел немного взволнованным и достаточно заинтересованным.

Поднявшись, Аксель посмотрел куда-то на свои ноги и пробормотал:

\- Мне нужно в душ. Ты, если хочешь, иди сразу в спальню.

Сразу в спальню.

Какой ты прыткий, маленький.

Но Максансу это определенно нравилось.

Он кивнул и посмотрел в спину уходящему Акселю.

Все было словно в замедленной съемке. Только сердце билось будто безумное.

Глупое, глупое сердце.

Тряхнув головой, Максанс поплелся в спальню. Она располагалась на втором ярусе. Это не было полноценным этажом, но туда вела _лестница_.

Словно пьедестал для маленького бога.

Максанс Данэ-Фовель не был девственником. В конце концов, ему недавно исполнилось двадцать пять. Но ощущал он себя сейчас так, словно собирался лишиться невинности.

Ну, в каком-то смысле это действительно так и было. 

Несмотря на всю свою дерзость, безбашенность и в какой-то мере даже _неразборчивость_ , у него никогда не было сексуальных отношений с парнями.

Про Акселя даже говорить не приходилось. Он хоть и вращался в театральной среде, но не в балетной же.

Максанс усмехнулся своим мыслям и огляделся. Мебели тут почти не было. Лишь огромная кровать, тумбочка и комод.

Конечно, копаться в чужих вещах нехорошо, но лучше он потратит время на поиски смазки сейчас, чем ее не окажется в нужный момент.

В ящике тумбочки Орьяна оказалось также скудно как в монашеской келье. Ни резинок, ни смазки.

Зато на комоде стоял какой-то увлажняющий лосьон для лица. Так вот он, секрет нежной кожи Акселя Орьяна.

Бросив лосьон на кровать, Максанс спустился вниз. Ему нужна была его куртка. Где-то в ее недрах валялся одинокий кондом. 

Макс не был поклонником случайного секса. Эта резинка моталась в его кармане, наверное, больше года. С тех пор, как сестра, у которой он в тот момент тусил, не напутствовала его на какую-то вечеринку:

\- Красивый парень никогда не знает, когда ему повезет.

Максансу тогда не повезло. Зато повезло сейчас.

И, пожалуй, если на чашу весов положить весь случайный перепих, который когда-то был, либо мог быть в его жизни, а на вторую – то, что происходило сейчас, девственная задница Акселя Орьяна победила бы безоговорочно.

Судя по шуму воды, Аксель решил там отрастить себе жабры. От мысли, что он сейчас мог делать, как готовить себя, Максансу стало вдруг жарко.

Сунув кондом в задний карман джинсов, он пошел на кухню, где сразу же открыл нараспашку окно.

Осенний вечерний воздух быстро охладил его пылающее лицо. Заметив сигаретную пачку, валяющуюся на подоконнике, Макс решил закурить.

Он успел выкурить две сигареты, когда позади послышались шаги босых ног. Обернувшись, Максанс увидел Акселя, завернутого в одно полотенце на бедрах.

Его влажные волосы были убраны назад, открывая лицо.

Действительно бог. Вот только совсем не маленький. Прекрасный молодой бог.

\- Пойдем, - Аксель протянул руку, зовя за собой.

Как мог Максанс ослушаться?

_***_

По лестнице они поднимались как привязанные. Держась за руки.

Максанс смотрел на голую спину Акселя и понимал, как же глубоко он увяз.

\- Блядь, - он споткнулся о ступеньку и чуть не полетел вниз.

Орьян удивленно обернулся и расхохотался.

\- Ты такой неуклюжий придурок, - заявил он. – Не понимаю, как можно быть сексуальным божеством и невероятным долбоебом одновременно.

Максанс улыбался как придурок. 

Аксель считал его божеством.

\- У тебя глупое лицо, - продолжил Орьян. – Поверить не могу, что согласился переспать с тобой.

Теперь рассмеялся уже Максанс.

Он понимал, что Аксель нервничал. Но это недоразумение помогло им обоим немного справиться с напряжением.

Они вполне успешно добрались до кровати. Максанс скинул толстовку, бросив ее на пол, и сел.

\- Иди сюда, - он похлопал по своему колену. Аксель смутился, но послушался. – Хороший мальчик.

Орьян недовольно посмотрел на него:

\- Будешь издеваться, я тебе не дам.

Куда ты денешься, маленький.

Максанс тихо рассмеялся и обнял Акселя за талию. Уткнувшись носом ему в шею, он вдохнул свежий запах шампуня и пробормотал:

\- Расслабься, Аксель. Я тоже дико волнуюсь.

Орьян будто бы не поверил ему. Он быстро вскинул руку и прижал ее к сердцу Максанса.

А сердце это билось в сумасшедшем ритме.

Этот факт явно удовлетворил Акселя, потому что он повернулся к Максу, не убирая своей руки, и посмотрев ему в глаза, произнес:

\- Я не боюсь боли или еще чего-то подобного. Я лишь прошу тебя быть… _аккуратным_.

Максанса затопило нежностью.

Вместо ответа он обхватил пальцами подбородок Акселя и притянул к себе для поцелуя.

Они оба окончательно расслабились и, пожалуй, были готовы к тому, чтобы продолжить.

Не разрывая объятий, Максанс бережно, насколько мог, повернул Акселя и уложил его спиной на кровать, нависая сверху.

Эта поза стала уже такой привычной за последние дни, что они идеально совпадали каждой впадинкой, выемкой.

И выпуклостью.

Выпуклостями особенно.

Опираясь на локоть, Максанс нависал над Акселем и гладил его лицо, проводя пальцами по острым скулам и пухлым губам.

Как же Орьян был красив. Всегда, но сейчас особенно.

Он выглядел таким влюбленным. Максанс подозревал, что выглядел также.

Ему нравилось, что ершистый и острый на язык Аксель Орьян становился похож на оленя в свете фар от малейшей ласки.

Его будто бы шокировало то, с какой нежностью и благоговением Максанс касался его лица и тела.

Поцеловав Акселя куда-то в скулу, Макс выпрямился и поднялся. Ему нужно было избавиться от джинсов и белья, потому что и то, и то другое стало откровенно тесным.

Аксель, не скрываясь, пялился.

Под его взглядом раздеваться оказалось и неловко, и горячо одновременно.

Максанс занимался модельным бизнесом уже долгое время, и собственная нагота давно перестала являться чем-то шокирующим. Он привык к жадным и голодным взглядам. Научился не реагировать на них.

Но игнорировать взгляд Акселя Орьяна было физически выше его сил.

Пальцы немного не слушались, пока Макс расстегивал пуговицу на джинсах. Он даже услышал тихий смешок Акселя.

Но тот тут же стих, когда Максанс спустил джинсы и ногой откинул в сторону. Его наготу прикрывала только тонкая ткань белья. Которое стало чуть влажным из-за выступившей естественной смазки.

Глаза Акселя немного шокировано и очень заинтересованно раскрылись.

Чувствуя себя какой-то порнозвездой, Макс стянул и трусы, бросив их назад. Кажется, они улетели вниз, да похуй.

Поймав блестящий взгляд Акселя, Максанс наклонился к своим джинсам, чтобы достать из кармана резинку. Его член бесстыдно шлепнулся о бедро.

Макс бросил резинку на тумбочку, Аксель проследил за ее полетом, а потом медленно перевел взгляд обратно. Он снова так беззастенчиво пялился, что Максанс окончательно перестал чего-либо смущаться.

Он поставил одно колено на кровать, собираясь забраться на нее, и тут услышал тихий вздох.

Аксель неотрывно следил за его покачивающимся членом. Словно завороженный. Он даже непроизвольно облизнулся.

Эта реакция определенно льстила.

\- Приподнимись, - потребовал Максанс. Орьян послушался.

Полотенце полетело на пол. А Макс вдруг почувствовал, как его рот наполнился слюной. Он увидел возбужденный член Акселя, лежащий на его бедре.

И это, блядь, было самое прекрасное зрелище на свете.

Максанс не то чтобы считал себя ценителем красоты человеческого тела, но тело Акселя определенно было _самым красивым_ , что он видел.

Особенно сейчас. Такое беззащитное в своей наготе.

Аксель сдвинулся немного в сторону, давая Максану больше места. Тот лег рядом на бок и подпер голову рукой.

\- Мы так и будем просто лежать? – не выдержал Орьян спустя пару минут разглядываний и тишины.

Максанс провел по его лицу костяшками пальцев и улыбнулся.

\- Торопишься? – с теплотой в голосе спросил он. Аксель судорожно выдохнул, прикрыл глаза и ответил:

\- Я хочу тебя.

\- Я знаю, - Максанс снова улыбнулся. – И это взаимно. Я мог бы сейчас наброситься на тебя, нагнуть у стенки и выебать до звезд перед глазами. Но я обещал сам себе, что позабочусь о тебе.

\- Я не принцесса, - Аксель звучал раздраженно. Он отказывался открывать глаза и смотреть на Максанса.

Только посмотрите на этого бунтаря.

Макс опять не сдержал улыбки.

\- Ты не принцесса, - согласился он, наклоняясь и целуя лицо Акселя. – Ты мой маленький принц.

Ресницы Орьяна задрожали. Они взметнулись вверх. И Максанс в который уже раз утонул в глубине голубых глаз.

\- Пожалуйста, - почти беззвучно попросил Аксель, чуть шевельнув губами.

Но это стало спусковым крючком для Максанса.

Он перекатился, оказавшись на Акселе сверху, и раздвинул ему ноги своим бедром.

Их члены соприкасались. А бедра плотно прижались друг к другу.

Это было восхитительно.

Максанс устроился удобнее, чем вызвал немного жалобный стон Акселя, и наклонился к нему за поцелуем.

Целовать Акселя Орьяна было чудесно.

Но целовать его, лежа на нем голым, будучи голым самому, оказалось охерительно.

Их языки медленно двигались во рту то у одного, то у другого. А сами они двигались в унисон, соприкасаясь телами.

Аксель закинул ногу на бедро Максансу и попытался перевернуться, стремясь оказаться сверху, но тот твердым жестом остановил его.

Орьян мог доминировать где угодно за пределами спальни. Но здесь командовал Максанс.

Впрочем, Аксель сразу же капитулировал.

Самое быстрое поражение в истории.

Их поцелуи становились все откровеннее. Руки Акселя жадно гладили плечи и спину Максанса. Его бедра крепко обхватывали Макса. А его тихие стоны начинали сводить с ума.

Горячее возбуждение жидкой лавой спускалось в самый низ живота. Оно текло и по венам, оседая на кончиках пальцев.

Понимая, что тянуть больше некуда, Максанс разорвал поцелуй и чуть не умер, когда Аксель потянулся к нему, вслед за тонкой ниточкой слюны.

Проведя большим пальцем по нижней губе Акселя, Макс потратил несколько долгих мгновений, чтобы выровнять дыхание и произнес:

\- Ложись на живот.

Аксель, смотревший чуть расфокусированным взглядом, только покорно кивнул.

Вытащив из-под покрывала подушку, Макс подложил ее ему под бедра.

Так задница Акселя казалась вызывающе вздернутой.

Член Максанса дернулся от накатившей волны возбуждения. Не удержавшись, он раздвинул ягодицы и увидел розовую, чуть приоткрытую дырку между ними.

 _Блядский боже._ Аксель действительно пытался сам себя растянуть.

Максансу потребовалась вся его сила воли, чтобы не кончить прямо в то же мгновение.

Он провел пальцем по расселине между ягодиц, потом спустился ниже и потер промежность, чуть надавив.

Аксель задышал чаще и раздвинул ноги шире. Он так _просил_.

Максанс нашел тюбик с лосьоном, который оказался уже у подушки, и выдавил себе на пальцы немного белой вязкой массы.

Смазанные пальцы скользили между ягодиц гораздо лучше, но Макс не спешил проникать внутрь. Ему нравилось дразнить Акселя. Нравилось, как тот приподнимался, пытаясь получить больше.

Максанс поглаживал дырку по кругу, проникая кончиком пальца буквально на фалангу. Ему нравилось, как та приоткрывалась, а потом, когда он убирал палец, сжималась вновь.

Аксель нетерпеливо хныкал. И это были лучшие звуки на земле.

Аксель Орьян, который просил в себя член Максанса Данэ-Фовеля, звучал просто охуительно.

Решив, что раздразнил достаточно, Макс ввел палец внутрь. По самые костяшки.

Аксель под ним буквально задрожал. Он так легко принял в себя этот палец, что Максанс понял, церемониться-то было и не обязательно.

Аксель сам о себе позаботился.

Второй палец вошел туже. Мышцы сжались вокруг него, пытаясь вытолкнуть обратно. Но Максанс был неумолим.

Игры кончились.

Теперь он просто забирал свое.

Прежде чем засунуть в Акселя уже три пальца, Макс добавил еще немного лосьона.

Задница перед ним выглядела такой _влажной_.

Максанс медленно трахал ее своей рукой, проталкивая пальцы все глубже.

Тихие стоны были лучшим доказательством того, что он делал все правильно. 

Макс наклонился вперед, заталкивая пальцы максимально глубоко, и поцеловал спину Акселя.

\- Ты такой молодец, - прошептал он ему на ухо, придвигаясь еще ближе. – Так хорошо принимаешь меня.

Аксель только закусил губу, пытаясь приглушить стон. Он выглядел запредельно горячо.

Но Максансу было мало.

Вынув из Акселя пальцы, он встал позади него на колени и снова развел ему ягодицы.

Он так внимательно разглядывал, что Аксель не выдержал, он спрятал лицо в сгибе локтя и чуть сильнее приподнял задницу.

_Упрашивая._

Но просить уже не требовалось. Макс надорвал кондом, быстро раскатал его по твердому члену, а затем, удерживая ягодицы Акселя максимально раскрытыми, качнулся вперед, заворожено наблюдая, как входит в растянутую дырку головка его члена.

Несмотря на то, что Аксель был достаточно раскрыт, он оказался _раскрыт недостаточно_ для члена Максанса.

Доказательством этому послужил глухой стон, а также то, с каким усилием член вошел до конца.

Макс подтянул Акселя ближе к себе за бедра. Одной рукой он погладил его влажный от пота затылок, а второй подхватил под животом, устраивая, как куклу, удобно для себя.

Орьян позволял вертеть себя как вздумается.

Максанс и подумать не мог, что ради члена в заднице тот мог стать таким покорным.

Нежно поцеловал Акселя в плечо, Макс сделал первый толчок на пробу. Его яйца шлепнули о бедра Орьяна. И в тишине, нарушаемой только их тяжелым дыханием, этот звук прозвучал невероятно пошло.

Следующий толчок получился уже более плавным.

Третий, четвертый и пятый вышли идеальными.

А после Максанс сбился со счета.

Он всегда ненавидел математику. Максанс Данэ-Фовель был рожден чувствовать, а не считать.

В какой-то момент он перестал себя сдерживать, двигаясь настолько сильно и резко, как ему хотелось.

Возможно, самую малость, это было немного чересчур.

Но Аксель ни капли не возражал, подмахивая своей задницей, как опытная портовая шлюха.

Воспитанный и скромный месье Орьян оказался горячей штучкой в постели.

С каждым новым толчком, каждым движением своего члена внутри Максанс слышал стон Акселя.

Тот поднял голову, потому что было нечем дышать, и наконец перестал сдерживаться.

Покрывало на кровати оказалось предательски скользким.

Максанс трахал Акселя, толкая его вперед, пока тот не уперся в спинку кровати и не ухватился за нее.

Теперь двигаться стало легче.

Макс надавил Акселю на поясницу, принуждая прогнуться сильнее, а когда тот вдруг заупрямился, с силой шлепнул по заднице.

\- Гандон, - Орьян всхлипнул, и Максанс испугался, что переборщил.

Но Аксель выгнулся так, как нужно и даже шире развел ноги, бесстыдно выставляясь.

Даже принцессам иногда требовалась порка. А уж принцам так и подавно.

Теперь поза стала максимально идеальной. Член входил как по маслу. И Максанс смог отпустить себя.

Он просто, незатейливо и безыскусно трахал Акселя.

 _Давай займемся любовью_ , сказал тогда Орьян.

Что ж, любовью позанимались и хватит.

Теперь Максанс собирался вдоволь натрахаться.

Он двигался максимально резко и быстро. На сколько хватало сил. А сил у него было заебись как много.

Заниматься любовью с Акселем было чудесно.

А вот ебать его оказалось еще охуенней.

Градус настроения и температуры в спальне резко повысился.

Макс растерял все остатки благочестия и манер. Он ебал Акселя с таким остервенением, что, если бы не стена, они оба вылетели бы на улицу.

Жесткие, грубые толчки. Постоянно меняющийся угол проникновения. Быстрые, резкие движения бедер. Сорванные хриплые голоса.

Прекрасный в своей порочности трах.

Крышу Максансу сорвало настолько, что он стал способен функционировать только в одном режиме.

Возвратно-поступательном.

Акселя било крупной дрожью. Он уже даже не стонал, просто кричал с каждым толчком. Все громче. 

И чем выше ноту он брал, тем сильнее трахал его Максанс.

Все быстрее и быстрее.

До боли сладко и до одури горячо.

Он вбивался в Акселя, стиснув зубы, такими сильными и острыми были его ощущения.

Казалось, еще немного, и он просто потерял бы сознание.

И когда он понял, что вот-вот, прямо сейчас, еще толчок, еще два, Аксель под ним сжался как пружина и закричал, срывая голос окончательно.

И все вспыхнуло.

Разум, душа, тело Максанса полыхнули как облитая бензином спичка.

Он по инерции сделал еще несколько толчков, но тело под ним казалось безжизненным.

Откатившись в сторону, все, на что он оказался способен, это закинуть руку на подрагивающую от сухих рыданий спину Акселя.

В голове было пусто.


	8. Счастливы. Молоды. Влюблены.

Максанс поглаживал спину Акселя и улыбался.

Они так и остались лежать в постепенно погрузившейся в темноту комнате. 

Макс только выбросил презерватив куда-то на пол, потом уберет, и подвинулся ближе.

Ему не верилось, что все это произошло на самом деле. Слишком много эмоций. Помимо собственных, еще и эмоции Акселя.

Он оказался таким чувствительным. Таким _чувствующим_.

\- Эй, - тихо позвал Максанс. Орьян что-то промычал в ответ. – Акси, все в порядке?

Аксель нехотя поднял руку и показал Максу средний палец.

Улыбнувшись, тот придвинулся уже вплотную и прижался к телу Акселя, ощущая острую необходимость в тепле чужого тела.

Тела Акселя.

Он мягко поцеловал все еще влажный затылок Орьяна, чуть подул на волосы, заставляя того вздрогнуть, а потом спустился короткими поцелуями вдоль позвоночника вниз, к копчику.

У Орьяна на пояснице были красивые ямочки. Максанс поцеловал и их.

Он ласково огладил ягодицы, невольно вспоминая и переживая недавние эмоции.

Как же это было охуительно хорошо.

Он догадывался, что секс с Акселем будет крутым. Но чтобы настолько.

Орьян, похоже, все еще пребывал в лучшем из миров. Потому что почти не реагировал на внешние раздражители.

Погладив красивый круглый зад напоследок, Максанс такими же поцелуями вернулся обратно наверх.

Его сейчас переполняли _чувства_.

Мозг вернул способность функционировать, и вместе с ним вернулось и все остальное.

Безграничное чувство влюбленности, которое буквально разрывало грудную клетку.

\- Аксель, - Максанс все не унимался. – Посмотри на меня.

Орьян недовольно вздохнул, но все же повернул голову. Его глаза улыбались.

И, ох, Максанс, конечно же, не признался бы даже себе самому, но он немного боялся реакции Акселя на все произошедшее.

Не было ли это слишком? Было ли ему также хорошо?

Хотя он-то видел, _насколько_ хорошо было Акселю.

\- Ты меня, блядь, с ума сводишь, - признался Максанс, просто не контролируя собственный рот.

\- Ты такой придурок, Данэ-Фовель, - Аксель улыбнулся. – Но твое сумасшествие заразно.

\- Ты хотел сказать, взаимно? – Макс убрал пряди волос, упавшие Орьяну на лоб.

\- Нет, заразно, - фыркнул тот, продолжая улыбаться.

Они оба сейчас были такими счастливыми идиотами.

***

Спустя примерно еще полчаса, Максанс сходил в ванную и принес влажное полотенце, чтобы они оба убрали с себя лишние жидкости.

Хуже спермы была бы только засохшая сперма.

\- Я сейчас вернусь, - он поцеловал Акселя в щеку и, собрав мусор с пола, спустился вниз.

Но выйдя из ванной, Максанс обнаружил Орьяна, стоящего у окна в гостиной.

Шторы не были задернуты, и силуэт Акселя красиво выделялся на фоне ночных огней.

Максанс подошел к нему и обнял поперек живота, прижимая к себе. Они оба все еще оставались голыми. И в этом объятии было столько интимности.

Пожалуй, даже больше, чем в недавнем безумном сексе.

Аксель расслабился в его руках и откинул голову назад, на плечо Максанса.

Они любовались пейзажем ночи в неверном свете фонарных столбов и наслаждались объятиями.

Наверное, стоило бы обсудить произошедшее. Но им обоим не хотелось.

К чему слова? Без слов все ясно.

Счастливы. Молоды. Влюблены.

В какой-то момент Аксель повернул голову, так что его губы оказались у губ Максанса, и они поцеловались.

Немного лениво, чувственно. Восхитительно охренительно.

Теперь, после произошедшего, даже поцелуи ощущались по-другому..

Если вначале это были поцелуи знакомства, поцелуи узнавания, поцелуи предвкушения.

То теперь это стали поцелуи удовлетворения. Они оба будто бы насытились друг другом, и теперь просто наслаждались результатом.

Аксель окончательно развернулся, чтобы им было удобнее целоваться, и Максанс поглаживал его спину, проникая языком в его рот.

Он посасывал язык Орьяна, вызывая у того мелкую дрожь и тихие стоны. Они звучали так невинно.

Не в пример тем, что издавал Аксель пару часов назад.

И этот контраст бил под дых.

Невозможный, непостижимый мальчишка. Который в один миг мог быть развратным, как тысяча куртизанок, а в другой – невинным, словно монашек перед постригом.

\- Аксель? – вопросительно позвал Максанс, почувствовав, как тот попытался высвободиться.

\- Не знаю, как ты, - Орьян провел языком по губам, словно слизывая вкус поцелуя, - а я дико хочу есть. Может закажем пиццу?

\- Ты готов есть ее три раза в день? – Максанс усмехнулся, продолжая обнимать Акселя за талию. 

\- И семь дней в неделю, - подтвердил тот. – И у нас осталось еще пиво. Мы можем завернуться в пледы и устроить пикник на балконе.

\- На балконе? – Максанс удивленно вскинул брови. – Ночью? В сентябре? 

\- Мы будем одеты, - Аксель закатил глаза.

\- А жаль.

Аксель рассмеялся и потянулся за поцелуем.

***

На удивление, на балконе у Акселя оказалось круто. Ночь выдалась теплой. Они сидели на огромных креслах-мешках, укутавшись в огромные пледы.

Холодное пиво и горячая пицца. Идеально сочетание.

Ноги Максанса немного не влезли в плед и теперь торчали наружу, замерзая. Но даже это не портило общей картины.

Так ему было хорошо сейчас.

\- О чем думаешь? – спросил его Аксель, слизывая каплю соуса с руки. Он выглядел так горячо, просто поедая чертову пиццу.

\- О том, что счастлив оказаться здесь, - Максанс улыбнулся и сделал глоток пива. Крепкое. Или он был пьян уже сам по себе. От своих эмоций.

\- На балконе? – Аксель лукаво посмотрел на него, склонив голову к плечу.

Что-то неуловимо изменилось в его поведении после секса. Он стал… более открытым, что ли.

А еще он _флиртовал_.

Флиртующий Аксель Орьян – зрелище не для слабонервных.

Не каждый бы выдержал напор его обаяния. Максанс старался держать удар.

\- Да, на балконе, - хмыкнул он, слегка пиная босыми стопами ноги Акселя.

Тот широко улыбнулся и чуть приподнял плед, позволяя Максансу спрятать ноги там.

Ох. Это было волшебно.

Приятное тепло разлилось сразу по всему телу.

Ну, может, этому поспособствовало и то, что Макс откусил кусок восхитительной пиццы с трюфелями.

Он, зажмурившись от удовольствия, жевал, когда почувствовал, как его стоп что-то коснулось.

Точнее, кто-то.

Хитро поглядывающий на него Аксель заигрывал с ним, касаясь его голых ног.

Серьезно?

Но все их ласки были слишком ленивы, чтобы перерасти во что-то большее сейчас. Скорее, это просто были неконтролируемые проявления чувств.

Они будто связались тонкой красной нитью.

И с каждой следующей минутой эта нить начинала становиться лишь крепче.

***

Когда пицца оказалась съедена, а пиво кончилось, Аксель завозился, чтобы отнести мусор на кухню.

\- Акси, - позвал его Максанс, которому, если честно, не хотелось шевелиться. Так уютно он устроился в своем коконе.

\- М? – Орьян навис над ним. Лохматый, полуголый.

Красивый до одури.

\- Если найдешь мои штаны, достань там косяк. Я бы покурил.

\- А где ты их потерял? – хмыкнул Аксель, собирая бутылки.

\- Там же, где и ты свою невинность, - Максанс нахально улыбнулся и заработал щелчок по лбу.

Он рассмеялся и проводил спину скрывшегося в квартире Акселя влюбленным взглядом.

_***_

Максанс все еще улыбался своим мыслям, когда Орьян вернулся, не заставив себя долго ждать.

\- Двигайся, - велел он.

Макс сначала не понял, что тот задумал. А Аксель залез к нему под плед и уселся между ног. Вторым пледом он укрыл их поверх.

\- Ох, как же хорошо, - довольно протянул Орьян, умащивая свой зад.

Похоже, его ничуть не смущало, что мостился он прямо на члене Максанса.

Но на самом деле, они оба были слишком удовлетворены, чтобы возбуждаться сейчас.

Это просто было приятно.

\- Сколько времени? – поинтересовался Максанс, раскуривая косяк. Он бросил зажигалку куда-то на пол и с удовольствием затянулся. 

_Охуенно._

\- Около четырех, - Аксель пожал плечами и откинулся на грудь Максанса, уложив его руку к себе на живот. - Скоро рассвет.

\- Ага, - промычал Макс, чувствуя легкое зарождающееся головокружение.

_Охерительно._

Он передал косяк Акселю и наблюдал, как тот делал затяжку.

Это выглядело сексуальным.

Собственно, весь Аксель Орьян выглядел неприлично сексуальным.

Максанс поглаживал его расслабленный живот, изредка спуская ладонь ниже и касаясь мягкого члена.

_Охеренно._

\- Кем ты видишь себя в старости?

Голова Акселя лежала на плече Макса. Тот уткнулся в волосы носом и просто вдыхал аромат свежести от ментолового шампуня.

Вопрос Орьяна застал его немного врасплох.

Впрочем, мозг настолько опустел от мыслей, что это скорее были отголоски удивления.

Максанс поднес сигарету к губам Акселя, и тот послушно затянулся.

\- Не задумывался. Может быть, буду держать небольшую галерею или антикварную лавку.

\- Мне нравится, - Аксель удовлетворенно выдохнул и прикрыл глаза. – А дети, думал о них?

\- Я слишком раздолбай для этого, - Максанс тихо рассмеялся, посылая легкую вибрацию в спину Акселя.

\- И не поспоришь, - согласился тот, улыбаясь. – Но ты был бы хорошим отцом. Ты очень нежный. Заботливый.

\- Нежный? – Макс расхохотался, запрокинув голову. Это внезапно показалось ему дико смешным. – Несколько часов назад я трахал тебя, едва не сломав тобой кровать.

\- Мгм, - вроде бы согласился Аксель. – Но мне это был необходимо. А сейчас мне необходима твоя забота. И ты мне ее даешь.

Сердце Максанса затопило щемящим чувством чего-то теплого, почти эфемерного.

Ему стало даже трудно дышать.

\- Эй, - позвал тихо Аксель, подняв голову и заглянув в глаза. – Все хорошо.

Он не спрашивал. Он был уверен.

И Максанс снова вдохнул полной грудью.

Все, что происходило с ними, казалось сном. Сказкой.

Но это действительно происходило.

И это было правильным.

Максанс поцеловал Акселя в висок, и снова уткнулся лицом в его волосы.

Над Парижем занимался рассвет.


	9. "Я люблю тебя"

Утро понедельника началось в обед.

С телефонного звонка.

Максанс узнал свою мелодию. Он перегнулся через кровать на пол и нашел джинсы. 

Телефон надрывался. Аксель даже не шевелился.

\- Слушаю, - просипел Макс. Это был его агент. – Во сколько? Я во втором округе, я не спал всю ночь и… Ладно, буду к шести. Давай.

\- Тебе надо ехать? – Аксель заворочался рядом и прильнул ближе. Такой теплый, разморенный.

Несмотря на бессонную ночь, это пробуждение было приятным.

Максанс отложил телефон на тумбочку и повернулся на бок, подперев голову рукой.

\- Привет, - он улыбнулся, смотря на сонного Акселя. Тот выглядел мило недовольным.

\- Привет.

Максанс наклонился, целуя мягкие губы. Просто, незатейливо, без языка. Легко и ласково. И было в этой безыскусной ласке столько теплоты, что у него что-то переворачивалось в душе.

\- Аксель, - Макс тихо рассмеялся, отстраняясь. Орьян тянулся за поцелуями, не желая останавливаться. – Акси, погоди.

\- Что? – тот недовольно нахмурился. – Куда ты?

\- Не делай вид, что не слышал моего разговора, - Максанс взъерошил его волосы. – Мне надо успеть к шести на другой конец Парижа. Да еще и домой попасть перед этим.

\- Зачем, - Аксель выглядел разочарованным. То ли он еще не до конца проснулся, то ли решил подуться.

\- Мне нужна чистая одежда, - Максанс обвел пальцем линию подбородка Акселя и притянул к себе для нового поцелуя.

Сам не мог удержаться.

\- Езжай в моей.

\- Твои штаны мне будут коротки, - резонно заметил Максанс, поднимаясь с кровати.

Он все еще был голым. Но никакого стеснения не испытывал.

\- Как будто твои тебе в пору, - Аксель закатил глаза. – Ладно, уговорил. Отпускаю. Катись отсюда. Дверь можешь захлопнуть.

\- Эй, - Максанс нахмурился и сел обратно на кровать, ссутулившись. Он не мог понять, шутил ли Орьян, или действительно обиделся.

\- Извини, - сдался Аксель. Он тоже сел в кровати и обнял Максанса со спины, положив голову ему на плечо. – Я всегда немного не в адеквате, когда проснусь.

\- В прошлые два раза ты был в отличном настроении, - хмыкнул Макс, немного расслабляясь.

Он понимал, что происходило. Для него и самого это, пусть и маленькое, расставание сейчас было подобно смерти.

Да, блядь, будто бы он не хотел провести остаток дня в постели вдвоем.

Чувства, которые объебошили их вчера, были такими новыми и такими острыми.

\- Придешь вечером? – Аксель вздохнул, сдаваясь.

\- Если ты хочешь.

Аксель хотел.

***

Несмотря на маленькую истерику Орьяна, Максанс успел заехать домой. Он позаботился о Брайане, своей домашней змее, принял душ, побрился и покидал в спортивную сумку немного одежды и смены белья.

Что-то ему подсказывало, ближайшие пару недель Аксель вряд ли отпустит его с короткого поводка.

Да кто бы возражал, право слово.

Он и сам бы приковал Орьяна к кровати и не выпускал оттуда. Сутки на пролет просто целовал бы все его тело.

Слишком прекрасное для этого мира.

В самый раз для Максанса Данэ-Фовеля.

Съемка прошла без эксцессов. Максанс увлекся работой, как искренне увлекался всегда и всем.

Он даже успел на короткие пару часов выкинуть все посторонние мысли из головы. Но стоило камере выключиться, а всем разбежаться по делам, как реальность обрушилась на Макса со всей своей несокрушимой силой.

Точнее, он просто взял телефон в руки.

12 новых сообщений. И все от Акселя Орьяна. Что там у тебя за пиздец, маленький?

Впрочем, этот маленький и сам оказался пиздецом.

«Как дела? Я выгулял Убу, позвонил маме. Мне скучно»

«Позвонил агент, у меня в среду прослушивание в театре»

«Думаю, что приготовить на ужин»

«Мне все еще скучно»

«Нашел инсту твоего фотографа. Он секси»

«Ты с ним спал? Ладно, не отвечай, мне похуй»

«Думаю сделать пасту, как смотришь?»

«Хотя нет, ответь»

«Уба укусила меня за палец на ноге. Я истекаю кровью»

«Я истекаю кровью БУКВАЛЬНО»

«Все-таки мне кажется, ты с ним спал(»

«Купи вина к ужину»

Максанс охуел, пока дочитал до конца. Он рассмеялся и решил позвонить Акселю.

Маленький пиздюк не взял трубку.

Покачав головой, Макс быстро напечатал ответ.

«Я не спал со своим фотографом, Аксель. Ты больной псих. И ты был моим первым парнем. Я куплю розовое Шато Болье. Буду через час»

Ответ пришел, когда Максанс выходил уже из дверей винного магазина с бумажным пакетом в руках.

«Первым? То есть, будут еще?»

Что за ревнивая задница? Но Максанс улыбался как придурок, пока печатал ответ.

«Хочешь быть единственным?»

Аксель не ответил. Наверняка обиделся.

Или Уба его покусала куда-то еще.

***

Максанс позвонил снизу, и Аксель уже ждал его в дверях, сложив руки на груди.

Ни дать, ни взять ревнивая жена.

Преодолев последние несколько ступенек буквально за два шага, Макс сгреб Орьяна в охапку и попытался поцеловать. Но тот только отвернул голову.

Это еще, блядь, что за дела.

\- Я не понял, - Максанс действительно не понял.

\- Пошли, ужин стынет, - Аксель вывернулся из объятий и ушел в сторону кухни.

Ясно, понятно. Маленький сучил.

Разувшись и бросив сумку прямо в прихожей, Максанс пошел за ним. Куда ж еще.

Как будто были варианты.

Красная нить никуда не подевалась.

\- Аксель, - он попытался завязать разговор. – Мы…

\- Разденься и помой руки, - велел Орьян, деловито разбираясь с чем-то на плите.

Пахло вкусно.

\- Совсем раздеться? – Максанс с усмешкой выгнул бровь, начиная забавляться сучистому поведению этого ревнивого идиота.

Сам придумал. Сам обиделся. Идеально.

Спина Акселя замерла. Он будто обдумывал предложение Макса.

\- Можешь и полностью, - ответил наконец, зараза. Паузу театральную держать он умел. – Мне все равно.

Ага, как же.

Максанс закатил глаза и ушел вешать куртку. Он остался в одной черной водолазке и джинсах.

 _Нормальной_ длины. Кто бы что ни говорил.

В ванной он ополоснул руки и лицо. Убрал волосы назад и подмигнул сам себе.

На него из отражения смотрел довольно красивый парень. В общем-то, с внешностью ему повезло. Корейцы, например, обожали его скулы.

Ох, уж эти корейцы.

Посмеиваясь, Максанс вернулся в кухню. Аксель уже успел накрыть на стол и даже открыл вино. Не хватало только свечей.

И тут, словно в кино, внезапно погас свет.

Максанс в голос рассмеялся.

\- Что ты ржешь, придурок, - Аксель звучал слегка напугано.

Он что, боялся темноты?

\- Я проверю пробки, - сжалился Макс. – А ты на всякий случай поищи свечи.

***

Пробки оказались в порядке. Свет просто отключили. Вот вам и элитный район.

Ужинать действительно пришлось при свечах.

\- И долго ты собираешься дуться? – Максанс с удовольствием ел слегка пересоленую пасту. Она все равно казалась ему самой вкусной на свете.

\- С чего ты взял?..

\- Может потому, что ты трижды обвинил меня в том, что я сплю со своим фотографом? – Макс пожал плечами. – Моим хорошим другом, между прочим.

\- У меня был болевой шок, - процедил Аксель. – Я был не в себе.

\- О, то есть, теперь ты все отрицаешь? – Максанс улыбнулся в бокал с вином и сделал глоток. Вино тоже было отличным.

Вообще, ему дико нравился весь этот вечер.

Особенно, необъяснимо ревнующий Орьян.

\- Я не… - Аксель разозлился. – Ладно, хорошо. Я понял, ты с ним не спал. Окей? Закрыли тему.

\- Аксель, - Максанс протянул руку через стол и коснулся пальцами чужой ладони. – Я тоже буду тебя ревновать. К каждому столбу. Уверяю.

\- Это пиздец сложно, - Аксель раздраженно застонал и откинулся на спинку стула, не убирая при этом руки. – Я не знаю, почему я написал всю эту чушь. Какого черта сообщения нельзя удалить после отправки.

\- Ты импульсивный, - Максанс улыбнулся. – И мне это нравится.

\- Не выгляди таким довольным, - проворчал Аксель, возвращаясь к своей пасте.

Напряжение ушло. Ужин продолжился с болтовней о всякой ерунде.

***

Время близилось к полуночи, но свет так и не включили.

Они сидели на диване в гостиной. Немного обнимались. Немного целовались.

Максанс гладил волосы Акселя, наслаждаясь их мягкостью. 

Аксель поддавался его руке, запрокидывая голову и буквально млея.

Такой красивый. Даже сейчас, в темноте.

Особенно сейчас.

Максанс снова и снова чувствовал, как тонул в этом человеке.

Растворялся без остатка.

Влюблялся с каждым мгновением сильнее и сильнее.

Ему хотелось кричать о своих чувствах с самой высокой крыши Парижа.

Он никому не смог бы сказать ни слова о них. Такими сильными они были.

\- Я хочу кое-что сделать, - Аксель облизнул губы, заглядывая Максансу в глаза.

Что сделать, маленький? Отправиться в Гималаи? Лечить детей в Африке? Заняться сексом?

Максанс был готов на все из этого.

Он промолчал, дожидаясь продолжения.

\- Хочу кое-что сыграть для тебя.

О. Ого. Вау.

Это было в той же степени неожиданно, как и ожидаемо.

То есть, да, Максанс знал, что Аксель владел многими инструментами. Ничего _пошлого_.

И у него даже возникала мысль попросить Орьяна сыграть что-нибудь.

Но не конкретно сейчас.

Не этим вечером. Когда они выясняли отношения и ужинали при свечах. Как на настоящем _свидании_.

Аксель Орьян, да вы такой романтик.

Уже ставшее привычным тепло затопило грудь.

\- Сыграй, - ответил он наконец, улыбаясь.

Аксель, казалось, не дышал, пока дожидался ответа.

Как будто Максанс мог отказаться.

Он, словно завороженный, следил за Орьяном, севшим за синтезатор.

Не рояль, конечно, но у них все впереди.

Тонкие длинные пальцы красиво вспорхнули над клавишами.

Максанс не мог отвести взгляда.

Мелодия, которую выбрал Аксель, была ему незнакома. Да он и не являлся таким уж музыкальным эрудитом.

Не в этой комнате точно.

Он просто наслаждался красивой музыкой. И красивым Акселем.

Пальцы все порхали и порхали над клавишами, буквально из воздуха сотворяя волшебные звуки.

Орьян будто бы впал в транс, полностью отдаваясь игре.

Максанс с восторгом смотрел и смотрел, впитывая каждую деталь этого волшебства.

Когда музыка окончилась, комната погрузилась в тишину. Они оба молчали.

\- Как называется эта мелодия? – спросил наконец Макс немного севшим голосом. – Никогда раньше ее не слышал.

Аксель медленно развернулся и ответил, посмотрев ему в глаза:

\- «Я люблю тебя».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Да-да, я украла эту сцену у Элу. Но это мой фик, что хочу, то и делаю. И что вы мне сделаете, я автор


	10. Шесть букв. Первая «л».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Видит боженька Эвен, я не хотела писать этого! Но эти двое приставили мне нож к горлу и заставили: ПЕШИ  
> я считаю, что еще рано, но они считают иначе

\- Люблю, когда во всем взаимность, - Максанс широко улыбнулся, чувствуя уже ставшее привычным тепло в груди.

Но Аксель, бывший таким смелым минутой ранее, вдруг заявил:

\- Это просто название композиции, не больше!

\- Ага, - кивнул Макс, поднимаясь. – Я так и подумал. Знаете, месье Орьян…

\- Что? – Аксель выглядел немного напряженным. Видимо, понял, что настал час расплаты.

\- Вы сегодня и без того вели себя очень плохо, - Максанс приблизился к нему и немного навис сверху, давя своим ростом. – Не злите меня, месье Орьян.

\- А то что? – Аксель посмотрел уже нахально, то ли снова решая подерзить, то ли принимая правила игры.

Кто ж тебя поймет, маленький.

Максанс не удостоил его ответом. Он просто подхватил его одной рукой за спину, другой – под задницу, а потом закинул себе на плечо.

Аксель совершенно не мужественно вскрикнул.

\- Ты что творишь? – он рубанул кулаком Макса по спине. Но того уже было не сбить с курса. А курс был проложен к кровати. – Поставь меня на место, животное. Я тебе кукла, блядь, что ли.

Игнорировать наезды злющего Акселя оказалось на удивление легко.

Как и нести его. Орьян действительно был слишком уж миниатюрным.

Да, он был тяжелее девушки, но эта его тяжесть – какая же она приятная.

Максанс довольно улыбался, пока нес дерущегося Акселя наверх. А дрался он всерьез. Силы в этом теле было охереть как много. 

Видимо, ее подпитывала ярость.

Посмеиваясь, Макс уверенно поднялся на второй этаж и скинул Акселя на кровать. 

Тот взметнул вверх ноги и покрывало под собой.

\- Ты за это еще поплатишься, говнюк, - прошипел он, приподнимаясь на локтях.

\- Ага, да, конечно, - Максанс закатил глаза, расстегивая пуговицу на джинсах.

Что бы там не вылетало из грязного рта Акселя Орьяна, весь его вид буквально _кричал_ о заинтересованности.

Макс, не обращая внимания на недовольное пыхтение, стянул с себя водолазку. Сложил ее, аккуратно положил на комод. Потом достал из карманов джинсов новую пачку презервативов и смазку. 

Специальную. Для некоторых чувствительных задниц.

Затем он взял телефон, перевел его на беззвучный режим и положил рядом, неторопливо стянул с себя носки и расстегнул молнию на джинсах. Только после всего этого посмотрел на слегка припизднутого от происходящего Акселя и немного удивленно спросил:

\- Ты раздеваться собираешься?

\- За…

\- Аксель, если ты сейчас спросишь, зачем, я тебя выебу, - предупредил Максанс, снимая джинсы и оставаясь в одном белье. Он не был еще полностью тверд, но эта маленькая игра его возбудила.

Судя по раскрасневшимся щекам и горящим глазам, и Акселя тоже.

\- А если не спрошу, - тот быстрым движением языка облизнул губы.

\- Тогда нежно трахну, - ухмыльнулся Максанс. – Ну же, детка, чего ты ждешь? Или ты хочешь, чтобы я тебе помог?

\- Хочу, - Аксель снова облизнулся.

Паршивец. Он ведь совершенно бессовестно дразнил Макса.

Они оба играли в эту игру, наслаждаясь ею по полной.

Но игра игрой, а Максанс хотел бы поскорее насладиться самим месье Орьяном.

Раздевать Акселя оказалось внезапно волнительно.

У Макса даже в горле пересохло. Он наклонился, помогая ему снять майку. За эти дни они неоднократно видели друг друга обнаженными.

Но Максанса все еще опиздошивало от вида голого Акселя.

За майкой настала очередь мягких домашних штанов. Потянув их вниз за резинку, Макс увидел, что белья на мелком паскуднике не было.

Чудесно. 

Смерти, что ли, Максансовой хотел от мгновенного оргазма?

То, что Аксель ждал подобного завершения вечера, уже не вызывало никаких сомнений.

Как-то разом перехотелось дразнить, играть во что-то.

Хотелось просто и безоговорочно любить.

У Максанса случился внезапный и совершенно неконтролируемый приступ нежности. 

Он бросил штаны на пол к майке и туда же отправил свои плавки. 

Аксель сглотнул, разглядывая его.

Да, не одного Макса тут слегка повело.

Он осторожно лег на кровать, накрывая Акселя своим телом. Тот коротко вздохнул и обнял за спину.

Которую совсем недавно колотил.

Какие перемены, маленький.

Но даже шутить сейчас не хотелось.

Максанс провел пальцами по лицу Акселя, очерчивая его скулы, нос, губы. Тот прикрыл глаза, и Макс не выдержал.

Поцеловал сначала один, потом другой. Ресницы под его губами щекотно затрепетали.

Аксель снова вздохнул, как-то рвано, с надрывом.

Максанс понимал, что того тоже раздирали эмоции.

Их обоих.

Долбанные чувства, как хорошо жилось без вас.

Но как же сладко с вами.

Они оба настолько тонко сейчас ощущали друг друга, что слова оказались не нужны.

Легкие поцелуи, прикосновения. Дыхание. Трепет ресниц.

Это стало откровением для Максанса.

Для них обоих.

Грудь уже буквально болела, раздираемая желанием кричать о любви. Это было внезапно и ожидаемо.

Он ведь уже думал об этом.

Но только сейчас, около часа ночи, лежа в смятой постели во втором округе Парижа, смотря в блестящие, сумасшедшие глаза Акселя Орьяна, Максанс Данэ-Фовель понял.

Он окончательно и бесповоротно влюбился.

***

Темнота ночи не была абсолютной.

Сквозь незадернутые шторы с улицы проникало достаточно света.

Достаточно, чтобы видеть, как приоткрылись губы Акселя и задрожали его ресницы, когда Максанс начал медленно и аккуратно его растягивать.

На этот раз Аксель не стал готовить себя заранее. И от этого делалось хорошо-хорошо.

Он хотел оставить это для Максанса.

Находиться внутри Акселя, пусть даже пока только пальцами, ощущалось охуенно восхитительно.

Он был тугим и горячим. А еще громким.

Каждое движение пальцев Макса встречалось вздохом, легким стоном. 

Звучало охерительно.

Добавив еще немного смазки, Максанс ввел третий палец, заставляя Акселя мелко задрожать и задохнуться.

\- Хей, - тихо позвал он, целуя его в висок. – Все хорошо?

Орьян не ответил. Да этот ответ и не требовался.

Он лишь негромко выдохнул и выгнулся, реагируя на то, как пальцы Максанса, согнувшись, задели его простату.

Макс нихуя понятия не имел, где и что там трогать. Но, похоже, у него неплохо получалось.

Судя по лицу Акселя, тот находил таланты Максанса к самообразованию _впечатляющими_.

Пальцы внутри двигались неторопливо, скорее осторожно, чем настойчиво.

Сегодня не хотелось спешить.

Сегодня хотелось чувствовать.

Максанс лежал на Акселе сверху, между его разведенных ног. Его рука все еще оставалась внутри. Поза был неудобной.

Но Аксель так сладко дрожал, когда Макс поворачивал кисть то под одним углом, то под другим.

Он уже был таким _раскрытым_.

Максансу пришлось самому прикрыть глаза, чтобы пережить эту неожиданную вспышку возбуждения. Он глубоко вдохнул, справляясь со своими эмоциями, и вытащил пальцы.

Они были мокрыми от подтаявшей смазки.

Такой же мокрой была и растянутая задница Акселя.

\- Куда ты? – Орьян открыл глаза и посмотрел пьяно.

\- Я сейчас, - Максанс улыбнулся. Даже в свой первый раз Аксель не был таким поплывшим. 

Объяснение происходящему было лишь одно.

_Шесть проклятых букв._

Торопливо схватив пачку презервативов, Макс дрожащими и скользкими пальцами попытался открыть ее. 

Нихера не получилось.

Он разгрыз упаковку зубами. Ну а что поделать. Жизнь такая.

Наконец он разорвал фольгу и быстро раскатал резинку по абсолютно твердому члену.

Стоны Акселя не оставили его равнодушным.

Да кого бы оставили.

Раздвинув шире подрагивающие бедра Акселя, Максанс удобно устроился между ними.

Его член скользко проехался между ягодиц, ткнувшись головкой в растянутую дырку.

Глаза Макса уже привыкли к темноте, и видел он почти отлично.

По крайней мере, капли пота на лбу Акселя и его закушенные губы он разглядел.

Они оба хотели того, что произойдет дальше.

Максансу было важно это знать.

Особенно сегодня.

Он хотел видеть глаза Акселя, когда будет входить в него.

\- Посмотри на меня, - попросил он шепотом.

Огромные глаза напротив распахнулись. Сейчас, в ночной темноте, они казались абсолютно черными.

Буквально затягивали в свою глубину.

Не оставляя ни малейшего шанса.

Не спрятаться. Не скрыться.

Максанс взял руки Акселя в свои и завел их ему высоко над головой, заставляя выгнуться на встречу.

Их губы встретились где-то на полпути. Аксель первым потянулся за поцелуем. Он словно очнулся, жадно врываясь языком в чужой рот.

Макс расценил эту реакцию как знак. Точнее, член Макса.

Потому что он сам, особо не церемонясь, толкнулся вперед. Скользнул сначала мимо, но потом попал.

Головка вошла туго. Это было охуительное ощущение. Когда она раздвигала тугие мышцы.

Аксель ошеломленно распахнул глаза. Куда еще шире-то. И сильнее стиснул своими пальцами пальцы Максанса.

Это было _откровеннее_ , чем в первый раз.

Это было тем, о чем они уже хотели, но еще боялись говорить прямо.

Войдя до конца, Максанс двинул бедрами, заставляя Акселя еще шире развести ноги. Тот понял без слов, и закинул их Максу почти на талию.

Акробат чертов.

Так стало совсем идеально.

И они начали двигаться.

Сумасшедший мозг Макса фиксировал каждый толчок, как чувствительный сейсмограф.

Один балл.

Два.

Три.

Четыре.

На пятом Аксель застонал. Так глубоко это вышло.

Но катастрофу уже было не остановить.

Они двигались как тектонические плиты, раздираемые огненным жаром глубоко внутри. Вот только двигались они не к разлому.

А к ебаному слиянию.

Магнитуда нарастала все сильнее.

Максанс постоянно менял угол проникновения, пока не нашел тот, на котором голос Акселя звучал особенно высоко.

Максу это нравилось.

Он целовал его в висок на каждом входе. Ему _нравилось_ ощущать теплую, чуть солоноватую на вкус кожу. Ему _нравилось_ , как билась на лбу тонкая жилка. Как его щеки касались ресницы Акселя.

Чуть влажные. То ли от пота, то ли от слез.

Максанса и самого эмоции объебошили уже с головой.

Их поцелуи становились тем глубже и напористее, чем сильнее и быстрее толчки навстречу друг другу.

Член Макса был так глубоко внутри. Ему казалось, еще чуть-чуть и он достанет до горла. Но там уже был его язык.

Он трахал Акселя сразу и в задницу, и в рот.

Была бы воля Максанса, он бы трахнул его еще куда-нибудь. Лишь бы острее и полнее ощущать его каждым миллиметром своего тела.

Любить Акселя хотелось на пределе своих сил.

На пределе Максанс и любил.

\- Еще, - попросил Аксель хрипло, когда они на пару мгновений разорвали поцелуй, чтобы отдышаться. – Сильнее, прошу.

По его щекам текли слезы, которые Макс не мог не сцеловывать.

И он двигался еще сильнее и еще быстрее.

Магнитуда их землетрясения достигла невозможных девяти баллов.

Но разве это предел?

Макс привык жить на полную катушку.

Отдаваться другому человеку нужно также.

Без остатка.

На все десять баллов по шкале Рихтера.

Последние толчки стали особенно жесткими, глубокими. Вынимающими душу.

Аксель с такой силой стиснул и пальцы Максанса, и его член, что выдержать это уже не представлялось возможным.

\- Господи, блядь, боже, пиздец, - Аксель, похоже, уже не соображал, что говорил его рот.

Но Макс был полностью согласен с каждым словом.

Когда тело под ним натянулось струной, у Максанса потемнело в глазах. Он даже сдвинуться не мог, так его разъебало.

И когда в следующее мгновение, Аксель задрожал всем телом, содрогаясь от своего оргазма, Максанс не выдержал.

Он кончил следом, чувствуя, как тяжелеет его тело, освобождаясь от напряжения.

Катастрофа была неминуема.

Разрушения оказались колоссальными.

И всему виной одно лишь слово. Шесть букв. Первая «л».

Их пальцы расцепились, руки обессиленно сползли вниз.

Максанс смотрел Акселю в глаза, стараясь увидеть там ответ на свой немой вопрос.

И он его увидел.

_Шесть букв. Первая «л»._


	11. Чудны дела твои, Господи

Максанс проснулся с первыми лучами солнца.

Он потянулся, разминая затекшие шею и плечи. Аксель спал поперек него. Буквально.

Голова лежала на животе Макса, руками он обнимал его за талию, а сам лежал, уперевшись ногами в стенку.

Удобно тебе, маленький?

Усмехнувшись, Максанс взял с тумбочки свой телефон, проверил почту и сообщения. Ничего важного. Только Агата, его сестра, волновалась, куда он исчез на несколько дней.

Максанс пока не рассказывал ей об Акселе. Ну, то есть, он сообщил, что уже встретился со своим будущим партнером по съемкам. Но в подробности не вдавался.

О том, что успел влюбиться и переспать с этим самым партнером, уж точно не сказал.

Дважды переспать.

При воспоминаниях о прошлой ночи, стало внезапно жарко.

Как-то остро вдруг ощутилось и то, что Аксель лежал на нем сверху. Касался губами кожи на животе. Спокойно дышал и выглядел удовлетворенным.

Собственные эмоции нахлынули с тройной силой.

В первый раз они занимались сексом. Как ни крути. Но тогда между ними была химия, симпатия, страсть.

Но буквально за сутки их жизнь перевернулась с ног на голову. И вчера это был уже не просто секс.

Чувство, свойственное человеку, глубокая привязанность и устремлённость к другому человеку.

Максанс все еще страшился назвать это самое _чувство_ собственным именем.

Оно было внезапным, таким сильным. Оно упало на них обоих как снег в июле.

Ударило по голове, взяло в плен и даже не просило выкупа.

Никаких вариантов побега.

Это страшило.

Как он там думал самонадеянно вначале? Любовь всей жизни?

Вот только шутки кончились.

Любовь случилась.

Блядь.

Он подумал об этом. Назвал ее. Придал ей форму. 

Она обрела реальность.

Стало еще хуже.

Застонав от собственного бессилия, Максанс дернул рукой, прикрывая глаза, и тем самым разбудил Акселя.

Тот выглядел по-мальчишески невинно. И не скажешь, что это именно он так стонал ночью. Его еще сонные глаза смотрели немного мутно.

Через пару мгновений в них появилась ясность, потом узнавание. Припухшие, зацелованные губы расплылись в улыбке.

От этой улыбки сердце Максанса пустилось в бешеный скач. Подсознательно он боялся, что утром Аксель станет отрицать все, что произошло ночью.

Но судя по его блаженному лицу, сейчас он был способен только быть прекрасным созданием. Не более.

\- Доброе утро.

Осипший голос, взлохмаченные волосы и покрытая засосами шея.

Он выглядел охуительно.

Максанс глубоко вдохнул.

\- Доброе утро, - произнес он, слыша, что и его собственный голос сел. – Аксель, мне нужно в туалет.

\- Хорошо, - неожиданно покорно согласился тот. – Но я пойду с тобой.

\- Прости? – опешил Максанс.

\- Мне как раз надо в душ, - Аксель хитро улыбнулся, двигаясь по кровати выше, пока не оказался на одном уровне с Максом. – Я весь в сперме.

\- Эм, кхм, - Максанс внезапно смутился и откашлялся. – Хорошо. Идем?

Аксель поцеловал его в скулу и ловко спрыгнул с кровати. _Буквально_ спрыгнул.

Откуда столько энергии?

Максанс не то чтобы чувствовал себя разбитым, но и сил у него было не через край.

Может, когда трахаешь не ты, а тебя, это работает по-другому?

Неожиданно он задумался над этим вопросом, смакуя в голове мысль о том, чтобы побыть снизу.

Пока что она была еще немного расплывчатой, не обрела формы.

Но она уже там поселилась.

Сверкая голым задом, Аксель бодро стал спускаться вниз. Как был. Не потрудившись одеться.

Максанс залюбовался его округлыми ягодицами и красивыми мышцами спины.

Не сказать, что на античного, но на какого-то точно бога он тянул.

Мочевой пузырь напомнил о себе, заставляя все же спуститься за Акселем следом.

***

Пока Максанс справлял нужду, его все же преследовало некоторое чувство неловкости. Одно дело, общественный туалет.

Другое, ванная парня, с которым ты переспал.

Но Аксель, стоило отдать ему должное, не стал смущать окончательно. Он включил воду и стоял под ней, задрав голову.

Максанс видел его со спины. Вода стекала по его волосам ниже, к заднице, потом по бедрам, икрам.

Это было чудесное зрелище.

Желание растеклось в животе лавой еще недавно спящего вулкана.

Аксель вдруг повернулся. Его голова все так же оставалась запрокинутой. Но теперь Максанс мог рассмотреть его и спереди.

Аксель Орьян был возбужден.

Сюрприз.

Взгляд Макса жадно огладил его красивое подтянутое тело с головы до пят.

Несмотря на невысокий рост, тот был сложен очень гармонично.

Красивая линия плеч, пресс, тазовые косточки. В нем было прекрасно все.

Но Максанс не мог отвести глаз от его члена.

Сейчас тот был возбужден не сильно. Но уже стал полу твердым. И красиво висел в завитках мокрых волос.

Рот наполнился слюной.

Попробовать этот член стало жизненно необходимо.

Макс, словно ведомый той самой красной нитью, будто Аксель просто дернул за нее, подошел к душевой кабине.

Он открыл дверцу до конца и вошел внутрь.

Места было достаточно и для двоих.

Аксель посмотрел на него, улыбаясь, будто только и ждал, когда же он сдастся.

Что ж, Максансу было совсем не стыдно сдаваться.

Он шагнул под воду, притягивая Акселя к себе за талию, и поцеловал его.

Сверху лилась теплая вода. Но на нее стало совершенно поебать.

Теплый, мокрый, льнущий к нему Аксель компенсировал все.

Они целовались глубоко и пошло. С языками. С водой, попадающей в рот. С глухими стонами.

Они буквально захлебывались друг другом. Во всех смыслах.

Максанс оторвался от губ Акселя. С большим трудом.

Мокрыми, какими-то пошло-грязными поцелуями, он стал осыпать его шею, кусая вчерашние засосы. 

Потом спустился ниже, по груди.

Ему пришлось нагнуться.

И встать на колени, когда дошел до живота.

Аксель, там наверху, смотрел потемневшими глазами. Его мокрые волосы прилипли ко лбу. И он выглядел _дико_ сексуальным.

Прикусив кожу на животе почти до засоса, Максанс обхватил ладонями бедра Акселя, удерживая его в нужном положении.

Что ж, он собирался сделать то, чего еще никогда не делал.

Оставалось надеяться, что он такой талантливый и способный во всех сферах.

\- Решил его загипнотизировать? – Аксель смотрел сверху вниз, закусив губу. Он выглядел таким _горячим_.

\- _Заткнись_ , - вежливо попросил Максанс, немного нервничая.

Он облизнул губы, что было довольно бессмысленно, учитывая, льющуюся сверху воду. Она попадала и в глаза.

Аксель похоже, понял и сбавил напор.

Да, так определенно было лучше.

Поглаживая одной рукой чуть подрагивающее бедро Акселя, Максанс второй ладонью обхватил его член у основания, пережимая.

Дело упрощалось тем, что он сам знал, как ему было бы приятно.

Он, не сильно сдавливая, провел рукой по всей длине, чувствуя, как член крепнет все больше.

Это оказалось охуенно приятным ощущением.

Дойдя до крайней плоти, он оттянул ее, освобождая розовую головку.

Даже член у Акселя был красивым. 

Облизнувшись снова, Максанс мягко обхватил головку губами.

Сверху раздался вздох.

На вкус член оказался таким же, как и любая другая кожа.

Удивительно, правда?

Но при этом он был стократ чувствительнее и нежнее. 

Решив, что уже можно, Максанс обвел головку языком. Ему нравились собственные ощущения.

Он на пробу толкнулся кончиком языка в уретру и почувствовал дрожь, прошедшую по всему телу Акселя.

Тому тоже нравились собственные ощущения.

Идеально.

Осмелев, Макс пососал головку, привыкая к ее размеру. Не торопясь, он по пол дюйма опускался ниже.

Было немного страшно, но никакой неуверенности не осталось и в помине.

Да ее не существовало априори.

Он был влюблен в Акселя. Он был открыт ко всему с Акселем.

И он хотел Акселя всеми возможными способами.

Но его горло сопротивлялось проникновению. Взять глубоко, тем более до конца не получалось.

Что ж, Линдой Лавлейс* ему пока не стать.

Его пальцы ласково, но ощутимо поглаживали член у основания, пережимая его. Его рот сжимался вокруг члена так сильно, как только было возможно.

И тогда Макс начал сосать.

В самом пошлом из всех возможных смысле.

Он насаживался ртом так глубоко, как только позволяло собственное горло, а потом выпускал член, оставляя внутри только головку.

Посасывал ее. И впускал член в рот снова и снова.

Его дико увлек этот процесс.

Ему, блядь, нравилось.

Он ловил от этого кайф.

От удовольствия он прикрыл глаза, действуя уже по наитию.

Пережать чуть сильнее, тут погладить. Тут пройтись языком. Тут прикусить губами.

Слюны во рту скопилось так много, что она начала хлюпать, когда Максанс стал работать ртом быстрее.

Слюна стекала и по подбородку.

Наверное, он выглядел _грязно_ сейчас. Но ему было так похуй.

Бедра Акселя дрожали все сильнее. Сам он стонал. Приглушенно, наверное, прикусил собственную ладонь.

Кого стеснялся только.

Максанс чувствовал, как под его пальцами, под его губами член Акселя становился все тверже. Он мог поклясться, что ртом ощущал, как движется внутри члена сперма.

Ему сносило крышу от того, насколько хорошо сейчас было и ему самому, и Акселю.

Сверху раздался глухой стук. Кое-кто ударился головой.

Аккуратнее надо, маленький.

Максанс засмеялся, посылая легкую вибрацию горлом.

Аксель застонал уже в голос.

Ого. Вау. 

Вот как оно работало.

Макс продолжил сосать, делая глубокие глотк _и_.

Его горло начало сжиматься. Мышцы там начали работать.

И, ох, он почувствовал, как член Акселя проник чуть глубже.

Это было слишком. Дышать стало тяжело.

Он прервался на пару секунд, чтобы выровнять дыхание. Открыл глаза и увидел, что Аксель смотрит сверху, выглядя при этом совершенно _безумным_.

\- Я уже почти, - беззвучно произнесли его губы.

Но Максансу и не нужны были эти слова, он чувствовал собственным ртом и _горлом_ , что член у него внутри уже на грани оргазма.

Это было совершенно новым и дико сексуально невероятно охуенным ощущением.

Не разрывая зрительного контакта, он продолжил насаживаться ртом на мокрый от смазки, слюны и воды член. Он все сильнее старался пережать его губами, гортанью.

И вот оно.

Максанс почувствовал, как буквально подогнулись колени Акселя, и увидел, как закатились его глаза.

Орьян судорожно зашарил рукой по стенке душевой кабины, пытаясь хоть за что ухватиться. Ему под руку попался кран.

Макс судорожно сглотнул, чувствуя приближающуюся разрядку, и Аксель не выдержал.

Его бедра толкнулись вперед, вгоняя член еще глубже. Из него толчками вытекала сперма. Прямо, блядь, в горло.

Руки Максанса задрожали. Он почувствовал чужой оргазм как свой собственный. Он понял, что кончает тоже.

Пиздец нахуй.

Чудны дела твои, Господи.

Утонув в своих ощущениях, он не сразу услышал ругательства Акселя.

\- Пиздец, блядь, ебаная конституция, правительство и налоги.

Максанс отстранился, выпуская изо рта обмякший член, и с некоторым удивлением посмотрел наверх.

Его парень сошел с ума?

Но потом до него дошло.

Знакомьтесь, дамы господа! Аксель Орьян собственной персоной.

Тот стоял мокрый, злой и держал в руке сорванный кран. Из трубы фонтаном била вода.

Картина маслом.

Все кончили, всё кончилось.

Максанс расхохотался и отсел к противоположной стенке, куда не доставала ледяная вода.

Аксель вздохнул и опустился к нему, прижавшись к подрагивающему от смеха плечу.

\- Бурно кончил, так сказать, - пробормотал он с нотками легкой истерики и смеха.

\- Ага, - согласился с ним Максанс. – Я бы сказал, ты буквально _фонтанировал_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Линда Лавлейс - американская порно-актриса, сыграла в нашумевшем в свое время, ставшем культовым в узких кругах, фильме "Глубокая глотка". (такое себе порно, к слову, но для любителей ретро, пойдет)


	12. Ее Величество ревность

После упражнений в душе Аксель ушел в гостиную звонить матери и сантехнику.

Максанс нашел кран, перекрыл его и попытался хоть немного убрать воду.

Не так он представлял себе сегодняшнее утро. Не так. Но несмотря на то, что Аксель Орьян устроил стихийное бедствие из обычного минета, все равно всё прошло отлично.

Максансу требовалось какое-то время, чтобы обдумать собственные эмоции и ощущения от произошедшего.

Уборка помогала сосредоточиться на своем внутреннем состоянии.

Что получалось по факту.

Он сосал чужой член и ему понравилось.

Макс всегда считал себя достаточно свободным человеком для разного рода отношений. Но о том, чтобы сосать член, как-то раньше особо не задумывался.

На мысли об этом его сподвигло желание заниматься сексом с Акселем всеми доступными способами.

По всему выходило, что желание сосать член появилось не само по себе. Потому что даже в теории он не мог бы представить, что сосет чей-то чужой член.

Значит, все дело в Акселе.

Может быть, Максанс стал геем для него?

А гей ли он? Интересно, понравилась ли бы ему сейчас девушка?

Вытирая пол в ванной комнате Акселя Орьяна, после того, как они оба недавно кончили, будучи полностью голым, Максанс Данэ-Фовель осознал, что девушка его бы сейчас привлечь не смогла.

Он попытался воскресить в памяти хотя бы женскую грудь, но все, что представало перед глазами – волосатые яйца Акселя и его красивый гладкий член.

И именно последнее заставляло рот Максанса наполняться слюной.

Пути Господни неисповедимы.

\- О-ля-ля, - Аксель, появившийся на пороге ванной, даже присвистнул. – Тебе бы еще форму горничной, и моя подростковая мечта сбылась.

\- Говнюк, ты сам присоединиться не желаешь? – Максанс выпрямился во весь рост. 

Аксель успел одеться. Видимо, разговаривать голым с матерью ему не позволяло воспитание.

Вот только оно не спасло примерного мальчика Акселя Орьяна от того, чтобы спутаться с плохим парнем Максансом.

\- Макс, - Аксель закатил глаза, - брось ты эту тряпку. Скоро придет Мари и все уберет.

\- А раньше ты, блядь, сказать не мог? – Максанс отбросил тряпку в угол и подошел к раковине вымыть руки. – И кто у нас Мари?

\- Моя жена, - как ни в чем не бывало заявил Орьян.

Максанс ошарашено взглянул на него.

\- Видел бы ты сейчас свое лицо! – маленький говнюк расхохотался. 

Макс, не потрудившись вытереть руки, кинулся к нему, сгребая руками в медвежьи объятия.

\- Доиграешься, маленький, - он жадно шарил взглядом по улыбающемуся лицу Акселя.

Глаза того буквально сияли. Он выглядел таким счастливым.

Уже ставшее привычным чувство нежности затопило Максанса изнутри.

Он сжал Акселя в своих руках крепко-крепко. Почти до боли, наверное. Но тот молчал. Лишь смотрел своими невозможными глазищами. 

И улыбался.

С тихим рыком Максанс впился в этот улыбающийся рот глубоким, собственническим поцелуем.

Аксель в его руках поплыл, открыл рот, впуская напористый язык внутрь, и сладенько застонал.

Идеально.

Утолив голод, Макс стал целовать мягче и нежнее. Пока их поцелуи сами не сошли на нет.

\- Ты понятия не имеешь, с чем играешь, - пробормотал он, отстраняясь.

Аксель смотрел осоловело. Его мозг медленно восстанавливал нейронные сети для связи с реальностью.

\- А может быть я хочу узнать, - он снова улыбнулся и на этот раз потянулся за поцелуем сам.

***

Мари оказалась приятной женщиной лет сорока. Она убирала в квартире Орьяна дважды в неделю и иногда готовила.

В ее присутствии Аксель вел себя как ученик воскресной школы. Разве что бабочку не надел.

Даже волосы немного пригладил.

Мари поцеловала его в щеку, приветствуя. На Максанса она лишь внимательно взглянула и сдержанно поздоровалась.

Обидишь моего мальчика, и я тебя убью ножом для колки льда.

Примерно это читалось в ее взгляде.

Решив особо не нарываться, Максанс засел в гостиной.

Он чатился с друзьями, коллегами, со своим преподавателем по актерскому мастерству.

Еще раньше он решил взять несколько дополнительных занятий. Боялся, удастся ли вжиться в образ Элиотта на сто процентов.

Договорился об уроках на следующей неделе. 

Сверил расписание съемок со своим агентом.

И наконец уточнил подробности завтрашней вечеринки.

Кто, блядь, устраивает пьянку в среду?

Ебанутые друзья Максанса, конечно.

Но, положа руку на сердце, быть пай-мальчиком заебало. Макс хотел напиться и оторваться.

Он написал парням, что будет не один и почти сразу получил сообщение.

Симон: «Бло, бро, никаких девчонок»

Максанс: «Члену этой «девчонки» позавидовал бы любой из вас»

Тибальт: «Ты завел себе нового друга? Ну ты и козлина, Фовель»

Симон: «Ты завел себе парня??2221»

Симон: «Максонс ответь пидор»

Тибальт: «Бля не называй его пидором, он гей»

Рассмеявшись, Максанс свернул беседу с друзьями, оставив их без ответа. Ничего, завтра сами все увидят.

К тому же, он еще и сам не определился, кто он.

И что ему, блядь, с этим делать.

\- Чем занят? – Аксель присел на подлокотник дивана сбоку.

В своей черной рубашечке и черных же джинсиках он смотрелся как самый распоследний пидор.

То есть, простите, конечно же, гей.

Максансу охуеть как нравилось.

\- Меня завтра позвали на вечеринку, - он стянул Акселя к себе на колени и уткнулся носом ему в шею.

Все эти ласки были еще в новинку. Но Макс подсознательно знал. Все было можно.

\- Пойдешь? – Аксель запустил пальцы в его волосы и помассировал кожу головы, вызывая невольный стон.

\- Возможно ты этого еще обо мне не знаешь, но я обожаю вечеринки, - Максанс прикрыл глаза от удовольствия и прижался губами к теплой коже шеи Акселя.

\- Алкоголь, травка, девчонки, - хмыкнул тот, старательно делая вид, что ему поебать. Ага, как же, маленький. – Понятно.

\- И что тебе понятно? – Макс невольно улыбнулся. Ему дико доставляла эта беззлобная ревность.

Аксель ревновал так предсказуемо. С такой искренней непосредственностью. Максансу даже стало стыдно.

Совсем чуть-чуть.

\- Что вы бабник, Максанс Данэ-Фовель, - голос Акселя звучал весело, но обмануть не мог. – Бабник и повеса.

Макс отстранился и заглянул ему в глаза. Они смотрели серьезно.

\- А вы, Аксель Орьян, идиот.

Глаза Акселя вспыхнули негодованием. Он было даже дернулся, чтобы встать, но Максанс удержал его за талию.

\- Тихо ты, - приказал он. – Посиди и послушай.

\- Что еще? – самообладание вернулось к Акселю, он закатил глаза, перестав вырываться.

\- Возможно, я и люблю тусоваться, - согласился Максанс. – Возможно, я и люблю напиться и покурить немного травки. Но я никогда не смотрю на других людей, когда я влюблен.

В комнате воцарилось молчание.

Целая гамма эмоций сменилась на лице Акселя. От шока к радости, а после – до самодовольства.

Вот же говнюк. Теперь точно веревки вить станет.

Максанс внутренне застонал.

***

Они таскались по магазинам уже третий час. Максанс любил модную одежду. Он любил красивую одежду. Он, блядь, был моделью.

Но он ненавидел шоппинг.

Особенно в компании такого диктатора, узурпатора и сатрапа, как Аксель Орьян.

\- И почему я только согласился, - простонал Максанс, буквально падая на скамью посреди торгового центра. У его отваливались ноги. Буквально. Орьян же был полон энергии и разве что не колесом ходил по кругу.

\- Потому что ты в меня _влюблен_ , - самодовольно заявил он, ухмыляясь.

Нет, вот реально, дьявол во плоти.

Максанс показал ему средний палец и покачал головой.

В этот момент к Акселю подошли две девчонки, узнавшие его, и попросили сфотографироваться. Они с нескрываемым интересом смотрели на Макса, но не решились ничего спросить.

\- Знали бы они, кого сейчас встретили, - рассмеялся Аксель. – Пройдет два-три месяца и они облепят тебя как мухи.

\- Мне и без того хватает поклонников, - хмыкнул Максанс, любуясь довольным Орьяном.

Все-таки он был рожден для всего этого. Сцена, слава.

Максанс видел запись пары его театральных постановок. Причем и ту, где Аксель играл один. На протяжении полутора часов.

Его энергии хватало, чтобы в одиночку удерживать внимание целого зала столь длительное время.

Невероятный человек.

Самый прекрасный в мире.

Сердце больно кольнуло. Взаимны ли эти чувства?

Да, Аксель всем своим видом показывал, что все полностью взаимно.

Но разве ж сердце могло убедиться так просто?

Хотелось услышать все прямо. Без экивоков.

\- О! – воскликнул Аксель, что-то быстро печатая в своем телефоне. – Робен пишет, что он рядом. Зовет в бар. Пошли? Тут недалеко.

\- Кто такой Робен? – устало поинтересовался Максан, не желающий двигаться с места.

\- Мой старый знакомый, - Аксель увлеченно чатился. – Он, кстати, играет Артура. Вам будет полезно познакомиться. Я написал, что мы придем.

\- Я ведь еще не согласился, - проворчал Макс, нехотя поднимаясь и собирая многочисленных пакеты с покупками.

Даже не свои, блядь.

\- А ты смог бы мне отказать? – Аксель смотрел так невинно.

Но кто бы ему поверил.

И кто бы ему отказал.

***

Робен Минье выглядел совершенно по-дурацки очаровательно. Он носил очки с толстыми стеклами, скуласто улыбался и шутил с серьезным лицом.

А еще он, совершенно очевидно, действительно был старинным приятелем Акселя.

Знаете, все эти понятные только посвященным шуточки.

Смехуечки, блядь.

Максанс не то чтобы чувствовал себя лишним. Совершенно нет. Он в принципе привык в любой компании быть тем странным чуваком, который за всеми просто наблюдает.

Но что-то неприятно скреблось под ребрами.

Что-то темное, скользкое.

Максанс нахмурился и уставился на свою бутылку с пивом. Оно, к слову кончилось.

\- Пойду схожу к бару, - Робен вдруг поднялся. – Акс, тебе что взять?

\- Да похер, - тот махнул рукой, залипнув в своем телефоне.

И это привередливый Орьян, проторчавший в прошлый раз перед полками не менее получаса?

\- Эй, - рассмеялся Менье. – У пива вообще-то тоже есть чувства! Ладно, возьму, что и всегда. Максанс?

\- Покрепче что-нибудь, - попросил Макс, чувствуя острую потребность приглушить эту неприятную черноту в груди, которая заскреблась еще сильнее.

Робен кивнул и ушел к барной стойке.

Так вот что это было.

Ее Величество ревность.

Стоило Робену отойти, Аксель тут же отложил телефон и внимательно посмотрел на Максанса. Странно, тот был уверен, что Орьян вообще где-то далеко. Видимо, алкоголь притупил его внимательность.

\- Итак, Максанс Данэ-Фовель, вы ничего не хотите мне сказать?

Хотелось не сказать. Хотелось обнять, прижать к себе. Поцеловать и не отпускать.

Неконтролируемо.

Но они сидели на каком-то пионерском расстоянии друг от друга.

И да, Аксель даже не подумал сказать Минье о том, что между ними есть отношения.

Стоп. Отношения?

Пиздец, что за бред лез в его голову. 

Конечно же, Аксель ничего не сказал. Они знакомы чуть больше недели.

Судя по воцарившемуся молчанию, весь внутренний монолог отразился на лице Максанса.

В картинках.

Потому что буквально в следующую секунду Аксель пересел со своего стула к нему на колени.

Спасибо отдельному кабинету за защиту от чужих глаз.

\- Максанс Данэ-Фовель, - Аксель поерзал задницей, устраиваясь поудобнее, потом обнял за шею и посмотрел в глаза. – Ты полный придурок.

\- Что еще хорошего скажешь? – Макс криво усмехнулся, стараясь не поддаваться на запрещенные приемы Орьяна. Но тот гладил его шею, и это было пиздец как отвлекающе.

\- Скажу, что Робен мой отличный приятель. Не более, - Аксель наклонился вперед, коснувшись своим носом носа Максанса, и продолжая смотреть ему в глаза. – А еще скажу, что несмотря на то, что ты такой придурок, кажется, я тоже в тебя влюбился.

Сердце Максанса сделало кульбит. Оказалось сначала в горле, потом упало в пятки и забилось, наконец, где-то в районе солнечного сплетения.

Теплое дыхание Акселя смешалось с его собственным. Их губы коснулись друг друга.

Неприятная чернота в груди испарилась как по щелчку пальцев.

И если какая-то темная часть души Максанса немного удовлетворенно скалилась, когда вернувшийся Робен застал их за поцелуями и чертыхнулся, так кто бы смог в тот момент осудить его.


	13. Если это взаимно

Дом, милый дом.

За последние четыре дня Максанс впервые ночевал в своей квартире.

Смешно, но он успел отвыкнуть от нее. То ли квартира Акселя казалась уютней. То ли дело было в ее хозяине.

Как бы то ни было, у Макса имелось свое жилье, а с Орьяном они пока были друг другу никем. И этот незапланированный переезд выглядел довольно странно.

Ладно, кому он там пиздел.

Была бы воля Максанса, он бы прямо сейчас побросал в сумку свои манатки и перебрался к Акселю. И вероятность того, что тот бы отказал, ничтожно мала.

Но в них сейчас говорили гормоны, эндорфины, внезапно вспыхнувшая влюбленность.

Это все было бы одной сплошной глупостью.

К тому же, с утра у Акселя должно состояться прослушивание в театре, а у самого Макса - урок по актерскому мастерству.

Поэтому они приняли решение ночевать каждый у себя.

После ухода слегка, _но лишь слегка_ , охуевшего Робена, они вдвоем еще прогулялись пару остановок, болтая о ерунде и не касаясь тех слов, что успели оба произнести друг другу этим днем.

Прощание же вышло довольно скомканным. Неожиданно подошел автобус Максанса, им даже пришлось бежать, чтобы успеть.

Аксель лишь тронул Макса за рукав и робко улыбнулся, прежде чем тот запрыгнул на ступеньку автобуса.

Максанс послал в ответ воздушный поцелуй, чувствуя, как губы непроизвольно расползаются в широкой улыбке.

У них впереди еще куча времени. Все успеется.

***

Экономки у Максанса не было, поэтому пришлось делать уборку в квартире своими силами. За время его отсутствия все успело покрыться пылью.

Макс не отличался особой аккуратностью, он был ебаным раздолбаем, но какой-никакой порядок поддерживать старался.

Закинув вещи в стирку, он сменил постельное белье, протер пыль, полил несчастный цветок, который, кажется, оставался в живых только из вежливости. А еще почистил террариум Брайана.

Лаская пальцами суховатую теплую кожу змеи, Максанс вспомнил вдруг Убу. Забавно, а ведь она действительно походила на Акселя.

Еще более забавным был тот факт, что Макс, имевший аллергию на шерсть любых животных, от Убы даже не почесался.

Сам Максанс тоже походил на своего питомца. Спокойный, чуть флегматичный, часто впадающий в анабиоз.

Правда была у них с Брайаном и существенная разница.

Максанс обожал вечеринки. Громкая музыка, алкоголь, адреналин.

Это был словно какой-то другой Макс. Безбашенный, уходящий в отрыв, отпускающий любые тормоза.

Оставалось надеяться, что Аксель не испугается его такого. Терять его, тем более сейчас, когда все только-только начиналось, очень не хотелось.

Но и меняться резко – тоже.

Поймав себя на том, что уже минут двадцать тупо пялился в стену и поглаживал Брайана, Максанс встряхнулся.

Он закрыл террариум, настроив в нем комфортное освещение, и пошел искать свой телефон.

Не признаваясь даже самому себе, в тайне он надеялся, что Аксель что-нибудь написал.

Только и входящие сообщения, и директ были пусты.

Может быть, стоило сделать первый шаг? Аксель и так сделал их уже десяток.

Максанс написал в директе инстаграма.

«Детское время уже вышло. Все малыши в кроватках?»

Сообщение еще не было прочитано, но вдруг пришло уведомление, что Аксель сделал новый пост.

Улыбнувшись, Макс перешел на его страницу и увидел селфи в зеркале. Орьян выглядел божественно красивым, даже в таком дурацком антураже.

Максанс попытался лайкнуть фотографию, но почему-то не получилось. Он обновил страницу, но пост уже пропал.

Что за херня?

В директе высветилось новое сообщение.

«Я немного занят, папочка, тут друзья заскочили, так что до кровати доберусь нескоро»

Макс посмеялся и увидел новое уведомление о публикации у Акселя. Видимо, все же инстаграм подлагивал.

Перейдя в профиль, он увидел нихуя.

Да что за нахуй?

И тут началось представление.

***

Шел уже второй час, когда Максанс, валяясь на кровати в одних трусах, охуевал от того, что творил Аксель.

Истории не успевали появляться, как тот их тут же удалял.

С постами творилась та же херня.

Если первые раз шесть Максанс еще продолжал думать, что дело в лагающей инсте, то после он смирился.

Любовь всей его жизни – долбоеб.

К середине второго часа в нем проснулся даже какой-то азарт. Игра заключалась в том, чтобы успеть поймать фотографию и отметки на ней до того, как маленький пизденыш ее удалял.

С помощью такой фотоохоты Максанс выяснил, что зависал сейчас Аксель со своими друзьями – Орфео и Лео.

Ему даже удалось зайти в профили обоих и насладиться придурковатыми фотографиями Орьяна.

Если и имелись у этого несносного человека в жизни привязанности крепче, чем театр и музыка, то это была незамутненная, чистейшая любовь к кривляньям.

Спустя пару часов, Аксель наконец угомонился и остановился на общей фотографии с друзьями.

И все бы ничего, но они куда-то шли. В час ночи.

Неприятное чувство досады кольнуло в груди. С одной стороны, Максанс не был ебанутым ревнивцем, чтобы закатывать сцены из-за тусовок с друзьями.

Он и сам постоянно на них пропадал.

С другой же, он тут валялся как овощ, тосковал и лайкал фоточки Орьяна, пока тот упиздел куда-то развлекаться.

Ладно, окей, он все же был ревнивцем.

И ревность эта - охуенно неприятная и немного болезненная.

Слегка психанув, Максанс бросил телефон на кровать, и ушел в душ.

Минут пять он думал, подрочить или не надо. Решил, что ему лень. Быстро ополоснулся и высушил волосы.

Он ненадолго задержался у зеркала, рассматривая засосы, свежие и не очень, на своей шее и груди.

Аксель оказался кусачим. Странная штука, Максанс совершенно не помнил, когда именно получил их.

Но они послужили напоминанием о том, что Аксель реален. И секс между ними тоже был реален.

Так что же между ними _кроме_ секса?

Звонок собственного мобильного заставил Максанса поспешить обратно в комнату. Почти два ночи. Кто там надрывался.

Аксель.

Но приняв вызов, он услышал немного пьяный и незнакомый голос.

\- Чувак! Спаси нас!

\- Кто это? – Максанс решил, что Орьян потерял свой телефон.

\- Я Орфео, и мне на ботинки только что наблевал твой бойфренд.

\- Кто?

\- Орьян, блядь! Отъебись от стены! Иди сюда! – послышалась возня, а затем второй незнакомый голос. – Парень, он не успокаивается! Пожалуйста, скажи, где ты живешь, мы привезем его на такси!

\- Ну, охуеть теперь, - пробормотал слегка сбитый с толку Максанс. Он продиктовал адрес и под радостные вопли пьяных друзей Акселя отключился.

Спустя четверть часа, в дверь позвонили.

Максанс успел надеть домашние штаны и проветрить комнату.

На пороге стояли трое.

Ну как стояли.

Скорее, полулежали.

Особенно самый мелкий пиздюк из них.

Аксель заваливался на бок и выглядел сонным.

\- Здарова! – высокий кудрявый парень, Орфео, кажется, а может Лео, обрадовался Максансу как родному. – Ты представить не можешь, как он заебал ныть.

\- Точно, - кивнул головой второй, еще чуть менее трезвый. – Он просился к тебе и грозился броситься в Сену, если мы его не привезем.

\- Да, мы сняли его с пара-ара-пета, - кудрявый тряхнул головой и подтолкнул заваливающегося Акселя вперед, в руки Максанса.

\- Было бы неловко, если бы он утонул, - второй парень махнул рукой и случайно приложил Орьяна головой об косяк. Макс подхватил своего нерадивого _бойфренда_ и утянул в квартиру, прижимая к себе.

\- Не то слово неловко, - пробормотал он. – Ладно, парни, спасибо, что привезли его.

\- Бывай! – эти двое, выглядящие страшно по-гейски, друзей Акселя, одновременно отсалютовали и почти кубарем скатились по лестнице вниз.

Судя по мату, раздавшемуся минутой позже, кто-то из них чуть не сломал шею.

Впрочем, Максу было поебать. Куда больше его беспокоил странно тихий Аксель.

\- Ты в порядке?

Орьяна пришлось немного потрясти, чтобы он открыл глаза.

Голубые и пьянющие. Вот же блядина.

\- _Максо-о-онс_ , - протянул Аксель, ошалело улыбаясь. – Я так долго тебя искал.

\- Представляю, - несмотря на легкую злость и никуда не девшуюся ревность, Максанс из последних сил сдерживал улыбку.

Такой буйный, даже бурный, трезвый Аксель, пьяным оказался милым и покладистым.

Хотя, если верить его друзьям, еще недавно он чуть не сиганул в Сену.

\- Пошли в ванную, - Максанс, обнимая за талию, повел его в нужную сторону.

\- Не хочу в ванную, хочу в постельку, - проныл Аксель, держась за дверной косяк. Крепко, блядь, держась.

Вот же мартышка.

\- После того, как ты обблевал ботинки Орфео, тебе придется вымыть свой рот, прежде, чем я пущу тебя в кровать, - строго сказал Макс, отдирая руку Орьяна, буквально палец за пальцем, от несчастного косяка.

\- Я не… - Аксель продолжал упрямиться, стараясь не сдавать позиций.

Ну просто, ни шагу назад, ни дюйма в жопу.

Поздновато только спохватился.

\- Я видел эти ботинки! – парировал Максанс, побеждая схватке, когда смог отвести нерадивого пьянчужку подальше от двери.

В ванной он полил из теплого душа на голову Акселю, заставив того немного прийти в чувства.

Отфыркиваясь и тряся мокрыми волосами, Орьян забрызгал не только половину ванной комнаты, но и всего Макса с головы до ног.

\- Ты просто пиздец, - пробормотал тот, пытаясь накинуть на голову Акселю полотенце.

Проще тигра укротить, ей богу.

Наконец, тому надоело дурачиться. Он покорно пережил процедуру вытирания волос, а потом даже послушно сам почистил зубы.

Ну прямо ангел.

Максанс довел его до кровати и раздел до трусов. Аксель снова обмяк, приступ гиперактивности прошел. Он улегся под одеяло и блаженно выдохнул.

Неясно было, протрезвел ли хоть немного.

Макс покачал головой и улыбнулся.

Он выключил везде свет и забрался к Орьяну под одеяло.

Аксель тут же обвил его руками и ногами. Действительно мартышка.

И засопел ему в шею.

\- Я попытался, - его шепот был таким тихим, что Максанс даже не сразу понял, не показалось ли ему.

\- Что именно, маленький? – в темноте их голоса слышались совсем по-другому, чем при свете дня. Более интимно, что ли.

\- Повеселиться без тебя, - Аксель прижался еще теснее. – Развлечься с друзьями. _Отвлечься_ с друзьями. – Он вздохнул, а Максанс погладил его по спине, успокаивая.

Он понимал Акселя сейчас. Прекрасно понимал. Поэтому промолчал, давая тому высказаться.

\- Но все, на что меня хватило, это напиться и устроить друзьям ужасный вечер нытья. Я такой жалкий, - раздался судорожный пьяненький вздох.

Маленький, ты там что, рыдать собрался?

Максанс повернул его к себе лицом и наугад в темноте нашел его губы.

Один мягкий поцелуй за другим. Просто и безыскусно.

\- Эй, - позвал Максанс, расцеловал Акселю все лицо. – Ты не жалкий. Ладно, может быть, чуть-чуть.

\- Ты такой говнюк, - Аксель звучал расстроенно. 

\- Но дело в том, - Макс снова начал целовать его лицо, - что мы оба жалкие. Ты такой не один.

\- Ладно.

Вот именно, подумал Максанс, обнимая Акселя крепче и прижимая к своей груди.

Какая разница, насколько сильно они оба влипли. Насколько жалкими они выглядели в своих попытках побыть врозь хотя бы пару часов.

Какая, к чертям, разница. Если это взаимно.


	14. Те, кем они могли бы быть

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Небольшая проходная глава для связки, просто теплая и уютная, всех бизу <3

Максанс проснулся от звонка будильника.

Вот только он его не ставил. Аксель. Это ему было нужно на какое-то прослушивание.

Ох, маленький. Ты такой пиздец ответственный.

Усмехнувшись, Макс огляделся в поисках телефона Орьяна. Тот даже ухом не повел, продолжая спать.

Мобильный обнаружился в его джинсах, лежащих в кресле. Выключив звук, Максанс вернулся в кровать.

Во сне лицо Акселя выглядело еще более невинным, чем днем. Длинные, пушистые ресницы бросали тень на щеки. Обветренные губы, приоткрытые сейчас, казались совсем вишневыми. 

Такие сухие. Их хотелось коснуться.

Максанс осторожно провел большим пальцем по пухлой нижней губе, чувствуя ее шероховатость.

Аксель вздохнул во сне и сомкнул губы. Палец оказался в ловушке его рта.

Макса обдало жаром. Этот совершенно невинный момент оказался дико интимным.

Он вдруг почувствовал, как подушечки его пальца коснулся кончик языка.

Ебаный ты Лувр и всего его картины.

Понимая, что вот-вот сорвется, Максанс аккуратно вытащил свой палец. Но Аксель почувствовал потерю, потому что его глаза приоткрылись.

Он моргал с полминуты, возвращаясь к жизни, а потом простонал:

\- Мне это не приснилось.

Самое романтичное утро в жизни Максанса Данэ-Фовеля, ничего не скажешь.

Улыбнувшись, он подался вперед и мягко поцеловал Акселя в губы.

\- У тебя уже звонил будильник. Иди в душ, я пока приготовлю что-нибудь на завтрак.

\- Ты слишком идеальный, ненавижу тебя.

Похоже, Орьяна немного мучило похмелье, так как капризные нотки в его голосе звучали слегка раздраженно.

Максанс же откровенно потешался.

Аксель, путаясь в одеяле, кое-как встал с кровати и замер.

\- Это что, твоя квартира? – он звучал слегка испуганно.

\- Ты сам настаивал, чтобы сюда прийти, - Макс рассмеялся и закинул руки за голову. Ему нравилось наблюдать за растрепанным и смущенным Орьяном, имеющим проблемы с похмельем. – Чуть в Сену не бросился.

\- Замолчи, - прошипел Аксель, бросая в него подушкой, найденной в кресле.

Смеющийся Максанс даже не стал уворачиваться.

***

Максанс Данэ-Фовель обладал многими талантами. Он был прекрасной моделью, неплохим, как говорили, актером, играл на гитаре, даже немного пел, отлично водил мотоцикл и хорошо боксировал.

Но вот что никогда ему не давалось, так это кулинария.

Переваренная паста, пережаренные тосты, сгоревшая однажды плита, убежавший кофе – вот они суровые реалии жизни творческой личности.

Но сегодня вдруг захотелось удивить Акселя. Нет, не так.

Захотелось сделать его утро немного лучше.

Вспомнив, как Орьян готовил омлет в их первое утро вместе, Макс подумал было повторить что-то подобное. Но понял, что ни хрена не понимает, как это делать.

Спасибо ютюбу, на котором нашлись сотни роликов французского омлета.

Теперь у Максанса был рецепт. Точнее, примерно сто пятьдесят два рецепта.

Застонав, он взъерошил свои волосы и попытался отсортировать рецепты хотя бы по картинке. Но они, блядь, выглядели одинаково.

Как понять, какой лучший?

Пиздец, надо же было родиться таким тупым. Конечно же, просмотры.

Найдя три самых популярных ролика, Максанс посмотрел их все. 

Охуенно интересно. Нихуя непонятно.

Начиная сомневаться в собственной умственной полноценности, Макс кликнул на четвертый ролик. И это было оно.

Парень, выглядящий как наркоман в завязке, весь покрытый татуировками и одетый в одни лишь шорты с ходу заявил:

\- Сегодня я научу вас, как обращаться с яйцами.

Максанс тут же почувствовал с ним ментальную связь.

Они даже выглядели сейчас похоже. Единственное, тело Макса было не настолько забито.

\- Достаньте свои яйца и согрейте их немного, - говорил, меж тем, слегка обдолбанный на вид блогер. Энрико, если верить подписи на его канале. – Согрели? А теперь возьмите куриные. Ха-ха. Классная шутка, да?

За кадром раздался смешок, и Макс тоже усмехнулся. Придурок. Реально, ментальный близнец.

Он следовал несложным инструкциям. Разбил яйца в миску, взболтал их вилкой, немного подсолил.

\- А теперь надо добавить кое-какой жидкости, - Энрико пошло подвигал бровями и открыл холодильник. Молоко. Точно.

Максанс забеспокоился, что молока у него точно нет. Но оно нашлось. Магия не иначе.

\- Бля, слишком много выплеснул, - сокрушался Энрико.

\- Детка, я не уверен, что «бля» это нормальное слово. Нас же типа могут смотреть дети, - раздался за кадром голос.

Макс удивленно выгнул брови и посмотрел на дисплей. В кадре появился еще один парень. Совершенно не похожий на первого. Невысокий, симпатичный и весь какой-то аккуратненький.

На нем была огромная футболка, сползающая на плечи. И он слишком доверчиво прижимался к бедру Энрико.

Воу. Они выглядели вместе слишком гармонично, чтобы быть реальными.

\- Паоло, - Энрико потрепал своего парня по волосам, приводя их в беспорядок, - если ты не скроешься обратно за камеру, моим яйцам кранты.

\- Ты такой придурок, - Паоло закатил глаза точно также, как это обычно делал Орьян, и Максанс понял, кого он ему напомнил.

Эти двое – это словно сами Макс и Аксель из другой реальности.

Те, кем они могли бы быть. Те, кем они еще могли бы стать?

Задумавшись, он чуть не пропустил момент, когда нужно было выливать яйца на сковороду.

\- Итак, когда мой горячий парень наконец оставил меня в покое, ненасытный, я покажу вам, _дети_ , как надо правильно жарить!

Максанс снова усмехнулся. Энрико был реальным придурком. Но обаятельным. Не удивительно, что его дурацкий рецепт заработал столько просмотров.

Впрочем, не таким уж дурацким он оказался. На удивление, омлет вполне себе удался.

Макс даже умудрился не сжечь его.

Он уже выкладывал еду на тарелку, когда Энрико попрощался со зрителями:

\- А теперь, когда папа Энрико научил вас, как правильно жарить, пойдите и отжарьте того, для кого вы встали рано утром, чтобы приготовить эти чертовы яйца. Уверен, это оценят куда больше омлета! Хотя омлет тоже неплох.

\- Ты что, смотришь порно? – Аксель появился буквально из ниоткуда. Он обнял Максанса со спины и положил голову ему на плечо.

Явно при этом встав на цыпочки.

\- Почти, - Макс улыбнулся. – Я приготовил нам завтрак.

\- Пахнет отлично, - согласился Аксель, потеревшись носом о голое плечо парня. – Как и ты.

\- Вижу, тебе уже лучше? – Максанс рассмеялся, поворачиваясь. Он оставил тарелку на столешнице от греха подальше.

\- Определенно, - кивнул Орьян, забрасывая руки ему на шею. 

Они, не сговариваясь, потянулись навстречу друг другу, и где-то на пол пути их губы встретились.

Мягкий, теплый и безумно нежный поцелуй. Такой по-настоящему утренний.

\- Я могу к этому привыкнуть, - Максанс улыбнулся, поглаживая большими пальцами щеки и скулы Акселя. – Мне нравится видеть тебя по утрам.

\- Мне себя тоже, - согласился тот, ухмыляясь. Макс невольно рассмеялся.

\- Как хорошо, что наши кинки совпадают.

***

После завтрака, спасибо Энрико за чудесный рецепт, Аксель засобирался уезжать. 

Его прослушивание должно было начаться в десять, и он катастрофически не успевал заехать домой, чтобы переодеться.

\- Ты можешь взять мою рубашку, - предложил Максанс. Он сидел на подоконнике у открытого окна и курил, выпуская изо рта замысловатые клубы дыма.

Аксель периодически отвлекался на него и бесился. Это невероятно веселило Макса.

\- Я утону в ней, - Орьян умудрялся даже в маленькой квартирке Максанса создавать хаос.

\- У меня сохранились с пятого класса, - Макс пожал плечами и снова затянулся.

\- Ты такой смешной, я сейчас обоссусь, - Аксель закатил глаза, но все же сдался. – Ладно, давай, что там у тебя есть.

Решив не шокировать Орьяна так сразу всей своей коллекцией экзотических рубашек, Максанс дал ему обычную белую. Ему самому она стала маловата в плечах, Акселю должна быть в самый раз.

Так и оказалось.

Тот надел рубашку, закатал рукава по локоть и оставил пару пуговиц ворота расстегнутыми. Причесанный, чисто выбритый, он выглядел таким свежим и сексуальным.

У Макса все скрутилось в животе.

Отчего-то, факт того, что Аксель сейчас был в его одежде, дико возбуждал.

Интересно, Орьян испытывал те же чувства, когда Максанс одалживал его вещи?

\- Где будет ваша вечеринка? – Аксель разглядывал себя в зеркале со всех сторон. Вот же маленький нарцисс.

Макс разглядывал его вместе с ним.

\- Мм, какая вечеринка? – он слегка отвлекся. – А, точно. Чуть позже я скину тебе адрес. Думаю, я поеду туда сразу после урока, не потеряешься?

\- Если я ношу твои детские рубашки, Фовель, это не значит, что мне действительно двенадцать, - Аксель закатил глаза.

Максанс затушил окурок в пепельнице и спрыгнул на пол. Словно большая кошка, он приблизился к Орьяну, который смотрел на него в отражении зеркала.

Макс подошел к нему сзади, встав вплотную, и положил руку поперек живота. На белой рубашке она ярко выделялась. Широкая ладонь собственически накрыла почти весь живот полностью.

Аксель, блядь, был слишком миниатюрным. Максансу порой казалось, что он мог его сломать.

Он посмотрел Орьяну в глаза. Точнее, его отражению.

\- Ты похож на молодого бога, спустившегося с небес, чтобы позлить простых смертных своей красотой. Ты похож на того, кто идеален в любом, чем бы он ни занимался. Музыкой, сценой, любовью. Ты похож на самое совершенное создание, которое я когда-либо встречал, Аксель Орьян, - Максанс видел, как с каждым его словом раскрывались все шире глаза Акселя, как расширялись его зрачки. – Ты похож на совершенство. И ты уж точно не похож на двенадцатилетку.

Улыбнувшись, Макс поцеловал Акселя в щеку, с удовольствием замечая, как та порозовела.

Аксель Орьян был нарциссом. Аксель Орьян знал себе цену. Но Аксель Орьян таял в руках Максанса Данэ-Фовеля, слушая его комплименты, как _двенадцатилетка_.

И это было охуенно.


	15. Здесь и сейчас

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Песня, под которую танцует Максанс: Blinding Lights, The Weeknd

_I've been on my own for long enough_

Максанс легко двигался под музыку, прикрыв глаза. В нем уже плескалось несколько бутылок пива. В руках у него был косяк.

Как же давно он так не кайфовал. Просто отпустив все мысли из головы, став абсолютно свободным.

_Maybe you can show me how to love, maybe_

Музыка звучала достаточно громко, чтобы заглушать людские голоса вокруг. И это было самым охуенным. Всегда.

Он был в толпе. Но он был один.

Растворялся в музыке, в людях. Но находил себя.

_I'm going through withdrawals_

Сейчас, одетый во все черное, Максанс действительно _растворялся_. Он терялся в пестрой толпе людей. Двигался словно тень.

Сладкий аромат от косяка дурманил голову. Дым окутывал его словно древнего шамана. Да и сами его движения походили на транс.

_You don't even have to do too much_

Казалось, сейчас ему не требовалось особо много. Просто движение. Плавное, неторопливое. Как на волнах. Но что-то словно ускользало от него.

_You can turn me on with just a touch, baby_

Неожиданно он почувствовал, как его спины кто-то коснулся. Максанс не особо любил чужие прикосновения.

Хоть и довольно легко мог найти общий язык с людьми.

Но это не обязывало его любить…

Аксель, все еще одетый в белую рубашку Макса, обязывал любить себя. Каждым своим вздохом, взмахом ресниц и мановением руки.

Пиздец. Каким же красивым сейчас был Орьян в неоновом клубном свете.

Говорить ничего не хотелось. К чему слова, когда уже все ясно?

Вот оно, то, чего так хотелось Максансу для полного счастья.

Коснуться Акселя.

Поцеловать Акселя.

 _Любить_ Акселя.

Сжимая в пальцах самокрутку, Максанс обнял Орьяна за шею и притянул к себе. Вторую руку он уложил на его талию.

Тот был непростительно трезвым.

И непростительно охуенным.

Они целовались, продолжая двигаться в танце. Их языки мягко ласкались, не пытаясь разбираться, кто тут главный.

К чему напрягаться.

Максанс на мгновение отстранился от губ Акселя. Тот, уже привычно, по инерции потянулся следом.

Такой _жаждущий_.

Сделав затяжку, Макс выдохнул дым ему в рот. И они оба буквально утонули в белой пелене.

Песня все не кончалась. Или просто они зависли где-то между прошлым и будущим.

Где-то в настоящем. Там, где были только они вдвоем.

Здесь и сейчас.

Аксель облизнул свои невозможные губы и стрельнул глазами из-под ресниц.

А большего Максансу было и не надо.

Он снова приник к его губам, выпивая поцелуй словно дорогое вино.

Медленно, смакуя каждый глоток.

Бедра Акселя прижимались все настойчивей. Они двигались просто сумасшедше плавно и _горячо_.

Максанс не видел. Максанс чувствовал.

\- Пойдем, - приказал он, когда песня наконец сменилась.

Аксель даже не спросил куда, покорно последовал за ним, держась за руку.

Он выглядел чертовски ярко в своей белой рубашке. В его, Макса, белой рубашке.

Максансу казалось, что на его Акселя глазели все.

Выколоть бы им глаза.

Это его мальчик. Его собственный. Только его.

Оказавшись у бара, он махнул бармену рукой, делая свой обычный заказ. Лишь кивнул на Акселя, намекая на двойную порцию.

Дожидаясь выпивку, Максанс обнял Орьяна со спины, зарываясь лицом в волосы у него на затылке.

Аксель коротко выдохнул и прижался задницей теснее к его паху.

На что ты там намекаешь, маленький.

Макс целовал теплую, чуть влажную кожу на шее, сразу под линией роста волос. Потом за ухом. Там, где билась тонкая жилка. По линии подбородка. Скулу.

Ему нравилось смаковать Акселя.

Ему нравилось заводить Акселя.

Их бедра все еще легко двигались в такт музыке.

Максанс уже был слегка возбужден. Но алкоголь и травка немного притупляли его чувства. 

Сдерживаться было легко.

Но сдерживаться не хотелось.

Взяв наконец свою выпивку, они отошли в сторону. Довольно темный угол, где никого не было.

Аксель прижался спиной к прохладной стене. Судя по влажным волосам на висках, ему было довольно жарко.

Что ж, холодное пиво сейчас подошло в самый раз.

Максанс встал рядом, упирая свободную руку в стену рядом с головой Акселя. Осознанно и неосознанно стремясь укрыть его от посторонних глаз.

\- Легко нашел меня? – голос Макса неожиданно прозвучал низко, даже сипло. Неудивительно. Он молчал уже пару часов. Только курил.

\- Сейчас или вообще? – Аксель стрельнул глазами и сделал глоток пива. Засранец. Максанс немного подвис на его губах, делающих отсос бутылочному горлышку.

Где только набрался такой пошлятины, маленький.

\- Свободен сегодня вечером? – Макс прижался к нему плотнее, буквально нависая сверху. Закрывая от людей полностью.

\- Ты со мной флиртуешь? – Аксель вопросительно выгнул брови. – А если я скажу, что занят?

\- Тогда я отвечу, что ты можешь быть занят только мной, - Максанс провел пальцем по его влажной губе, глядя прямо в глаза. – Твой рот. Твоя задница. Твои мысли. Твое сердце.

\- Ты пиздец какой романтик, - Орьян вроде как усмехнулся, но это вышло слишком наигранно. 

Поплыл маленький.

От таких дешевых подкатов. Что поделать. Любовь она такая.

\- Аксель, - позвал Максанс. – Ты не ответил на мой вопрос.

\- Какой? Свободен ли я сегодня? – тот закатил глаза. – Так ты ответил на него сам.

Макс отрицательно покачал головой.

\- Легко ли я тебя нашел? – Аксель недоумевал. – У меня нет топографического кретинизма. А в толпе ты был на пол головы выше остальных.

\- Нет, Акси, - Максанс наклонился ниже, заглядывая ему в глаза. – Не на этот. Ты будешь моим парнем?

Глаза Акселя распахнулись. Его рот приоткрылся. А все тело подалось вперед.

\- Что ты сказал? – выдохнул он.

\- Ты слышал, - Макс пожал плечами и сделал глоток пива, всем своим видом выражая незаинтересованность.

Ага, как же.

\- Окей, - Аксель пожал плечами в ответ. – Мне надо подумать.

Все ясно. Маленький решил включить сучку и набить себе цену.

Да покупатель уже и так душу заложил.

\- Отлично, - Максанс кивнул. – Пошли, продемонстрирую тебе пару аргументов.

Они оставили бутылки на чьем-то столике, вызвав возгласы негодования, и двинулись по темному коридору вперед.

\- Куда ты меня ведешь? – Аксель крепко сжимал ладонь Макса.

\- Подальше от чужих глаз.

\- Мы будем делать что-то противозаконное? – Орьян хмыкнул.

\- Возможно, - уклончиво ответил Максанс, наконец останавливаясь. Они отошли достаточно. – Но на самом деле, я просто не хочу делиться тобой. Не хочу, чтобы все они видели, как ты кончаешь.

Аксель коротко выдохнул.

Они находились в полнейшей темноте. Лишь белая рубашка немного выделялась на общем фоне.

Максанс толкнул Акселя к стене, заставляя прижаться к ней спиной. И сам придвинулся вплотную.

Его бедро раздвинуло чужие ноги. И они впаялись друг в друга как влитые.

Слова снова потеряли всякий смысл.

Их языкам нашлось куда более увлекательное занятие.

Музыка слышалась глуше. Но ее ритм все равно угадывался. И их языки танцевали в этом ритме.

Поцелуи были уже далеко не такими невинными, как на танцполе.

Сейчас они целовались с намеком на продолжение.

Их члены стали твердыми. Максанс чувствовал, как возбужден Аксель. И от того сам возбуждался еще сильнее.

Они терлись друг о друга, получая удовольствие. Но не достаточное, чтобы кончить.

Хотелось большего.

Они целовались все глубже. Пытаясь хоть так компенсировать недостаток телесных прикосновений.

\- Макс, - Аксель с усилием буквально оторвал того от своего рта, схватив за волосы. – Максанс.

Даже шепот сейчас звучал интимно и громко.

Они оба были слишком возбуждены.

Руки Максанса жадно шарили по чужой спине, сжимали задницу, прижимая ближе к себе.

Аксель застонал.

\- Постой же ты, - захныкал он.

\- Да что такое? – Макс остановился, не понимая.

\- Дай мне, - Аксель просунул руку между их телами и попытался расстегнуть ему ширинку.

До того наконец дошло.

Вдвоем они справились куда быстрее.

Аксель сплюнул себе на руку и размазал слюну сначала по члену Макса, потом по своему собственному.

Максанс все еще не мог видеть. Но он все еще прекрасно чувствовал.

Ебаный ты пиздец.

Пальцы Акселя, эти тонкие музыкальные пальчики, вытворяли что-то нереальное.

Они, блядь, словно играли на члене Максанса пятую симфонию Бетховена.

Сначала ласково, будто примериваясь. А после обхватили крепко и пару раз прошлись вверх-вниз.

Макс застонал, наклонив голову. Он уперся лбом в голову Акселя.

Тот рвано дышал.

Его волшебные пальцы вынимали всю душу. Но хотелось большего.

\- Возьми, - голос треснул, подвел. – Возьми их оба.

Просить дважды не пришлось. Аксель снова сплюнул на свою руку и обхватил оба их члена разом.

Было неудобно. Было охуенно.

Максанс нашел в темноте его губы и впился в них, втрахивая язык в чужой рот.

Рука Акселя двигалась неровно. Ритм был никакущий. Но это было пиздец как правильно сейчас.

Им обоих хватило буквально пары минут.

И кончили они, как в сказке, в один миг.

Максанс втянул язык Акселя в свой рот. Буквально засосал его. И сосал все то время, пока они оба, судорожно толкаясь бедрами навстречу друг другу, кончали.

\- Пиздец, - пробормотал Орьян несколько минут спустя, когда дыхание наконец немного выровнялось.

\- Точно, - Максанс даже поспорить не мог. Было слишком хорошо сейчас.

В голове снова ощущалась блаженная пустота. Лишь одна мысль все еще не давала покоя.

\- Ты подумал?

\- Над чем? – голос Акселя прозвучал слишком уж невинно.

\- Орьян… - произнес Макс угрожающе.

\- Порычи еще на меня, - фыркнул Аксель. Раздался звук застегиваемой молнии. – Я был твоим с потрохами еще после первого поцелуя. Не моя проблема, что ты такой тугодум.

\- Значит, подумал, - лицо Максанса расплылось в счастливой и пьяной улыбке. – Моя детка.

\- Святая Мадонна, с кем я связался, - проворчал Орьян, застегивая джинсы уже Максу. Тот не возражал.

Он сейчас был абсолютно счастлив. Просто квинтэссенция счастья.

Обняв ворчащего Акселя за плечи, Максанс повел его обратно.

Завернув в туалет, они вернулись на танцпол.

Впереди была еще вся ночь.


	16. Спишемся. Целую

Максанс проснулся как-то резко, нехорошо. Он просто раскрыл глаза, понимая, что ему трудно дышать.

В комнате не было абсолютно темно. Они вернулись около трех. Сейчас же было не больше пяти утра. 

Аксель рядом спокойно и ровно посапывал. Он спал забавно, лицом в подушку, обняв ее и подмяв под себя.

В другой момент эта картина умилила бы Максанса, но сейчас хотелось поскорее выбраться из кровати.

Он уже неплохо ориентировался в квартире Орьяна даже в темноте.

На первом этаже оказалось еще светлее. Комната плавала в серой дымке, которая бывает незадолго до рассвета.

Максанс подошел к окну и вцепился в подоконник, всматриваясь в пейзаж за окном и ничего не видя.

Он пытался выровнять дыхание, но сердце колотилось в таком бешеном темпе, что почти прожигало грудь изнутри.

Кровь билась в висках. Во рту пересохло. 

Макс прикрыл глаза, стараясь успокоиться. Какого хера. У него так давно не было этого дерьма.

Почему, блядь, сейчас.

Да потому что, идиот, снова накурился. Расслабился, ничего не скажешь.

Пальцы, вцепившиеся в подоконник, побелели.

Максанс зажмурился сильнее, пытаясь сжаться в одну стальную струну. Пытаясь стать меньше. Все его нервные окончания были на пределе.

Дерьмо. Дерьмо. Дерьмо.

Не выдержав внутреннего давления, он сполз на пол и обхватил себя руками. Но этого было недостаточно.

Паника, необъяснимая, темная, тягучая, подступала неотвратимо.

Он жмурился так сильно, что даже не почувствовал, как из глаз потекли слезы.

Неожиданно теплые руки обняли его за плечи.

Кровь так громко стучала в висках, что Максанс не слышал ничего. 

Наконец, будто сквозь вату, до него донесся голос Акселя:

\- Малыш, что с тобой? Чем я могу помочь?

Макс был бы и рад ответить. Но сейчас это казалось чем-то запредельным. Все его силы уходили на то, чтобы удерживать мышцы в максимально напряженном состоянии.

Но руки Акселя были слишком настойчивы. Они обнимали и гладили. Трогали волосы, плечи, руки.

Его голос, спокойный и ласковый, проникал в самый мозг. Но Максанс не мог расслабиться.

Его все еще сковывало льдом отчаянья и темноты.

Вдруг Аксель мягко обхватил его лицо ладонями и буквально заставил поднять голову от колен.

Максанс все еще не хотел открывать глаза. Но это и не требовалось.

Его губ коснулись теплые и почему-то мокрые губы Акселя.

Он настойчиво поцеловал, пытаясь заставить открыть рот.

Макс сдался. Их языки переплелись. А его плечи немного расслабились.

Пружина, в которую буквально превратилось его тело, распрямилась. Обмякла.

Аксель все целовал его, удерживая ладонями лицо, пока им обоих не стало не хватать дыхания.

Отстранившись, Аксель смотрел на Максанса во все глаза. На его лице были видны слезы.

Макс не мог понять, чьи именно они были изначально. Но точно стали общими.

Он напугал Акселя.

Он выставил себя жалким и слабым.

Отчаянно захотелось куда-то спрятаться.

Максанс попытался встать, но руки Акселя, неожиданно сильные, удержали его на месте.

\- Все хорошо, слышишь меня? – в голосе Орьяна было столько нежности, что внутри все просто задыхалось от сдерживаемых рыданий. – Максо, ты меня слышишь?

Это ласковое прозвище отозвалось внутри теплотой. Так Максанса обычно называла мама, иногда Агата.

Он понял, что дышать стало легче. Волнение и паника улеглись.

Осталось только ощущение ватного и безвольного тела. Он всегда чувствовал себя абсолютно разбитым после таких приступов.

Максанс хотел было сказать, чтобы Аксель не беспокоился, но собственный язык не слушался.

Как не послушался бы и сам Аксель, конечно же.

Он сидел рядом и обнимал, прижимаясь сбоку.

Такой маленький, но такой взрослый сейчас. Максанс как-то вот очень четко и ясно осознал, сколько внутренней силы было в Акселе Орьяне на самом деле.

Он был буквально окутан этой мужской силой. И от нее становилось спокойнее.

Они посидели так, обнявшись, некоторое время. Пока к Максу не вернулась способность говорить.

\- Ты сделаешь мне чаю? – тихо попросил он.

Аксель, уткнувшийся лбом в его плечо, поднял голову и кивнул, слабо улыбаясь.

Он помог Максансу подняться. Тот все еще плохо контролировал собственное тело.

Ему было безумно стыдно быть таким слабым. Но подсознательно он чувствовал, что Акселя стыдиться точно не стоило.

***

Макс гипнотизировал большую чашку с чаем, над которой вился пар. Аксель сидел напротив него, помешивая ложкой сахар в своем кофе.

\- Давно у тебя это? – его голос был тихим, а вопрос деликатным. Но всё это всё равно прозвучало в ушах Максанса как набат.

\- С детства, - он неловко пожал плечами, все еще ощущая вину за то, что был вот таким ущербным.

Куда девалась в такие моменты вся его уверенность? Он словно становился другим человеком.

В последние месяцы он и не вспоминал об этой заразе. Почему же сейчас?

\- Что может спровоцировать такое? – Аксель смотрел внимательно. Его взгляд был взволнованным, но он старался держать себя в руках.

Маленький, ты такой смелый.

Максанс все еще был очень слаб. Но даже в таком состоянии не мог не восхищаться Орьяном.

Его реакция. Она была в десятки раз лучше, чем реакция самых близких людей. И в сотни раз, чем Макс вообще мог ожидать и надеяться.

\- Волнение, - он наконец ответил на вопрос. – Толпа. Если я не могу ее контролировать. Наркотики.

\- Это из-за ночного клуба? – понимающе уточнил Аксель. Он сделал большой глоток своего кофе и зажмурился. Несмотря на сахар, тот все равно был слишком крепким.

\- Не думаю, - Максанс снова неловко пожал плечом. – Я всегда много тусил. Такие приступы с возрастом стали редкостью. Возможно, травка. А может, все сразу. Я не знаю.

Он говорил медленно. Все его тело до сих пор ощущалось пластилиновым. Будто без костей.

Чертовски неприятное чувство.

Максанс ненавидел его.

Как и самого себя в такие моменты.

Ведь он знал, что за подобным часто следовал период депрессий. А вот этого точно не хотелось.

У них с Акселем все только начиналось. И обрушивать на него подобное совершенно не стоило.

\- Как ты справлялся раньше? – Аксель задавал правильные вопросы. И от этого было еще хуже.

\- Обычно, если кто-то был рядом, со мной пытались говорить, как-то достучаться. Так что, ты все сделал правильно, - Макс задумчиво смотрел в свою чашку. Ему не хотелось видеть глаза Акселя.

\- А когда ты был один?

Вопрос, словно хлыст, полоснул по Максансу, оставляя свежий след.

\- Как-то справлялся.

Ему совершенно не хотелось выворачиваться на изнанку сейчас. Не было сил.

Не то чтобы он не доверял Акселю. Напротив. Просто такие эмоции, они слишком сильные, чтобы делиться с кем-то.

Даже мама не знала всего. Пожалуй, только Агата.

Разговор не очень клеился. Максанс не был готов к откровениям. Но Аксель не стал настаивать.

За что ему спасибо.

Молчание тоже могло быть уютным.

Они оба допили свои напитки, после чего вернулись в кровать.

Конечно, Макс уже не мог уснуть. Но ему было спокойно просто лежать и слушать спокойное дыхание Акселя рядом.

Это действительно помогало справляться.

***

Орьян уехал в театр уладить какие-то вопросы. И Макс оказался предоставлен сам себе.

Он прицепил поводок к ошейнику Убы и отправился с ней на прогулку.

Хотелось проветрить голову.

Небо стало серым и полным тучами, черными от непролитого дождя.

Уба радостно носилась из стороны в сторону, и Максанс невольно улыбался, глядя на нее.

Несмотря на то, что у него не было возможности держать дома собак, он искренне, всем сердцем любил их.

А уж тем более, это очаровательное создание.

Они прошли пару километров, когда с неба стали срываться первые капли.

Максанс вздохнул. Погода весьма точно отражала его внутреннее состояние.

Он реально ненавидел его. Как и все это в себе.

Тоска и грусть безнадежно одолевали его.

Прав был Давид, когда говорил, что у них с Элиоттом Демори слишком много общего.

Нет, Максанс не был болен биполярным расстройством. Его настроение не скакало, как флагшток во время шторма.

Но порой его одолевало депрессивное состояние, когда все, чего хотелось, это лежать, пялясь в потолок, перебирать гитарные струны или просто спать.

Аксель точно не заслужил всего этого. Он и так невероятно помог Максу ночью.

Сам того не зная, Орьян сумел облегчить и сократить паническую атаку Максанса.

Но видеть Фовеля в состоянии овоща ему точно не следовало.

К тому моменту, как они с Убой вернулись с прогулки, Макс принял решение.

Он вымыл собаке лапы, накормил ее. Прибрался на столе. И там же оставил записку.

«Акси, возникли срочные дела дома. Я уеду на пару дней. Спишемся. Целую»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Я говорила, что в фике будет легкое стекло. Думаю, те, кто читал и слушал интервью Максанса, в курсе, что у него бывают и панические атаки, и депрессии.
> 
> Я не знаю, как точно это проходит у него. Я описывала то, что ощущаю обычно сама в такие моменты.
> 
> Не знаю, нужно ли ставить какие-то особенные предупреждения в шапку фика. Ибо для меня это совершенно обычное дело. Могу добавить драму, хотя вообще ее тут не вижу)


	17. Важные вещи

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Меланхоличности этой главы хорошо соответствует музыка Ennio Morricone Chi Mai.

Пока Максанс ехал к родительскому дому, Аксель успел написать дважды.

«Я все уладил, скоро домой. Купить что-нибудь к ужину?»

И через час.

«Понял. Надеюсь, все в порядке?»

Все было не в порядке. Но Максанс, повертев телефон в руках, вздохнул и отправил: «Да».

Аксель больше не писал. С одной стороны Макс был ему благодарен, потому что какое-то сочувствие или миллионы вопросов ему точно не были нужны сейчас.

Но с другой…

Едко-ехидное горькое чувство скреблось изнутри. И нудело. Да не нужен ты ему нахер со своими тараканами.

Кому хотелось бы возиться с чьими-то душевными проблемами?

Аксель проглотил объяснение и отлично. Стоило радоваться такому исходу. Ведь Максанс этого и хотел.

На самом деле, все, чего хотел Максанс, это оказаться под одеялом в своей детской спальне и получить от мамы чашку какао.

Он давно уже жил один, но в такие периоды предпочитал проводить время с семьей.

Когда он наконец вышел из такси с сумкой через плечо, уже смеркалось.

К нему навстречу выбежала Агата и повисла на его шее.

\- Привет, большой брат, - она звонко поцеловала его в щеку. – Как же я скучала.

\- Привет, - Максанс через силу улыбнулся. – Предки дома?

\- Нет, уехали к тете на выходные, - Агата отстранилась и внимательно посмотрела в лицо брата. Видимо, она прочитала там ответы на все свои вопросы. Потому что просто обняла его за плечи и сказала: - Пошли в дом, сделаю тебе какао.

***

Ночь тянулась бесконечно.

Вечером Агата почти ничего не спрашивала. Лишь накормила вкусным ужином и действительно сделала какао.

Максанс почти сразу же ушел к себе в комнату, пообещав, что они поговорят завтра.

Он надеялся, что у него появятся силы.

Детская спальня сейчас казалась ему единственным островком стабильности в жизни.

Все его медали, кубки, дурацкие постеры, рисунки. Все это наполняло его какой-то жизненной силой.

Он чувствовал себя здесь немного уверенней. Будто вспоминал себя прошлого. Находил себя настоящего.

Правда сейчас, в темноте ночи, его одолевали не менее темные мысли.

Не поторопились ли они с Акселем?

Их отношения столь быстро перетекли из разряда «я тебя терпеть не могу, говнюк» в «я без тебя дышать не могу», что это слегка пугало.

Сейчас, когда Аксель был далеко, а разум Максанса немного освободился от дымки влюбленности, он понимал, что все действительно случилось слишком скоро.

Внезапная мысль заставила Макса найти свой телефон.

Он зашел в переписку с Акселем и напечатал:

«Думаю, мы оба поторопились. Нам стоит попробовать остаться коллегами»

Напечатал и самому стало гадко.

Как и стало больно.

Палец замер над кнопкой отправить, да так и завис.

Максанс вдруг вспомнил, как смотрел на него Аксель. Доверчиво, открыто.

Как билось его сердце под рукой Макса.

Какими мягкими и чувственными были его губы.

Какими крепкими и нужными были его объятия.

Его смех, улыбки, дурацкие прекрасные волосы. Весь он сам.

Максанс стер сообщение и зажмурился.

Почему все так сложно. Ведь было так просто еще вчера.

Что изменилось?

Да ровным счетом ничего.

Но что-то все равно тревожило и глодало изнутри.

Сделав глубокий вдох, чтобы успокоиться, Максанс уже собирался было заблокировать телефон, как тот внезапно оповестил о входящем сообщении.

Аксель тоже не спал. 

«Это так глупо. Не могу уснуть без тебя»

И следом.

«Наверное, ты спишь. Я правда надеюсь, что все хорошо. И не только с твоей семьей»

«Можешь не отвечать, я все понимаю»

Максансу снова стало трудно дышать. Только на этот раз на него давили не темнота и отчаянье, а безграничная нежность.

Он сам не мог описать собственных чувств сейчас. Но был безмерно благодарен Акселю.

Потупив пару минут, глядя в потолок, он все же отправил ответ.

«Прости, что молчал. Все это время. Мне тоже трудно спать без тебя. Скоро увидимся»

И отчего стало вдруг так спокойно.

Максанс уснул буквально через четверть часа. В надежде, что и Аксель тоже.

***

Агата была ужасным игроком в «монополию». Но чертовски азартным.

Они сидели на веранде, кутаясь в пледы, и играли уже, наверное, третий час.

Максанс все еще чувствовал слабость. Ему не особо хотелось двигаться.

Но энергии сестры им хватало на двоих.

\- Итак, - заявила она в какой-то момент. – Расскажи мне, Максанс Данэ-Фовель, в кого влюблен мой брат?

Макс хмуро посмотрел на хитро улыбающуюся сестру.

\- Я не…

\- Ага, как же, - Агата закатила глаза и поправила сползший на одно плечо плед. Ты почти всю последнюю неделю ошивался где угодно, только не у себя дома. Точнее, это где угодно имеет вполне конкретную геолокацию. Твоя сестра хоть и не инспектор Гаджет, но разобраться с инстаграмом способна.

\- Я зависал у коллеги, - Максанс пожал плечами, переставляя свою фишку. – Ты же в курсе про «Стыд». Мы с Акселем репетируем, знакомимся, пытаемся подружиться.

\- Мм, - Агата кивнула, задумчиво поглядывая на доску. – Да, конечно. Знакомитесь, репетируете, ставите друг другу засосы.

\- Что? – опешил Макс.

\- То, идиот, - рассмеялась его сестра. – У тебя вся шея искусана. Он красивый? Мне кажется, я слышала это имя. 

\- Красивый, - Максанс ответил на автомате. И тут же мысленно застонал. – Ладно, хорошо. Его зовут Аксель Орьян и у него самые прекрасные глаза в этой вселенной.

\- Вау, - Агата присвистнула. – Даже прекрасней моих?

Макс криво улыбнулся и достал телефон. Он нашел профиль Акселя в инстаграме и показал сестре его фотографию.

\- Ладно, конкуренция тут бессмысленна, - она картинно вздохнула. – Очень красивый мальчик. Почему ты не с ним сейчас?

\- Агата, ты же знаешь… - Максанс нервно облизнул губы и уставился на доску, пряча взгляд.

\- Знаю, что? – голос сестры звучал безжалостно. – Тебе сейчас плохо. Я знаю. Но это не повод, чтобы забираться в кокон воспоминаний и пытаться спрятаться от всего мира. Максо, посмотри на меня.

\- Не веди себя так, будто умнее меня, - пробормотал Максанс, не находя в себе сил посмотреть на нее.

\- Буду, - заявила нахалка. – Пока ты ведешь себя так, будто ты глупее меня. Он в курсе, что с тобой?

\- Нет, - Макс все же поднял на сестру усталые красные глаза. – Не совсем. Он был со мной ночью, когда у меня случилась паническая атака.

\- И что? – Агата задала этот вопрос уже осторожнее. – Как он отреагировал?

Максансу не очень хотелось делиться такими личными вещами. Даже с сестрой. Особенно сейчас.

\- Да какая к черту разница, - он откинул свою фишку куда-то на пол. – Как бы он не отреагировал, он не готов к такому. К такому мне.

Последние слова прозвучали тихо-тихо. Горло сдавил спазм. Максанс ненавидел плакать. Но эти слезы были скорее злыми.

Агата встала со своего места и обняла его, согревая и успокаивая своим теплом.

\- Хороший мой, - она поцеловала брата в висок. – Ты самый светлый и прекрасный человек, которого я знаю. И то, что тебе плохо сейчас, не делает тебя каким-то неправильным. Эта сторона твоей жизни, твоей личности делает тебя целым. Таким, какой ты есть. И Аксель имеет право знать.

\- Мы, - Максанс подавился вздохом. – Мы слишком мало знакомы.

\- Не всегда нужны годы, чтобы понять важные вещи, - Агата погладила его по волосам, принося немного облегчения. – И не всегда, даже спустя годы, важные вещи становятся поняты. Дай ему шанс.

\- В кого ты такая умная, - пробормотал Максанс, расслабляясь в ее объятиях.

Они просидели так около часа, пока оба не замерзли окончательно.

***

Аксель больше не писал.

Максанс не мог правильно расценить, как именно принимал этот факт.

Как тактичность или как безразличие.

В любое другое время он бы, наверняка, забил на тишину в эфире. Тем более, он сам уехал.

Но сейчас все его чувства, мало того, что смешались, они были еще и чертовски обострены.

Вся его душа была словно открытая рана.

И только теплый кокон одеяла хоть как-то защищал ее от внешнего мира.

Весь остаток пятницы Максанс провел в постели. Он рассматривал рисунок пододеяльника.

Мелкие рыбки.

Синие. Красные. Зеленые.

Желтые почему-то встречались реже.

Глаза слипались, закрывались. Открывались через время вновь.

За окном уже стемнело.

Возможно, наступила суббота.

Максансу было откровенно плевать.

Все, о чем он думал в этом момент, почему Аксель больше не писал.

А должен ли он был в принципе что-то писать и говорить? Кто они друг другу?

Максанс вспомнил, как предложил Акселю стать его парнем.

Сейчас это казалось таким далеким. Таким глупым.

Вздохнув, он перевернулся, уткнувшись лицом в подушку, и попытался снова уснуть.

Уже сквозь дрему он услышал звук сообщения.

Даже через буквы и километры Максанс почувствовал весь этот гнев.

«Ты такой придурок, Фовель! Если бы твоя задница была рядом, я бы тебе навешал!»

Макс недоумевал, смотря на сообщение Акселя. Пока до него не дошло. Агата.

Она его сдала. 

Сердце заколотилось быстро-быстро. Он лихорадочно облизнул губы, думая, что же ответить на такую отповедь.

Но Аксель снова опередил его.

«Мы должны рассказать друг другу все важные вещи о нас. Ты не должен один справляться с этим дерьмом»

Максанс невольно улыбнулся. Его маленький храбрый мальчик.

Кто знал, может и не было все слишком быстро? Может и не было все глупо?


	18. Это только для нас

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Глава, в которой Аксель оч много пиздит) просто смиритесь))

Воскресное утро началось шумно.

Весь прошлый день Максанс провел в постели. Практически все время он спал. И вот сегодня наконец почувствовал в себе достаточно сил, чтобы спуститься вниз.

Еще на лестнице он услышал громкие голоса из кухни. И смех.

Этот смех он узнал сразу.

Сердце екнуло. 

Максанс попытался пригладить свои торчащие во все стороны волосы. Но это мало помогло. Он постарался вспомнить, когда принимал душ. Кажется, вчера. Да, перед сном. Что ж, по крайней мере, утром он смог почистить зубы. Уже прогресс.

Конечно, он выглядел не лучшим образом в своей растянутой майке и домашних штанах, болтающихся на бедрах, но не бежать же ему наряжаться в конце концов.

Аксель и Агата стояли возле плиты и о чем-то со смехом спорили.

Они были одного роста. И сейчас, как никогда остро, Максанс заметил, каким хрупким, даже миниатюрным был Аксель.

Господи, как же он был красив в солнечном утреннем свете.

Он держал в руках яблоко и улыбался так искренне, что на мгновение в душе Макса заскреблись кошки ревности.

Но уже в следующую секунду Аксель повернул голову и увидел его.

И все сомнения отпали.

Столько всего было в этом взгляде. Такое не описать словами. Это можно лишь почувствовать.

И Максанс задышал глубже, _чувствуя_. Чувствуя, как жизнь постепенно возвращается в его тело.

Чувствуя, как его губы помимо воли растягиваются в улыбке.

Агата, заметив реакцию Акселя, тоже посмотрела на дверь. Она подмигнула брату и быстро выскочила из комнаты, сославшись на выдуманные дела.

\- Ты приехал, - озвучил Максанс очевидную вещь.

Ему было немного неловко.

За то, что произошло. За то, как он себя повел. За то, что Аксель поехал в другой город из-за него.

\- Ага, - Орьян откусил большой кусок яблока. – Выдались свободные выходные, решил, что Бретань – отличное место для отдыха. Посмотрел лучшие места на Букинге.

\- И сколько звезд у этого? – Максанс пытался сдержать улыбку, ему все еще с трудом давались положительные эмоции. Словно он успел разучиться за эти пару дней.

\- Не помню, - Аксель беспечно пожал плечами. – Но мне скинули фотографию одного из владельцев, и я решил дать ему шанс.

\- Ему? – Макс несмело подошел ближе, сокращая расстояние между ними. – Месту?

\- Нет, - Аксель не выдержал первым, бросаясь Максансу на шею. Тому пришлось подхватить его под задницу, поскольку Орьян буквально запрыгнул на него, обхватив ногами. – Владельцу.

Сил, чтобы удержать Акселя, не хватало. Настолько Макс ослаб. Поэтому пришлось усадить того на стол.

Они обнимались, словно сиамские близнецы. Просто дышали друг другом. Слов им не требовалось.

Это был такой момент откровения. Когда вам вроде бы нужно сказать друг другу что-то важное. Но вы настолько близки в эту секунду, что произносить что-либо вслух не нужно.

Спустя несколько долгих минут Аксель немного отстранился и посмотрел Максансу в глаза.

\- Я жутко не уверен в себе, - произнес он.

\- Ты? – Макс удивился. Настолько внезапным и неожиданным было это признание. – В жизни не видел более самоуверенного мелкого говнюка, чем тот, с которым я познакомился весной.

\- Ты тогда меня очень напугал, - Аксель тихо рассмеялся. – И разозлил. А еще ты был весь такой, - он неопределенно помахал рукой, - охуенный. Но я тебя не особо запомнил. Потому что позже, когда Давид сказал мне твое имя, как будущего Элиотта, и дал твой инстаграм, я тебя не узнал.

\- Оу, - Максанс улыбнулся. Он запустил руку в волосы Акселя, наслаждаясь их уже привычной мягкостью. – И что же?

\- Не поверишь, - Аксель театрально вздохнул. – Я настолько закомплексовал, что целый месяц до встречи с тобой провел в спортзале, пытаясь прийти в форму.

\- Ты в идеальной форме, - Максанс снова удивился. – Да что там, ты в шикарной форме.

\- Спасибо. Но знал бы ты, чего мне это стоило! – Аксель погладил плечи Макса, словно собираясь с силами для дальнейшего признания. Его лицо посерьезнело. – На самом деле, у меня действительно дохрена комплексов. И это не комплекс из-за роста, как могло бы прийти очевидно в голову.

Максанс молчал, давая ему время. Он не знал сейчас, чего стоило Акселю его признание. Но догадывался, что тот в принципе не привык перед кем-то раскрываться.

\- Я с детства привык к тому, что надо быть первым. Считал, что, если я не буду лучшим во всем, за что берусь, меня не за что будет любить. Пытался все время доказать что-то всем. И себе самому. Не знаю, в курсе ли ты, но я, блядь, играю практически на всех инструментах, которые когда-то смог найти. Просто потому, что когда-то мама сказала, что у меня неплохо получается. В театральную студию я попал случайно. Но решил, что и здесь должен стать лучшим. Мне мало было детских постановок. Я хотел большего. Не просто играть с кем-то. Играть одному на сцене. Доказать себе, что справлюсь и с этим.

\- Ты просто безмерно талантлив, - Максанс погладил большим пальцем его щеку. Он понимал, о чем говорил Аксель. Ему были чужды подобные комплексы, но он их понимал. С такими высокими требованиями к себе тяжело жить. – Но тебе нужно быть более мягким к самому себе.

\- Не могу, - Аксель криво усмехнулся. – В том-то и дело. Я чертов фрик, помешанный на перфекционизме. Я пытаюсь довести до совершенства все. Свою жизнь, свою карьеру, свое тело. А когда не получается, начинаю заниматься самокопанием.

\- Акси, - Максанс удержал его голову на месте и мягко поцеловал в губы. Нежно, без языка. Просто прикоснулся, отдавая свое тепло. – Хочу, чтобы ты знал. Для меня ты идеален. Даже если что-то делаешь не так.

\- Я, - Аксель облизнулся, словно хотел почувствовать вкус чужих губ, - я об этом и веду речь. Каким бы идеальным я тебе не казался, у меня дохера недостатков. Но ты ведь принимаешь меня таким, правильно?

\- Именно, - Макс кивнул, чувствуя безмерную нежность к этому человеку.

\- Так почему ты думаешь, что я не хочу принять тебя таким, какой ты есть настоящий? – Аксель крепко сжал плечи Максанса, не давая ему отстраниться и отойти, потому что это и было первым порывом Фовеля. – А ну стоять. Значит так, сейчас ты снимешь меня с этого стола, за которым завтракает твоя семья. Потом отведешь к себе в комнату, как хороший мальчик. И мы поговорим.

Максанс вздохнул, признавая свое поражение.

Ему не хотелось обсуждать свое состояние. Но Аксель, который только что был предельно откровенен с ним, заслужил.

Засранец просто загнал его в угол.

***

Сегодня узор на пододеяльнике был другим. Агата вчера вечером сменила постельное белье, заявив, что хоть ее брат и сросся со своим одеялом, она не позволит ему зарасти еще и грязью.

Сейчас они с Акселем, раздевшись до белья, лежали под большим пуховым одеялом и разговаривали.

Они говорили о детстве. Первой любви. Первых душевных травмах. Первых успехах. Они обсуждали подобное и раньше, но сегодня все было на каком-то другом уровне.

Более откровенном, что ли. 

Они и без того уже были близки.

Но сейчас стали еще ближе.

\- Знаешь, - Аксель водил пальцем вокруг татуировки на груди Максанса, - я понимаю, почему ты не сказал мне. Почему уехал.

\- Да? – Максанс гладил его спину, гладкую и теплую. И это было лучшим ощущением сейчас.

\- Да, - Аксель вздохнул. – Когда Агата написала мне, все сложилось. Я ведь места себе не находил. Пытался убедить себя, мол, он и правда уехал по делам. Не загоняйся. Но не мог. Понимал, что-то не так. А когда она сказала о твоем состоянии я понял.

Он говорил медленно. Максанс знал, уже знал, что Аксель не любитель откровенностей. Хотя это именно он всегда делал первый шаг и раскрывал душу. Парадокс.

\- Для меня тоже все это очень быстро случилось, - его мысли немного перескочили, но Максанс понял, о чем речь. Они давно были на одной волне. – Наш первый поцелуй, первый секс, те часы, которые мы провели вместе, просто разговаривая, узнавая друг друга. Мы будто бы оказались изолированы от всего мира, и поэтому наши отношения развились с такой космической скоростью. Мы за три дня испытали и прожили больше, чем некоторые люди успевают за месяцы. 

Голос Акселя убаюкивал. Он был таким спокойным и таким умиротворяющим, что Макс буквально таял от него. Как и от тепла самого Акселя.

\- И нам не потребовалось много времени, чтобы понять, - Аксель запнулся, - понять, как сильно нас тянет друг к другу. Наверное, поспешно говорить о любви. Но что такое любовь? Желание оберегать, быть рядом, делить радость и горе? Разве ты этого не испытываешь?

Он поднял голову и заглянул Максансу в глаза. Тот просто кивнул и подался вперед, мягко целуя.

Аксель ответил на поцелуй и лег обратно.

\- Но я понимаю и твои страхи. Я ведь тоже не спешил делиться тем, что делает меня слабым. А тогда ночью… ты не представляешь, как я испугался за тебя. Я, конечно же, знаю, что такое панические атаки. Но знать и видеть своими глазами – разные вещи. Особенно, когда дело касается близкого человека.

Максанс напрягся. Его словно снова окунуло в ту ночь. Аксель почувствовал его состояние и крепко обнял, успокаивая.

\- Прости, - пробормотал он. – Прости, что напоминаю. Обещаю, мы поговорим и больше не будем об этом, хорошо? – Он дождался слабого кивка и продолжил: - Утром мне показалось, что тебе стало лучше. Но на самом деле, я просто пытался найти себе оправдание за то, что мне пришлось уехать по делам. А когда я вернулся и нашел ту записку… Мне стыдно, но первой мыслью было то, что ты просто так меня бросил. Молчи. Знаю, что это глупо. Но я тогда много всякого дерьма передумал. Ночью ты ответил, и я понял, что все в порядке, но все пиздец не в порядке.

Максанс вздохнул. Он вспомнил ту смс, которую собирался отправить. Представив, какую боль она причинила бы Акселю, он вздрогнул.

\- Всю пятницу я не находил себе места, - Аксель поцеловал то место, под сердцем Макса, где только что были его пальцы. – А потом мне написала Агата. Твоя сестра просто чудесная.

\- Ты тоже ее очаровал, - Максанс с трудом улыбнулся. Он понимал, что своими действиями доставил Акселю беспокойство. И это его убивало.

\- Максо, - ласково позвал Аксель. – Посмотри на меня. Я ведь сказал, что понимаю тебя. Ты не хотел, чтобы я видел тебя таким. Наверное, я поступил бы также на твоем месте. 

Максанс прикрыл глаза. Да, он понимал и принимал этот факт. Но менее грустно от этого не становилось.

Его лица коснулись пальцы Акселя. Нежные, мягкие. С губ Макса сорвался судорожный вздох.

\- Но я хочу сказать, - Максанс открыл глаза, чтобы видеть Акселя, - что теперь, когда мы все выяснили, когда выяснили, что мы значим друг для друга, когда узнали слабые места друг друга, теперь мы можем двигаться дальше.

\- Что ты имеешь в виду? – Макс улыбнулся. Теперь уже по-настоящему, искренне.

\- Я ведь так и не ответил прямо на твой вопрос, - Аксель лукаво усмехнулся. – Да, я буду твоим парнем. Но, думаю, мы оба понимаем, что это должно…

Он запнулся, и Максанс договорил за него, понимая и разделяя его мысли:

\- Да, это должно остаться между нами.

\- Черт, - Аксель застонал, утыкаясь лбом в грудь Макса. – Ну почему жизнь такая сложная. 

\- Относись к этому по-другому, - Максанс потрепал его по волосам. – Нахуй их всех, это только для нас двоих.

\- Точно, - Аксель удобнее устроил свою голову на груди Макса, расслабляясь. – Пусть все сосут. Мы будем водить их за нос.

В дверь негромко постучали. Спустя секунду она открылась, и вошла Агата, прикрывая глаза рукой.

\- Не знаю, что я там могу увидеть, поэтому лучше не буду рисковать. Значит так, Аксель Орьян. Я написала тебе в надежде, что ты приедешь, вправишь мозги моему брату и вытащишь из этой чертовой кровати. Но дьявол, вы теперь оба срослись с ней!

Максанс рассмеялся, чувствуя, как теплое, тихое счастье расползалось у него в груди.

Аксель смеялся вместе с ним.

Темнота окончательно отступила.

Агата убрала руку от глаза, посмотрела на них двоих, покачала головой и просто вышла из комнаты.

Ее план дал трещину. Но не всегда все должно идти по плану, чтобы быть идеальным.


	19. А что, если

\- Ты такой пиздец красивый.

Максанс рассмеялся. Они будто поменялись местами. Теперь именно он стоял перед зеркалом, а Аксель любовался им.

Прошло уже три дня, как они вернулись из Бретани. И сейчас, ранним утром, собираясь на репетицию к Давиду, Максанс пытался пригладить свою буйную шевелюру.

Они были у него в квартире. И видеть Акселя у себя стало уже таким привычным. 

Первые сутки после возвращения прошли в кровати. К сожалению, без какого-либо интимного подтекста.

Хотя как посмотреть.

Ленивые поцелуи, тягуче-медленные ласки и объятия. Это было куда интимнее банального секса.

Впрочем, и от него бы Максанс не отказался. Он уже чувствовал себя достаточно восстановившимся для подобных подвигов. Но Аксель, похоже, собирался носиться с ним как с хрустальным яйцом.

Что ж, посмотрим, маленький, на сколько тебя хватит.

Сейчас Максанс стоял перед зеркалом в одних джинсах, которые даже не потрудился застегнуть.

Аксель позади него откровенно глазел.

Макс привык видеть в чужих глазах неприкрытую похоть. С его профессией это даже стало чем-то обыденным. Не сказать, чтобы ему нравилось. Но да, он привык.

А вот читать во взгляде настолько сильное обожание – это оказалось в новинку.

Глаза Акселя горели. Его лицо выглядело воодушевленным и счастливым одновременно.

\- Нравлюсь? – Максанс стрельнул глазами в отражении.

Аксель сглотнул и перехватил его взгляд. И столько в этом взгляде было просьбы.

Максанса обдало жаром с головы до ног. Если бы не чертова репетиция, он бы наплевал на все и просто разложил Акселя на еще смятой после ночи кровати. На которой тот восседал еще абсолютно голый, завернутый в одеяло.

\- Нравится мне кока кола, - Аксель закатил глаза. – А в тебя я влюблен.

И вот в этом был весь Аксель Орьян.

Вот так запросто говорить о чувствах? Да, пожалуйста.

Максанс чувствовал не меньше. Но произносить слова ему давалось куда сложнее.

Его щеки покрылись румянцем смущения.

Горе-соблазнитель. Оказался соблазнен сам банальным признанием в любви.

Видя его реакцию, Аксель захихикал.

Премерзко так.

Ладно, очень мило. Но все равно гадко.

\- Когда ты смущен, - Орьян откинулся на руки назад, от чего одеяло сползло вниз, обнажая его торс, - ты еще красивее.

\- А я смотрю, тебе нравится меня смущать? – рассмеялся Максанс. Он оставил свои волосы в покое и потянулся за черной хенли. 

Аксель неотрывно следил за каждым его действием.

Раздеваться под чьими-то взглядами Максу доводилось. Но вот одеваться… Да еще и когда тебя так откровенно желали, пожалуй, пришлось впервые.

Он не удержался и провел руками по груди, расправляя мягкую ткань. Аксель в отражении закусил губу.

Вот уж кто и был красивым, так это его мальчик.

Сумасшедшие голубые глазищи. Красный, припухший от поцелуев рот. Усыпанные засосами шея и грудь. Растрепанные волосы.

И его нагота, не прикрытая почти ничем.

Они переглядывались в зеркале несколько мучительно долгих минут. Пока Аксель все же не сдался и не застонал, закрывая глаза.

\- Блядский боже, Давид убьет нас, если мы опоздаем!

\- Обещаю, - Максанс повернулся и подошел к кровати. Он сел на край и притянул Акселя к себе за талию. – Вечером мы все наверстаем.

Орьян беззастенчиво прильнул к нему всем свои теплым телом и уткнулся лицом в изгиб шеи.

\- Ты так вкусно пахнешь, - пробормотал он, обдавая кожу горячим дыханием. – Я хочу пахнуть тобой. Можно я возьму твой парфюм?

\- Можно, - Максанс потянул его за волосы, заставляя запрокинуть голову и посмотреть себе в глаза. – Но ночью мы займемся любовью, и ты будешь пахнуть мной по-настоящему.

Пьяный, поплывший взгляд Акселя был лучшей наградой.

За все дерьмо, что случалось с ним в жизни.

***

Давид смерил их чуть удивленным взглядом, отметив, что приехали они вместе на мотоцикле Максанса. Но никак не прокомментировал.

\- Итак, - он устроился на стуле с кипой бумаг в руках. – Вы уже проходили какие-нибудь сцены?

\- Да, - Аксель бесцеремонно забрался с ногами прямо на стол. Он явился на репетицию в мягких домашних штанах, и сейчас уселся по-турецки, чувствуя себя абсолютно комфортно. – Сцена на лодке. Сцена под дождем. И вечеринка в школе.

\- Оу, - Давид приподнял брови, то ли в шоке, то ли в восхищении, - вижу, вы отлично поработали. И сработались, - последние слова он пробормотал чуть слышно. Возможно, Максансу показалось? Это был сарказм?

Сам он решил последовать примеру Акселя и забрался на стол. Почему-то рядом с Орьяном он тоже начинал вести себя как подросток.

Ну, никто не возражал, и ладно.

\- Итак, - Давид внимательно посмотрел на них, но вернулся к сценарию в своих руках, - давайте пройдем сцену знакомства. Хлои с нами нет. Я буду за нее.

\- Надеюсь, нам не придется целоваться, - Аксель прыснул от смеха, а Давид только покачал головой.

Он явно относился к ним как к своим детям. Ко всем ребятам из каста. И к Максансу теперь тоже.

Эта мысль согрела приятным теплом.

Максанс был действительно благодарен и судьбе, и Давиду за то, что звезды сошлись именно так.

Он смотрел на смеющегося Акселя и думал. Что было бы, если бы они не встретились?

Если бы он не пришел на кастинг. Если бы не понравился режиссеру.

Что. Было. Бы.

Легкая волна паники накатила так внезапно, что стало трудно дышать.

Аксель заметил что-то и успокаивающе погладил его по плечу, смотря прямо в глаза.

Паника отступила также внезапно, как и появилась.

Да все было бы отлично.

Они обязательно встретились бы. Просто при других обстоятельствах.

Тонкая красная нить между ними привела бы их друг к другу. Где бы они ни были.

Максанс благодарно улыбнулся.

И они продолжили.

***

Забавно, но сложнее всего им давались простые сцены.

Не то, чтобы между Лукой и Элиоттом было много сцен без сексуального напряжения. Но все же некоторые имелись.

И вот репетировать их оказалось труднее, чем более интимные.

Акселя, похоже, тоже забавлял этот факт.

Впрочем, маленького засранца забавляло буквально все.

Он перманентно хихикал, сбивая с нужного настроя.

Давид оставался флегматично апатичным к его кривляниям.

Привык.

А вот Максанс уже начал раздражаться.

\- Если ты еще раз заржешь, я тебя придушу, - не выдержал он, когда Орьян в очередной раз отмочил скабрезность.

\- Воу-воу, - Аксель обезоруживающе поднял вверх руки. – Большой парень, я обещаю, что буду вести себя хорошо.

Максансу стало неловко за свои слова. Но он видел, что Аксель ничуть не обиделся.

Это главное.

Давид, казалось, вообще не обратил внимания на их перепалку. Он перебирал свои заметки.

\- Кхм, парни, - его голос заставил их с Акселем вздрогнуть. Потому что они занимались переглядываниями. Как какие-то школьники. – Я сейчас попрошу вас кое-что сделать. Вам в любом случае придется это делать, так что…

\- О боже, - невероятно громким шепотом произнес Аксель. – Он сейчас заставит нас раздеться.

\- Или того хуже, - Максанс против воли подхватил его настроение. И они закончили уже хором: - Поцеловаться.

Они оба расхохотались, заваливаясь на бок и сталкиваясь плечами.

\- Что ж, - Давид хлопнул себя по колену. – Вижу, что с поцелуями проблем не будет.

\- Не будет, - Максанс все еще продолжал смеяться. Этот смех был с нотками истерики. Но в то же время легким. Словно он освободился от чего-то.

\- Абсолютно точно, - Аксель постарался выглядеть серьезно. Но глаза выдавали его с потрохами.

\- Дети мои, - Давид звучал слегка сокрушенно. На мгновение Максансу стало страшно. Что, если он разозлится на них с Акселем за то, насколько близки они стали. Что, если не поймет. Он украдкой посмотрел на Орьяна. Тот же выглядел расслабленно. Видимо, знал Давида лучше. – Когда я говорил, что вам нужно приготовиться влюбиться, я имел в виду, черт возьми, ваших персонажей.

\- Ну, упс, папуль, - Аксель пожал плечами и развел руками.

Повисла неловкая пауза. 

Что ж, пауза затянулась.

\- Прости, господи, мою грешную душу, - Давид патетично возвел глаза к потолку. – Это будет или эпичный провал, или эпичный успех.

Максанс смотрел на Акселя, хитро улыбающегося ему из-за листов сценария. И улыбался в ответ.

Что ж, очередной гештальт был закрыт.

Друзья, Агата, Давид. Все они приняли их отношения настолько легко, насколько вообще это было возможно.

От этого стало максимально свободно на душе.

И где-то в глубине мозга, где-то пока что еще очень глубоко, поселилась мысль.

А что, если узнают все?


	20. Недостаточно

\- Какое у тебя любимое блюдо? – спросил Аксель, задумчиво разглядывая водную гладь.

Они сидели на скамейке на той самой набережной, где когда-то встретились весной. Ну, как на скамейке.

На ее спинке. С ногами на сиденье. Вот такие они говнюки.

После репетиции им обоим захотелось проветриться. Потому что Давид оказался в некотором роде тираном. Он гонял их по сценарию несколько часов. 

Но видеть его довольную улыбку оказалось отличной наградой.

Максанс прикурил, убрал зажигалку обратно в карман, глубоко затянулся и выпустил несколько колец дыма.

\- Не знаю, - он пожал плечами, отвечая на вопрос Акселя. – Особо не задумывался. Но мама нам с Агатой в детстве часто готовила endive au jambon*. Мне нравилось.

\- С голубым сыром? – Аксель с улыбкой посмотрел на него.

\- Ага, - Максанс кивнул, вспоминая вкус блюда из детства. – А ты хотел приготовить?

\- Не-а, - Аксель рассмеялся. – Просто думаю, ты весь из себя такой утонченный, наверняка, любишь что-то пафосное. И не ошибся.

\- Это не пафосное блюдо, - Максанс подхватил его смех. – И я, - он неопределенно помахал рукой с зажатой в пальцах сигарой в воздухе, - не утонченный.

\- Да ладно, - Аксель закатил глаза. – Ты типичное воплощение героинового шика. 

\- Ну спасибо, - Макс покачал головой со смехом и сделал затяжку. – То есть, в твоих глазах я похож на наркомана?

\- На очень стильного наркомана, на минуточку! – Аксель поднял палец вверх.

Он выглядел таким ребенком. И этот контраст с утренним развязным Акселем смотрелся столь разительно.

Непостижимый засранец.

Максанс чувствовал себя таким влюбленным сейчас. Ему захотелось сказать о своих чувствах вслух. Но словно дыхание перехватило.

Аксель что-то разглагольствовал, размахивая рукой и пытаясь перекричать навязчивую ворону, внезапно оказавшуюся поблизости.

А Максанс все смотрел на него и умирал от любви.

\- И вот я считаю, что пицца – это действительно не пафосное блюдо, - Аксель явно продолжал какую-то свою мысль. – Ты вообще меня слушаешь?

\- Нет, - чистосердечно признался Максанс, улыбаясь. – Но я тебя люблю.

Аксель, уже открывший было рот, чтобы поругаться, захлопнул его. 

Он вдруг покраснел и отвернулся. Его щеки заалели.

Что ж ты так смущаешься, маленький.

Максанс развеселился от такой реакции. Он придвинулся ближе, задевая Акселя плечом. Тот закатил глаза и пробубнил:

\- Ты такой придурок. Я тут тебе про пиццу, а ты…

Он ворчал как старый дед. Но Максанс с каждым словом влюблялся в него все сильнее.

И не было в тот момент человека в мире счастливее него.

***

Поскольку Убу еще в субботу забрала к себе мама Акселя, они были свободны от каких-либо обязательств и снова поехали к Максансу.

Правда сначала завернули в маркет.

\- Нам нужно пиво, - деловито заявил Аксель.

И Максанс невольно вспомнил, с чего у них все начиналось.

Это было меньше двух недель назад, но словно прошла целая вечность.

Как можно было за две недели влюбиться в другого человека без памяти?

Впрочем, порой людям хватало и нескольких минут.

Как тогда весной.

Аксель приметил пиво на верхней полке. Ничему жизнь не учила его.

\- Достань, - потребовал этот маленький диктатор.

\- Сам не можешь дотянуться? – Максанс потешался над ним, не скрываясь. Он стоял, оперевшись локтями на тележку в сдвинутой на затылок кепке, и откровенно посмеивался над своим парнем.

\- Я не для того заводил себе мужика, чтобы делать что-то самому, - Аксель стрельнул глазами, ожидая реакции на свои слова.

Максанс закатил глаза и вальяжно подошел к полке. Но вместо того, чтобы достать бутылки, он просто подхватил Акселя за ноги и под задницу и приподнял его на нужную высоту.

\- Ты. Блядь. Что. Творишь.

Орьян был в бешенстве. Но пиво схватил.

\- Пусти, - прошипел он, прижимая к груди пивные бутылки. – Пусти, говорю.

Максанс послушался.

Аксель, шипя как змея, поставил пиво в тележку и только потом развернулся к нему. Собирался отчитывать.

\- Ты хоть понимаешь, что нас могли увидеть?

\- Я не дурак, - ухмыльнулся Максанс. – Здесь никого нет.

\- Ненавижу тебя, - проворчал Аксель, направляясь к кассе.

\- Врешь, - весело крикнул ему вслед Максанс.

***

\- Максанс.

\- Аксель.

Они сидели за столом на кухне Макса, доедая огромную пиццу. И переглядывались.

\- Максанс, - повторил Аксель, вытирая рот салфеткой. – Ты мне кое-что обещал.

\- Надеюсь, не жениться? – Макс наигранно ужаснулся. – Я еще слишком молод!

\- О свадьбе мы поговорим через пару лет, - как само собой разумеющееся заявил Аксель. Серьезно? – Я о другом.

\- Хорошо. О чем? – Максанс дразнил его, делая вид, что не понимал.

\- Максанс.

\- Аксель.

\- Максанс Данэ-Фовель.

\- Аксель Орьян?

Они могли бы играть в эту игру вечно. Серьезно, у Макса хорошая выдержка. А Аксель терпелив и упрям.

\- К черту, пошли в кровать!

Но, похоже, не сегодня.

Максанс расхохотался и поднялся вслед за ним из-за стола.

Прелесть квартиры Макса состояла в ее крошечных размерах.

От кухни до кровати была всего пара шагов.

Аксель, изголодавшийся и жадный, толкал Максанса спиной вперед в сторону кровати.

Он потянул вверх майку Макса, раздевая его.

Настойчивый. Дерзкий.

Куда подевалась робость и нежность, как в прошлый раз?

Кое-кто тут чертовски _хотел_.

Майка Максанса полетела на пол. Аксель снова толкнул его, заставляя упасть спиной на постель.

Сам он забрался сверху, оседлав бедра своего парня.

\- Я хочу пахнуть тобой.

Эти слова вдруг вышибли из Максанса дух. Утром он сам дразнил Акселя. А сейчас нереально завелся.

\- Я хочу, - Аксель провел руками по его груди, от чего по коже словно разливалась лава след за его ладонями, - получить тебя всего.

\- Я и так весь твой, - Максанса повело от такого дерзкого, даже наглого Акселя. От его рук. От его бешеных глаз.

\- Нет, - помотал головой Орьян. Он снял с себя футболку и бросил ее куда-то в кресло. – Недостаточно.

Ох. Что же ты задумал, маленький.

Максансу вдруг на минуту показалось, что Аксель решил его поиметь.

Стало не то чтобы страшно, как-то неуютно.

Он подумал, вдруг не сможет до конца расслабиться. Но решил, что ради удовольствия Акселя выдержит все.

\- У тебя такое лицо, - Аксель ухмыльнулся. – Не о том думаешь.

Он наклонился вперед и провел языком по шее Максанса. Волна дрожи и удовольствия прокатилась по всему телу.

Он привык быть тем, кто сам дарит удовольствие. А вот получать его взамен оказалось не совсем привычно.

Язык Акселя оставлял на разгоряченной коже прохладные и влажные следы.

От каждого его прикосновения Максанс вздрагивал.

\- Какой же ты пиздец красивый, - бормотал Аксель, спускаясь ниже. – Я хотел бы вылизать тебя всего.

Эти грязные слова оседали возбуждением в низу живота. Перетекали в член.

О который сейчас так приятно терлись бедра Акселя.

Максанс разрывался между ощущениями.

С одной стороны - нарастающее удовольствие в паху. С другой – невозможный язык Акселя, который, о боги, вылизывал прямо сейчас грудь Максанса.

\- Такой вкусный, - бормотал Аксель, обводя языком поочередно правый и левый соски. Потом прошелся по контуру татуировки.

Ох.

Максанс так много чувствовал сейчас.

Он буквально был ошеломлен столь внезапной атакой.

По всем фронтам сразу.

Аксель несильно прикусил зубами его левый сосок и чуть потянул.

\- Ох, ты ж, блядь, - Максанс чуть ли не на лопатки приподнялся. Резкое, острое удовольствие пронзило его насквозь.

Какого хрена он еще никогда такого не испытывал? Аксель Орьян должен был появиться в его жизни уже для одного этого.

Чтобы кусать его за соски.

Зубы тут же заменились на язык. Который зализал укус. А потом сосок полностью оказался во рту Акселя.

И тот, блядь, начал его посасывать.

Максанс чувствовал себя сейчас так, будто Аксель отсасывал ему совсем в другом месте.

Опиздонические ощущения.

Наигравшись с одним, Орьян переключился на другой сосок. Вытворяя с ним еще более непристойные вещи.

Где только набрался подобной пошлости, маленький.

Поцелуями Аксель исследовал всю грудь Максанса вдоль и поперек.

А потом снова пустил в ход язык.

\- С ума по тебе схожу, - бормотал он, ненадолго отрываясь от безумно важного занятия.

Вылизывания груди Максанса.

Вот уж кто тут и сходил с ума, так это сам Фовель.

У него в глазах темнело от того, что творил своим языком Аксель.

А еще тот смотрел.

Блядина такая.

Смотрел исподлобья. Из-под упавших на лоб волос.

Смотрел своими невозможными глазищами. И водил языком сверху вниз. Снизу вверх.

Каждое прикосновение отдавалось пульсацией в члене.

Максанс понимал, что еще пара минут подобной пытки и он…

Блядь.

Аксель спустился ниже. По животу. По «блядской» дорожке к самой ширинке.

\- Хватит, остановись, - реально взмолился Максанс.

Аксель закатил глаза и провел языком обратно, вверх.

\- Оставим это для другого раза, - Максанс подхватил его за талию и подмял под себя, перекатываясь наверх. – Ты, кажется, хотел другого.

\- Я хотел тебя, - Аксель облизнулся. И настолько пошло это вышло, что Макс чуть не застонал. – А как именно бы это произошло, мне плевать. Но возражать, если ты мне вставишь, я не буду.

\- Вставлю тебе? Серьезно? – фыркнул Максанс. – Ты порно пересмотрел?

\- А хоть бы и так, - Аксель схватил его за запястье и поднес руку к своему рту. – Хочешь, покажу, чему еще я научился?

И он, блядь, просто взял и обхватил губами указательный палец Максанса.

Мозг, пока.

Макс ошеломленно наблюдал за тем, как по-блядски красные, почти малиновые губы Акселя, принимали в себя его палец. И буквально ментально кончал.

Еще немного подобных демонстраций, и он кончил бы уже совсем не ментально.

\- Что ты, мать твою, творишь, - восхищенно-недоверчиво пробормотал Максанс. 

Но помимо воли, он просто не мог остановиться.

К первому пальцу присоединился второй. И Аксель с удовольствием стал посасывать их оба.

От одного только этого вида можно было умереть.

Куда только подевался его нежный маленький принц?

Улетел, блядь, на свою планету. Оставив после себя развратного двойника.

Переборов себя, Максанс вытащил пальцы изо рта Акселя. Его губы выглядели такими вульгарно алыми, что пришлось на мгновение прикрыть глаза, перебарывая похоть.

Раздевались они быстро.

Точнее, все сделал Макс.

Аксель, наигравшись, словно сытый кот лежал и покорно принимал теперь любые ласки.

Максанс раздел его и разделся сам.

Его возбужденный член с влажным звуком шлепнул по животу.

Член Акселя, красиво лежащий в завитках волос, тоже практически истекал предэякулятом. 

Его так хотелось взять в рот.

Но все потом.

Сейчас им обоим было жизненно необходимо лишь одно.

Закинув ногу Акселя к себе на плечо, тот подозрительно легко согнулся, Максанс растерянно огляделся.

Орьян закатил глаза и бросил ему в лицо тюбиком смазки.

Предусмотрительно припас ее.

Как все поменялось.

Тут же, на тумбочке, Максанс увидел и пачку презервативов. Те самые, что он покупал раньше и оставил в квартире Акселя.

Кое-кто реально хотел секса.

Выдавив смазку на еще мокрые после рта Акселя пальцы, Максанс растер ее по сжавшейся, будто не видевшей члена до этого, дырке.

Мягко втирая гель в кожу, Макс аккуратно ввел один палец внутрь. Как же там было горячо.

Он наблюдал за выражением лица Акселя и ловил чистый, незамутненный кайф.

Тому нравилось.

Он ввел палец до конца и согнул его, стараясь нащупать… Вот оно.

Глаза Акселя, только что чуть прикрытые от удовольствия, распахнулись.

Максанс улыбнулся и потер пальцем чувствительное место. Аксель задышал чаще. Его алый рот приоткрылся.

Разве могла в мире существовать картина красивее?

Максанс отдал бы все свои таланты за один – умение рисовать. Он бы хотел сохранить этот момент навечно.

Щеки Акселя краснели тем сильнее, чем больше пальцев оказывалось в нем.

Когда уже три двигались более-менее свободно, Максанс перевел дыхание.

Ему потребовалась вся его выдержка и воля. Аксель выглядел так сумасшедше откровенно _горячо_ , что дыхание перехватывало.

И руки дрожали.

Кое-как надев презерватив, Максанс нежно погладил Акселя по внутренней стороне бедра и поцеловал ее.

Нога Акселя задрожала. То ли от напряжения, то ли от чего-то еще.

Максанс понимал, что такое положение было для Акселя не совсем удобным, но именно в этой позе его хотелось трахнуть именно сейчас.

Поэтому, наплевав на все, он подхватил и вторую ногу Орьяна, закидывая себе на плечо.

Ничего, потерпит. Хотел, чтобы выебали, выебут.

Едва головка члена вошла внутрь, преодолев первое сопротивление мышц, Аксель стиснул зубы, с шумом выпуская через них воздух.

Максанс и сам чувствовал невероятное напряжение во всем теле.

Он двигался медленно, старая не причинить дискомфорта.

Но Аксель довольно быстро расслабился, впуская до конца.

А в этой позе – буквально до предела.

Это было так глубоко, так запредельно близко.

Максанс начал двигаться, наклоняясь все ниже вперед.

На каждом толчке он касался губами губ Акселя, входя, казалось, еще глубже.

Чем было возможно.

Бедра Акселя дрожали. Но он не обращал на это внимания. Смотрел поплывшими, пьяными глазами. И лихорадочно облизывал свои искусанные, многострадальные губы.

Каждый толчок делал их ближе друг к другу.

Пусть физически это уже было практически невозможно. Но они становились ближе и морально.

Хотя, какая уж тут мораль.

Чем выше становился темп, чем быстрее и жестче вбивался Максанс в тело Акселя, чем громче шлепались его яйца о чужую задницу, тем меньше и меньше морали оставалось в этой спальне.

Нахуй мораль.

Нахуй все.

Только движения, старые как мир. 

Согнув Акселя абсолютно пополам в какой-то момент, Максанс впился в его рот, трахнув его еще и языком.

Это был такой вкусный и мокрый поцелуй, что от него побежали мурашки по всему телу.

Аксель жмурился от удовольствия, пытаясь совладать со своими эмоциями.

Но спрятаться от них было невозможно.

Максанса тоже накрывало с головой.

Они двигались навстречу друг другу, друг в друге, так быстро, так глубоко, что разум покинул их тела.

Осталось только горько-острое наслаждение.

И безграничное всепоглощающее чувство нежности и любви.

Неужели так теперь будет всегда?

Неужели каждый их секс будет словно маленькая смерть?

Делая последние, самые сильные, мощные толчки, Максанс смотрел на слезы, текущие из глаз Акселя, и умирал вместе с ним.

Он целовал его мокрые от соленой влаги губы, с каким-то остервенением вбиваясь все сильнее.

Аксель стонал практически на одной ноте. В голос, или в рот Максансу.

Это были волшебные звуки.

Член Акселя, скользкий от смазки, мокрый и невероятно возбужденный, терся между их животами. Максанс чувствовал его, получая удовольствие и от этого.

Опираться даже на обе руки было тяжело, но Максанс оставил лишь одну, продолжая трахать Акселя. Вторую он просунул между их животами, обхватывая мокрый и твердый член.

Аксель задрожал еще сильнее.

Ему хватило нескольких неловкий фрикций и пары глубоких толчков, чтобы кончить.

Он натянутой тетивой сжался, захватывая Максанса в тиски.

Двигаться стало невероятно сложно. Но тем слаще был каждый толчок.

И тем быстрее настал последний.

С трудом откатившись в сторону, Максанс упал на кровати, раскинув руки.

Аксель слабо зашевелился, и Макс притянул его к себе, укладывая на своей груди.

Он почувствовал легкий поцелуй на своей татуировке и улыбнулся.

\- Знаешь, - голос еще плохо слушался, - я тебе соврал.

\- В чем? – Аксель лениво приоткрыл один глаз, заглядывая Максансу в лицо.

\- Я люблю есть мясо, - признался Фовель. – Никаких чертовых овощей. Обычное мясо. С кровью. Или жареное на углях.

\- Ну, жаришь ты неплохо, - философски заметил Аксель. – В следующий раз, пожалуйста, не выебывайся, чтобы казаться лучше, чем ты есть. А то я начинаю сомневаться в выборе мужика.

Максанс рассмеялся и звонко шлепнул его по заднице, получив в ответ возмущенный вопль.

Кто бы поверил этому возмущению, маленький. Кто бы поверил.


	21. Только я имею право

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> С этой главы в тексте начинают мелькать второстепенные герои, так или иначе связанные со скамом. Не вижу особого смысла вносить их в шапку, так как какой-то весомой роли они пока не играют. Просто перечислю здесь, если кто подзабыл. (а кое-кто и не знал)
> 
> Давид Уррэг — режиссер.  
> Лео Додэн — Ян Казас.  
> Поль Скарфолио — Базиль.  
> Робен Минье — Артур.  
> Марилин Лима — Манон Демисси.  
> Асса Силля — Иман Бакеллаль.  
> Анна-Софи Сольдени — Хлоя (Клоэ) Дженсон.  
> Лола (хз как по батюшке) - Люсиль

3 недели спустя.

Репетиция шла полным ходом. 

Максанс прогонял диалог с Лолой, игравшей его девушку. И краем глаза наблюдал за Акселем. Тот, в растянутой майке, сползшей на одно плечо, растрепанный и вечно улыбающийся, переговаривался о чем-то с Давидом и Анной-Софи.

Они уже отрепетировали сцены с Хлоей. Но видимо, утрясали какие-то моменты.

\- Ты залипаешь, - прошептала Лола с улыбкой.

\- Что? – Максанс сосредоточился на партнерше. Он смутился, но постарался не подать виду.

\- Расслабься, - Лола тихо рассмеялась. – Будь он чуть постарше, я бы и сама влюбилась.

\- С чего ты… - Макс еще пытался как-то отнекиваться, но девушка смерила его таким саркастическим взглядом, что он просто проглотил конец предложения. – И как давно?

\- Да с самого начала репетиций, - она подперла ладонью лицо и с улыбкой смотрела на Максанса. – Вы двое постоянно держите друг друга в поле зрения. А когда не держите, инстинктивно тянетесь друг к другу. Однажды, неделю назад где-то, вы заснули на двух разных дивана в гримерке. Они стояли углом. И знаете, в каком виде мы вас нашли?

\- В каком? – спросил Макс из вежливости. Ему совсем не хотелось знать ответ. Совершенно.

\- Вы лежали головами друг к другу, а ваши руки встретились посередине. Вы касались друг друга пальцами, - Лола тепло рассмеялась. – Я не видела ничего более милого. Хотя вру. Аксель порой смотрит на тебя такими глазами…

\- Какими? – Максанс чувствовал себя придурком, задавая односложные вопросы. Ему казалось, что его щеки уже буквально _горели_ от смущения и стыда.

\- Словно ты - самое лучшее, что с ним случалось, - выдохнула Лола. Она обернулась назад, чтобы как раз наткнуться на недовольный взгляд Орьяна. – А еще он чертовски ревнив. Хочешь, докажу?

\- Пожалуйста, смилуйся, - взмолился Фовель. – Он мне потом плешь проест.

\- Тем приятнее будет примирение, - Лола подмигнула и протянула вперед руку, поправляя волосы Максанса.

Тот похолодел. Аксель его убьет.

\- Ты только что подписала мне смертный приговор, - пробормотал Макс, не находя в себе силы, чтобы посмотреть в глаза своему бойфренду.

\- Ладно тебе, - Лола продолжала веселиться. – Уверена, ты найдешь, чем его успокоить.

\- Ты невыносима, - Максанс с улыбкой покачал головой. – Кто еще в курсе?

\- Анна-Софи, она, бедняжка, сначала запала на Акселя, а потом рассказала мне, что у него рот не затыкается, только и слышно: «Максонс», «Максонс», «Максонс», - Лола рассмеялась. – Она поняла, что тут ловить нечего.

Макс почувствовал легкий укол ревности и все же скосил глаза в сторону Акселя. Тот широко улыбался. Вот только не ему. А Давиду и Анне-Софи.

Засранец.

Похоже, это была война.

\- Ладно, - Максанс вздохнул. С этим он разберется позже. – Кто еще?

\- Асса, Марилин, - Лола, припоминая, перечисляла. – Уверена, что Робен, Поль и Лео тоже. Хотя нет, Лео, похоже, единственный, кто еще не в курсе.

\- Ну хоть кто-то, - проворчал Фовель. Тут он услышал сигнал о сообщении на телефоне. – Извини.

Он разблокировал экран, надеясь увидеть послание от Акселя. Хоть гневное, хоть какое.

Но писал не он. А Поль.

В общем чате каста он разослал сообщение о сегодняшней спонтанной вечеринке в честь начала съемок.

И всем было настолько похуй, что до съемок еще три дня. Они начинались в понедельник. Сегодня же была только пятница.

Но лучшего времени для вечеринки было не придумать.

Максанс написал, что подумает. Аксель тут же ответил, что точно придет.

Говнюк.

Макс из принципа не стал ничего отвечать. Лола тоже отвлеклась на чат.

Собственно, как и все остальные.

Обсуждение шло полным ходом. Максанс с усмешкой обвел комнату взглядом. Один Давид делал правки карандашом в сценарии.

И Аксель пристально смотрел на Фовеля.

Макс сглотнул. Этот взгляд не сулил ничего хорошего.

Орьян кивнул на дверь. Намекая, что им надо выйти, поговорить.

Что ж, надо так надо.

Извинившись перед Лолой, Максанс вышел из комнаты и завернул за угол, направившись в сторону гримерки, где только что скрылась спина Акселя.

Тот успел достать из мини-холодильника банку колы и открыть ее. Стоял, подпирая задницей стол, пил большими глотками и смотрел холодно.

Ни дать ни взять, неприступная цитадель.

Максанс закрыл за собой дверь, подпер ее спиной, чтобы им не помешали, и достал сигареты. Прикурив, посмотрел на Акселя и вопросительно приподнял брови.

\- Что можешь сказать в свою защиту? – первым не выдержал Орьян. Он бесился, это было видно. Но старался держать себя в руках и выглядеть надменно.

Макс позволял ему эту маленькую игру.

\- Не понимаю, о чем ты, - Фовель хмыкнул. Ему вдруг захотелось подразнить своего вредного и ревнивого парня.

Он с удовольствием затянулся и выдохнул кольцо дыма, глядя Акселю в глаза. Тот злился. Маленький комок чистой ярости.

Маска равнодушия дала трещину. На его лице появились эмоции.

\- Она трогала твои волосы! – Аксель со стуком поставил банку на стол. Несколько капель расплескалось. – Да как она смела!

\- Это всего лишь волосы, Акси, - Максанс все еще старался сдержать улыбку. Он с наслаждением курил, наблюдая этот спектакль одного актера.

\- Только я, - Аксель оттолкнулся от стола и сделал пару шагов навстречу, - имею право трогать эти волосы.

\- Где это написано? – Макс выпустил дым ему в лицо. 

Аксель вдруг растерялся. И Максанс подумал, не перегнул ли он.

Они молча смотрели друг другу в глаза, наверное, целую минуту.

\- Фовель, - произнес наконец Аксель, подходя вплотную. Он потянулся выше и прошептал, обжигая дыханием шею и ухо Макса: – Ты в курсе, что играешь с огнем?

Максанс прикрыл глаза, чувствуя неожиданное возбуждение. Его сердце забилось чаще, а пальцы, держащие сигарету, дрогнули.

Как бы они оба не играли друг с другом, а эффект всегда был один.

Оба сдавались.

\- Детка, - Максанс свободной рукой провел по волосам Акселя, вынуждая того запрокинуть голову и поластиться как котенок. – Ты ведь знаешь, что я в любом случае только твой.

\- Знаю, - Аксель неотрывно смотрел ему в глаза, всю душу выворачивая наружу. – Но я хочу, чтобы никаких _любых случаев_ не было.

\- Лола тебя просто дразнила, - улыбнулся Макс, наблюдая, как раскрылись шире от удивления глаза Орьяна. – Все в курсе, что мы вместе.

\- Все-все? – все еще будучи в шоке уточнил Аксель.

\- Разве что, кроме Лео, - рассмеялся Максанс. – Он один не догоняет.

\- За что это моя жизнь, - простонал Аксель, забирая сигарету из пальцев Фовеля. Он затянулся, закашлялся и снова затянулся. – Вот я готов об заклад биться, они на нас спорили и делали ставки.

\- Думаешь? – Макс понял, что буря миновала. Хотя позже Аксель явно ему еще припомнит подобные вольности, как сегодня.

\- Давид сегодня заявил, что отдал бы сто евро, если бы мы поцеловались без камер, - ответил Орьян. – Я решил, что он перегрелся. Но после этого с подобной же фразой ко мне обратился и Поль.

\- А они серьезно настроены, - Максанс рассмеялся и покачал головой. Он забрал свою сигарету обратно и сделал последнюю затяжку. – Знаешь, начинаю думать, что и Лола не зря решила тебя спровоцировать.

\- Суки они бляди, - выругался Аксель, внезапно крепко стискивая Макса в объятиях и прижимаясь лицом к его груди. – Думаю, на вечеринке нам придется держать ухо востро.

\- Может просто дать им то, чего они хотят? – Максанс улыбнулся, с любовью рассматривая его макушку. Он прижал спину Орьяна к себе, мягко поглаживая ее сквозь ткань майки.

\- Нет уж, - решительно заявил Аксель. – Сначала я узнаю, кто держит банк и поставлю на нас, чтобы сорвать весь куш.

\- С тобой опасно связываться, - Максанс расхохотался.

\- Вот именно, - Аксель посмотрел ему в глаза снизу вверх. – Помни об этом, когда в следующий раз позволишь кому-то, кто не я, трогать твои волосы.


	22. Как в сериале "Сплетница"

Максанс сидел на мотоцикле возле дома Акселя, дожидаясь, пока тот наконец спустится.

Он чатился параллельно и с друзьям, и с сестрой.

Первые уговаривали встретиться завтра в баре, а вторая настаивала, чтобы брат привез Орьяна на воскресный семейный обед.

И если от Агаты хоть как-то удалось отбиться, Фовель был не уверен, что Аксель захочет так скоро знакомиться с его семьей, то вот друзья насели просто смертельной хваткой.

Максанс: «Ладно, ваша взяла. Но я буду с Акселем»

Симон: «Да кто бы сомневался»

Тибальт: «Я все еще краснею, вспоминая, как вы сосались тогда в клубе хаха»

Максанс покачал головой, улыбаясь. Он еще раз извинился перед Агатой, пообещав, что в следующем месяце они непременно приедут. Но пока рано.

В этот момент тяжелая, резная подъездная дверь распахнулась, и явила миру Акселя Орьяна во всей красе.

Он вышел и даже замер на пару мгновений. Видимо, чтобы мир привык к его охуенности.

Максанс почесал нос, пытаясь хоть как-то замаскировать смех.

Все-таки его парень был невозможным нарциссом.

Но любить его от этого меньше не представлялось возможным.

Оглядевшись по сторонам и убедившись, что в переулке они одни, Аксель подошел ближе и, раскачиваясь на пятках, с ухмылкой уставился на Макса.

\- Что? – Фовель не выдержал первым.

\- Хотел тебе кое-что сказать, - ухмылка Акселя стала еще шире. – Я тебя люблю, Максанс Данэ-Фовель.

\- Да ладно, - Максанс не удержался и закатил глаза. Но его сердце все равно запнулось. Что бы там ни было, привыкнуть к таким признаниям он еще не успел. – Садись давай, опоздаем.

Аксель недовольно фыркнул, но уселся, надевая шлем. Он ухватил Макса за талию, и они поехали.

В октябре темнело уже рано. Чувствовалось, что осень перевалила за вторую половину.

Но воздух все еще сохранял остатки летнего тепла. А еще он приятно пахнул листвой.

Чуть прелый, земляной запах забивался в нос, пьянил голову.

Максанс с удовольствием мчал по вечернему Парижу. Наслаждаясь сумерками, осенними запахами и крепкими руками Акселя.

От самого Орьяна тоже исходил приятный свежий аромат. Макс не сразу узнал его на парне. А когда понял, улыбнулся.

Это был его парфюм.

Аксель оказался очень большим собственником. Ему требовалось в жизни не так много вещей для комфорта и счастья. Но если он что-то получал, то расстаться с этим просто так был уже не готов.

Он часто брал вещи Фовеля. Мог просто носить их дома. Но порой надевал и выходя на улицу.

Парфюм Максанса. Его гель для душа. Даже кондиционер для белья Аксель купил такой же.

Забавно. А ведь это Макс когда-то думал, что растворяется в людях полностью.

Как они, оказывается, оказались похожи в этом.

Впрочем, различия у них тоже имелись.

Аксель – педант. Педант до кончиков своих идеальных пальцев с идеальным маникюром.

Он из тех, что не наденет футболку, будь на ней хоть одно микроскопическое пятнышко. С изнанки.

Максансу же было часто вообще параллельно, в чем ходить. Мятая вещь? Да поебать.

Аксель порой пилил его за это. На что Макс лишь пожимал плечами и делал по-своему.

Еще их отношение к уборке. Орьян любил порядок во всем. Да, он мог ходить по дому колесом. Но при этом в самом доме все должно было быть на своих местах.

Дом Максанса же был… Ну, он был домом и ладно.

Даже в еде их предпочтения различались. Не сказать чтобы кардинально, но все же.

Фовель предпочитал мясо. В любом виде, кроме сувида. И пиво.

Аксель же больше любил пиццу и колу.

Зачастую, еду на ужин им приходилось заказывать из двух разных доставок. И они делали ставки, чей курьер приедет первым.

Конечно же, пицца всегда побеждала. Но Максансу было не жалко. Аксель каждый раз так искренне, по-детски радовался.

Из мыслей Макса вывел легкий поцелуй в шею.

Он вздрогнул и обернулся назад.

Аксель улыбался.

Он всегда понимал, когда Максанса нужно было вытянуть обратно в реальность.

Так тонко чувствовал. Так быстро научился.

Да, они были разными. Но вот это взаимопонимание компенсировало все и сразу.

***

На импровизированной вечеринке царили суматоха и веселье.

Было заметно, что эти ребята давно знали друг друга. Максанс не то чтобы чувствовал себя лишним, но как-то не особо вписывался в эту компанию вчерашних подростков.

Он нашел себе пиво и занял место в углу дивана, решив немного осмотреться и повременить с танцами.

Аксель сдриснул почти сразу, сказав, что ему нужно пообщаться. Говнюк.

Но Макс не обижался.

Он мило болтал с пухлощекой Колин, у которой оказалось чудесное чувство юмора. Она рассказала ему последние сплетни. Они обсудили сериалы, которые недавно видели. Любимые музыкальные группы. И даже технику пилатеса.

Не то чтобы Максанс был силен в последнем. Впрочем, и Колин тоже.

Позже к ним присоединись Робен и Поль. Тоже относительные новички на этом празднике жизни.

И если с Робеном Фовель имел честь познакомиться раньше, то с Полем пока общался мало.

Но понять, что тот фрик, не составило труда. Давид умел подбирать актеров для своих персонажей, ничего не скажешь.

\- Итак, - Скарфолио уселся между Максансом и Колин, чувствуя себя совершенно комфортно, - вы, ребята, значит, встречаетесь?

\- Что? Нет, - Макс нахмурился и вопросительно посмотрел на девушку. Та пожала плечами.

\- Я про тебя и Акселя, - Поль хохотнул, будто выдал самую смешную шутку в мире.

\- С чего ты это взял? – Фовель сделал глоток пива и, посмеиваясь, посмотрел на парня.

\- Ну, может с того, что месье Орьян чуть дыру в вас не прожег, пока вы с Прее болтали, - выдал умозаключение Поль. Он был абсолютно доволен собой.

\- Так может, ему нравится Колин, - Максанс пожал плечами.

Колин посмотрела на него как на придурка.

\- Ладно, сдаюсь, - Макс поднял вверх руки. – Что вы от меня хотите услышать?

\- Вы встречаетесь? – Поль не сдавался.

Робен стоял рядом, пил свое пиво и помалкивал. Мутный малый.

\- Тебе не кажется, что это только наше с Акселем дело? – Максанс улыбнулся. – Что бы я сейчас не ответил, ты ведь останешься при своем мнении.

\- Да нет, - Скарфолио махнул рукой и попутно приобнял Колин, - ты абсолютно прав. Просто вы так смотрите друг на друга.

\- Просто он хочет не продуть свои двадцать евро, - Робен усмехнулся, наконец подав голос.

Поль с обидой посмотрел на него.

\- Предатель.

Все четверо рассмеялись.

\- Над чем смеетесь? – Аксель появился внезапно.

Максанс с удовольствием обвел его глазами с головы до ног. Любуясь черными джинсами, почти скинни, белой рубашкой с закатанными рукавами, и родинкой на шее в расстегнутом вороте.

Невероятный.

Аксель перехватил его взгляд и облизал губы. Медленно, туда-сюда.

Максанс завис.

\- Да вот, - Робен отсалютовал другу бутылкой пива, - обсуждаем, встречаетесь ли вы с Максом.

\- Правда, что ли? – Аксель изобразил такое натуральное удивление. Срочно Оскара в эту комнату. – Ну, раз вы спрашиваете…

И он бесцеремонно упал Максансу на колени. Обнял обеими руками его за шею и увлек в глубокий поцелуй.

Мокрый. С языком.

Блядский боженька. Какой вкусный был этот поцелуй.

Сердце из груди Фовеля чуть не выпрыгивало от эмоций. Такой он испытал адреналин от выкрутаса Акселя.

Вокруг них на мгновение воцарилась тишина. Затем Колин присвистнула, Робен, знающий больше остальных, хмыкнул, а Поль вдруг воскликнул:

\- Черт возьми! Вы что, вы зачем, вы почему? Вы должны были сделать это позже!

Аксель, не отрываясь от посасывания языка Максанса, показал приятелю средний палец.

Макс рассмеялся в поцелуй. Но быстро перестал, потому что смеяться, когда твой язык оказывается в чужом рту, довольно проблематично.

Закончив поцелуй, Аксель повернулся к друзьям, продолжая обнимая Максанса за шею.

\- Вы неудачники, если думали, что я не вычислю вашего букмекера. Сейчас вам всем придет сообщение о том, что кое-то, пожелавший остаться неизвестным, сорвал весь банк.

Поль разочарованно застонал, но он был заглушен звуком десятков оповещений, раздавшихся одновременно почти у всех присутствовавших в комнате.

Максанс покачал головой, чувствуя себя как в сериале «Сплетница» в этот момент.

***

Руки Акселя мягко поглаживали плечи Максанса сквозь ткань его рубашки. Сам Максанс обнимал Акселя за талию, прижимая к себе ближе.

Они касались друг друга грудью. Так близко, что сейчас между ними и лист бумаги бы не протиснулся.

Их танец сложно было назвать приличным. Да и танцем, собственно, тоже.

Но они были достаточно пьяны и достаточно счастливы, чтобы получать от происходящего удовольствие.

Все вокруг тоже по мере возможности разбились на пары.

На них даже перестали обращать внимание.

И была в этом своя особенная прелесть.

Аксель запрокинул голову назад, заглядывая в глаза Максансу.

Он смотрел сейчас таким влюбленным взглядом, что Фовель ощущал себя властелином мира.

Все сокровища всех времен лежали у его ног.

Поддерживая Акселя за поясницу и спину, Максанс наклонил его назад и поцеловал.

Такой по-настоящему киношный поцелуй.

Эффектный, красивый и умопомрачительный.

Когда он вернул Акселя в нормальное положение, тот счастливо рассмеялся. Его волосы взметнулись вверх, упав на лицо красивой вуалью.

Максанс замер.

Невероятное, невыносимое, щемящее чувство безграничной нежности к этому человеку буквально разрывало его изнутри.

\- Хотел тебе кое-что сказать, - он посмотрел Акселю в глаза. Те распахнулись широко в узнавании ситуации. – Я люблю тебя, Аксель Орьян.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Да, автор взял на себя вольность посчитать, что Максанс с похмелья вполне мог когда-то и "Сплетницу" посмотреть, а че бы нет :D
> 
> P.S. как я потом узнала, он ее действительно смотрел))


	23. Словно молитва

Максанс сидел, откинувшись на спинку кресла, потягивал пиво и с улыбкой наблюдал за друзьями.

Забавно. Все те годы, что Фовель общался с Симоном, им говорили, как они похожи внешне. Часто принимали за братьев. Впрочем, братьями друг для друга они и являлись.

Но сейчас, смотря на то, с каким воодушевлением и даже, пожалуй, куражом, Симон и Аксель спорили о совершенно идиотском фильме семидесятых годов, он понял, что ни хрена не был похож с Симоном.

Аксель – вот кто был его ментальным двойником.

Да у них даже мимика была одинаковой. Жестикуляция. Глаза закатывали почти синхронно. И пиздливый рот не закрывался совершенно идентично.

Максанс посмеивался, переглядываясь то и дело с Тибальтом, который с не меньшим интересом следил за дискуссией.

Тот факт, что Аксель столь легко и непринужденно вписался в их тесную компанию, грел душу.

Орьян в принципе не был человеком, которому сложно знакомиться с людьми. Он не Фовель. Но существовал риск, что найти общий язык с друзьями Максанса ему будет сложно.

Хер там плавал.

Спустя три бокала пива, Аксель-я не пью-Орьян уже пересел поближе к Симону, закинул руку ему на плечо и доказывал, что «Колено Клер» - один из величайших шедевров французского кинематографа.

Симон, возможно, и был уже давно с ним согласен. Но явно получал не меньше удовольствия от перепалки, чем все присутствующие.

\- Максанс, - Тибальт прикурил и предложил зажигалку другу. Тот благодарно кивнул, доставая сигареты. – Скажи, ты тоже считаешь, колени сексуальной частью тела?

\- Смотря в какой ситуации, - Макс с удовольствием затянулся, отмечая, что Аксель тут же среагировал на его голос. Разве что стойку не сделал маленький. Прям очнулся как будто. – Когда тебе дают коленом в пах, это ни хрена не заводит. А если перед тобой на коленях стоят, то очень даже.

Тибальт с Симоном рассмеялись. А Аксель вдруг покраснел. Заметил это только Максанс, потому что пялился.

Что ты там уже удумал, маленький.

Аксель убрал руку с плеча Симона, буквально как ошпаренный. Только сейчас, видимо, понял, как это смотрелось со стороны. Но Макс даже не думал ревновать.

Не та ситуация, не тот человек.

Сам же Аксель еще не до конца изучил эти грани ревности Максанса, поэтому явно чувствовал себя виноватым.

Что ж, ему было полезно иногда.

Его бойфренд и сам был горазд поревновать. Как вчера, например. Но стоило быть справедливым, за подобное Максанс и сам бы устроил выволочку.

Одна мысль о том, чтобы кто-то, не по-дружески, мог трогать волосы Акселя… Волна злости оказалась неожиданной.

Он нахмурился. Неужели чувства к Акселю сделали его таким собственником?

Впрочем, не сказать, чтобы и раньше Максанс был таким уж покладистым в отношениях.

Сейчас он даже вел себя куда более спокойно. Вероятно, накладывало отпечаток то, что он прекрасно видел все, что испытывал сам Аксель.

Его влюбленный взгляд, как у кота в марте, не оставлял никаких сомнений. Не то что Максансу. Всем, кто находился в радиусе пары округов от них.

Разговор плавно перетек на какие-то пошлые темы, с шутками на грани фола. Но Макс не особо вслушивался в треп Симона и Тибальта. Куда интереснее ему было узнать причину красных щек Акселя Орьяна.

Отчего тот продолжал смущаться?

Достав свой телефон, он быстро напечатал парню сообщение.

«О чем думаешь?»

Аксель дернулся, почувствовав вибрацию. Он достал мобильный и закусил губу, читая.

Ох, уж эти губы. Искусанные, вечно обветренные, они заставляли кровь Максанса бежать по венам быстрее.

Ответ пришел почти сразу.

«Пошли выйдем и я тебе покажу»

Макс недоуменно приподнял брови и посмотрел на Акселя. Тот все еще терзал зубами свою нижнюю губу. Щеки его при этом совершенно неприлично алели.

\- Парни, мы воздухом подышим, - произнес Максанс, поднимаясь. Аксель тут же вскочил следом.

Друзья даже толком не обратили внимания. Симон лишь махнул согласно рукой. Они вернулись к своему разговору.

***

На улице уже стемнело. В воздухе пахло осенью и чуть-чуть Сеной. Бар, в котором они расположились, находился недалеко от набережной.

Аксель завернул куда-то за угол между зданиями. Здесь было довольно темно и почти не слышался уличный шум.

\- Итак, - Максанс снова прикурил. В свете пламени он увидел распахнутые глаза Акселя. – Что ты там хотел мне продемонстрировать?

Вместо ответа Орьян просто бухнулся перед ним на колени.

Ну, охуеть теперь. Маленький, ты что решил перейти сразу к делу? Вот так запросто, без объявления войны?

От осознания происходящего Максанс мгновенно возбудился. Но постарался держать себя в руках.

\- Так давно хотел попробовать, - пробормотал Аксель, увлеченно расстегивающий ремень на чужих джинсах.

Вжикнула молния, и Максанс сделал глубокую затяжку.

Его сердце бешено колотилось. Для него это не было первым подобным опытом. Но, блядь.

Это ведь был Аксель. Его Аксель.

Который сейчас стоял перед ним на коленях в темном переулке и собрался ему отсосать.

Святая французская инквизиция. Как можно было сохранять спокойствие в подобной ситуации.

Немного спасало то, что Максанс почти ничего не видел. Лишь очертания силуэта перед собой.

Если бы он сейчас смотрел Акселю в глаза, он бы, блядь, отдал богу душу, даже не дав ничему начаться.

Когда теплое дыхание коснулось уже полутвердого члена прямо через белье, сигарета дрогнула в пальцах.

Аксель провел носом по всей длине члена. Потом повторил путь губами. Тонкая ткань плавок совершенно не спасала от этой пытки.

Было так тихо, что Максанс слышал тяжелое дыхание их обоих.

Он на мгновение прикрыл глаза, чтобы в следующую секунду широко распахнуть их, почувствовав, как Аксель обхватил своими губами головку его члена прямо через плавки.

Пиздец.

Даже сигарета уже не помогала. Дым застрял в легких. Хотелось откашляться, но Максанс не мог.

Ткань его плавок стала влажной, член во рту Акселя окончательно затвердел. А его губы сейчас откровенно пошло сосали чувствительную головку.

Отстранившись, Аксель легко подул на мокрую ткань, посылая очередную волну дрожи по телу Максанса.

Тот с шумом втянул воздух и, крупно вздрагивая, выдохнул его обратно.

Что, блядь, сейчас происходило?

Хотя сосредоточиться даже на одной мысли было чертовски проблематично. Голова была абсолютно пуста.

Мозг мог лишь фиксировать факты. Как сторонний наблюдатель.

Аксель стянул плавки ниже, выпустив член наружу. Он не снял их до конца. Лишь обеспечил себе больше доступа.

На какую-то секунду Максансу стало зябко. Но горячее дыхание Акселя тут же согрело.

Тот снова водил своим любопытным носом, своими жадным ртом по всей длине. Прикусывал губами. Словно примерялся.

Где, блядь, только нахватался такой пошлости. Снова порно насмотрелся.

Что ж, подобная тяга к знаниям была весьма похвальна.

Максанс вот уж точно жаловаться не собирался.

Аксель брал неглубоко. Но то, как он это делал, компенсировало все.

Он сосал головку, непристойно, мокро хлюпая слюной во рту.

Когда опускался чуть ниже, Максанс ощущал, как эта слюна стекала по члену. И, сука, как же это сводило с ума.

Он ничего не видел. Но чувствовал от этого во сто крат острее.

Пару раз его кожи коснулись зубы, но общее удовольствие было настолько острым, что Максанс толком не обратил на эти осечки внимания.

Аксель явно сам кайфовал от процесса. И это было главным.

Его руки поглаживали бедра Фовеля, удерживая при этом на месте. Потому что желание засадить поглубже настолько туманило мозг, что бедра то и дело сами порывались двинуться вперед.

Лишь мысль о том, что это могло причинить дискомфорт Акселю, слегка отрезвляла.

Но все равно не особо помогала.

Тот сосал слишком уж воодушевленно. Разве что слюной не капал. Да что там, капал.

Колени Максанса, как и его бедра, как и, блядь, руки, уже откровенно дрожали.

Он даже не пытался сдерживать свои стоны. Похуй, даже если кто услышит.

В какой-то момент несильная боль в пальцах заставила его отвлечься. Сигарета догорела до фильтра.

Выбросив окурок, Максанс запустил руку в волосы Акселя, потянув их. Тот с влажным звуком выпустил член изо рта. Света луны хватило, чтобы разглядеть блеснувшую на его губах ниточку слюны.

\- Аксель, - просто произнес Максанс. Ему остро потребовалось назвать его по имени.

Тот понял без слов и снова взял в рот.

На этот раз он перестал играть. Он сосал, блядь, как в последний раз.

\- Аксель, - снова сорвалось с губ Максанса. – Аксель. Аксель! Аксель…

Он шептал, кричал его имя, словно молитву. Всем известным ему богам.

Одному богу, которому поклонялся.

И имя ему было…

\- Аксель! – собственный оргазм сорвался с губ именем человека, который, единственный в мире, занимал сейчас мысли Максанса.

Отныне. И вовеки веков.

***

Они вернулись за столик только минут десять спустя. Пришлось заглянуть в туалет, чтобы хоть как-то привести себя в порядок.

В отражении зеркала Аксель посмотрел на Максанса своими невозможными глазищами. И все снова пошло по пизде.

Они целовались минут пять, обжимаясь прямо тут, в туалете, куда мог войти кто угодно.

Но было настолько похуй. Было настолько охуенно.

Губы Акселя выглядели после всего произошедшего совершенно непристойно.

Но это еще ничего. Видел бы кто его испачканные в земле колени.

Парни ничего не прокомментировали. Они все еще трепались о какой-то херне. Пивных бокалов на столике стало раза в два больше.

Аксель на этот раз придвинул свое кресло вплотную к Максансу. Да и сам прильнул почти всем телом.

Макс запустил руку ему в волосы, вспоминая.

Наверное, что-то отразилось на его лице, потому что Симон вдруг посмотрел как-то хитро и спросил:

\- Максанс, а что ты думаешь, «Колено Клер» - шедевральный фильм?

\- Определенно, - кивнул Фовель, думая о коленях совсем другого человека.

\- Вы… - Тибальт подавился пивом, оно пошло у него носом. – Вы, блядь…

\- Определенно, - рассмеялся Симон, запрокидывая голову.

Максанс улыбнулся и поцеловал Акселя в лоб. Тот поднял на него глаза. 

В них отражалась вся любовь и преданность это мира.

Максансу было достаточно.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Шутки на грани фола на божественную тему - наше все.
> 
> Глава навеяна чудесным фильмом "Колено Клер", советую посмотреть.  
> И песней Мадонны "When you call my name it's like a little prayer"


	24. Каждый раз как в первый

Съемки затянули с головой.

Максанс проводил на площадке не так много времени, как Аксель. Но он чувствовал, как все больше и больше становился Элиоттом.

Впрочем, они и без того были очень похожи. Конечно, Максанс не был биполярен. Но с момента его последнего депрессивного эпизода прошло не так много времени.

Он все еще порой чувствовал отголоски этой темноты в своей душе. Особенно по ночам, когда просыпался и не видел Акселя рядом.

Они старались проводить вместе каждую ночь. Но все же не жили вдвоем. Поэтому случались одинокие ночевки. 

И вот именно в такие моменты темнота душила Максанса. Спасало то, что Аксель остро чувствовал такое его настроение. Он постоянно писал, закидывая глупыми картинками и язвительными комментариями.

Это отвлекало. Это спасало.

Это, и любовь самого Акселя.

Сам же Орьян совершенно не походил на Луку. По крайней мере, так Максансу казалось раньше.

Но постепенно, наблюдая, как тот отыгрывал очередную сцену, Макс понимал, что на самом деле и Аксель многое передал своему персонажу.

Конечно, были отличия. Орьян не привык сомневаться. Он пер напролом. Лука же был более мягким.

Аксель Орьян был мягким только тогда, когда хотелось ему самому. Когда ему было выгодно.

Маленький манипулятор.

Дни шли. Они дурачились на съемках. Отыгрывали сцены. Влезали под кожу своих героев все больше.

Максанс понимал, что это не совсем нормально – настолько погружаться в роль. Но так его учили – растворяться в своем герое. Становиться им.

Чувства его и Элиотта смешивались.

Он разговаривал об этом со своей преподавательницей актерского мастерства. Та заверила, что Максанс на верном пути.

Это радовало. Но это и пугало.

Совсем чуть-чуть. Ведь чувства Элиотта были так схожи с чувствами Максанса.

Он постоянно то и дело залипал на Акселе, любуясь им в хорошо поставленном свете.

Любуясь им каждый ебаный раз, когда им доводилось оказываться в кадре.

Любуясь даже тогда, когда они снимали довольно сложную в эмоциональном плане сцену разговора после эпизода Элиотта.

Любуясь им стократно, когда шли съемки первого поцелуя.

Ох, что это был за день. Точнее, вечер.

***

\- Парни, - Давид выглядел взволнованным. Впрочем, таким он выглядел всегда, - готовность десять минут. Максанс, где фонарик?

\- Все тут, - Макс улыбнулся и похлопал себя по карману.

\- Вы готовы? Помните, эта сцена очень важна для нас. Для Луки и Элиотта.

\- Все будет отлично, - Аксель ободряюще улыбнулся и сжал Давиду плечо.

Тот взъерошил свои волосы и убежал к осветителям и техникам. Требовалось завершить последние приготовления, чтобы организовать дождь.

Перспектива купаться под, пусть и теплой, но все же водой посреди осени не совсем прельщала. Но чего не сделаешь ради искусства.

\- Ты как? – Максанс повернулся к притихшему Акселю. Он уже был в образе Луки. Непривычно причесанный. Такой незнакомо-родной.

\- Все в порядке, - Аксель закусил губу. – Максанс…

\- Да?

\- Ты не жалеешь, что у нас не было такого эпичного первого поцелуя? Чтобы запомнился на долгие годы, - Аксель внимательно посмотрел Фовелю в глаза.

\- Жалею? – Макс улыбнулся. – Считаю, у нас был чудесный первый поцелуй. Как и сотни после него.

\- Да, но все же… - Аксель скривил лицо. Его явно что-то тревожило.

\- Малыш, - тихо позвал Максанс. Так, чтобы только Орьян его услышал. – Ты переживаешь, что наша с тобой история любви недостаточно эпична?

\- Ох, завались, - Аксель закатил глаза. Понятно, привычная самооборона.

Макс усмехнулся.

Он потянул Акселя за толстовку в сторону, подальше от людских глаз.

\- Что ты делаешь, идиот, - тот возмутился, но как-то уж очень неискренне. Понимал, маленький, куда потащили.

\- Собираюсь выбить дурные мысли из твоей головы, - Максанс улыбнулся и прижал Акселя в какой-то угол, закрывая своей спиной от посторонних.

\- Ладно, - тот посмотрел снизу вверх и сглотнул. 

Его глаза, блядь, они сводили Макса с ума. Он все никак не мог привыкнуть к этому взгляду. Всю душу вынимал, засранец.

Максанс медленно наклонился, не отрывая взгляда. Рот Акселя привычно призывно приоткрылся. Сам он подался чуть вперед, нетерпеливый, как обычно.

Но взгляда не отводил.

Наконец их губы соприкоснулись. Ебаный боже. Каждый раз как в первый.

Каждый раз как откровение.

Они целовались, смотря друг другу в глаза. И от этого в груди что-то стягивалось в тугой узел.

Тонкая красная нить, которая тянулась от одного к другому, завязалась узлом.

Они будто закрыли очередной гештальт. Хотя и сами не до конца осознавали, какой.

***

Если в тоннеле, где Максансу приходилось приседать, чтобы Аксель его «не увидел», они все боролись со смехом, то дальше стало не до него.

Максанс стоял, поливаемый сверху потоками воды, и смотрел, как Аксель, нет, его Лука, шел к нему.

И что-то в тот момент перевернулось внутри. Что-то щелкнуло.

Наверное, именно так человек понимает, что встретил любовь всей своей жизни.

Чертовщина. Максанс уже давно это понял.

Получается, он чувствовал эмоции Элиотта?

Аксель тоже выглядел ошеломленным. Они словно разделили этот момент на двоих.

Когда их руки соприкоснулись, в ту секунду мир словно замер.

Давид что-то закричал, командуя операторам, но его голос звучал словно сквозь вату.

Никого и ничего не существовало, кроме них двоих.

Ни прошлого, ни будущего. Только здесь и сейчас.

***

После команды «снято» Аксель буквально повис на Максансе. 

Он явно был выжат эмоционально как лимон. Словно маленькая мартышка, облапил Фовеля. И не отходил от него все то время, пока Макс беседовал с Давидом, слушая указания по предстоящим съемкам.

\- Все в порядке? – спросил Давид, озабоченно посматривая на Акселя. Тот не реагировал на происходящее.

\- Я все улажу, - заверил Максанс.

Он и правда чувствовал ответственность за Орьяна. Тот доверился ему. И это было чем-то новым.

Несмотря на свои отношения, некоторые вещи они еще не делили.

Да, у них был момент откровений, когда Аксель признался в своих комплексах, когда позволил Максансу увидеть свои слабые стороны. Но тогда скорее именно сам Аксель оберегал его. Сам Аксель был тем, кто заботился.

Сегодня же пришло время Максану позаботиться о своем мальчике.

Именно так. Аксель сейчас как никогда раньше походил на мальчишку.

Юного, истерзанного собственными эмоциями, вымотанного и уставшего.

Максанс решил, что уезжать лучше на такси. Сажать Акселя сейчас на мотоцикл было бы совершенно безрассудно.

Попрощаться нормально с ребятами и съемочной группой не получилось. Время перевалило за полночь. Все и без того были уставшими.

Плюс, Аксель совершенно не собирался отлипать от Максанса. Он плелся рядом, если тот шел. И обнимал его, повисая, если тот стоял.

Максу было и смешно, и трогательно от этого.

Таким слабым, таким открытым он не видел Акселя, пожалуй, никогда.

Даже в моменты секса.

Позже, когда они приехали домой, Аксель забрался Максансу на колени, пока они смотрели фильм.

Непривычно тихий, словно чем-то испуганный, он продолжал обнимать Макса все то время, пока тот следил за сюжетом.

Впрочем, спроси его кто-то в тот момент, о чем кино, вряд ли бы он ответил.

Все мысли были заняты тем откровением, которое случилось на съемках. И Акселем. Который сам на себя не походил.

\- Акси, - позвал Максанс тихо. Тот завозился и вздохнул в ответ. – Скажи, ты тоже почувствовал это?

\- Что? – голос Акселя звучал тихо и глуховато. Возможно, от того, что он почти полностью уткнулся лицом в чужую шею.

\- То, что произошло между Лукой и Элиоттом, - Максанс провел рукой по все еще влажным волосам Орьяна, наслаждаясь их мягкостью.

\- Да, - Аксель снова вздохнул. – Но я не хочу об этом говорить. Это слишком личное. Это только их.

Максанс улыбнулся. Он понимал. Он и сам не хотел ковырять это.

Ему было важно просто знать, что Аксель чувствовал также, как и он.

Что они оба чувствовали одно и то же.

Их разговор сошел на нет. Но тишина стала комфортней. Еще один узелок на красной нити был завязан.

К моменту, когда на экране побежали титры, Аксель уснул.

Он так и сидел, обнимая Максанса за шею и слюнявя его кожу.

Тот осторожно поднялся, держа Акселя на руках. Что было проблематично, учитывая, что Орьян, несмотря на миниатюрность, был довольно крепким и от того тяжелым парнем.

Впрочем, для Максанса эта ноша не была в тягость.

Он поднялся на второй этаж и аккуратно уложил Акселя на кровать. 

Тот даже не пошевелился. Пока Макс выключал свет, раздевался и ложился под одеяло, Аксель не просыпался.

Лишь когда Фовель обнял его спины, он повернулся, закинул на Максанса ногу, прижался всем телом и заговорил сонно и тихо:

\- Лука так влюблен. Ты себе представить не можешь, сколько в нем чувств. И мне так больно за него, потому что дальше он будет страдать.

\- Я знаю, малыш, - Максанс обнял Акселя крепче, притягивая к себе невозможно близко. – Элиотт влюблен не меньше. У них все будет хорошо.

\- Я так боюсь, - Аксель стиснул Макса почти до боли. – Так боюсь, что не справлюсь. Мне заранее плохо от того, что будет. Почему все так сильно. Почему я так много чувствую.

Максанс не знал, почему. Но он испытывал то же самое.

Он понимал, что Элиотт въелся ему под кожу.

Аксель же просто утонул в Луке.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> в воздухе запахло озоном


	25. Все так запуталось

Максанс сидел за столом, курил травку, пил какое-то паленое пойло, которое попалось под руку в магазине у дома, и прокручивал события прошедшего дня.

Все, которые привели вот к этому. Он один на своей кухне. Без Акселя.

Утром все было отлично. Они позавтракали вместе.

Максанс снова готовил омлет по рецепту того забавного чувака с ютюба. И омлет вышел шикарным.

А потом Аксель отсосал ему прямо на кухне. Просто, блядь, снял с него домашние штаны и высосал его грешную душу.

И на этот раз Максансу некуда было спрятаться. Он тонул в синих глазах, которые неотрывно следили за каждым его движением.

Это было не просто горячо. Это было горячее самого Ада.

Но что-то пошло не так, когда они приехали на съемки.

Давид усадил их перед собой.

\- Итак, парни, - он ободряюще улыбнулся, - я видел кое-какой отснятый материал.

Он выдержал театральную паузу. Аксель заерзал. Его глаза горели ожиданием. Максанс только улыбнулся подобной реакции.

\- Это просто волшебно, - Давид потрепал их обоих по волосам. – То, как вы чувствуете Луку и Элиотта, просто невероятно. Я чертовски счастлив, что мне довелось работать именно с вами.

\- Это абсолютно взаимно, - Максанс ответил на его улыбку.

\- Совершенно точно, - Аксель полез к Давиду обниматься, а тот сгреб в объятия и Фовеля.

Максанс стиснул их обоих и рассмеялся. Таким счастливым он себя чувствовал в тот момент.

\- Так, ребята, - Давид вернулся на свое место, растрепанный и улыбающийся. – Вы оба знаете, что в субботу мы будем снимать «Неважно»*, - он дождался обоюдного кивка. – Так вот, я хотел вас кое о чем попросить. Вообще-то, это не было проблемой в моем представлении. Но, учитывая обстоятельства…

\- Давид, выкладывай, - Аксель подался вперед в предвкушении.

\- Мне нужно, чтобы вы не виделись несколько дней, - выдал Давид и отклонился на спинку стула, принимая оборонительную позицию.

Максанс застыл. Аксель хмыкнул.

\- Это ведь не будет проблемой? – с надеждой и сомнением в голосе одновременно уточнил Давид.

Да хер его знал, будет или нет.

\- Ну, - начал Максанс, чувствуя, что должен что-то сказать, - в принципе…

\- Мы взрослые люди, - перебил его Аксель, закатывая глаза. – Вполне способны не общаться несколько дней.

Максанс усмехнулся, вспоминая, чем это кончилось в прошлый раз. Но не стал припоминать Орьяну.

\- Да нет, - Давид с облегчением выдохнул. Похоже, реально боялся, что они сейчас поднимут бунт. – Общайтесь на здоровье. Просто без личных встреч. У нас как раз небольшой перерыв в съемках из-за зачетной недели, поэтому отдохнете, уложите в голове все. И свежие, соскучившиеся выдадите мне такую игру, от которой потом будут плакать все.

\- Ты такой манипулятор, - Аксель хихикнул. Он выглядел слишком беззаботно.

И это слегка беспокоило Максанса. Не то чтобы он сомневался, что не сможет выдержать и пары дней без него. Но все же.

Что все же?

Сомневался. Конечно, сомневался. 

Впрочем, с другой стороны, будет время разобраться с делами в агентстве, взять пару лишних уроков актерского мастерства и встретиться с парнями, выпить пива.

Главное, что Аксель тоже положительно отнесся к этому импровизированному отпуску.

Возможно, за последние недели их и правда стало слишком много в жизни друг друга.

***

Вечеринка была в самом разгаре.

Ну, как вечеринка. У них даже музыки не было.

Максанс и Лола смеялись в углу, делясь последними новостями. Это был уже не первый их экранный поцелуй.

И поцелуй в кино разительно отличался от поцелуя в жизни.

Впрочем, ладно, кому Максанс лукавил. Целуясь с Акселем даже на камеру, он всегда выкладывался по-настоящему.

Точнее, выкладывался Элиотт. Целующий своего Луку.

И вот сейчас был переломный момент в отношениях именно Элиотта и Луки.

Кто же знал, что не только в их.

Прозвучала команда «мотор», и Элиотт поцеловал Люсиль. Впрочем, это было сложно назвать поцелуем.

Но что просили, то и получайте. Давать что-то больше, чем прописано в сценарии, тут Максанс точно не собирался.

\- Снято.

Макс отошел в сторону, за съемочную линию, и закурил. Его преследовали странные эмоции.

Аксель сейчас снимался в другой сцене. Максанс знал, что шло по сценарию. Но ему все равно было немного не по себе.

Команда переставляла свет, Давид показал большой палец и убежал дальше. К Акселю.

Максанс затянулся и выпустил кольцо дыма.

\- Ты как? – Лола улыбнулся и тоже достала сигареты.

\- Переживаю за Луку, - Максанс улыбнулся. Хотя настроение резко улетело вниз. Он и сам не понимал, почему.

\- За Акселя, ты хотел сказать? – девушка прикурила и вопросительно приподняла брови.

Максанс не успел договорить. На площадке началась какая-то суета.

Все забегали. Кто-то кричал.

Их с Лолой оттиснули в сторону.

Что-то произошло.

Выскочив на улицу, где проходила съемка, Максанс чуть было не столкнулся нос к носу Давидом.

\- Что стряслось? – Макс схватил режиссера за плечи. Сигарета в его пальцах была в опасной близости от волос Давида, но обоих это мало волновало. 

\- Нам нужен врач, - Давид выглядел встревоженным.

Не смертельно встревоженным. Слегка. Но все же.

\- Аксель повредил руку, - крикнул кто-то, и у Максанса что-то оборвалось в груди.

Какого дьявола. Что он там делал.

Расталкивая людей, откуда столько взялось, Фовель продвигался вперед.

Наконец он увидел раздраженного Акселя, окруженного членами команды и каста.

\- Да в порядке все! – рявкнул Орьян.

И да, Максанс никогда не видел его еще таким злым.

\- Вы дубль сняли? – спросил Поль у оператора. Тот кивнул, что-то проверяя на своих мониторах.

\- Что происходит? – Максанс в два широких шага преодолел расстояние до Акселя и посмотрел на его руки.

Те были в крови.

Причем, явно не в бутафорской.

\- Какого хрена? – Максанс побледнел. – Где накладки?

\- Наш малыш Лулу был слишком зол, - усмехнулся Поль, выглядя при этом все равно взволнованным.

Друзья переживали за Орьяна.

\- Окей, - Максанс кивнул, пытаясь поймать взгляд Акселя. Но тот упорно отводил глаза. – Врач зачем?

\- Похоже, я повредил руку, - процедил Аксель.

\- Кое-кто слегка перестарался, - хмыкнул Робен, вертя в руках сломанные очки.

Тут вернулся Давид с медиком, и всех оттеснили от Акселя. Максанс же проявил упертость.

\- Я не уйду, - заявил он, чувствуя, что и сам начинал злиться. Давид похлопал его по плечу и отвел чуть в сторону.

\- Позволь врачу сделать свою работу, а потом просто отвези Акселя домой.

\- Что случилось? – Максанс чувствовал себя идиотом, задавая вопрос уже в третий раз. Почему-то ему казалось, что произошло что-то плохое.

Куда хуже, чем просто пораненная рука.

\- Аксель слишком эмоционален, - Давид одновременно грустно и гордо улыбнулся. – Мы сняли шикарные кадры. Но он не рассчитал силу. Даже погнул нам реквизит.

\- Ладно, - Максанс кивнул, заглядывая Давиду за плечо, где врач как раз заканчивал бинтовать Орьяну ладонь.

Тот все еще выглядел крайне недовольным. Он в принципе не любил выглядеть слабым.

Это-то было понятно.

Неясным оставалось другое. Что так вывело Акселя из себя.

Не вежливый же поцелуй с Лолой в щечку.

Уж кто-кто, а Орьян должен был прекрасно все понимать. Нет, дело было в чем-то другом.

Воспользовавшись моментом, что все отвлеклись на Давида, Максанс подошел к Акселю. Тот стоял, опустив голову, разглядывал свою руку и пытался шевелить пальцами.

Морщился.

\- Кажется, кость ушиб, - недовольно пробормотал он.

\- Малыш, - Максанс коснулся его волос, но Аксель вдруг отпрянул.

\- Не трогай меня, - он дернулся в сторону и посмотрел со злостью.

\- Акси… - непонимание и боль зазвучали в голосе Максанса. – Что с тобой?

\- Отвали, - выпалил Аксель. Но тут же постарался взять себя в руки. Он прикрыл глаза, сделал глубокий вдох. Потом посмотрел на Фовеля. – Извини, я… Мне надо побыть одному.

Максанс не знал, что сказать.

В нем боролось желание крепко стиснуть Акселя в объятиях и дать ему свободу самому решать, что делать.

Просто он не мог взять в толк, какого черта произошло.

\- Я сейчас вызову такси, - Максанс достал телефон. – Если хочешь, отвезу тебя к тебе. Поговорим завтра, хорошо?

\- Нет, - Аксель со свистом выпустил воздух сквозь стиснутые зубы. Он все еще злился. Вот только, блядь, на что? – Я сам доберусь.

Развернувшись, он двинулся в сторону гримерки.

Максанс схватил его за здоровую руку. Похоже, разговор должен состояться сейчас.

Но Аксель думал по-другому.

\- Я сказал, - он резко выдернул руку и закончил в бешенстве, - оставь меня в покое, Элиотт!

***

«Оставь меня в покое Элиотт!»

Эти слова, словно магнитофонная пленка, крутились на повторе в голове у Максанса.

Портвейн уже сделал свое дело. Да и травка тоже. Мозг затуманило.

Вот только легче не становилось.

С одной стороны, Максанс понимал, что Аксель испытывал не свою злость. Он злился за Луку.

_Это злился Лука._

Но с другой, это пугало.

То, что герои окажут влияние на их жизни, они ожидали.

Но Максанс не был готов к тому, что это скажется и на их взаимоотношениях друг с другом _в таком ключе_.

И все же он понимал. В какой-то степени он понимал Акселя. Тот слишком остро переносил все чувства и эмоции Луки на себя. 

Похоже, слегка не справляясь.

Все так запуталось. Акселю была нужна помощь.

Им обоим была нужна помощь.

Но сейчас им обоим нужно было отдохнуть.

Максанс затушил окурок в пепельнице и еще раз перечитал последнее сообщение от Акселя.

«Давид сказал, что нам надо не видеться несколько дней. Думаю, это к лучшему. Мне нужно побыть одному»

Что ж, по крайней мере, Аксель уже не путал вселенные. И на том спасибо.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * сцена с красками


	26. Не сегодня

Следующий день прошел в легком тумане вчерашнего опьянения.

Максанс проспал до обеда. Потом съездил в агентство, решил пару вопросов. После чего написал Симону, предложил встретиться вечером.

Не то чтобы ему требовалась жилетка, чтобы выплакаться.

Ладно, возможно, требовалась.

Дерьмо состояло в том, что его иррационально ломало каждую минуту.

Максанс постоянно проверял телефон. Но Аксель хранил абсолютное радиомолчание.

Максу было физически плохо от того, что Акселю, вероятно, сейчас требовалась его помощь. Но тот сам отказался от нее.

С этим приходилось мириться.

Но что, если… Что если Аксель все же нуждался в нем, просто не хотел признаваться?

Это было пиздец сложно.

Кое-как дожив до вечера, Макс приехал в бар, который выбрал для встречи с Симоном.

Тот уже был на месте и флиртовал с официанткой. Типичный Симон.

Усмехнувшись, Максанс подошел к столику и буквально упал на диван.

\- Хреново выглядишь, - заметил его друг, прикуривая и протянул зажигалку Фовелю.

\- Чувствую себя также, - тот пожал плечами и тоже достал сигарету из пачки. Сегодня это была уже вторая. Максанс курил каждые полчаса, если не чаще.

\- Что-то с Акселем? – Симон сощурился, а потом кивнул сам себе. – Что-то с Акселем.

Максанс сделал затяжку и откинул голову на спинку дивана, прикрывая глаза. Он выпустил струйку дыма и вздохнул.

Впервые за сегодняшний день он чувствовал хоть какое-то расслабление.

Что ж, Симон был хорошим слушателем. Ему можно было рассказать все.

Минут пятнадцать и несколько бутылок спустя Симон пересел на диван к Максансу и буквально растекся по сидению.

\- Ну, брат, ему сколько? Двадцать? – Максанс кивнул. – Ты вспомни себя в двадцать. Он, конечно, до херищи умный парень, талантливый. Но, бля, он еще пацан. Разве ты мог легко довериться кому-то в двадцать?

\- У нас не было проблем с доверием, - возразил Макс, затягиваясь очередной сигаретой. – Ну, то есть, немного были. Но мы разобрались.

\- Да невозможно было разобраться заранее, - Симон сделал ленивое движение рукой. – Вот сейчас появилось, сейчас и разбирайтесь.

\- Он меня послал, - Максанс хмыкнул. В голове было дымно и почти пусто. Охуенно.

\- А ты и разнылся сразу, - фыркнул Симон и толкнул его плечом. – Дай ему перебеситься. Он поймет, что облажался и первый придет мириться. 

\- Мы не ссорились, придурок, - Маканс нахмурился. Они ведь не ссорились? – Просто мне кажется, ему нужна сейчас помощь, а он меня отталкивает.

\- Ты ссышь мне в уши, Фовель, и не краснеешь, - Симон вздохнул. Он прикрыл глаза, собираясь поспать, видимо. Но передумал. – Я столько раз видел тебя таким с Элис. Но Аксель не Элис. Ты боишься повторения, признайся.

\- Причем тут Элис, - Максанс нахмурился еще сильнее при упоминании бывшей девушки. Они расстались совершенно некрасиво, но это было давно. Больше года прошло.

\- Притом, что ты, блядь, боишься, что Аксель будет вести себя также, но он не гондон, - Симон икнул. – Он просто пиздюк. Помаринуется там денек-другой. Приедешь к нему, лямур-тужур, сексы-пексы. И поговорите, и разберетесь. 

\- Ты несешь хуйню, - Макс вздохнул, понимая, что друг окончательно опьянел.

\- Возможно, - Симон флегматично пожал плечами. – Но вот увидишь, я прав. О, - он вдруг загорелся какой-то идеей. Не к добру, - давай сделаем селфи. Выманим твоего гордого бойфренда из его норки.

\- Чего? – Максанс соображал довольно туго сейчас. 

Симон же уже схватил телефон Фовеля со столика и сел поближе. Они сфотографировались вдвоем.

\- Выкладывай, - велел Максу друг.

Максанс закатил глаза и залез в инстаграм. Он выложил фотографию в истории, в последний момент добавив маленькое красное сердечко.

Ну а что, он действительно любил своего дружбана. Хоть тот и был порой придурком. Как сейчас, например.

Отложив телефон, Максанс снова достал сигареты.

\- Не много ли куришь? – заметил Симон. – Ты бы притормозил.

\- Я фаталист, - Максанс пожал плечами, прикуривая. – Если суждено умереть от чего-то, этого не избежать.

\- Ты не фаталист, - фыркнул Симон. – Ты долбоеб.

Фовель рассмеялся и пихнул друга в плечо. 

И тут его телефон ожил.

Сообщение от Акселя не заставило себя ждать.

«Развлекаешься?»

«Можешь не отвечать, ты же там пиздец занят, наверное»

Максанс неожиданно развеселился. Аксель бесился и ревновал. Вот такого Акселя он знал. И любил. С таким Акселем можно было иметь дело.

«Ты бы мог сидеть тут с нами и пить пиво, но ты сам выбрал другой вариант»

Аксель ответил мгновенно.

«Ты такой гондон»

Максанс нахмурился. Какого черта? Это его послали, а он гондон?

Подумав с минуту, он напечатал ответ.

«Не ревнуй. Симон мой друг, и ты это знаешь»

Аксель ничего не ответил.

Гордый засранец.

Максанс покрутил в руках телефон, думая, стоит ли писать что-то еще. Но тут принесли пиво, и он отвлекся.

***

Было уже за полночь, когда оповещение на телефоне Максанса снова сработало.

Новый пост у Акселя. Его фотография где-то за столиком в ресторане. В черной хенли.

Он выглядел просто нереально горячо. Запрещенно горячо.

И он явно был не один. Это пиздец как взбесило Максанса.

Он понимал, что Аксель просто манипулировал им, но ревность невозможно было контролировать.

Он повелся ровно так, как и предполагалось.

Они оба такие предсказуемые.

«Вижу, ты тоже хорошо проводишь время»

Аксель прочитал сообщение, но не ответил.

Говнюк.

\- Что там у тебя? – Симон разогнал дым рукой и усмехнулся. – Флиртуете?

\- Скорее доводим друг друга, - процедил Максанс.

Его бесило, что Орьян не отвечал. Сучонок.

Симон рассказывал о своей очередной пассии, и Максанс постарался сосредоточиться на болтовне друга.

Но все мысли были совершенно в другом месте.

С кем Аксель?

Проверив инстаграмы его друзей, Макс увидел совместное фото у Лео и немного успокоился.

Впрочем, разве могло быть по-другому?

Не мог же Аксель пойти искать ему замену. Задумавшись, Максанс понял, что в этом плане Акселю он доверял.

Да, ревность никуда не девалась. Но была уверенность, что тот не предаст.

Это немного успокоило.

Минут на пять.

\- Блядь, прости, я сейчас.

Симон проводил друга понимающим смешком.

Максанс вышел на улицу и набрал номер Орьяна.

Ему нужно было убедиться, что Аксель в порядке. Да, именно это.

Тот ответил после десятого гудка. Максанс был уверен, что нарочно.

\- Да.

\- Где ты? – Макс достал сигареты и закурил.

Ночной воздух оказался зябким. Его рубашка совершенно не грела. Он поежился.

\- А тебе есть дело? – Аксель звучал дерзко. Наигранно.

Маленький, тебя сейчас так легко прочитать. Максанс неожиданно для самого себя успокоился.

\- Аксель, детка, - его голос стал почти нежным. – Я люблю тебя, конечно мне есть дело, в порядке ли ты. Напомнить, что это было твой идеей, не общаться. Ты просил дать тебе перерыв, я его тебе дал.

\- Какое благородство, - язвительно ответил Орьян. – Попросил бы расстаться, тоже так легко согласился бы?

Аксель говнил. Сильно говнил. И Максанс снова начал раздражаться.

\- Не утрируй, - ответил он. – Ты сейчас ведешь себя как капризный ребенок.

\- Капризный ребенок, значит? – прошипел Аксель. Максанс мысленно застонал.

Да блядь же.

\- Акси, - он постарался подавить раздражение в голосе, - тебе вчера была нужна моя помощь. Но ты захотел справиться сам. Я решил уважать твои желания.

\- Ох, вы только посмотрите на него, - глумился Аксель. – Благородный, уважительный. Мечта, а не парень, да? Не то, что я. Капризный ребенок, который сам не знает, чего хочет. Верно?

\- Аксель, - Максанс разозлился. Он и сам не понимал, почему. Это ведь был его Аксель. Его любимый нежный мальчик.

Но они сейчас оба так бесили друг друга.

\- Аксель, - взяв себя в руки, продолжил Максанс, - мы оба раздражены. Давай успокоимся и поговорим завтра. Все обсудим, хорошо? 

\- Я не хочу ничего обсуждать.

Да что за упрямец.

\- Нет, - твердо, с нотками стали в голосе, произнес Максанс. – Мы обсудим. Аксель?

\- Что? – тот не спорил, похоже, сдался. Вот и славно. Так бы сразу, маленький.

\- Аксель, скажи, - попросил Фовель, зная, что Орьян его поймет.

\- Сказать, что? – снова упрямился.

\- Аксель, скажи, - с нажимом потребовал Максанс.

\- Да пошел ты, - проворчал уже без прежнего запала Аксель. Потом раздраженно вздохнул. И наконец произнес: - Я люблю тебя.

\- Я тоже люблю тебя, - Максанс улыбнулся, чувствуя, как вся злость отступает. – Помни об этом.

\- Как же ты бесишь, - проворчал Аксель. – И Симон твой бесит.

\- Ты с ним отлично общался с прошлый раз, - заметил Максанс, расслабившись. Он прислонился к прохладной стене и улыбнулся.

Да, они еще не обсудили вчерашнюю ситуацию до конца. Да, Акселя что-то беспокоило. У него были проблемы с принятием Луки. С принятием себя в Луке.

Это никуда не ушло.

Но конкретно сейчас, стоя ночью в каком-то переулке, в одной рубашке в середине ноября, Максанс Фовель чувствовал, что все хорошо.

Прямо сейчас, когда он говорил по телефону со своим упрямым, вредным, ревнивым бойфрендом, он как никогда остро чувствовал, что все было хорошо.

***

С Симоном они попрощались около трех.

Максанс на такси доехал домой и буквально упал в кровать, даже не раздеваясь.

Он был слишком пьян для чего-то подобного. Да и для кого ему было раздеваться.

Единственный человек, для которого это хотелось сделать, вредничал где-то на другом конце Парижа.

Максанс уже почти уснул, когда услышал уведомление на телефоне. Аксель выложил новый пост. Прошлую фотографию, к слову, уже успел удалить.

На новой же он был с той своей подругой. Максанс забыл, как ее там, блядь, звали.

Какая-то бесячая блондинка, больше похожая на болонку.

Подружка Акселя, с которой тот тусил в свое время на модных показах. Орьян, прижатый к стенке когда-то, признался, что они не встречались.

Тогда Максанс успокоился.

А вот сейчас разозлился.

И даже те факты, что фотография была старой, что эти двое были лишь друзьями, что Аксель просто продолжал мелко мстить, не успокаивали.

Аксель откровенно, совершенно искренне бесил.

Через минуту фотография была удалена. Ну да, чего еще можно было ожидать.

Мелкий говнюк.

Знал, что у Максанса стояли уведомления, и он все видел. А если не видел, вездесущие фанаты в мгновение ока выложат двадцать пять таких фотографий с упоминанием всех. И Акселя, и самого Максанса, и всех их родственников.

Чтобы Фовель уж точно ничего не пропустил.

Кажется, фанаты уже считали их парочкой. Даже название придумали. Смешное. Максель.

Звучало совершенно по-дурацки.

Прямо как дурацкие поступки Орьяна.

Наверняка тот ждал какой-то реакции. Но Максанс решил, что пусть он пососет хер. Аксель Орьян привык получать то, что хотел.

Но не сегодня. Обойдется. Маленький манипулятор.

Все еще раздраженный, но полностью довольный своим решением Максанс уснул с телефоном, зажатым в руке.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Надеюсь, вы не против такого стекла)) оно совершенно безобидное и совсем тонкое)  
> Да, у них будут еще проблемы, будут разговоры. Но хочу, чтобы вы были уверены в них так же, как Максим уверен в Леше <3
> 
> Аксель с той фотографии <3 https://sun9-


	27. Так это работает

Голова трещала по швам.

Она словно распухла. Максанс был не в силах пошевелить ею.

А еще надрывался его телефон.

Игнорируя его, Фовель поднялся с кровати и побрел в ванную. Держась за стену рукой, он отлил, не в силах даже открыть глаз.

Потом включил воду в раковине и просто сунул голову под воду. Стало немного легче.

Но не особо.

Превозмогая себя, он посмотрел в зеркало и поморщился. Видок был отпад.

Впрочем, случалось и похуже.

Максанс оперся руками о раковину и просто минут пять пялился на свое лицо. Его мозг пытался вернуть связь с реальностью.

Наконец, когда сознание понемногу прояснилось, Макс добрался до душа.

Была в похмелье какая-то своя прелесть.

Ты словно перерождался. Будто тебя вчерашнего не существовало. И ты начинал жизнь с чистого листа.

Жаль, конечно, что потом память возвращалась. Но первые минуты, порой и часы, были чертовски классными.

Завернувшись в халат, Максанс побрел на кухню, прихватив по дороге телефон.

Пока кофеварка трудилась над порцией живительной влаги, Фовель проверил сообщения и звонки.

Три пропущенных от мамы. Один от Агаты. Два из агентства. И четыре от Акселя.

Вздохнув, Максанс решил начать с меньшей из зол и позвонил сестре. Та обещала сама отзвониться матери. Половина дела была сделана.

С агентом вопрос тоже решился довольно быстро. Фовель просто перенес все встречи. Нахуй работу. У него личностный кризис и любовная драма.

К слову, о последней.

Оставался Аксель. Четыре пропущенных от месье Орьяна – это вам не пара звонков от взволнованной мамы.

Решив сначала заправить организм кофеином, Максанс бездумно уставился на кофеварку, старательно выцеживающую напиток в кружку.

Кофе приготовился до обидного быстро.

Что ж, оттягивать неизбежное более не представлялось возможным.

С другой стороны, может быть, Аксель осознал, что он говнюк и решил помириться?

Симон обещал в конце концов.

Еще один горестный вздох и глоток крепкого нектара богов спустя Максанс все же набрал номер Орьяна.

\- Привет, - неожиданно мягко, даже ласково выдохнул Аксель, сразу же взяв трубку.

Так-так. Либо он сильно накосячил за ночь, либо Симон оказался прав.

Ваши ставки, Господа.

\- Утро, - хрипло ответил Максанс. Тут его взгляд скользнул на часы, висящие на стене. Пять вечера. Ну, упс. – Ты звонил.

Он озвучил очевидную вещь, но Аксель, похоже, был не в настроении острить.

\- Да, - произнес тот почти робко. – Ты был занят?

\- Я спал, - Максанс сделал большой глоток кофе и блаженно прикрыл глаза. Он буквально чувствовал, как волшебный кофеин растекался по его телу. Бежал по венам.

\- А я не мог уснуть, - признался вдруг тихо Аксель. Сердце Макса тут же пропустило удар. – Я много думал.

\- О чем же? – хотелось сказать совсем другое. Хотелось поддержать. Но где-то в глубине души Максанс все еще был немного обижен.

\- О Луке, об Элиотте, - Аксель вздохнул. – О нас. Я пропустил это через себя. Подпустил слишком близко.

Максанс молчал, понимая, что Акселю нужно было выговориться.

\- Я… - снова тяжелый вздох. – Я так сглупил, когда оттолкнул тебя. Твою помощь. Но мне нужна была эта встряска. Шоковая терапия. Мне было нужно что-то, чтобы мой мозг встал на место. Максо, ты слушаешь?

\- Да, - Максанс опустился на пол, чувствуя, что тело отчего-то плохо слушалось его. Он подпер спиной кухонную тумбу и опустил голову на согнутые в коленях ноги. Собственная слабость немного напугала. Но просто стоять, когда Аксель изливал душу, он не мог. Сил не хватало. – Конечно, я тебя слушаю, Акси.

\- Спасибо, - Аксель судорожно вдохнул. – На самом деле, я уже вчера утром пришел в себя. Проснулся и вдруг отчетливо понял, что натворил. Я хочу, чтобы ты знал, это не я оттолкнул тебя. Это Лука оттолкнул Элиотта. Я не знаю, как объяснить, я…

\- Малыш, - Максанс мягко перебил его. – Я понимаю, не переживай.

\- Это был худший день в моей жизни, - тихий, срывающийся голос Акселя просто вынимал душу из Фовеля. – Я понимал, что натворил херню, но не знал, как это все исправить. Сначала хотел дать нам обоим остыть. Подумал, что это и правда хороший шанс соскучиться. А там, в субботу, как-то само собой все образуется. Но когда увидел ту фотографию с Симоном, меня переклинило. Снова. Только в этот раз на тебе. 

\- Акси, - Максанс сжал переносицу, чувствуя одновременно головную боль от еще не прошедшего похмелья и подступающие слезы. – Малыш, ты ведь знаешь, что он лишь мой друг.

\- Знаю, - похоже, слезы были их семейной фишкой. Судя по голосу, Аксель тоже собирался вот-вот расплакаться. – Знаю. Но ты представить не можешь, как мне было херово. Я чуть не сдох без тебя вчера. Я был готов лезть на стены, но боялся тебе позвонить. Это так глупо. Так трусливо.

Откровения Акселя, всхлипы, которые слышались уже отчетливо, вот что _сводило сейчас с ума_ уже Максанса. Ему было больно от того, что было больно его Акселю.

Это действительно глупо. Но вот так это работало. Так работала любовь.

Аксель все говорил, его было не остановить.

\- Думаю, ты уже понял, что когда я чего-то боюсь, я бегу от этого. Ты гораздо смелее меня. А я просто трусливый сопляк, который боится признать, что накосячил…

\- Аксель, - Максанс перебил его твердо, - даже не смей клонить к тому, к чему ты пытаешься. Ты самый смелый, самый прекрасный человек, которого я когда-либо встречал. Самый светлый, отзывчивый и добрый. Ты самый лучший для меня. Слышишь?

Аксель только шмыгнул носом. Максанс улыбнулся. Он запрокинул голову, чтобы слезы так и остались в глазах. Не из-за чего было плакать. Все у них было отлично.

\- И я хочу, чтобы ты запомнил, - собственный голос слушался паршиво. – У нас впереди будут еще сотни таких размолвок. Мы будем не понимать друг друга в какие-то моменты. Будем не разделять мнение друг друга. Но мы должны всегда разбираться в этом вдвоем. Так это работает.

\- Хорошо, - Аксель с шумом втянул воздух. И да, он точно ревел. 

То, что его мальчик был таким чувствительным, так остро на все реагировал, так близко принимал все к сердцу, заставляло сердце самого Максанса биться быстрее.

Так много чувств испытывал он сейчас разом.

Но самым главным было одно.

\- Я очень тебя люблю, - признался он, понимая, что если не скажет этих слов, то просто умрет. Прямо тут. На полу своей кухни. – Я так тебя люблю.

Аксель не ответил. Но судя по судорожным вздохам, он там предавался слезам счастья. Максанс не мог не улыбнуться. Ему безумно хотелось обнять сейчас Акселя, прижать к себе. Сильно-сильно.

И не отпускать.

\- И еще, - продолжил он. – Будут такие моменты, когда нам обоим понадобится личное пространство. Личное время. И это нормально. В этот раз оно было нужно тебе. Не кори себя за это.

\- Пожалуйста, приезжай, - попросил тихо Аксель.

\- Малыш, - Максанс вздохнул.

\- Пожалуйста, - Аксель почти взмолился. – Просто полежишь со мной рядом. А завтра утром уедешь. У нас будет еще целых двое суток, чтобы соскучиться. Я ведь реально сдохну без тебя.

Если бы Максанс мог отказать Акселю, он бы, конечно же, это сделал.

Но Максанс не мог.

***

Орьян встретил его в домашних шортах и растянутой серой худи. Она смотрелась на нем словно с чужого плеча.

В длинных рукавах прятались нервные тонкие пальцы.

Аксель стоял на пороге квартиры, дожидаясь, пока Максанс поднимется по лестнице, и кусал губы.

Фовеля настигло чувство дежавю. Но в этот раз Орьян был далеко не так уверен в себе, как в прошлый, когда устроил ему выволочку.

\- Я написал Давиду, - признался Аксель, пока Максанс разувался и снимал куртку. Тот удивился услышанному. – Он дал добро. Но попросил держать руки при себе.

\- Ох, ну я как-нибудь постараюсь, - Максанс улыбнулся. – Надеюсь, хотя бы обниматься не запрещено?

\- Это нет, - Аксель робко улыбнулся. И, боги, как же он был красив в эту минуту. Его глаза все еще оставались красноватыми от недавних слез. Но даже это делало его еще более прекрасным.

Максанс сгреб его в объятия прямо посреди коридора. Они так и стояли, вдыхая запахи друг друга. Будто не виделись вечность.

Возможно, так оно и было.

Потому что для них двоих этот маленький кризис значил очень многое. Еще один закрытый гештальт. Еще один узелок на красной нити, связывающей их все крепче.

Уже позже, лежа в постели рядом с Акселем, Максанс нежно перебирал его мягкие волосы и чувствовал себя как никогда счастливым.

Казалось бы, он столько раз чувствовал счастье рядом с Акселем, что уже можно было бы привыкнуть.

Но нет. Привыкнуть не удавалось.

Потому что счастье открывалось каждый раз с новой грани.

Сегодня этой гранью стали слезы, прощение, очищение. Спокойствие.

Счастье не только в страсти или разрывающей сердце любви.

Счастье в тишине. В дыхании другого человека. В сонном движении его век. Во взмахе ресниц.

Счастье в мелочах.


	28. Просто любовь

Максанс не верил, но Аксель оказался прав.

Они действительно успели соскучиться. Просто смертельно.

Тогда утром ему стоило больших усилий уехать. Но их день был насыщенным у обоих, поэтому пришлось найти силы. 

Правда прощание в коридоре вышло немного за рамки дозволенного. Но там было темно. Никто не видел.

И если губы Максанса позволили себе немного лишнего с губами Акселя, никто не узнал.

В тот день у Фовеля были встречи по работе, у Акселя репетиции в театре.

Успокоившиеся, выяснившие все между собой, они довольно легко пережили разлуку. 

Сообщения в течение дня, идиотские селфи, все это помогало. Они и до этого проводили время врозь. Просто сейчас все ощущалось немного по-новому.

Сложно объяснить. Но каждый раз им удавалось выйти в своих отношениях на новый уровень.

Их отношения, их взаимодействие, их чувства, они словно наслаивались друг на друга. Чем больше Аксель открывался Максансу, чем ближе Максанс подпускал Акселя к себе, тем больше слоев становилось в этом запутанном накрепко клубке.

Пятница далась уже сложнее.

Дел было меньше, Максанс хотел было провести вечер с друзьями. Возможно, сходить в бар или клуб.

Но в последний момент передумал и все отменил.

Он знал, что у Акселя в тот вечера был ужин с родителями. Поэтому мешать звонками и сообщениями не стал.

Оделся потеплее, завел мотоцикл и понесся по улицам Парижа.

Максанс давно не отпускал себя вот так. Бывали вечера, когда они катались вдвоем с Акселем. Но в основном это были поездки до конкретной точки.

Сейчас же Максанс гнал, куда хватало взгляда.

У него было цели. Он просто наслаждался скоростью. Свободой.

Его разум, затянутый в последние дни паутиной мрачных мыслей, очищался.

Температура в Париже даже ночью редко опускалась ниже нуля. Но ветер все равно пробирал до костей.

Аксель бы наверняка замерз. Ему пришлось бы надеть десяток своих курток. И все равно ныл бы, как ему холодно.

Думая об этом, Максанс улыбался.

Даже будучи ворчливым старым дедом, Аксель все равно оставался очаровательным.

Аксель. Аксель.

Аксель.

Сколько эмоций, чувств, сколько переживаний сейчас сплелось для Максанса в одном простом коротком имени.

Несколько букв. Вся его жизнь.

Он всегда пропадал в человеке, когда влюблялся.

Всегда тонул.

Вот только сейчас он был уверен, что пойти ко дну ему не дадут.

***

Безумно хотелось с утра заехать за Акселем домой и привезти его на съемки.

Но тот предусмотрительно написал, что приедет сам.

Засранец.

Максанс немного расстроился. Но совсем малость.

Он и сам понимал, что любовь любовью, а выдать Давиду ту игру, которую он заслуживал, было делом чести.

Да и не только Давиду.

Им самим это было важно.

Прошлой ночью они с Акселем проговорили несколько часов, обсуждая нюансы. Да, эту сцену они репетировали не раз.

_Не только в постели._

Но им хотелось сделать все идеальным.

Приехав на площадку, Максанс сразу же постарался найти глазами Акселя.

Тот общался с Давидом. И выглядел как любовь всей жизни Максанса Данэ-Фовеля.

Он выглядел потрясающе.

Такой безмерно красивый. Такой хрупкий.

Максанс понял, что действительно безумно соскучился.

Даже тот факт, что они болтали почти всю ночь, не уменьшил степени его тоски и радости сейчас от этой встречи.

Все же Давид был гением.

Максанс подошел к ним двоим и поймал взгляд Акселя. Его глаза засияли. Он бездумно закусил губу. И, боги, покраснел?

Влюбленный, соскучившийся и чуть не уверенный в себе месье Орьян выглядел просто очаровательно.

\- Просто будьте собой, - сказал режиссер, будто чувствуя их обоюдные переживания. – И все станет идеальным само по себе.

Он улыбнулся и сгреб их обоих в свои объятия.

***

Сказать, что это было неловко, не сказать ничего.

Они были уже по уши заляпаны краской, а у них ничего не выходило.

Ну, то есть, блядь. Аксель ржал.

Как гиена.

Маленькая, противная гиена.

Особенно, когда Максанс поскользнулся на пленке и шлепнулся на нее задницей.

Голой, между прочим.

Ладно, Максанс и сам смеялся.

\- Я тебе сейчас врежу, - со смехом проговорил он, пытаясь подняться. 

Аксель, измазанный по самые брови, выглядел донельзя довольным.

Давид улыбался, но пытался выглядеть суровым.

\- Так, все, парни, - он взмахнул черным планером. – Возьмите себя в руки. Настройтесь уже. Я и так выгнал с площадки всех, кого было возможно. Выгнать еще и вас я не могу себе позволить.

Аксель снова рассмеялся. Максанс покачал головой.

\- Сейчас замолчали все! – скомандовал Давид. – Я включу вам музыку. Сосредоточьтесь друг на друге, пожалуйста. И не говорите мне, что вы не умеете.

Песня была отвлекающей.

Она совершенно не настраивала на занятия любовью. Которой вообще-то они должны были тут заниматься.

Но она помогла абстрагироваться.

Максанс посерьезнел. Он взял Акселя за руки и просто посмотрел ему в глаза.

Тот перестал улыбаться и смотрел в ответ. Его огромные синие глаза были полны доверия.

Это доверие буквально выплескивалось из синевы глаз.

И это было очередным откровением для них обоих.

\- _Лука_ , - тихо позвал Максанс, переставая быть собой. – Малыш. Давай займемся любовью?

\- И похуй, - выдохнул Аксель, заканчивая фразу, которую когда-то давно сказал сам. – И похуй на всех, _Элиотт_.

И они занимались любовью.

Пусть это было не совсем по-настоящему. Пусть на них были дурацкие накладки, не позволявшие чувствовать друг друга до конца.

Пусть.

Но заниматься любовью можно не только телами.

Они касались друг друга руками, смешивая краску между собой мириадами причудливых оттенков.

И смешивая свои души. Мириадами оттенков чувств.

Они буквально растворились сами в себе. В Луке, в Элиотте.

Оператор скользил вокруг них, делая крупные планы. Давид отдавал команды.

И это все походило на причудливый танец.

Так легко было представить, что все это происходило на самом деле.

Так искренне прижимался Лука всем телом к Элиотту.

Никаких мыслей. Никаких сожалений.

Просто любовь.

В какой-то момент Давид попытался прервать их. Слетели злополучные накладки.

Но кто бы его слушал?

Лука и Элиотт точно не стали.

Растащить их у Давида не получилось. Не то чтобы он особо старался. Просто махнул рукой, вернулся на свое место и продолжил пытаться руководить съемочным процессом.

Прошло еще какое-то время, прежде чем прозвучало:

\- Стоп, снято!

Ни Аксель, ни Максанс этого не услышали.

Они продолжали жадно целовать друг друга. Жадно скользить руками по телам друг друга. Жадно скользить телами друг по другу.

Это было не возбуждение, нет. Это был транс.

\- Хватит, все, - Давид решительно приблизился к ним и развел в разные стороны, словно противников на ринге.

Максанс осоловело моргал. Аксель выглядел донельзя довольным.

Что ж, похоже, у них получилось _достаточно идеально_.

\- Кажется, - заметил Ксавье, их оператор, - теперь у нас есть минут тридцать лишней съемки.

\- Ха, - чуть истерично выдал Давид, проводя рукой по лицу и оставляя на ней разводы краски. – Ха-ха.

Максанс и Аксель тоже рассмеялись.

Они стояли там совершенно голые, грязные и счастливые.

Они сделали это.

***

Но вот дальше началось самое дерьмо.

Им предстояло смыть всю ту краску, которую они с такой невообразимой тщательностью наносили друг на друга в течение пары часов.

Максанс стоял под душем и с интересом наблюдал, как по нему стекают радужные потоки воды.

Пять минут. Десять. Пятнадцать. Вода все не становилась особо чище.

Аксель плескался в соседней душевой.

И он матерился как сапожник.

\- Блядские усы Ришелье, - просто, _что_? – Откуда краска у меня в заднице?

Максанс заинтересовался. Он заглянул к Акселю и увидел, что тот тоже не особо отмылся.

\- Помочь?

\- Валяй, - Аксель пожал плечами. Так как он стоял задом, то Максанс увидел, как при этом движении красиво дрогнули его ягодицы.

Фовель был в деле.

Он перебрался к Акселю, чуть оттеснив его к стене.

\- Только руки не распускай, - проворчал Орьян, передавая ему мочалку.

Ох, вы только посмотрите. Сучка всея Парижа вернулась с гастролей по портовым борделям.

Максанс лишь усмехнулся. Он стал тщательно намыливать Акселю спину, отмечая кое-где еле заметные уже отпечатки своих ладоней.

Что ж, это было горячо.

Ему даже в какой-то мере было жаль такое смывать.

Быстро справившись со спиной, он опустился на колени и надавил Акселю на поясницу, вынуждая наклониться.

Тот на мгновение замер, словно раздумывая.

\- Я только вымою тебя, - севшим голосом пообещал Максанс.

Ага, как же.

Аксель был бы последним придурком, если бы поверил. Но он поверил.

Или сделал вид.

Пройдясь мочалкой по округлым ягодицам, Максанс не выдержал. Он развел их в стороны, наблюдая, как вода сверху смывает пену, оставляя чистую, чуть розоватую кожу.

Как стекает она между ними. Вниз. По яйцам.

Его рот непроизвольно наполнился слюной.

Пиздец.

Как же хотелось попробовать это все. Провести языком. Толкнуться внутрь.

Бедра Акселя чуть подрагивали. Он оперся головой о стену, подставив согнутую в локте руку.

И просто ждал.

Оглянувшись на дверь и удостоверившись, что та заперта, Максанс решился.

За прошедший месяц они занимались сексом много раз. Но пока что им хватало для счастья чего-то совершенно обычного.

Этого они еще точно не делали.

Но, блядь, как же хотелось.

Надавив на поясницу сильнее, Максанс вынудил Акселя прогнуться еще глубже. Теперь вода стекала по его спине и не так мешала обзору.

Судорожно вдохнув, Максанс провел носом по ягодицам Акселя. Тот пах сейчас гелем для душа. Хотелось чувствовать запах его кожи. Но хер с ним.

Оставив несколько мокрых поцелуев на самой заднице, Максанс развел ягодицы шире и одним длинным движением провел языком между ними.

Аксель что-то там пискнул сверху, но не двинулся с места.

Язык Максанса осмелел.

Он покружил вокруг сжатой сейчас дырочки, прошелся по складочкам кожи и на пробу толкнулся внутрь.

Это вышло довольно легко. Максанса обожгло кипятком. Аксель трогал себя пальцами.

Прямо сейчас, пару минут назад. Пока стоял за соседней с Фовелем стенкой. Засранец.

Он намеренно провоцировал.

Это так сильно пьянило.

Как и дрожь, которая буквально растекалась по телу Акселя от каждого движения языка Максанса.

Он погладил дырку большим пальцем, протолкнул его внутрь и чуть оттянул край.

Аксель застонал.

Максанс и сам был готов стонать. Так его заводило то, что он видел.

Он заменил палец языком, толкнулся глубже и чуть, блядь, сам не кончил.

Его язык, короткими толчками, пробирался все глубже. И в какой-то момент вошел на максимум.

Он явно был шире пальца. И Акселю это определенно нравилось.

Он коротко дышал, словно боялся сделать большой вдох. И мелко подрагивал.

Максанс погладил его бедра, успокаивая, и снова вернулся к ягодицам, разводя их максимально широко.

Теперь дырочка приоткрылась. Она выглядела такой, блядь, вкусной.

Обведя ее по кругу языком, Максанс набрал во рту побольше слюны и сплюнул. Пара капель потекла вниз. До яиц. И это снова едва не лишило рассудка.

С тихим стоном Максанс практически впился губами в раскрытую дырку, посасывая ее, толкаясь языком внутрь.

Он перестал играть. Теперь ему просто хотелось доставить Акселю удовольствие.

Его язык, словно поршень, толкался вперед-назад. Раскрывал тонкие, тугие стенки, раздвигал их, вылизывал изнутри.

Собственная слюна стекала по подбородку и яйцам Акселя.

Тот стонал в унисон с каждым движением языка Максанса.

Помогая себя руками, Макс обхватил и сжал в руке яички Акселя. Тот застонал еще громче.

Его мокрый, абсолютно твердый член покачивался из стороны в стороны. Словно умоляя, чтобы его коснулись.

И Максанс обхватил его ладонью, продолжая буквально долбить задницу Акселя своим языком.

Это было пиздец как грязно. Охуеть как откровенно. 

Опиздиночески и охуительно хорошо.

Никогда еще Максанс не делал такого. И не испытывал подобного. Как всегда, Аксель. Как всегда, новая грань в их отношениях.

Его собственное тело реагировало на все, что происходило. Он был возбужден едва ли не больше самого Акселя.

А тот дергался от каждого толчка, как от удара тока. Он кусал собственную руку, чтобы заглушить свои крики.

Потому что, блядь, там за дверью были люди.

Но кто бы о них сейчас думал.

Все, о чем мог _думать_ Максанс, это как доставить Акселю максимальное удовольствие.

Он уже сам задыхался, его шея болела, но он продолжать трахать своим языком извивающуюся задницу Акселя. Продолжал дрочить его член, подстраиваясь под свой собственный темп.

И продолжал возбуждаться все сильнее.

\- Блядь, блядь, блядь, - речитативом стал бормотать Аксель. И Максанс понял, что тот уже близко.

Он сделал последние, резкие движения рукой по напрягшемуся члену и почувствовал, как буквально сжались стальным кольцом мышцы задницы Акселя вокруг его языка, утягивая глубже.

\- Максо-о-онс, - на одной длинной ноте простонал Аксель, содрогаясь всем телом. Сперма толчками выплескивалась из его члена, попадая на кафельную плитку, стекая по руке Максанса.

Его мышцы наконец расслабились. Максанс напоследок оставил несколько поцелуев на растраханной его собственным языком дырочке и уткнулся щекой в ягодицу Акселя.

Ему самому сейчас больше ничего не хотелось. Он кончил где-то там, в оргазме Акселя. Морально, так уж точно.

\- Знаешь, - пробормотал Аксель, закрывая воду и оборачиваясь. – Это большой прогресс для нас.

\- Что? – Максанс продолжал обнимать его за бедра, держась за них. Так что теперь член Акселя оказался прямо перед его лицом. Весьма привлекательное зрелище. Даже сейчас, когда яйца были абсолютно пусты.

\- В этот раз я даже не сломал кран, - Аксель улыбнулся и провел пальцем по губе Максанса, словно вспоминая прошлый раз в душе.

\- Возможно, я плохо старался? – Макс поймал губами его палец.

Как выяснилось позже, судя по красным и смущенным лицам некоторых членов съемочной группы, старался он очень хорошо.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Та самая песня, которую включил им Давид Axwell /\ Ingrosso Dreamer


	29. Только для них двоих

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> песня, которую слушали Максанс и Аксель N U I T Hold your Horses

Музыка ритмично билась прямо в ухе.

Аксель дал один из своих наушников Максансу.

Ветер раздувал их куртки и развевал мысли.

Аксель сидел позади. Цеплялся руками за талию и прижимался лицом к спине Фовеля.

Они мчались на мотоцикле куда-то в ночь.

Попридержи лошадей, раздавалось в ухе Максанса.

Но он лишь сильнее вдавливал педаль в пол. Ему хотелось буквально взлететь.

Они бесцельно скользили по окраинам Парижа, уносясь все дальше от центра.

И когда город оказался позади, Максанс так и не сбавил скорости. Он мечтал об этой поездке вдвоем. 

И когда после съемок Аксель сам предложил покататься, с радостью ухватился за эту идею.

Рев мотора, шум ветра, басы дабстепа. Все это смешалось в один ровный ритм.

Ритм, в котором билось сейчас сердце Максанса.

И он был счастлив показать все это Акселю. Разделить с ним момент.

Заметив краем глаза указатель, Максанс решил свернуть с трассы. Аксель, казалось, даже не обратил внимания.

Еще пара километров, и Фовель сбавил скорость. Он подъезжал к небольшой стоянке.

Аксель выпрямился и огляделся.

\- Где мы? – его голос звучал удивленно, но не испуганно. Он доверял Максансу безоговорочно.

Ладно, может с некоторыми оговорками.

\- Сейчас увидишь, - Фовель заглушил мотор и обернулся. Он улыбнулся, снимая шлем.

Аксель первым спрыгнул на землю и жестом остановил Максанса, собиравшегося встать с седла.

\- Погоди, давно мечтал сделать кое-что.

Что там уже удумал, маленький.

Аксель снял шлем и, держа его в руках, подошел вплотную. Встал на цыпочки и обнял одной рукой, наклоняя к себе.

\- Ты не представляешь, какой ты сексуальный, когда сидишь на нем, - прошептал он Максансу в губы и прижался к ним.

Его собственные губы были холодными и шершавыми. Такими вкусными сейчас.

Этот поцелуй, один из тысячи их поцелуев, был в то же время чем-то новым.

Максанс уже сбился со счета, открывая новое в их отношениях. Он решил, что не будет больше обращать внимания на это.

Просто будет жить и чувствовать.

И сейчас он чувствовал, что живет.

***

Место, в которое они приехали, выглядело безлюдным.

Нацеловавшись, Аксель решил посучить.

\- Зачем мы здесь? – он поежился, застегивая куртку до самого горла. Под ней на нем была любимая дутая жилетка. Но, похоже, даже она не спасала от холода.

В общем, все, как и предполагал Максанс.

\- Пойдем, - он улыбнулся и протянул руку Акселю.

Тот закатил глаза, но вложил в ладонь Фовеля свою.

Они прошли пару десятков метров, и Максанс остановился. Он обнял Акселя со спины и положил голову ему на плечо.

Самая удобная поза. Самая уютная.

Аксель все еще фыркал ничего не понимая. Он смотрел на Максанса, выгнув брови.

Тот поцеловал его в губы коротким поцелуем и улыбнулся, на минуту зависнув на красоте чужого лица, подсвеченного лунным светом.

\- А теперь смотри, - прошептал Максанс и мягким движем повернул голову Акселя вперед.

Перед ними разверзлась бездна. С мириадами огней.

Они стояли на краю обрыва, и под их ногами распростерся весь Париж.

Целый город под подошвами. *

А выше было небо. Черное, бархатное. Усыпанное звездами.

И не сразу можно было разобрать, где огней больше. Наверху или внизу.

Аксель молчал. Он стоял, раскрыв глаза и рот. Просто впитывая в себя всю эту завораживающую красоту.

А Максанс был заворожен красотой самого Акселя.

Прошло, наверное, несколько минут, прежде чем Орьян отмер.

\- Сейчас ты скажешь какую-нибудь банальщину, вроде того, что даришь к моим ногам весь мир? – фыркнул он, совершенно ненатурально пытаясь замаскировать сарказмом то, насколько был впечатлен.

\- Мне незачем дарить тебе весь мир, - Максанс улыбнулся и поцеловал Акселя в прохладную щеку. – Весь мир и так принадлежит нам обоим.

\- Ты невозможен, - проворчал Аксель, вздыхая.

Совершенно невозможен.

Но что бы там ни было, мир лежал перед ними. Неохватный, завораживающий.

И только для них двоих.

***

А следующим утром Аксель заболел.

И это был пиздец.

Максанс проснулся от драматичных вздохов, полных отчаяния и нежелания жить.

Он сонно проморгался и сел в постели, пытаясь разобрать природу этих звуков.

Аксель стоял над ним.

И вздыхал.

А еще он весьма шумно шмыгал носом.

Его глаза покраснели, а волосы были неестественно приглажены.

\- Малыш? – хрипло со сна спросил Максанс. – Ты в порядке?

\- Нет, - патетично заявил Орьян, приложив руку к своему лбу. – Мне нужен врач.

\- У тебя температура? – Макс забеспокоился. Он попытался встать и запутался в одеяле.

\- Да, Фовель, - Аксель закатил глаза на это, - у меня температура. У меня насморк, головная боль и першит в горле.

\- Мне сходить в аптеку? – Максанс все же поднялся с кровати и теперь пытался надеть джинсы. Прямо на голое тело. Потому что они вернулись под утро и предавались греху до тех пор, пока не отрубились.

В общем, он понятия не имел, где его белье.

\- Сходи на хуй, - проворчал Аксель. – Это ты виноват. Потащил меня куда-то за город.

\- Орьян, не зли меня, - Максанс застегнул молнию и поискал свои носки. Нашел только один. Аксель молча достал из комода свежую пару черных носков и сунул их в руки Максу. – Между прочим, идея с поездкой принадлежала тебе.

\- Ты мог предупредить меня, что стоило одеться потеплее, - Аксель не сдавался без боя. Он продолжал вредничать.

Положа руку на сердце, даже сейчас, чуть осунувшийся, бледный, явно больной, он выглядел очаровательно.

Даже учитывая гадости, которые произносил его рот.

Максанс, не обращая внимания на недовольство этой вредной задницы, подошел к нему, обнял и поцеловал в лоб.

\- Детка, - с улыбкой произнес он, зарываясь носом в чуть влажные после душа волосы, - на тебе была куртка, толстовка и твоя чертова жилетка, в которой ты похож на старого деда. Если бы готовился, то надел бы еще скафандр?

\- _На старого деда_ , значит? – Аксель вывернулся из объятий и агрессивно затопал к лестнице.

Ох, ну, конечно, что еще он мог услышать.

\- Именно, - крикнул ему вслед со смехом Максанс.

Орьян, все еще топая, очень-очень зло, спустился на первый этаж и скрылся в кухне.

Максанс вздохнул. Похоже, день обещал стать очень веселым.

Он покачал головой и поискал свой телефон.

Настало время позвонить маме.

***

\- Я не буду это пить, - Аксель, одетый в вязаный свитер с горлом, теплые мягкие штаны и носки, сидел за столом на кухне и с ненавистью смотрел на чашку перед собой.

\- Это рецепт моей мамы, - Максанс постарался успокоиться. Разговор шел по кругу уже в четвертый раз. – Ты не доверяешь моей маме, Орьян?

\- Я доверяю твоей маме, - огрызнулся Аксель, надувшись. – Я не доверяю ромашке. Она гадкая на вкус.

\- Здесь нет ромашки, - словно ребенку, в который уже раз повторил Максанс. Он стоял у кухонной тумбы, подперев ее задницей и сложив руки на груди. – Здесь шалфей, можжевельник и мелисса.

\- Но это воняет как ромашка, - вредничал Аксель, с подозрением косясь на чашку. – Ты уверен, что купил все правильно?

\- Аксель, - с нажимом произнес Максанс. – Не думал, что когда-нибудь скажу это, но ты просто ужасен, когда болеешь.

\- Напомнить, кто виноват в том, что я заболел?

\- Да чтоб тебя, - Максанс не выдержал. Он оттолкнулся бедром от тумбы и подошел к свободному стулу. – Иди ко мне.

\- Зачем это? – Аксель сощурился.

Маленький подозрительный засранец.

\- Аксель, - как много в этом слове.

Орьян все же послушался и подошел. Максанс утянул его к себе на колени. Тот поерзал, усаживаясь удобнее.

Идеально.

Притянув чашку к себе, Фовель взял ее в руки и подул, остужая напиток. Тот пах мятой.

Какая, к ебеням, ромашка.

\- Давай, не упрямься, - он поднес чашку ко рту Акселя. Тот недовольно поджал губы. – Серьезно, Аксель?

\- Ненавижу тебя, - пробормотал тот и сделал глоток.

И этому человеку двадцать лет.

Прости господи. Максанс вдруг почувствовал себя педофилом.

Аксель с горем пополам выпил отвар. По большей части превращая все в фарс.

Он любил кривляться. И доводить Максанса.

Похоже, два его любимых занятия. И сегодня он решил отточить мастерство.

Когда чашка оказалась пуста, Аксель откинулся спиной на грудь Максанса и шмыгнул носом.

Они посидели в тишине, думая каждый о своем.

Несмотря на вредность Орьяна, Максанс все равно наслаждался этим днем.

Болеющий Аксель, будучи ворчливой задницей, был при этом чертовски уютным и домашним.

О нем хотелось заботиться. И он, пусть и сопротивляясь, эту заботу принимал.

Максанс поцеловал его в затылок и пробормотал:

\- Пойдем, отнесу тебя на диван. Посмотрим что-нибудь.

\- Я и сам могу дойти, - голос Акселя звучал спокойно, даже чуть разморено.

Теплое питье делало свое дело.

Максанс не стал слушать его возражения, просто поднялся со стула, удерживая на руках кажущееся сейчас очень легким тело, и пошел в сторону гостиной.

В другое время Аксель, пожалуй, закатил бы истерику, но сейчас лишь обнял за шею, держась. 

И снова трагично вздохнул.

Вот же, блядь, королева драмы.

***

Они уютно устроились на диване, накрывшись пледом.

Максанс лежал на боку, Аксель – впереди него, прижимаясь к груди.

На большой плазме шли заглавные титры первой части «Гарри Поттера». Максанс был счастлив.

Аксель, ни разу не видевший ни одного фильма, был настроен весьма скептически.

\- Мало того, что ты поил меня чуть ли не с ложечки, - ворчливо проговорил он. – Так еще и детскую сказку включить решил?

\- Поверь мне, - Максанс поцеловал его в затылок, - сейчас ты отправишься в страну волшебства. Приготовься к самому чудесному путешествую в твоей жизни.

\- Фовель, - фыркнул Аксель, - я не девственница и это не наш первый секс.

\- Ты такой придурок, - с любовью в голосе ответил Максанс, крепче прижимая Акселя к себе.

Тот еще пару раз трагично вздохнул, поерзал и наконец успокоился.

И следующие два часа совершенно точно изменили его жизнь.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *отсылка к одноименной песне Oxxxymiron


	30. Они должны быть готовы ко всему

Неделю или две спустя, когда съемки уже близились к концу, у них обоих выдался выходной.

Последние дни оказались слишком насыщены. Времени побыть вдвоем практически не выдавалось.

Они умудрялись совмещать съемки с репетициями Акселя, занятиями Максанса и его работой в фотостудии.

Выдавались ночи, которые они проводили каждый в своей квартире, лишь потому, что сил ехать на другой конец города, попросту не оставалось.

И вот парадокс, чем дольше они встречались, тем легче им начали даваться эти небольшие разлуки.

Тем слаще потом были поцелуи.

И тем ярче секс.

Половину этого субботнего дня они провели, занимаясь любовью.

Самое лучшее, что можно было бы представить.

Максанс лежал, оперевшись на согнутую в локте руку, и наблюдал за Акселем. Тот блаженно улыбался, словно сытый кот.

Они оба приходили в себя от последнего раза. Особенно медленного, тягучего.

Когда они оба уже натрахались и просто наслаждались друг другом.

Максанс просто уплывал от того, каким красивым был Аксель, когда кончал.

Как приоткрывался его рот, пересыхали от горячего дыхания губы. Как закатывались от удовольствия его глаза.

Совершенно мозговыносящее зрелище.

Но и сейчас, уже спокойный, Аксель был прекрасен.

Он посматривал на Максанса из-под опущенных ресниц. Бесконечно длинных.

Таким позавидовала бы любая девушка.

Максанс не жаловался на свою внешность, но считал, что вот именно Аксель – тот, кто родился совершенным.

Даже его изъяны, господь, покарай тех, кто считал их таковыми, добавляли ему лишь еще больше шарма.

И невероятной сексуальности.

Да, в один миг Орьян мог быть десятилетним идиотом, ходящим по съемочному павильону на руках или сражающимся на воображаемых световых мечах с Робеном или Полем. А в другой, он, будто по щелчку пальцев, превращался в самое греховное создание, которое только носила на себе земля.

И если первый не вызывал у Максанса ничего, кроме смеха или раздражения порой, то вот второй человек, которым мог быть Аксель…

Он вил из Максанса веревки.

Вот и сейчас. Ресницы Акселя еле заметно дрогнули. Его язык прошелся по сухим губам, делая их блестящими и еще более порочными. А его ноздри стали раздуваться чуть шире.

И если бы Максанс так пристально не наблюдал за Орьяном, вряд ли заметил все эти взмахи крыльев бабочки.

Но Максанс наблюдал.

И Аксель это знал.

Видеть то, как в нем снова зарождалось возбуждение, а это было именно оно, казалось чем-то невероятным.

Интимным. Волнующим.

Аксель абсолютно не двигался. Но по его дыханию. По крыльям его носа. По увеличившимся зрачкам. По всему этому можно было видеть нараставшее в нем желание.

Вот же маленький ненасытный засранец.

Не то чтобы Максанс жаловался.

Они наверстывали последнюю неделю сексуального голодания. И он сам возбуждался по щелчку пальцев.

Хоть и успел кончить раза три.

Аксель протянул руку и коснулся пальцами татуировки на груди Максанса.

Он закусил губу и обвел рисунок пальцем. Потом стрельнул глазами на Макса, словно ожидая реакции.

Тот лишь улыбнулся. Позволяя.

Пальцы Акселя двинулись дальше. Они коснулись ореола соска. Прошлись по кругу. И тот собрался в горошину прямо под их прикосновением.

Максанс коротко выдохнул.

Он чувствовал, как его член снова начал твердеть.

Ничего не происходило. Но он возбуждался от одной мысли, что возбуждался Аксель.

Они были настроены на одну волну.

И сигнал на ней становился все сильнее.

Продолжая дразнить, Аксель придвинулся ближе.

Теперь его полуэрегированный член касался бедра Максанса.

И блядь, это заводило. Пиздец как заводило.

\- Хочешь еще? – вопрос прозвучал тихо, еле слышно. Но оттого еще более интимно.

Аксель в ответ снова стрельнул глазами. 

\- Хочу, - словно подумав, ответил он.

И вдруг резко подскочил с кровати, чуть не отправив опешившего Максанса на пол.

\- Хочу посмотреть еще одну часть «Гарри Поттера»! – воскликнул Аксель и направился к лестнице.

Справившись с недоумением, Максанс возмутился.

\- А, ну стой, гаденыш! – путаясь в простынях, он кинулся следом.

Аксель решил поиграть. Что ж, он поплатится за это.

Нагнать его удалось лишь в самом низу. Не сказать, что Аксель так уж пытался удрать. С его-то скоростью, если бы хотел, уже был бы в Лионе.

Максанс схватил его поперек живота, прижимая к себе.

Аксель расхохотался и откинул голову ему на плечо.

Он смотрел такими влюбленными глазами, что сердце Максанса пропустило пару ударов.

Бог ты мой. Как можно было влюбляться с каждым днем все сильнее?

Максанс развернул Акселя лицом к себе и толкнул его к стене, подставив руку ему под голову.

Аксель смотрел открыто. С вызовом. И с невероятным желанием.

Взятый в плен рук Максанса. Но совершенно довольный своим положением.

\- Детка, - выдохнул Макс, теряя голову. Он наклонился и поцеловал Акселя.

Тот, будто только того и ждал, жадно ответил на поцелуй. Его руки тут же обвили шею Максанса, а бедра – буквально впаялись в бедра Фовеля.

Блядство. Как же он хотел.

Напоследок потянув за волосы на затылке Акселя, Максанс убрал руку и опустил ее на бедро Орьяна.

Как же он обожал эти охуительные бедра.

Стиснув их обеими руками, Максанс углубил поцелуй. Их языки боролись друг с другом в бешеном танце.

Они оба завелись с нуля до сотни за какие-то жалкие пару минут.

Их члены оба истекали предэякулятом. И терлись друг о друга при каждом движении.

Аксель словно пытался взобраться выше по стене. Он закинул одну ногу на бедро Максанса. И тот понял, что задумал Орьян.

Пиздец.

Он не знал, хватит ли у него сил на подобное. Но собирался очень постараться. И хорошо поработать.

Все, чтобы ублажить его мальчика.

Подхватив ногу Акселя, Максанс свободной рукой погладил его дырку.

Та все еще была раскрытой и влажной с последнего раза, когда Фовель долго, мучительно долго для них обоих, растягивал Акселя пальцами и языком, прежде чем трахнуть.

И в этом был особенный кайф.

Заниматься сексом сейчас вот так, без всякой подготовки.

Максанс едва не задрожал от этой мысли.

Он направил член, помогая рукой. Аксель нетерпеливо застонал в поцелуй.

Их поза была совершенно неудобной. Поэтому пришлось перехватить тело Акселя удобнее, буквально взяв его на руки.

Он был довольно тяжелым. Но это было приятно. В самый раз.

Член наконец-то вошел так как надо.

Аксель распахнул глаза, не прерывая поцелуя. В них отражалось возбуждение, смешанное с благодарностью.

Определенно, им стоило обсудить собственные кинки. Чтобы воплощать их в реальность как можно чаще.

Кто бы мог подумать, что Аксель Орьян, примерный мальчик из хорошей семьи, мечтал быть выебанным у стены.

Делая резкие, размашистые толчки, Максанс понимал, что долго они оба не протянут.

Мышцы на его руках буквально вздувались от напряжения. Вены выделялись особенно сильно.

И это было на таком контрасте с нежными касаниями рук Акселя к его волосам, плечам, шее.

Аксель продолжал смотреть ему в глаза. Вскрикивая от удовольствия при каждом толчке.

И они оба были сейчас слишком возбуждены, чтобы оттягивать неизбежное.

Зрачки Акселя расширились просто до невероятных размеров. Максанс видел их сейчас так близко.

Он удобнее перехватил бедра Акселя, поднимая его еще выше. Входя еще глубже.

И когда тот прикрыл глаза, Максанс понял, они оба уже близко.

От осознания этого, от удовольствия Акселя, из-за положения тела получавшего каждый раз толчок прямо в простату, Максанс просто терял голову.

Как терял ее всегда. Стоило ему оказаться с Орьяном наедине.

Бедра Максанса двигались так быстро, как только было возможно в этом положении. Насколько хватало сил.

Аксель явно ценил его старания. Потому что его глаза снова стали закатываться.

Верный признак того, что месье Орьян собирался отдать душу оргазму.

Глядя на его лицо, Максанс и сам приближался к краю все быстрее.

Еще несколько глубоких, резких толчков и все кончилось.

Они оба кончились. Друг в друге.

Им понадобилась еще пара минут, чтобы немного выровнять дыхание.

Аксель обессиленно опустил ноги, медленно выпуская член Макса из себя.

И только, когда тот почувствовал, как по бедрам потекла его собственная сперма, Максанс понял, что они натворили.

\- Детка, - хрипло и чуть взволнованно позвал он. Аксель не реагировал, пребывая где-то в лучшем из миров. – Детка, мы облажались.

\- Что? – переборов себя, пробормотал Орьян, не открывая глаз.

\- Мы забыли о резинках, - Максанс провел рукой во вспотевшему лбу Акселя, убирая его волосы с лица.

\- Да и похуй, - тот просто отмахнулся. Потом наконец, видимо, пришел в себя и открыл глаза. – Фовель, если тебя это так тревожит, завтра сдадим анализы, убедимся, что оба здоровы. Но я думаю, нам уже пора отказаться от презервативов. Мы ведь спим только друг с другом.

\- Малыш, - Максанс почувствовал, как внутри сжимается ком нежности и счастья.

Это был еще один большой шаг между ними на пути к абсолютному доверию. И то, как легко Аксель делал такие шаги, не могло не радовать.

\- Люблю тебя, - Максанс поцеловал его в уголок рта. Тот дрогнул. Губы расплылись в улыбке.

\- Тоже люблю тебя.

***

Долгий субботний секс-марафон окончился у телевизора.

Они действительно смотрели «Гарри Поттера». Это был уже «Кубок огня».

Одеваться после душа не было ни сил, ни желания. Поэтому сейчас они оба валялись на диване голыми. Обнимаясь и периодически лениво целуясь.

В какой-то момент Аксель отвлекся на телефон. У него сработало какое-то уведомление.

Максанс поцеловал его в висок и продолжил смотреть на экран, где Гарри пытался не сгореть от стыда в ванной с плаксой Миртл.

\- Твою мать, - выругался вдруг Аксель, напрягаясь всем телом в руках Максанса.

\- Что стряслось? – Фовель все еще следил за фильмом.

\- Они написали, что я гей, - Аксель сел на диване, внимательнее вчитываясь в сообщение на своем телефоне.

\- Что? – Максанс тоже сел, обнимая его со спины и заглядывая в экран.

\- Какая-то желтая газетенка написала, что я гей, - Аксель бесился, стирая многочисленные отметки, которыми услужливо закидали его фанаты. – Вот только не надо говорить мне, что я и правда гей!

\- Не кипятись, - Максанс успокаивающе поцеловал его в плечо. – Я и не собирался.

\- Просто, - Аксель сделал глубокий вдох, пытаясь справиться с раздражением, - блядь. Давид предупреждал, что такое может быть. Он готовил меня к этому. Но как можно быть готовым к людской тупости и клишированности? Почему, ну, почему они ставят клеймо на человеке по роли, которую он играет?

\- Малыш, - Максанс крепче обнял Акселя, прижимая к себе. Он чувствовал, как тот расстроен. И это был момент, где Максанс не мог повлиять на первопричину.

\- Блядь, - снова выругался Аксель. Он злился. – Я просто представить не могу, что они начнут писать обо мне, когда сериал выйдет в эфир. Что они начнут писать о нас.

Максанс вздохнул.

Он не задумывался о подобном. Данная тема всегда как-то обходила его стороной. До встречи со «Скамом». До встречи с Акселем.

Но Аксель был прав.

Когда сериал выйдет в эфир, они должны быть готовы ко всему.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Был небольшой перерыв, пока я заканчивала другой фанфик по Элу, можете его почитать, кстати, если еще не кхъ. Но теперь я вернулась к моим малышам <333


	31. Знакомство с родителями

Аксель, подавший идею с анализами, сам заразился ею не на шутку.

В воскресенье он первым вскочил с кровати и растолкал Максанса.

\- Уйди, - тот махнул рукой, пытаясь избавиться от помехи.

\- Фовель, - Аксель пнул его по ноге. – Вставай. У нас есть дела. Важные дела.

\- Я после вчерашнего все равно не смогу трахаться несколько дней. Угомонись, - Максанс повернул голову на другой бок и снова провалился в сон.

\- Как будто это только мне надо, - судя по тону, Аксель или реально обиделся, или решил взять на «слабо».

Что ж. Начинать день с обиженного Орьяна не хотелось. Иначе тот грозил вылиться в катастрофу планетарного масштаба.

Максанс нехотя повернулся обратно и открыл глаза.

\- Сегодня выходной, все клиники закрыты, - предпринял он последнюю попытку.

\- Деньги и знакомства решают все! – заявил Аксель, сложив руки на груди.

Он бы выглядел куда пафоснее и эффектнее, если бы не стоял тут голый.

Весь в засосах.

Красивый такой.

Максанс мечтательно улыбнулся.

Аксель закатил глаза.

\- Вали в душ, я буду готовить завтрак, - заявил он и достал из комода чистое белье.

Трусы полетели Максансу четко в голову. Сученыш.

***

Сдавать чертовы анализы оказалось, на удивление, волнительно.

Будто он и правда мог быть чем-то болен.

Но сам факт того, ради чего они этим занимались, вселял в Максанса приятное чувство тепла.

Их отношения становились серьезными.

Пары не идут на такой шаг ради короткой интрижки.

Он особо как-то не задумывался, как сложатся их дальнейшие взаимоотношения. Но как-то в голове априори свое будущее уже давно связывал с Акселем.

Так странно.

Он и сам не мог понять, когда именно это произошло.

Когда завязался тот самый узелок на их тонкой красной нити.

Когда они впервые занимались любовью?

Когда у Максанса случилась паническая атака?

Когда они впервые поссорились, а затем помирились?

А черт его знает.

Разве это важно?

Куда важнее был тот факт, что сейчас он, Максанс Фовель, сидел в кресле в комнате ожидания в какой-то крутой частной клинике, чтобы сдать анализы и убедиться, что теперь они с Акселем могут заниматься сексом без средств защиты.

А Аксель сидел рядом, читал что-то в телефоне. Хмурился. И держал в своей ладони руку Максанса.

Вот что важно.

\- Месье Орьян? – из кабинета выглянула медсестра. – Проходите. Профессор Бошер ожидает вас.

Аксель отложил телефон и взволнованно посмотрел на Максанса.

Он тоже понимал, что начинался новый этап их отношений?

***

\- Итак, - Аксель бросил кусочек багета в воду. К нему тут же подплыла упитанная утка. – Что мы будем делать со всеми этими упаковками презервативов?

Они решили немного прогуляться пешком. Добрались до парка Берси. Купили в лавке на углу хлеб. И с комфортом устроились на лавочке у пруда. 

Идиллия.

Словно они уже вышли на пенсию. И выбрасывать презервативы собрались потому, что обоим больше не светило.

\- Мы еще не знаем результатов, - Максанс подмигнул Акселю и отломил кусочек свежего багета. Тот был восхитителен на вкус.

\- Не беси меня, - Аксель закатил глаза. – Ты что, не уверен в себе?

\- Сдается мне, именно ты тут больше всего нервничаешь, - рассмеялся Максанс. – Бурная молодость?

\- Идиот, - проворчал Аксель, смущаясь. – Если она у кого и была бурной…

\- Ты что, ревнуешь меня к прошлому? – Максанс провел рукой по его щеке. Потом убрал волосы за ухо. – Ты ведь знаешь, что с тех пор, как я встретил тебя, ничего больше не важно.

\- Прекрати разговаривать, как Элиотт, - недовольно ответил Аксель. – Я…

\- Что такое, детка? – Максанс убрал руку, но лишь затем, чтобы сжать ею ладонь Акселя.

\- Я переживаю, - признался Орьян. Он смотрел на пруд. Его профиль словно заострился. Кончик носа немного покраснел. Как и щеки. – Я боюсь, что не справлюсь, когда съемки окончатся.

\- Эй, - позвал его Максанс. – Посмотри на меня.

Аксель неохотно послушался. В его глазах плескалась тоска вперемешку с паникой.

Не один Фовель тут был склонен все драматизировать и видеть порой в темных тонах.

\- Мы справимся с этим, - пообещал он, не будучи сам уверен до конца. Но он чувствовал, что обязан пообещать. Ради них обоих. – Будет трудно. Но нас двое. А значит, будет в два раза легче.

\- Я знаю, - Аксель вздохнул и прикрыл глаза. Его длинные ресницы задрожали. – Просто я вижу, как легко, профессионально относятся к работе Поль, Робен, Лула. Да все они. И я чувствую себя… - он замялся и посмотрел на Максанса. – Мне кажется, я не такой хороший актер, как все говорят.

\- Тогда нас таких, как минимум, двое, - Максанс улыбнулся. – Я чувствую себя также. И ты не говорил с тем же Робеном. Вдруг подобное проживал любой из нас? 

\- С Робеном не говорил, - Аксель закусил губу. – Как думаешь, Давид сможет помочь?

\- Давид сможет помочь, - Максанс улыбнулся еще шире.

Он качнулся вперед и оставил на холодных, снова обветренных губах Акселя короткий поцелуй.

***

По дороге домой они зашли в магазинчик в паре кварталов от квартиры Акселя и купили продукты.

Максанс нес бумажные пакеты, из которых торчали багет, порей и петрушка.

Аксель шел налегке, попивая колу.

Хорошо устроился. Ничего не скажешь.

Но Максанс отнюдь не возражал. Ему нравилось то, каким был Аксель. Порой собственником. Порой ребенком. Порой тираном. Но всегда собой настоящим.

И всегда маленьким засранцем.

Они поднимались по лестнице, переругиваясь и споря по поводу ужина и фильма, который собирались посмотреть вечером.

Ну точно, парочка пенсионеров.

Максанс любовался подпрыгивающей задницей Акселя, который шел впереди. Да так засмотрелся, что едва не врезался Орьяну в спину, когда тот внезапно остановился.

\- Мама? Папа? – голос Акселя звучал удивленно. Немного радостно, но больше испуганно.

По всей видимости, чета Орьянов не допускала обычно визитов без приглашения.

Максанс, который еще не был с ними знаком, решил, что прятаться за спиной Акселя не совсем прилично, и поднялся к нему на площадку.

Родители Орьяна выглядели совершенно обычно. Невысокая миловидная мама и высокий, крепко сложенный, голубоглазый отец.

Они совершенно негармонично смотрелись вместе. Но какой гармоничный у них вышел ребенок.

\- Вы зачем приехали? – Аксель пришел в себя и полез в карман за ключами.

\- Полюбоваться собственными глазами, как ты живешь, - усмехнулась его мать. – С кем ты живешь.

Она так выразительно посмотрела на Максанса, что тому захотелось провалиться сквозь пол.

Он не мог просто так смотреть в глаза женщине, сына которой так беззастенчиво трахал буквально вчера.

\- Я Патрик, - вдруг протянул руку Максансу отец Акселя. Сразу чувствовалось, что он совершенно нормальный мужик. Без выебонов. 

\- Максанс, - Фовель пожал руку, чувствуя себя героем комедийного фарса под названием «Знакомство с родителями».

\- Вы зачем явились? – Аксель не выдержал и топнул ногой от злости. – Могли бы и позвонить.

\- И тогда бы явно не застали Максанса, верно? – мама Акселя хитро улыбнулась.

Патрик только вздохнул и покачал головой. Максанс его понимал. Женщины.

\- Давайте войдем внутрь, - предложил Фовель.

Он еще не представлял, во что это все может вылиться.

И он решительно не знал, как именно себя вести.

***

Через четверть часа они все вместе сидели на кухне и пили чай.

Совершенно цивилизованно. Без мордобоя и полиции.

У Максанса чай в горле комом вставал. Каждый ебаный глоток. Ему дико хотелось закурить. Но он понимал, что если бы сейчас достал сигареты, то ухудшил свое и без того шаткое положение в глазах Мадам – зовите меня Коллет – Орьян еще больше.

\- Итак, - Коллет покрутила в руках чашку с чаем и вздохнула, - Аксель, ты ведь знаешь, что мы любим тебя?

\- Ну, мам, - Аксель закатил глаза, становясь похожим на двенадцатилетку. – Переходи сразу к делу.

\- Мы видели ту статью, - Коллет вздохнула. – Ты нас предупреждал, что такое может быть. Но…

\- Но ты нам все уши прожужжал о своем партнере по съемкам, - улыбнулся Патрик. – Максанс-то, Максанс-се. Да мы имя Манон слышали реже. А ты с ней встречался.

Так. Стоп. Максанс напрягся. Этот говнюк ему напиздел?

\- И что, - Аксель недовольно повел плечом. Было видно, нервничал. Понервничай. Тебе полезно, маленький. – Мы с Максом много времени проводим вместе. У нас съемки идут нон-стопом.

\- Не сомневаюсь, - Коллет сделала глоток чая и улыбнулась прямо в чашку. – А еще сегодня воскресенье. Вы вернулись домой с продуктами. А в ванной я нашла его бритвенные принадлежности. Если только, это не станок кого-то третьего?

\- Мама, - Аксель застонал и уронил голову на руки. – Что ты меня мучаешь? Что ты хочешь услышать?

\- Правду, котенок, - Коллет потрепала сына по волосам.

Максанс понял, что она вовсе не была домашним тираном. Ну, может быть чуть-чуть. И что очень сильно любила Акселя.

\- Кхм, - Фовель откашлялся, привлекая внимание к себе. Все трое, как по команде, посмотрели на него, словно только сейчас заметив. – Мы с Акселем встречаемся.

\- Ну, хоть у кого-то в этой комнате хватило сознательности признаться! – патетично заявила Коллет.

\- Сочувствую, сынок, - Патрик, сидящий рядом, похлопал Максанса по плечу.

\- Ну, пап! – простонал Аксель и стукнулся лбом о стол.

\- Где твои манеры, - невозмутимо заметила Коллет и повернулась к Максансу: - Еще чаю?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> триггеров по поводу Манон не ловите, Аксель напиздел лишь родителям :D
> 
> имен родителей Акселя не знаю, поэтому они рандомные, если кто в курсе, как их зовут, напишите, я поправлю


	32. Шепотом

Максанс сидел на диване и играл с Убой.

Коллет убирала на кухне. Заявила, что ее сын зарос грязью, как поросенок. Хотя Аксель каждый раз педантично отмывал все, что находилось в пределах его видимости.

Мамы.

Сам же Аксель сидел на другом конце дивана и разговаривал с отцом. Патрик расположился в кресле с бокалом вина.

Вечер оказался, на удивление, уютным.

Напряжение первого знакомства испарилось, как только была открыта бутылка вина.

Но Аксель все равно нервничал.

Максанс и не предполагал, что успел его так хорошо узнать.

Но волнение парня ощущалось во всем. В заострившихся скулах. В пальцах, нервно теребящих край бокала. В том, как часто он облизывал свои губы.

И в тех взглядах, что украдкой бросал на Максанса.

Сам же Фовель в разговор особо не лез. Он гладил мягкую шерстку Убы и сквозь полуприкрытые веки наблюдал за Акселем.

Ничего, маленький, еще поговорим.

\- Максанс, - обратился вдруг к нему Патрик, - а твои родители чем занимаются?

\- О, - Фовель улыбнулся, вспоминая родных. – Мама работает стюардессой. А отец – тренер.

\- Чудесно, - Патрик улыбнулся. – В следующий раз полечу в Вену, передам твоей маме привет!

Он забавно отсалютовал Максансу своим бокалом и добродушно улыбнулся.

Вообще Аксель совершенно не был похож на отца. Ну, может, немного носом. А так – копия матери.

Орьян-младший, следящий за их диалогом, буквально изжевал свою губу. Что же тебя так пидорасит-то, маленький.

Патрик спрашивал еще о чем-то. Максанс увлекся этой беседой, наслаждаясь ею и вечером.

Вскоре в гостиную вернулась Коллет.

\- Патрик, дорогой, - она подошла к мужу и приобняла его за шею, - может, будем собираться? Я вызову такси?

\- Да, - мужчина согласно кивнул и допил свое вино. – Думаю, и правда пора. Вижу, наш сын в надежных руках.

\- Я бы все же хотела познакомиться с вашей мамой, молодой человек, - заметила Коллет серьезным тоном, глядя на Максанса. Но в ее глазах плясали черти.

Вот уж точно, Аксель характером пошел в нее.

***

Проводив Коллет и Патрика, забравших Убу с собой, Максанс и Аксель заняли уже почти продавленные места на любимом диване.

\- Что посмотрим? – спросил Фовель, щелкая пультом. Новости он пропускал, ток-шоу тоже. Мультфильмы? Почему нет.

\- Оставляй «Южный парк», - Аксель пожал плечами и снова покусал свою губу.

Максанс ждал, когда же его прорвет. Сам он не спешил начинать разговор, решив дать Орьяну помариноваться.

Он уже давно понял, что вести неприятные разговоры с Акселем можно лишь тогда, когда тот сам станет к ним готов.

Что ж, Кенни пришлось умереть трижды, прежде чем Аксель решился.

Он нервно подергал ногой, которая лежала рядом с бедром Максанса, они сидели валетом, и откашлялся.

\- Хм, - Аксель поскреб обивку дивана пальцем. – Насчет Манон.

\- И что насчет нее? – спросил Максанс меланхолично. Он продолжал смотреть на экран телевизора, хотя справа от него представление разворачивалось куда более интересное.

Но Акселя нужно было проучить.

\- Мои родители вроде как считали, что мы встречались.

\- Аксель, - Максанс вздохнул. – Сам факт того, что вы встречались, не убьет меня. – Он выключил телевизор, отчего-то начиная злиться. – Но я вспоминаю тот вечер, когда мы с тобой были в ссоре...

\- Блядь, блядь, блядь, - Аксель вдруг подорвался и переполз Максансу на колени, усевшись поверх его бедер. – Это была старая фотография! – Он разволновался. Он испугался. И уже один этот страх вселил в Фовеля уверенность.

\- Хорошо, - Максанс не спешил касаться Акселя. Знал, что сразу же сдастся. А тот так льнул. Засранец. – Но, согласись, это немного меняет дело.

\- Ладно, - Аксель вздохнул. – Я солгал родителям, чтобы они от меня отстали.

\- В каком плане? – Максанс вопросительно выгнул брови. У него руки чесались, чтобы схватить Орьяна за талию. Но он держался.

\- Мы с Ман давно знакомы. И она всегда называла меня своей гей-подружкой, - сдался Аксель. Он теребил нитку, торчащую из ворота футболки Максанса. – Родители напрягались из-за этого. И я им сказал, что мы с Ман встречаемся. Потом все как-то само сошло на нет. У нее там появились настоящие отношения. А я встретил тебя.

\- Знаешь, - Максанс еще пытался сохранить отчужденный тон. Но его распирало от облегчения. Хотя, чего было бы бояться. – Судя по реакции твоих родителей на наш сегодняшний внеплановый каминг-аут, та ситуация напрягала только тебя.

\- Наверное, - Аксель выглядел грустным. Он сидел на коленях у Фовеля. И сдерживать себя от прикосновений становилось совсем уж невмоготу. – Максо, ну, хватит меня мучить.

\- Что ты имеешь в виду? – Максанс усмехнулся. А в груди приятно кольнуло от этого прозвища.

\- Поцелуй меня, - капризно потребовал Аксель. Он посмотрел прямо в глаза, посылая легкую дрожь по всему телу одним только взглядом.

\- Тебе надо, ты и целуй, - Максанс уже откровенно потешался над своим невозможным бойфрендом.

Аксель недовольно вздохнул и закатил глаза. Словно на него повесили непосильную ношу.

Он обнял Максанса обеими руками за шею и притянул его голову к себе.

\- Для меня важен только ты, - тихо произнес Аксель, смотря прямо в глаза. И поцеловал.

Нежно. Как-то даже робко.

Так невозможно сладко.

Его губы мягко касались губ Максанса. Словно не решаясь попросить чего-то большего.

Еще вчера эти губы жадно и пошло отсасывали Максансу член. А сегодня они, такие невинные, словно крылья бабочки порхали по лицу Фовеля.

Аксель был очень ласковым мальчиком. Очень тактильным.

Чтобы любить, ему было важно чувствовать. Касаться.

Максансу порой достаточно было просто наблюдать. Даже со стороны.

А вот Аксель был человеком действия. Потрогать, заклеймить. Дать всем понять, что это только его.

Такой он весь.

И сейчас он короткими поцелуями выцеловывал все лицо Максанса. Словно извиняясь. За то, чего не произошло.

\- Я не могу, - Аксель вдруг остановился. Он уперся лбом в лоб Макса и тяжело вздохнул. – Это раздирает меня изнутри. Этого так много.

\- Что такое детка? – также тихо спросил Максанс. Они смотрел на прикрытые веки Акселя и видел его невозможно длинные ресницы.

\- Все эти чувства, - шепот Акселя буквально обволакивал. Это было так тихо. Так запредельно громко. – Я так много чувствую рядом с тобой. Я не могу с ними всеми справиться. Я сегодня так испугался. Сначала, что родители тебя не примут. Потом, что спугнут тебя. Потом испугался из-за Ман. Потом ты был таким холодным. Я боялся заговорить об этом. Я…

\- Тш-ш, Акси, - Максанс прервал этот горячечный, почти лихорадочный шепот. – Я не настолько пугливый. И даже если бы твои родители не приняли меня, я бы от тебя не отказался. Мы не в восемнадцатом веке живем, в конце концов. – Он улыбнулся, услышав легкий вздох облегчения Акселя. – А что касается твоего маленького вранья… Не скрою, мне было неприятно. Но мы с этим справились. Все ведь хорошо?

\- Да, - ответил Аксель чуть слышно. – Все хорошо. Но я так не хочу больше испытывать подобного. Это пугает. Это заставляет задыхаться от страха. Почему это так сильно?

Он продолжал говорить очень тихо. И чем тише он говорил, тем лучше слышал его Максанс.

Все важные слова должны быть сказаны шепотом.

Так они звучат гораздо громче.

***

Максанс не мог уснуть.

Он не понимал, что именно его тревожило.

Вечер прошел отлично. Они с Акселем снова стали очень близки.

Но те слова, что Аксель произнес. Они все не шли из головы.

И от них становилось не по себе.

Максанс вздохнул и посмотрел на Орьяна. Тот спал. Сладко и крепко.

Стараясь не разбудить его, Фовель выбрался из постели и пошел вниз.

Что еще могло помочь разобраться в себе, как не сигареты?

Окно на кухне встретило его привычной ночной прохладой.

Максанс сел прямо на подоконник, согнув одну ногу в колене, а другую – вытянув вперед.

Он прикурил, сделал глубокую затяжку и откинул голову назад. Упираясь в раму.

Чувства.

Аксель говорил о них.

Он был чертовски прав.

Слишком много чувств.

Светлых. Нежных. Искрящих. Ярких. Темных. Греховных. Удушающих. Дурманящих. Разрывающих.

Чувств было так много.

Не одному Акселю становилось страшно от их силы.

Максанс в каждый момент рядом с ним испытывал этих чувств целый калейдоскоп.

Он привык чувствовать много. Но настолько много не бывало никогда.

Это объебошивало. Это лишало воли.

Все мысли лишь об одном человеке – это страшно.

Максанс сделал еще одну затяжку и закашлялся.

Ему стало трудно дышать.

Он отчаянно стал хватать воздух ртом. Тело скрутило судорогой.

Вот же блядь.

Опять. Зачем.

Он вцепился пальцами в подоконник, пытаясь сохранить остатки рассудка. Пытаясь не поддаваться панике.

Сердце колотилось как сумасшедшее.

Блядь. За что. Почему.

Руки тряслись. Он весь трясся.

Зажмурившись, Максанс пытался переждать.

Вот только легче не становилось.

Он не знал, сколько времени прошло. В такие моменты его мозг терял связь с реальностью.

Все, что его мозг мог воспринимать – страх, боль, темнота.

Внезапно плеч Максанса коснулись теплые руки. Они крепко обняли его и притянули к себе.

Аксель.

\- Родной, - тихий голос Акселя пробивался сквозь вату в голове. – Посмотри на меня, пожалуйста. Пожалуйста, малыш, постарайся. Открой глаза.

Максанс боялся. Боялся их открыть.

Открыть глаза сейчас было для него смерти подобно.

\- Пожалуйста, - в голосе Акселя слышались слезы.

Только это немного привело Максанса в чувства.

Аксель.

Он не должен был плакать из-за всего этого дерьма. Только не он.

С трудом перебарывая себя, прилагая просто все свои силы, Максанс открыл глаза.

Его ресницы были мокрыми. Как и ресницы Акселя.

Но несмотря на это, Максанс видел Акселя вполне отчетливо.

Вот он. Рядом. Все хорошо.

Максанс глубоко и рвано вдохнул.

Его грудь тяжело вздымалась с каждым новым глотком воздуха.

В него словно заново возвращалась жизнь.

Аксель стоял рядом, обнимая одной рукой за плечи и ласково гладя второй по лицу.

Аксель.

Якорь, которого так долго не хватало Максансу в его плаванье по непроглядной темноте своего собственного подсознания.

Чувства, которых было так много. Чувства, которые настолько испугали их обоих.

Все они привели к тому, что Аксель стал этим самым якорем для Максанса.

На тонкой красной нити завязался еще один узелок.

Аксель поцеловал Максанса в лоб и тихо произнес:

\- Я так люблю тебя.


	33. Миллиметр за миллиметром

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning! пейринг в этой главе Аксель/Максанс. И да, раскладка имеет значение) если для кого-то это триггер, просто пропустите главу)

Ночь тянулась бесконечно длинно.

Чтобы немного расслабиться, Максанс принял горячий душ. Аксель, сидевший на крышке унитаза рядом, тут же укутал его пушистым полотенцем.

Так забавно.

Максанс привык сам заботиться о нем. Но этой ночью все внимание доставалось ему.

Накатила дикая усталость. И до кровати он добрался уже с большим трудом.

Отходняки всегда были довольно тяжелыми.

Хуже, чем после травы или трехсуточного загула.

Аксель лежал рядом. Держал его ладонь в своих руках и перебирал его пальцы.

Это расслабляло.

Но гнетущее чувство все равно давило изнутри.

После той бури эмоций, которую Максанс пережил часом раньше, сейчас он был слишком опустошен.

Он не ощущал любви Акселя. И от этого ему было буквально физически плохо.

\- Поцелуй меня, - шепотом попросил Максанс.

Аксель тут же замер. А потом, тихо шурша простынями, передвинулся повыше. В комнате было довольно темно. Но силуэт Акселя выделялся четко.

Он, опираясь на одну руку, навис над Максансом.

Его теплое дыхание коснулось губ Фовеля. И стало немного легче дышать.

Аксель и раньше целовал его. Но сейчас это было как-то по-новому.

Редко, очень редко Орьян вел в поцелуе. Хотя был любителем покомандовать вне постели.

Сейчас же его губы осмелели.

И Максанс полностью растворился в их ласке.

Чуть шершавые, но мягкие, они, сначала несмело, а потом более напористо, касались губ Максанса.

Язык Акселя мягко раздвинул их, проникая внутрь.

Было так спокойно, так сладко просто отдаваться во власть другого человека.

Максанс знал, что Аксель не причинит ему вреда. И он хотел больше.

Хотел почувствовать любовь Акселя до конца.

Они целовались довольно долго. Аксель снова переместился, нависая уже всем телом.

В какое-то мгновение он прервал поцелуй и посмотрел на Максанса, тяжело дыша.

\- Детка, - слова сами сорвались с губ Фовеля. Он запустил руки в волосы Акселя, лаская их на затылке. – Займись со мной любовью.

\- Что? – Аксель замер, переваривая услышанное. Максанс успел испугаться собственной просьбы. Но отступать было некуда. – Максо, ты уверен?

Конечно же, его мальчик понял все правильно.

\- Я уверен в тебе, - Максанс слабо улыбнулся. – И мне это очень нужно.

Ему сложно было выразить словами то, насколько сильно он хотел почувствовать Акселя.

Не просто вокруг себя.

А в себе.

Хотел раствориться без остатка в его любви.

***

И Максанс растворялся полностью.

Аксель в новой роли оказался чудо как хорош.

Его заботливые руки ласкали везде, куда могли дотянуться.

Они огладили плечи Максанса. Прошлись по его груди. Сместились к животу.

Поцелуями Аксель повторял их путь.

Максанс чувствовал, как мышцы постепенно перестали дрожать. Как напряжение ушло из его тела.

Он наконец полностью расслабился и уплывал на волнах удовольствия.

Аксель был безмерно нежен.

Хотелось сказать, чтобы он был погрубее. Но Максанс не мог.

Да и нужно ли было?

Ведь то, как любил его Аксель, было поистине идеально.

Сердце в груди все еще болезненно сжималось. Но каждый новый поцелуй, каждое новое касание теплых губ и пальцев разжимали эти тиски. 

Миллиметр за миллиметром.

Когда Аксель уселся между разведенных ног Максанса, поглаживая его полутвердый член, тот немного занервничал.

Не сказать, чтобы он так уж трясся за свой зад. Но это было чем-то новым.

Как ему однажды сказал Давид, неважно, как, неважно, чем любить другого человека. Важно любить.

\- Ты правда хочешь этого? – Аксель уже достал тюбик со смазкой. И было странно видеть его и понимать, что трахать будут совсем не Акселя.

\- Я хочу тебя, - Максанс ответил, серьезно смотря в глаза своего парня. – И мне все равно как.

\- Ох, ладно, - Аксель шумно выдохнул.

И Максанс понял. Он тоже волновался.

Для него это тоже был первый опыт подобного рода. Ночь откровений. Для них обоих.

Пальцы Акселя, тонкие и длинные, _музыкальные_ , ощущались просто божественно.

Они ласково прошлись по яичкам, погладили под ними. Там, где знал Аксель, было чертовски приятного. Потерли промежность. И спустились ниже.

От первого прикосновения Максанс вздрогнул.

Аксель вместе с ним.

Он замер, давая привыкнуть. Чем вызвал у Макса легкую улыбку.

Его заботливый мальчик.

Щелкнула крышка на тюбике. Что-то _щелкнуло_ внутри Максанса.

Прохладные, влажные пальцы Акселя прошлись по его заднице. Поглаживая, расслабляя.

Они покружили вокруг сжавшейся дырки, чуть надавливая.

Это не было страшно.

Это оказалось чертовски приятно.

Но когда первый палец на фалангу вошел внутрь, Максанс задержал дыхание.

Он утонул в ощущениях.

Он так хотел снова чувствовать много. И он получил это.

Палец Акселя неторопливо двигался в нем. В то время, как сам Аксель свободной рукой поглаживал чуть дрожащее бедро Максанса.

\- Ты такой красивый сейчас, - тихий шепот в темноте ласкал кожу похлеще поцелуев.

\- Ты меня сейчас не видишь, - возразил Максанс, прикрывая глаза, чтобы полностью отдаться приятным прикосновениям внутри себя.

\- Я тебя чувствую, - Аксель наклонился вперед и оставил быстрый поцелуй на его губах.

К первому пальцу присоединился второй. Это было уже слегка дискомфортно.

Но Аксель оказался настолько нежен и осторожен, что с лихвой компенсировал все неприятные ощущения.

А еще он оказался чертовски пиздлив.

\- Ты себе представить не можешь, как я тебя хочу, - бормотал он в то время, как его пальцы двигались внутри Максанса «ножницами». – Я запал на тебя сразу же, как только увидел твои фотографии.

\- Что? – Максанс пытался сосредоточиться на его словах, но все больше терялся во внезапно вспыхнувшем возбуждении, которое разливалось в самом низу живота и, непривычно, в заднице. Приятное, тянущее чувство.

\- Я уже говорил, что видел твое видео для проб. Но Давид показал мне и твой инстаграм, - Аксель вытащил пальцы и приставил к дырке уже три. Чуть надавил. Максанс тихо застонал. – И я подумал тогда, блядь, он слишком красив. Его тело божественное. Я на его фоне буду выглядеть стремным карликом.

\- Господи, - Максанс не знал, смеяться ему или плакать. С одной стороны, слова Акселя были абсолютным бредом. А с другой – пальцы Акселя сейчас буквально разрывали тело Максанса пополам.

\- Можно просто Аксель, - Орьян шутливо поклонился и оставил нежный поцелуй в уголке губ Максанса. – Возможно, тебе польстит тот факт, что я провел целый месяц в спортзале перед нашей первой встречей.

\- Не первой, - немного задыхаясь, ответил Максанс. Он реально начинал теряться в ощущениях. Пальцы Акселя, его божественные пальцы, делали что-то невообразимое.

То, что они раньше вытворяли с членом Макса, они теперь делали с его задницей.

Концерт для фортепьяно с оркестром. В заднице Максанса Фовеля.

\- Ну, я-то думал, что первой, - Аксель снова наклонился и внимательно посмотрел Максансу в глаза. – Все хорошо?

Блядь. От этой ласковой заботы в его голосе, Максанса всего стянуло судорогой.

Он, кретин такой, даже не понял, что Аксель просто пытался его отвлечь.

Господи, за что ему достался этот прекрасный человек.

\- Я люблю тебя, - просто выдохнул Максанс, немного расслабляясь. – Я так люблю тебя.

\- Я очень надеюсь, что ты не возьмешь свои слова обратно, когда я заменю свои пальцы членом, - Аксель тихо рассмеялся.

Что ж, в его словах был резон. Отнюдь не хвастовство. Природа точно не обидела Акселя размерами.

Но Максансу сейчас было так хорошо, что он принял бы что угодно. Хоть ислам, хоть член Акселя Орьяна.

Когда Аксель убрал пальцы, внутри стала ощущаться пустота.

Неужели сам Аксель всегда испытывал это чувство? Желание снова получить в себя что-то большее.

\- Максо, - позвал тот. Он поглаживал бедро Максанса. – Спасибо, что доверился мне.

Он не ждал ответа. Да тот и не требовался.

Аксель согнул ноги Максанса в коленях и чуть развел их в стороны, давая себе больше доступа.

Таким открытым Максанс никогда себя еще не чувствовал.

Эмоции возвращались к нему всеми красками. Полностью.

Сейчас, под откровенным взглядом Акселя. Который явно был возбужден и сдерживался из последних сил. 

Он был чертовым героем, учитывая, что обычно заводился с пол оборота.

Максанс почувствовал поцелуй в колено, когда Аксель подхватил его за ноги, устраиваясь между ними.

И этот маленький поцелуй был интимнее любой самой откровенной ласки.

Максанс прикрыл глаза, вновь отдаваясь своим ощущениям.

Но в следующую минуту он распахнул их. Задыхаясь.

Член Акселя был таким большим в нем сейчас. Таким твердым. Таким, блядь, горячим.

Господь милосердный. Как же охуенно хорошо это ощущалось. Как же правильно это чувствовалось.

Каждое движение Акселя, каждый его толчок были идеальны.

Он двигался плавно. Словно все еще боялся причинить боль.

И как же опиздонически хорошо он двигался.

Никогда в жизни Максанс не мог и представить, что ему так понравится подобное ощущение.

Никогда в жизни, до встречи с Акселем, Максанс не мог и представить себя снизу.

Никогда в жизни он так не ошибался.

Аксель занимался любовью просто идеально.

Волшебно, блядь.

Как же он был горяч.

Максанс видел его силуэт. Его волосы, упавшие на лоб. Всматривался в расплывавшиеся в темноте черты лица и видел закушенную губу.

Видел, как блестела на лбу капля пота.

Слышал его тяжело дыхание.

И умирал. Умирал с каждой секундой все сильнее.

Если сильнее вообще было возможно.

Он умирал буквально _до смерти_.

Так ему было хорошо.

Плавные толчки внутри буквально раздирали его грудную клетку удовольствием.

Аксель оставлял короткие поцелуи на щеках, на лбу, на губах Максанса.

Он словно воровал его эмоции. Считывал их губами.

Максансу было не жалко.

Он наконец вновь чувствовал в полную силу.

Он ощущал всю любовь Акселя. И она буквально переполняла его.

\- Быстрее, - попросил он, обхватывая обеими ногами Акселя за талию. – Быстрее, блядь.

Аксель хмыкнул. А потом сместился, накрывая тело Максанса собой полностью.

Он оперся на руки.

И, блядь, как от этого сносило крышу. От такого Акселя уносило напрочь.

Не осталось никаких сомнений, никакой пустоты, никаких сожалений.

Единственное, о чем сейчас жалел Максонс, что не мог видеть лица Акселя.

Он знал, что тот сейчас был горячее самого кипятка.

И непривычное чувство подчинения, ощущения нахождения в чьей-то власти, разлилось по всему телу.

Наполняя каждую мышцу, каждую клетку жгуче-огненным желанием.

Аксель одним плавным движением вошел сразу на всю длину. А потом он отпустил себя.

Стал двигаться все быстрее, все жестче. Он буквально с математической точностью каждый раз касался простаты.

Отчего из глаз Максанса разве что искры не сыпались.

Это поистине была ночь откровений.

Столько чувств сразу.

Столь же сильных, как и раньше. Но далеко не таких пугающих.

Чертовски приятных.

Чертовски поглощающих.

Подчиняющих себе.

В тишине ночи раздавался лишь скрип кровати и их тяжелое дыхание.

Аксель, обычно довольно несдержанный, в этот раз оставался каким-то тихим.

И это возбуждало едва ли не сильнее, чем его привычные громкие стоны.

Для Максанса стало делом чести вытянуть из него хоть какой-то звук.

Потому что он сам был на грани того, чтобы начать кричать в голос.

Так охуенно ему было.

Каждый толчок отражался вспышкой под веками.

Каждый толчок – как откровение.

Евангелие от Орьяна.

Максанс был готов причаститься прямо здесь и сейчас.

Он старался как можно сильнее сжимать член Акселя в себе, чтобы доставить ему, и не только ему, что уж там, еще больше удовольствия.

\- Блядь,- выдохнул Аксель на очередном толчке, когда мышцы Максанса стиснули его словно тисками, отказывалась выпускать. – Блядь, блядь, блядь.

Максанс и сам почувствовал это.

Он никогда подобного не испытывал раньше. И сейчас это ощущение было особенно острым.

Возбуждение, которое чувствовалось не там, где он привык. Не только там.

Он получал нереальное удовольствие, при этом даже не касаясь собственного члена.

Его мозг ловил когнитивный диссонанс.

А его тело ловило оргазм.

И в этом оргазме он ощутил, как задрожал всем телом Аксель.

Это было пиздец как охуенно чувствовать.

Непривычно. Невероятно. Нереально.

Мышцы на руках Акселя напряглись, удерживая вес всего его тела. Наблюдать за тем, как кончал Аксель сейчас, оказалось истинным удовольствием.

Куда большим даже, чем собственный оргазм.

Максанс чувствовал, что кончил буквально еще раз. Только теперь, кажется, морально.

Аморально, точнее.

Аксель сделал последние пару фрикций, скорее по инерции, наполняя его своей спермой.

И это было высшей точкой его обладания.

Максанс никогда еще не чувствовал себя настолько _чьим-то_.

Настолько принадлежащим другому человеку.

Настолько принадлежащим Акселю.

Настолько целым.


	34. Просто потому что

Сегодня Максанс планировал хорошенько надраться.

Что ж, даже повод имелся. Вечеринка по случаю окончания съемок.

Вполне себе достойный. Но был и еще один.

Накануне они с Акселем повздорили. И тот сучил. Причем еще и поссорились из-за херни. Симон выложил у себя в инстаграме старую фотографию, где они с Фовелем, в жопу пьяные, обнимались без рубашек.

У Акселя случилась форменная истерика. Точнее, он закатил полноценную сцену ревности. 

Даже, блядь, тарелку разбил. Сученыш.

Это сейчас Максанс понимал, что у того просто накопилась усталость последних съемочных дней, нервы, давление со всех сторон. Но вчера он реально выбесил Фовеля истерикой на ровном месте.

Настолько, что впервые за все время их отношений Максанс ушел, хлопнув дверью.

С тех пор прошли сутки. Аксель на связь не выходил. Запостил в инстаграме какой-то идиотский мем. И тут же удалил его. Все. Никаких больше новостей.

И вот сегодня, двадцать три часа и восемнадцать минут спустя, Максанс собирался напиться вдребезги.

Потому что… Просто потому что.

По этой причине, а еще потому, что клуб, где проходила вечеринка, находился недалеко от дома, Максанс пришел пешком.

Он особо не торопился, надеясь затеряться в толпе.

Впрочем, поскольку в начале должна была быть неформально формальная официальная часть, затеряться вряд ли бы удалось.

Когда Макс прошел контроль на входе и вошел в зал, то заметил, что на небольшой сцене уже о чем-то вещал Давид.

К Фовелю тут же кинулся помощник Уррега, Клод.

\- Тебя где черти носят? Давид волнуется. Он хотел вас с Акселем на сцену позвать.

Максанс кисло улыбнулся. Клод на буксире повел его за собой.

Аксель, которого Максанс сразу не заметил, стоял рядом со сценой. В тени.

Он был одет во все черное. И выглядел просто охуенно.

Сам Фовель, удивительно, вырядился также. Они давно полюбили монохромию. Причем одновременно. И кто на кого оказал влияние, оставалось неясным.

При виде Акселя сердце сделало кульбит. То, что они не виделись день, было неважным. И на более долгий срок расставались.

Но вот то, как они расстались. Это давило.

Заметив Максанса, Аксель закусил губу и отвел взгляд. Он хмурился.

То ли обижался, то ли чувствовал себя виноватым.

Вероятнее всего, оба варианта. Понимал, что вспылил зря. Но дулся, что Максанс ушел.

А тот ушел лишь потому, что еще пара минут и придушил бы засранца ревнивого.

Вот только сейчас, при виде Акселя, от былой злости не осталось и следа. 

Давид увидел Максанса и облегченно вздохнул.

\- А вот и наша пропажа нашлась! Мальчики, - обратился он уже к ним обоим, - давайте ко мне.

В клубе собрались только люди со съемочной площадки. Но Максанс все равно чувствовал некоторое волнение.

Наверное, и потому, что этой вечеринкой они не просто отмечали окончание съемок двух сезонов «СКАМА», возможно, последних, но и завершали определенную веху в своей жизни.

За прошедшие недели жизнь Максанса невозвратимо изменилась.

И дело было не только во встрече с Акселем. Хотя та стояла особняком над всем.

Но и свои жизненные взгляды Максанс кардинально пересмотрел.

Раньше он рассматривал актерскую карьеру как какое-то хобби. Как дополнительную галочку в резюме.

Но с появлением в его жизни Элиотта Демори он понял, что съемки, кино – это его. Это полностью, на все двести процентов, _его_.

Он надеялся, что ему удастся совмещать модельный бизнес и актерство. Но уже сейчас знал, в чью пользу примет решение, если придется выбирать.

А как говорил Лука Лалльман, иногда действительно нужно выбрать.

Давид обнял их с Акселем обеими руками под шквал аплодисментов. Затем на сцену поднялась и Асса. 

Ее Иман тоже осталась в сердцах у всех, кто присутствовал в этом зале.

Иман первой сказала небольшую речь. Немного расплакалась и ушла, заявив, что оставляет Давида в надежных руках.

Тот рассмеялся и поцеловал ее в щеку в знак благодарности за все.

Максанс краем глаза следом за Акселем. Тот кусал свою щеку изнутри. Он явно думал о чем-то своем.

Им нужно было поговорить. Эта дурацкая ссора пришлась совершенно некстати. Была абсолютно глупа. И не имела никакого смысла.

\- Максанс, скажешь нам пару слов? – Давид протянул ему микрофон.

\- Ребят, - Фовель улыбнулся, давая аплодисментам стихнуть, - я очень счастлив, что мне сегодня довелось стоять на этой сцене. Вы все знаете, как мне дорог наш сериал. И как мне дорог Элиотт. Но даже вы не можете себе представить, насколько это все для меня важно. «СКАМ» меняет жизни. Этот сериал помогает людям. Вскрывает проблемы. Направляет. Дает советы. И все это работает не только для зрителей. Это работает в обе стороны. Для меня тоже. Я не знаю, как нас примут. Как отнесутся к нашему сезону. Возможно, кому-то это не понравится. Возможно, кто-то начнет забрасывать Давида гневными сообщениями в директ, - он рассмеялся вместе со всеми. – Но сколько бы негатива мы не получили, я уверен, что положительных эмоций мы получим куда больше. Ведь любовь всегда побеждает. И все есть любовь!

Давид снова крепко обнял Максанса, похлопав его по спине.

\- Спасибо, - тихо произнес Уррег. – Я знал, что не ошибся в тебе.

Максанс чувствовал, как к горлу подкатывает ком. Он был взволнован и слегка эмоционально возбужден.

Собственные слова всколыхнули в нем море эмоций.

И тут он увидел руку Акселя, протянутую за микрофоном.

Руку Акселя с кольцами Максанса на ней.

Но откуда?..

И тут Фовель вспомнил, что вчера, уходя, оставил эти самые кольца на комоде в спальне Акселя. Потому что накануне они провели весь день, выходной после окончания съемок, в постели.

Отчего-то вид собственных колец на тонких длинных пальцах Акселя вызвал куда больший эмоциональный всплеск, чем все происходящее вокруг.

Сам Аксель перехватил взгляд Максанса и сглотнул.

Между ними возникло неловкой молчание. И такое напряжение, что пришлось вмешаться Давиду.

Он буквально подтолкнул Акселя вперед, недовольно посмотрев на Фовеля. В его взгляде буквально читалось, как же они вдвоем заебали его подобными выходками.

Ладно, там читалась безграничная любовь. Но и это тоже.

Максанс не мог сосредоточиться на словах Акселя. Потому что был _полностью сосредоточен_ на его пальцах.

Он, словно завороженный, следил за этими самыми пальцами, сжимавшими микрофон. И не мог отвести глаз от собственных колец.

Они безумно шли Акселю.

Впрочем, Акселю безумно шло все без исключения.

Но, блядь.

И что вообще значил этот жест?

Раньше Орьян ничего подобного не делал. Да, у него имелся маленький кинк на эти самые кольца. И он выпрашивал у Максанса, чтобы тот как-нибудь растянул его, не снимая их. Но Максанс пока не решался.

Но вот после этого вечера он совершенно точно собирался пересмотреть свои намерения.

За мыслями о непотребствах Максанс пропустил все.

Его вывел из транса опять же бедный Давид.

\- Брысь отсюда, - велел он. – Идите уже помиритесь и не выводите меня из себя.

Как ему всегда удавалось знать, какие сейчас между ним с Акселем отношения?

Магия вне Хогварства, не иначе.

Пока Максанс спускался со сцены, Орьян, вертлявая мартышка, уже успел куда-то ускользнуть.

Свет в помещении приглушили. Все погрузилось в полумрак. Нарушаемый лишь неоновыми вспышками прожекторов.

Громкость музыки постепенно набирала обороты.

И сердце начинало биться в такт.

Лавируя между людьми, Фовель пытался разглядеть Акселя. Но того словно след простыл.

Решив, что выяснять отношения на трезвую голову гиблое дело, Максанс двинулся к бару.

Выпив пару шотов текилы, он почувствовал себя лучше.

Еще три спустя, к нему вернулось ощущение легкости.

Он был готов встретиться с мистером Орьяном лицом к лицу.

И, как по мановению волшебной палочки, его макушка тут же нашлась в толпе.

Кивнув самому себе, Максанс выпил последний шот в сете, и двинулся на танцпол.

Тут и там ему улыбались знакомые лица, и Фовель улыбался им в ответ.

За эти пару месяцев он обзавелся столькими новыми друзьями. Этот сериал действительно чертовски сильно изменил его жизнь.

Но не стоило отвлекаться от главного.

А главным сегодня тут был Аксель Орьян.

Он с видимым удовольствием отрывался. Хорошо тебе, говнюк?

Раззадоривая самого себя, Максанс подошел к Орьяну вплотную. Со спины.

Он совсем по-хозяйски прижал его к себе за живот широко раскрытой ладонью. И стал двигаться с ним в такт.

Аксель на мгновение замер, бросил короткий взгляд за спину. Закусил губу. И расслабился.

Он накрыл руку Максанса у себя на животе своей. И Фовель мог чувствовать прохладу металла колец Картье на своей ладони.

Это, блядь, пиздец как заводило.

Мелодия сменилась более спокойной. Прислушавшись, Максанс чуть не рассмеялся. «Сумерки», серьезно?

Они бы еще Селин Дион из «Титаника» поставили.

Впрочем, он не возражал.

Аксель совсем поплыл. Он откинулся на Максанса, расположив голову у него на груди. Его задница совершенно охуительно терлась о бедра Макса при каждом плавном движении.

Все было великолепно.

Запах волос Акселя дурманил. А может это были шесть шотов текилы. Максанс не мог разобрать. Да и не было желания.

Главное, что Орьян был тут, в его руках. И был полностью его.

Они медленно двигались под мягкую музыку. Практически слившись в одно целое.

Аксель чуть отклонил голову набок, давая доступ к шее. Повторного приглашения Максансу не требовалось.

Он уткнулся в теплую кожу лицом и жадно втянул носом любимый аромат. Затем провел языком тонкую влажную линию снизу вверх.

Аксель застонал.

Тихо. Но Максанс услышал.

Он развернул Орьяна лицом к себе и посмотрел ему в глаза. Те были затуманены.

Обхватив Акселя за талию, Максанс снова склонился к его шее.

Такой вкусной и манящей.

Конечно, в нем сейчас говорила текила. Но почему бы не послушать ее?

Фовель и сам не заметил, как его губы от мягких, ласковых поцелуев, перешли к настоящему засосу. Кажется, он даже прикусил тонкую кожу. Своими зубами.

Аксель снова застонал, но, слава всем французским и не очень богам, музыка заглушала все.

Зализывая языком травмированную кожу, Максанс тут же кусал вновь.

Это все диджей виноват со своим музыкальным вкусом. Фовель не испытывал угрызений совести за то, что фактически прокусил своему бойфренду шею.

На тонкой и чувствительной коже Акселя уже через пару часов расцветут засосы.

Но кому не поебать?

Они закончили съемки и впереди у них было несколько дней заслуженного отдыха.

Самое время пометить своего парня.

\- Максо, - жалобно выдохнул Аксель, чуть отклоняясь назад в руках Фовеля. Они уже даже не пытались делать вид, что танцуют. – Поехали домой? Пожалуйста.

И вот это «пожалуйста» сломало все бастионы Максанса.

Которых, впрочем, и не было.

Идея продолжить вечеринку дома была охуительной.

Вот только Максанс собирался сегодня напиться. И даже если они с Акселем ехали мириться и трахаться, алкоголь все еще занимал в мыслях Фовеля почетное место.

Схватив Акселя за руку, на которой были надеты его собственные кольца, Макс двинулся обратно к бару.

Он надеялся, что бармен где-нибудь припрятал симпатичную бутылочку текилы и пару лаймов.

\- Что ты собрался делать? – спросил Аксель, остановившись рядом у барной стойки.

Максанс повернулся к нему и с широкой счастливой улыбкой ответил:

\- Пить и ебаться.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Для тех, кто будет ворчать, что тема колец не раскрыта, спойлер: дождитесь следующей главы


	35. Неприлично порнографично

Они ввалились в квартиру Максанса, отчаянно целуясь.

Так, словно, соскучились и мирились.

Постойте-ка…

Максанс прижал Акселя к стене в прихожей, одной рукой запер дверь, а вторую сунул своему парню под куртку.

Губами он нашарил свежий засос и тут же его обновил.

\- Детка, - горячий шепот обжег Акселю шею. Орьян задрожал всем телом.

Такой сладкий, такой миниатюрный сейчас в руках Максанса.

Они торопливо избавились от курток, бросив их просто на пол. И двинулись в сторону комнаты, на ходу раздеваясь.

До кровати добрались уже в одних трусах.

Максанс толкнул Акселя спиной на постель. Он навис сверху, ухмыляясь.

\- Лежи смирно, - велел Фовель. – Я сейчас вернусь.

В коридоре он нашел бутылку текилы, которую принес с собой, и лаймы. Бармен оказался душкой.

На кухне нашлась соль и пара стопок.

Идеально.

Максанс намеревался хорошенько проспиртоваться и оторваться.

***

Аксель, лежал, запрокинув руки наверх и прикрыв веки. Он улыбался.

Сучонок.

Такой красивый.

Максанс облапил всего его взглядом. Облизнулся.

\- Ты долго, - капризно протянул Орьян, открывая глаза.

Странно, вроде бы не пил, а вел себя как пьяная потаскушка.

Впрочем, именно это в нем и любил Максанс. В постели Аксель становился той еще потаскушкой.

Перекинув одну ногу через его бедра, Максанс уселся на него сверху.

\- Что ты задумал? – взгляд Орьяна слегка затуманился. Он жадно шарил глазами по телу Макса.

\- Я же говорил, - Максанс ухмыльнулся, - пить и ебаться.

Он налил текилу в рюмки, поставив рядом на тумбочку. Взял в руки солонку и насыпал белую дорожку на животе Акселя.

Прямо на его прекрасные кубики, которыми Орьян в тайне так гордился.

\- Ты чертов псих, - восхищенно пробормотал Аксель, приподнимаясь на локтях, чтобы видеть то, что будет происходить дальше.

А дальше Максанс, не разрывая взгляда, слизал языком дорожку соли с пресса Акселя. Потом залпом выпил рюмку текилы и закинул в рот дольку лайма.

Боги.

Как волшебно на вкус это было.

Тот, кто придумал эту херню, наверняка попал в рай.

Впрочем, ему и в аду было бы охуенно.

Аксель все еще чуть ошалело наблюдал за Максансом, который снова рассыпал соль по его животу.

Мышцы подрагивали. Максанс заводился.

Он медленно, неприлично порнографично медленно провел языком по животу Акселя, слизывая соленую дорожку.

Словно ебаный наркоман.

Им он и был сейчас.

\- Блядь, - Аксель рвано выдохнул. Его член уже стоял наполовину, натягивая черную ткань боксеров.

Максанс был полностью удовлетворен этой реакцией. Он с видимым удовольствием опрокинул в себя очередную рюмку текилы и зажевал ее лаймом.

Поиграв солонкой в руке, он вдруг облизнул губы и хитро, _ладно, пьяно_ , посмотрел на Акселя. Тот следил за ним неотрывно. Его зрачки уже буквально затопили радужку.

\- Хочешь? – Максанс указал головой на текилу, и Аксель завороженно кивнул.

Он, блядь, хотел. Еще как. Его член уже стоял по стойке смирно.

Максанс облизнулся еще раз, потом запрокинул голову и насыпал соль себе на губы. После чего сразу же поцеловал Акселя.

Тот слизал все, до чего дотянулся его язык. И тут же получил свою текилу.

Максанс удовлетворенно хмыкнул и провел Акселю по губам кусочком лайма, смачивая их кислым соком. Тот застонал, прикрыв глаза.

Его губы приоткрылись. Максанс взял лайм в зубы и снова поцеловал Акселя, передавая кислый сок ему.

Они поцеловались глубоко. С языком. Лаймом. И послевкусием текилы.

Аксель поплыл.

***

Они выпили больше половины бутылки.

В голове приятно шумело. Ноги, наверняка, не слушались.

Максанс был в жопу пьян. Но краем сознания он помнил, что хотел чего-то еще.

\- Детка-а-а, - протянул он, переплетая пальцы правой руки с пальцами Акселя. – Зачем ты надел их?

Он кивнул на кольца. Все еще украшавшие руку Акселя.

Тот немного осоловело моргнул. Потом посмотрел на свою руку, будто не узнавая ее. И улыбнулся.

\- Так ты был ближе ко мне.

Блядь. Они оба были так пьяны и так неприлично влюблены.

Внезапно в голову Максанса пришла очередная гениальная мысль. Он разлил текилу по рюмкам. Взял Акселя за руку и поочередно окунул в алкоголь каждый палец на его руке.

А потом облизал.

Каждый. Медленно. Проходясь языком в ямках между ними. Играя с ажурным металлом колец. Посасывая каждую фалангу.

\- Сука, - Аксель обессиленно упал на кровать, запрокинув голову.

\- Нет уж, - Максанс провел кончиком языка по ногтю на большом пальце Акселя. – Сука тут только ты. _Сучка_ , - добавил он с нежностью.

Аксель поерзал. Облизнул губы. Стрельнул глазами из-под длинных ресниц.

Соблазнитель хуев.

Впрочем, он отлично справлялся.

При этом не произносил ни слова. Обычно был пиздливым, а тут как отрезало.

Максанс же, напротив, немного разошелся.

Идеи, одна гениальней другой, генерировались в его мозгу совершенно бесконтрольно.

\- Снимай, - велел он Акселю, имея в виду кольца. Тот послушался. Кольца сидели на его пальцах свободно. Те были тоньше, чем у Максанса.

И это тоже заводило.

Сука. Сейчас заводило все. Даже крупинки соли, оставшиеся в уголках губ Акселя. И на его прессе.

Максанс не удержался и слизал их отовсюду, где заметил.

Аксель коротко выдохнул.

\- Достань смазку в тумбочке, - снова приказал Фовель, надевая кольца обратно на свою руку.

После Акселя они словно стали какими-то особенными.

Ощущались по-другому. Будто связывали теперь их обоих.

Смазка прилетела Максансу в грудь. А Аксель снова откинулся на спину и спрятал лицо в сгибе локтя.

Спать, что ли, там собрался, бляденыш.

Ага, разбежался.

У Фовеля имелись совершенно другие планы.

***

На трезвую голову он бы точно не решился.

Но сейчас Максанс с каким-то нереальным удовольствием наблюдал, как красиво растягивалась задница Акселя, пока в ней двигались два его пальца. С надетыми на них кольцами.

Они не должны были причинять большого дискомфорта. И смазки было достаточно. Но по выражению лица Акселя Максанс видел, что тот ощущал каждый изгиб металла.

Глаза Орьяна закатывались. Его рот приоткрылся. А сам он норовил встать на пятки и выгнуться.

Максанс сидел между его широко разведенных ног и медленно, со вкусом, ебал его пальцами.

\- Еще, - тихий, совсем тихий вздох сорвался с губ Акселя.

Он кайфовал. И Максанс кайфовал вместе с ним.

Вытащив пальцы наружу, он добавил к ним третий и налил еще немного смазки. На указательном пальце кольцо было особенно крупным.

Максанс на мгновение засомневался. Потом посмотрел на подрагивающего от желания и возбуждения Акселя и понял, что тот сейчас был в том состоянии, когда хотелось догнаться хоть чем-то.

А эти кольца были его давним фетишем.

Погладив кончиками пальцев сжимающиеся края дырочки, Максанс вдохнул и ввел в нее все три пальца разом.

Аксель сладко застонал.

Он убрал с лица руку и закусил зубами ребро ладони.

И чем глубже проникали пальцы, тем громче стонал Аксель.

Максанс обожал это.

Он мог часами растягивать его задницу, наслаждаясь звуками, которые издавал Орьян.

Волшебная, идеальная музыка для ушей.

\- Детка, - позвал Максанс. Он поглаживал большим пальцем натянутую по краю дырочки кожу. И чувствовал ответную дрожь. – Как думаешь, ты сможешь принять в себя четыре?

\- Ты точно псих, - выдохнул Аксель, убирая ладонь ото рта. Он вцепился обеими руками в покрывало, сжав его пальцами, и добавил чуть слышно: - Давай.

Пиздец.

У них обоих точно отказали тормоза.

Максанс на короткое мгновение даже прикрыл глаза. Так его объебошило тот этого разрешения.

Собрав все четыре пальца в горсть, он стал медленно, смертельно медленно вводить их в растянутую, но все еще охеренно тугую дырку.

Аксель тяжело и глубоко дышал. На его висках выступили капли пота. Его бедра дрожали от напряжения. А губы снова высохли.

Несмотря на количество смазки, пальцы шли туго. В какой-то момент Максанс решил было остановиться. 

Но Аксель протестующе замотал головой. Он закусил губу и зажмурился. Но не хотел отступать.

Это будто было чем-то важным для его.

А если это важно для Акселя, то и для Максанса тоже.

Большим пальцем он продолжал поглаживать натянутую кожу на краях дырки. Ему нравилось видеть, как подавалась задница Акселя под напором пальцев Максанса.

Ему нравилось видеть, как подавался сам Аксель. Как раскрывался. И не только под пальцами.

Это был очередной момент их невероятной близости.

И момент невероятного доверия.

Максанс положил руку на живот Акселя. Он чувствовал теплую кожу раскрытой ладонью.

Это успокаивало их обоих.

\- Все хорошо, - заверил он Акселя, когда тот с шумом втянул ртом воздух и снова потянул пальцами зажатое в них покрывало вверх.

Все и правда было неправдоподобно хорошо.

То, как дышал Аксель. То, как он выглядел. Мокрый, взъерошенный. Словно уже выебанный.

То, как он раскрывался под пальцами Максанса.

Будто созданный для них.

Это все реально сводило с ума.

Еще чуть-чуть. Буквально пару миллиметров.

Живот Акселя под ладонью Максанса подрагивал от напряжения.

Фовель наклонился и коснулся губ Акселя быстрым нежным поцелуем. И в этот момент, его пальцы вошли полностью.

Аксель громко застонал в поцелуй. Даже прикусил Максансу губу. _До крови_.

Но, блядь, как же это было хорошо.

Чувствуя привкус металла во рту, Максанс улыбался. Он был полностью удовлетворен.

А еще он был слишком пьян, чтобы кончать. Но Аксель кончить был должен.

И Максанс хорошо постарался, чтобы сделать своему мальчику приятно.

Трахая его уже четырьмя пальцами, которые входили пиздецки туго, он сосал член Акселя, вбирая его до самого корня.

То, как извивался на кровати Аксель, компенсировало и неудобную позу, и затекшую спину.

Похуй.

И когда бедра Акселя, подрагивая, вскидывались вверх, а его член выстреливал спермой во рту у Максанса, тот думал, что познал все тайны вселенной.

На самом деле, он был пиздецки пьян. Но решил, что ему открылось великое знание.

Отношения строились на двух китах. Всепрощение и самопожертвование.

Ладно, на трех. Еще текила.


	36. Young and beautiful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Тем, кто переживал, что Максим не кончил
> 
> Глава меньше, чем обычно, дезоле, это вторая прода за сегодня :D

Аксель во сне выглядел сущим ангелом. 

Максанс проснулся полчаса назад. Уже успел принять душ. И теперь просто лежал рядом и любовался спящим Орьяном.

Голова, конечно, все еще трещала от текилы. Но в целом Фовель чувствовал себя отлично.

За одним маленьким, _ладно, не очень маленьким_ , исключением.

Утренняя эрекция.

Ночью он был слишком пьян, чтобы думать об оргазмах. А сейчас его член желал разрядки.

Жаждал прямо-таки.

Максанс вздохнул. Он разрывался от желания разбудить Акселя и трахнуть его. И - не будить и просто любоваться.

Поэтому Максанс пошел на компромисс.

Он решил трахнуть спящего Акселя.

Осторожно повернув его на бок, Максанс подогнул одну ногу Орьяна, открывая себе больше доступа.

Изгиб спины, ямочки на пояснице, круглые ягодицы. Все это буквально наполнило рот Фовеля слюной.

Как ему, блядь, хотелось.

Выдавив немного смазки на руку, он размазал ее по члену. Затем приставил головку к все еще чуть приоткрытому анусу и толкнулся вперед.

После ночных приключений задница Акселя ощущалась приятно растянутой.

Блядский боже, как же хорошо.

От удовольствия у Максанса даже чуть закатились глаза. Он понял, что отступать уже некуда, поэтому по-хозяйски привычно положил руку на живот Акселя и придвинул его к себе плотнее.

Аксель заворочался.

Он еще не проснулся. И было в этом что-то особо сладко-греховное.

То, как бесстыдно Максанс просто использовал его тело. Удовлетворяя свои низменные потребности.

Это так пиздецки сильно заводило.

В утренней тишине раздавалось только прерывистое дыхание и легкий скрип кровати.

Толчки были быстрыми и глубокими.

Максансу не требовалось много для разрядки.

Его ладонь опустилась ниже и нащупала уже окрепший член Акселя.

После первых пары движений дыхание Орьяна изменилось.

\- Ох, - выдохнул он, резко сжимая задницу и заставляя Максанса застонать. – Ты что, мать твою, творишь? Продолжай.

Максанс хрипло рассмеялся. Он уткнулся лицом в затылок Акселя и стал еще быстрее работать бедрами.

Аксель накрыл своей ладонью руку Макса. Они теперь двигались синхронно.

Член Максанса в Акселе. Их руки – на члене Акселя.

Идеальная композиция.

Им обоим хватило нескольких минут, чтобы слететь с катушек окончательно.

Это был простой и безыскусный трах. Такой незатейливый, но вкусный и хороший одновременно.

Шикарный утренний, немного ленивый секс.

Приведя дыхание в порядок, Максанс чуть отодвинулся и подул на влажные волосы у Акселя на затылке.

Тот задрожал.

\- Ты такой псих, - пробормотал он еле слышно.

Вот такой Аксель, сонный, разморенный, оттраханный, был самым лучшим. Самым уютным.

***

Они уже успели позавтракать. Или пообедать, это как посмотреть. И теперь валялись на кровати Максанса.

Аксель копался в своем телефоне.

Максанс гладил его лодыжку и читал электронную книгу.

Время близилось к вечеру. Но делать ничего ровным счетом не хотелось.

\- Максо, - позвал вдруг Аксель. Судя по интонации, ему в голову пришла какая-то идея. Упаси боженька от идей Орьяна, конечно. Но что уж теперь. Связался на свою задницу.

\- М, - лениво отозвался Максанс, проводя пальцами по стопе Акселя. 

\- Посмотри на меня, - потребовал тот. 

Максанс вздохнул и оторвался от чтения. Аксель тут же сунул ему под нос свой телефон.

Это было какое-то старое видео, где Фовель играл на гитаре. Кажется, снимала Элис.

Максанс нахмурился.

Ему что, предстоял второй акт Марлезонского балета со сценами ревности и смертоубийств?

\- Что ты хочешь услышать, Аксель? – смиренно уточнил Максанс, откладывая свой телефон окончательно.

\- Я не знал, что ты играешь на гитаре, - Орьян уселся по-турецки. – Хочу что-нибудь послушать.

\- Ты серьезно? – Максанс закатил глаза. – У меня гитара на самом видном месте. Так и скажи, что ревнуешь и хочешь, чтобы у тебя было также.

\- Не беси меня, Фовель, - пробурчал Аксель себе под нос. Он полез за гитарой, которая стояла тут же, рядом с кроватью.

Все в маленькой квартире Максанса было рядом с кроватью.

\- Ладно, - Аксель сдулся. – Возможно, я немного ревную. 

Он положил гитару между ними и отодвинулся, вновь утыкаясь в свой телефон.

\- Можешь не играть, - пробормотал он. В голосе слышались нотки обиды. И было не ясно, то ли реально обиделся, то ли капризничает. – Я не заставляю. Я в принципе тебя не заставляю что-либо делать. Как и не держу. Можешь уйти в любой момент. Да мне и удержать нечем.

\- Аксель, - Максанс вновь закатил глаза. Он вздохнул и перебрался ближе, обнимая этого вредного маленького засранца. – В смысле, ты меня не держишь? То есть, если я сейчас решу порвать с тобой, ты просто сдашься и отпустишь меня?

\- Порвать? – Аксель дернулся от этих слов. Чуть заметно. Но Максанс почувствовал, так как держал его в своих руках. Ну, что за глупое создание. – Что ж, это твое право.

Ну, начинается.

Еще слово-другое, и польются слезы. Или начнется глухая несознанка с отрицанием.

\- Детка, - ласково позвал Максанс, проводя рукой по волосам Акселя, - посмотри на меня. Не упрямься. – Орьян послушался и поднял глаза. Те, конечно, не были на мокром месте. Но опасно поблескивали. Аксель мог быть невероятно самоуверенным в один момент и совершенно потерянным – уже через мгновение. – Малыш, ты абсолютно прав.

\- В чем? – нос Акселя сморщился. Ну, все. Сейчас польет.

\- В том, что ты меня не заставляешь, - Максанс улыбнулся и коснулся кончика его носа своим. – Потому что я с тобой по доброй воле. Мне нравится быть с тобой. Мне нравятся даже твои сцены ревности. Вот такой я мазохист, - он тихо рассмеялся. – Но ты не прав в другом. Ты меня держишь. И очень крепко. Вот тут.

Максанс взял руку Акселя в свою и коснулся своей груди. Там, где билось сердце.

\- Фу, - пробормотал Аксель, уже откровенно шмыгая носом. – Ты такой романтичный сопливый придурок.

Максанс снова рассмеялся и поцеловал его уже по-настоящему.

Аксель был совершенно невозможным. Жутким собственником. Ревнивцем. Неуверенным в себе. Импульсивным. 

Но все же он был для Максанса идеальным.

За исключением пары моментов, когда его откровенно хотелось придушить.

К счастью, сейчас его хотелось любить всем сердцем.

И целовать.

Мягко касаясь губ. Проникая языком в рот. Лаская язык.

Так глубоко, чтобы наконец понял и почувствовал – он единственный, кто занимает мысли Максанса Фовеля.

***

\- Что ты хочешь послушать? – Максанс с улыбкой смотрел на Акселя из-под полуопущенных ресниц. Он медленно перебирал гитарные струны, словно вспоминая вообще, каково это – играть на них.

Уже стемнело. Они целовались пару часов точно. Лениво возясь на кровати. 

Сейчас Аксель сидел у Максанса в ногах и ковырял дырку на его джинсах. Его губы распухли от поцелуев. Волосы растрепались. А растянутая футболка Макса сползла на одно плечо, открывая вид на вчерашние засосы.

Он выглядел охренительно хорошо. И невероятно юно.

\- Не знаю, - Орьян пожал плечами. – На твой вкус.

\- На мой вкус значит, - Максанс усмехнулся, поудобнее перехватывая гитарный риф. – Тогда я сыграю тебя.

\- Боже, какая пошлость, - Аксель закатил глаза. Он снова стал первостатейной сучкой. Как и всегда, когда убеждался, что его территория под контролем и не подвергается атаке. Чертов узурпатор.

Максанс никак не прокомментировал его реплику. За прошедшие двое суток они оба испытали слишком много эмоций. Спорить или ерничать как-то больше не хотелось.

Он любил Акселя.

Аксель любил его.

И это было самым главным.

Настроившись, он взял первые аккорды. И почти сразу услышал стон Акселя.

\- «Young and beautiful»? Серьезно? Нет, ты точно чертов сопливый романтик.

Но уже через несколько секунд он перестал гундеть. Он слушал.

И даже то, как Аксель слушал игру Максанса, было красиво.

Он завороженно смотрел. Будто видел что-то самое прекрасное в своей жизни.

Это немного смущало.

Но постепенно Максанс полностью отдался мелодии. А Аксель перебрался ближе. Он положил голову ему на колени. Да так и лежал, смотря в глаза.

Он был молод и прекрасен. 

И невероятно прав. Максанс Фовель просто чертов сопливый романтик.

Но кому не похуй?


	37. Любовь всегда побеждает

Давид говорил, что с выходом «Скама» жизнь Максанса, вероятнее всего, изменится.

Что ж, Давид, пророк из тебя так себе.

Жизнь Максанса не просто изменилась. Она встала с ног на голову.

После выхода трейлера на него в инстаграме подписались тысячи человек буквально за пару часов.

А к моменту, когда показали первую серию, количество подписчиков увеличилось почти на сто тысяч.

Аксель лишь потешался.

Да, Максанс особо и раньше не жаловался на внимание к своей персоне. Не то, чтобы он его любил. Но это другой вопрос.

Но вот такого он точно не ожидал.

Их сезон не просто зашел. Он выстрелил так, что Давид звонил им каждый вечер и просто кричал в трубку, как он их любит.

Всю первую неделю Максанс охуевал от происходящего. Французские фанаты переплюнули даже корейских.

Впрочем, те тоже быстро включились в фандом.

Аксель ежечасно показывал рисунки, на которых они уже были изображены вдвоем.

Господи, у них даже взаимодействия почти на экране не было.

Что, блядь, вообще происходит?

А что начнется, когда зрители увидят остальное?

К слову, сами эпизоды парням смотреть запрещалось.

Поэтому серию они увидели вдвоем в момент ее выхода на сайте. Вместе с тысячами фанатов.

И в этом был какой-то особый момент единения.

Все-таки идея «Скама» как явления была сама по себе революционной.

Да и их сезон поднимал важные проблемы.

Увиденное Максансу очень понравилось. Было непривычно наблюдать себя на экране. Но ему нравилось то, что он видел.

Определенно.

А еще, он заново влюблялся в Акселя. В его Луку.

В них обоих разом.

\- Ты как? – Аксель широко улыбнулся, отложив телефон. Он как раз выложил в инстаграм свою реакцию на серию. 

Сам Максанс тоже сделал пост с благодарностью Давиду, Акселю и фанатам за теплый прием.

\- Все отлично, - Фовель улыбнулся. Они сидели на диване перед огромной плазмой Акселя.

У Максанс на коленях спала Уба. Она лежала, раскинув лапы и подставив брюхо. И Макс периодически запускал пальцы в мягкую шерсть. Отчего Уба сладко похрапывала.

\- Я тут подумал, - Аксель облизнул губы и придвинулся ближе. Что ты там удумал, маленький. – Может нам как-то отпраздновать?

\- Секс? – Максанс вопросительно выгнул брови. Аксель закатил глаза. – Ладно, твои идеи?

\- Я надеюсь, Фовель, мы лет до семидесяти не будем считать секс чем-то сродни празднику, - проворчал Аксель. – Давай сходим куда-нибудь? Развеемся, потанцуем.

\- Вдвоем? – Максанс оставил без комментария первую часть фразы. Хотя мысли о том, чтобы дожить вместе до семидесяти лет, приятно грели душу. – Или соберем ребят?

\- Хм, - Аксель задумался. Он потеребил шнурок на своей толстовке и сунул его в рот. – А что, если позвать и твоих, и моих парней? Может, стоит их уже познакомить?

\- Я даже боюсь представить, что случится, когда Тиб, Симон, Лео и Орфео одновременно соберутся в одном месте, - Максанс рассмеялся. – Но, думаю, попробовать можно.

***

Закрытый клуб, куда их всех провел Симон, оказался довольно крутым.

Впрочем, этот пиздюк всегда умудрялся заводить нужные знакомства.

Для них шестерых выделили отдельный кабинет. Где можно было надираться, не стесняясь посторонних глаз.

Чем Максансу нравились отношения с Акселем, он не был _девушкой_.

Вместе с ним можно было напиться с парнями. Причем, Аксель пил на равных. При нем все могли шутить свои тупые шутки, обсуждать сиськи и материться.

И Аксель чувствовал себя отлично.

Его друзья, хоть и были младше, тоже оказались нормальными парнями.

Конечно, Максанс уже был знаком с ними. Но разве можно хорошо узнать человека, не выпив с ним пару бутылок виски?

А вот еще чем Фовелю нравились отношения с Акселем, так это его раскованностью.

Он, не стесняясь ни своих друзей, ни друзей Максанса, сидел, буквально упав Максу на грудь.

Его можно было беспрепятственно лапать, щупать. Трогать везде.

И Аксель совершенно спокойно относился к подобному.

Он, блядь, кайфовал. Когда на него заявляли права. Когда его нагло лапали. Когда метили.

На его шее красовался фиолетовый засос, который Максанс поставил еще вчера, а обновил буквально перед выходом из дома.

Аксель чувствовал себя абсолютно свободно. Ему было комфортно в этих отношениях.

И это, блядь, было охуенно.

Они оставили позади уже пару часов трепа и несколько бутылок алкоголя, когда Аксель потянулся к уху Максанса и жарко выдохнул:

\- Хочу отлить, выпустишь?

Максанс лишь ухмыльнулся.

Он подхватил Акселя под бедра, словно тот ничего не весил, и пересадил с одной стороны от себя на другую.

Никто из парней этого не заметил. Они были слишком увлечены беседой. Но Аксель оценил.

\- Каждый раз, когда ты держишь меня на руках, - прошептал он, проводя языком по уху Максанса, - я вспоминаю тот трах. У стены.

\- Если тебе хочется, мы обязательно повторим, - пообещал Максанс. Он чувствовал приятную дрожь во всем теле. И от слов, и от языка Акселя.

Тот лишь лукаво улыбнулся в ответ и выскользнул из-за столика.

Максанс проводил его долгим взглядом. Облизнулся. И достал сигареты.

Он, _определенно_ , наслаждался этими отношениями.

\- Кинь зажигалку, - попросил Тибальт. Он сидел на противоположном конце стола. Максанс прикурил и бросил свою «зиппо» другу. Тот ловко поймал и кивнул в знак благодарности. – Кстати, мне тут с какого хрена написала Элис.

\- Да ладно? – фыркнул Максанс. Ему все еще неприятно было вспоминать те отношения. Хоть они и давно закончились. – Что ей понадобилось на этот раз?

\- Сдается мне, - Тибальт затянулся и откинулся на спинку дивана, - она пытается навести мосты.

\- Эта сучка сама сожгла все до тла, - фыркнул Симон, особо не жаловавший бывшую друга.

\- А кто у нас Элис? – поинтересовался Орфео. 

\- Ангельской внешности существо, - ответил Тибальт, - способное как дракон выжечь целую деревню.

\- Да ладно вам, господи, - Максанс криво усмехнулся. – Она всего лишь меня бросила. Вы – королевы драмы.

\- Если бы, - чуть слышно пробормотал Симон, хмурясь. – Тиб, послал бы ты ее нахер.

\- Я ей не ответил, - Тибальт пожал плечами. – Не мое дело. Надо будет, сама напишет Максу.

\- Она у меня в черном списке, - рассмеялся Максанс, делая очередную затяжку. – Крепись, друг.

\- У меня тоже, - Симон широко ухмыльнулся. – Крепись, Тиб.

\- Суки вы бляди, - проворчал добродушный Тибальт, доставая телефон. – Вот сейчас тоже кину ее в «чс».

Парни рассмеялись. Максанс обернулся. Акселя что-то долго не было.

\- Схожу, пожалуй, проверю, не нужна ли ему помощь.

\- Акс не настолько пьян, чтобы не справиться со своим членом, - хмыкнул Лео.

\- Ну, теперь дело Макса справляться с членом Акса, - рассмеялся Орфео.

\- Придурки, - Максанс показал всем средний палец и со смехом вылез из-за стола.

Он двинулся вперед. Туда, где предположительно находился туалет.

Резкий, довольно высокий и чертовски злой голос Акселя Максанс услышал издалека.

Удивительно, учитывая громкую музыку.

Нахмурившись, Фовель затушил сигарету о чью-то пепельницу под возмущенный вопль, и ускорил шаг.

Он был не настолько пьян, чтобы не держаться на ногах. Но все же слегка покачивался.

За углом, рядом с дверями в уборную, стоял Аксель и два каких-то парня.

Аксель не выглядел как барышня в беде. Но он был недоволен. И явно находился вне зоны комфорта.

Этого оказалось достаточно Максансу, чтобы спустить поводок.

\- Что происходит? – он решил не церемониться.

Подойдя, сразу же оттеснил одного из парней плечом. Аксель заметно расслабился, увидев его.

\- Тебе что надо? – обратился к нему второй парень. Крепкий шатен, довольно высокий. С нахальной рожей. Которую очень хотелось начистить.

У Максанса резко зачесались кулаки. Давненько он не дрался в барах. 

\- Если понравился эта детка, - ухмыльнулся первый, которого Макс пихнул плечом, - занимай очередь.

\- Я тебе яйца сейчас оторву, - зашипел Аксель. – Еще хоть…

\- Пидорам слова не давали, - оскалился шатен. Он внимательнее посмотрел на Максанса. – Бля, Андре, так это ж тот, второй. Они оба пидорасы.

\- Охуенно, - заржал Андре. – Просто комбо. Две принцессы вместо одной.

Максанс понял, драки не избежать. Внутри заныло приятное предвкушение.

\- Выбирайте, - усмехнулся он. – Кто будет первым.

\- О, - шатен покатывался от смеха. – Они уже на все согласны. Давай, начнем с мелкого.

\- Нет, - усмешка застыла на губах Максанса. – Ты не понял. Выбирай, кто из вас будет первым.

\- Че? – Андре попытался встрять в разговор.

Очень зря.

\- Значит, ты, - кивнул сам себе Фовель и хуком слева ударил его снизу в челюсть.

Голова Андре метнулась вверх, как у болванчика. А сам он завалился назад.

Все произошло в доли секунды. Шатен даже не успел толком среагировать, когда ему в лицо прилетел не менее точный удар.

Максанс даже почувствовал некоторую досаду. Такие слабаки. Легли с первого же удара.

Злость все еще клокотала внутри него.

Но важнее сейчас, чем собственные эмоции, был Аксель.

\- Все нормально? – Максанс внимательно осмотрел Орьяна. Тот с нескрываемым шоком на лице смотрел на двух парней, валяющихся у его ног.

\- Да, - кивнул он наконец. Пришел в себя. – Я бы и сам справился.

\- Обязательно, - Максанс криво улыбнулся. – Я просто ускорил процесс. Пойдем?

\- Вот так просто? – Аксель отошел в сторону и оглянулся напоследок.

\- Ну, я сообщу администратору, те вызовут полицию, - Максанс пожал плечами. – Обычное дело.

\- Обычное? – Аксель как-то по-новому посмотрел на него. – Где ты научился драться?

\- Я занимаюсь боксом уже лет восемь, - Фовель вздохнул. – Пошли к парням. А то скоро они отправят спасательный десант по нашу душу.

\- Мы еще поговорим обо всем этом, Данэ-Фовель, - Аксель поджал губы. Ему не нравилось, когда он не владел всей информацией.

А эта стороны личности и жизни Максанса для него оказалась в новинку.

Максанс лишь обреченно вздохнул

Все-таки один маленький минус в отношениях с Акселем имелся. Тот умел отлично доебываться, когда хотел.

***

Максанс вернулся за столик, решив вопрос с дракой.

Ему не в первой случалось оказываться в подобной ситуации. Хотя обычно он был куда более пьян.

Но сегодня ему хотелось не просто подраться. У него было желание покалечить этих ублюдков.

А что, если бы Максанса не оказалось рядом? Что, если такие гандоны встретят Акселя на улице?

От подобных мыслей надо было срочно отвлечься.

Он залпом выпил порцию виску и кивком попросил Симона налить новую.

Лучший друг всегда понимал его с полуслова.

Аксель притих. Видимо, тоже думал о чем-то своем.

Ничего, они обязательно разберутся. Они со всем справятся.

Когда Максанс потянулся за стаканом, он перехватил взгляд Симона, заметившего его сбитые костяшки.

Они переглянулись и криво усмехнулись друг другу. Порой слова были и не нужны.

Максанс притянул Акселя к себе ближе. Тот все еще был немного напряжен.

\- Люблю тебя, - Максанс уткнулся носом куда-то ему в щеку, шею, волосы. Везде. Он глубоко вдохнул любимый запах, успокаиваясь.

Аксель вздохнул. Он нашел рукой ладонь Максанса. Погладил его пораненную кожу кончиками пальцев. А потом произнес так тихо, чтобы услышал только Фовель:

\- Спасибо.

Максанс улыбнулся. 

Давид все же оказался неплохим пророком.

Когда-то он сказал:

\- Этот сериал изменит вашу жизнь. Будет и хорошее, и плохое. И, возможно, плохого порой будет слишком много. Но помните, что, с каким бы дерьмом вам ни пришлось столкнуться, вам всегда будет, ради чего бороться. Ради того хорошего, что остается. Любовь всегда побеждает.


	38. Научиться абстрагироваться

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> так, гусары, если кто скажет, что подобное было в жиб, вы, конечно, будете правы, но простите старой женщине ее любимые кинки хехехе

После посиделок в баре они проснулись ближе к обеду.

Все, на что их хватило – выгулять Убу и принять душ.

Вдвоем.

Максанс хотел по-быстрому заняться сексом. Но Аксель вдруг заявил, что у него болит голова.

Вот засранец. Дулся, что ли, на что-то.

Пытаться развести Орьяна на секс, когда тот не в настроении – гиблое дело. Пару раз Макс пробовал как-то раньше. Безрезультатно.

Поэтому сейчас они просто развалились на диване, маясь ленью.

Аксель читал что-то в своем телефоне. Сидел в инстаграме. Общался с фанатами из-под фейкового аккаунта. Комментировал из-под него же фотографии Фовеля.

Любимое его занятие.

Максанс на такое обычно лишь закатывал глаза.

Сам он гладил Убу, лежащую в небольшом углублении между их телами. И поглядывал на Орьяна.

Хоть секс в душе и обломался, хотеть Максанс от этого не перестал.

Порой он сам себя не узнавал. Кому из них двадцать в конце-то концов?

Они оба потрудились надеть лишь белье. И сейчас Фовель любовался чуть напряженными от прохлады сосками Акселя.

У него рот наполнялся слюной, когда он просто представлял, как оближет их, пососет, прикусит.

Уба громко взвизгнула. Максанс, увлекшись, слишком сильно сжал ее шерстку.

\- Вот черт, прости, детка, - повинился он. Но собака уже сбежала. 

Она забилась куда-то между плечом и шеей Акселя. Откуда поглядывала недобро.

Орьян, будто, _сучонок_ , все понимал, лишь хмыкнул, не отвлекаясь от своего телефона. 

Он погладил Убу, улегшись поудобней.

Максанс недовольно смотрел на них обоих.

Конечно, он мог бы поиграть во что-то на телефоне. Или послушать музыку. Но его мобильный лежал на столике. До него было слишком далеко и слишком лень тянуться.

А вот Аксель лежал рядом. Прямо тут. Только дотронься.

Максанс лег набок, чтобы было удобнее наблюдать. Орьян не подал виду, что заметил это.

Хотя не заметить было сложно. Слишком узкий диван для двоих. Особенно, когда плечи у обоих такой ширины.

Максанс трагично вздохнул. Аксель хмыкнул.

\- Подвинься, - попросил вдруг он, отводя руку с телефоном вперед.

Ясно. Снимать собрался.

Испытывая жгучее желание влезть в кадр, Максанс немного отодвинулся. 

Аксель записывал, как Уба кусала его за ухо. Хорошая девочка. Она всегда отлично включалась в игру, когда это требовалось.

Не то, что ее вредный хозяин.

Бесясь от отсутствия внимания к собственной персоне, Максанс решил сжульничать.

Пока Аксель позировал сам себе, он нахально положил руку тому на живот.

Пресс Орьяна напрягся. Но сам он не подал и виду.

_Сучонок._

Теперь Фовель реально разозлился. И завелся.

Он отобрал у Акселя телефон. Не заботясь, успел тот сделать то, что хотел или нет.

Аксель возмущенно вскрикнул. Уба, умная девочка, поспешно ретировалась с дивана.

\- Ты что делаешь, - возмущенное шипение Акселя ничуть не тронуло Максанса.

Он навалился сверху, бедром раздвигая его ноги и устраиваясь между ними.

Любимая поза. Вечно бы лежал между этими идеальными ногами.

\- Что я делаю? – Максанс вскинул брови. Он все еще бесился. Но азарт и желание одерживали верх. – Беру то, что мне принадлежит.

\- Не слишком ли крутое самомнение, - Аксель закатил глаза. Он лежал так, будто не был заинтересован.

Ну, ни капельки.

Вот только своим полутвердым членом Максанс прекрасно чувствовал то, как был якобы не заинтересован Орьян.

Как бы он ни сучил, его тело всегда правильно реагировало на тело Максанса.

\- Как по мне, - Максанс плавно двинул бедрами, заставляя Акселя сглотнуть, - в самый раз.

\- Как по мне, - Аксель насмешливо фыркнул, нарывался, засранец, - ты мог бы и просветить меня о том незначительном факте, что ты любитель драться в барах.

\- Серьезно? – Максанс посмотрел ему в глаза. Неужели Аксель и правда на такое обиделся. – Тебя это задело?

\- Нет, не задело, - Аксель попытался отвести глаза в сторону, но увидел отражение их тел в погасшем экране огромной плазмы. Поэтому повернул голову обратно. – Мне кажется, я должен знать такое. Не думаешь?

\- Акси, - Максанс подхватил руки Акселя в свои и завел их ему за голову. – Признавайся. Тебя злит тот факт, что я могу кому-то набить лицо, - он навис над Орьяном и выдохнул ему практически в губы: - Или заводит?

Аксель не выдержал. Он прикрыл глаза. Задышал чуть глубже и чаще.

Конечно, его малыш был прекрасным актером. Но некоторые вещи не мог контролировать даже он.

Сколько дублей они запороли в свое время из-за таких вот казусов.

Давид так бесился.

Давид, прости, но на тебя в тот момент было так похрен.

\- Ненавижу тебя, - Аксель сдался. – Не смей скрывать от меня подобное. Понял?

\- Понял, - Максанс улыбнулся, касаясь его губ легким поцелуем. – Детка, я не занимаюсь подпольными боями без правил. Или еще какой-нибудь херней. Просто когда ты любишь побухать и потусить, волей-неволей приходится порой помахать кулаками.

\- И, конечно же, твой ненаглядный Симон в курсе такого, - ясно, Аксель еще держал оборону. Твердый орешек.

Очень твердый. Максанс потерся пахом о его член.

\- Правда хочешь поговорить о моих друзьях сейчас? – он потянул вверх руки Акселя, которые держал за запястья. Вынуждая того выгнуться. – Прекращай ебать мне мозг, Орьян.

\- А то что? – Аксель посмотрел нагло, открыто. В его глазах зажегся опасный огонек. Он уже хотел секса. Но все еще хотел выбесить Максанса.

Дьявольская смесь.

\- Ты нарвешься когда-нибудь, - Максанс покачал головой. – Выбью всю дурь из твоей задницы.

Голубая радужка глаз Акселя утонула в черноте его зрачков. Его губы приоткрылись. Весь он напрягся. Словно готов был убежать.

Но Максанса было не обмануть. Он чувствовал, как возбудился от одного только обещания Аксель.

_Да неужели?_

\- А духу хватит? – понятно, Аксель решил пойти ва-банк.

Пиздец.

Что ж, он достаточно позлил Максанса, чтобы получить порку.

Его задница точно такого заслуживала.

За все хорошее, как говорится.

\- Хочешь проверить? – Максанс задал вопрос, но смысл его был совсем другим.

\- Хочу, - Аксель все понял верно. И он дал согласие.

***

Максанс никогда не занимался подобной ерундой. Ведь именно ерундой он такое и считал.

Но сейчас, когда Аксель лежал на его коленях, задницей кверху, все мысли словно выветрились из головы Фовеля.

Он любил эту задницу. Он готов был посвящать ей стихи и серенады.

И Аксель был, ой, как прав. Когда говорил, что у Максанса просто не хватит духу.

Причинить Акселю боль? По своей воле?

Да с какого хера.

Но чем больше Макс пялился на красивый круглый зад, тем меньше и меньше сомнений у него оставалось.

\- Дай мне телефон, - капризно попросил Орьян.

\- Что? – Максанс выпал из транса. – Зачем?

\- Почитаю что-нибудь, пока ты там решаешься.

Сучка. Как есть сучка.

Аксель собрался, было, что-то еще вякнуть, но тут же на его правую ягодицу опустилась ладонь Максанса.

Со звонким таким шлепком.

Аксель вскрикнул и быстро-быстро задышал.

Максанс почувствовал, как кровь прилила к его щекам. И члену. Хоть он и без того был достаточно возбужден.

Но это новое чувство, _темное, глубокое_ , оно пугало.

И оно пиздец как заводило.

Следующие шлепки посыпались на задницу Акселя один за одним.

Максанс бил в полсилы. Он все еще переживал, чтобы не причинить слишком сильной боли.

Но как же его будоражило то, что на бледной коже оставались яркие красные следы.

То, как вскрикивал и постанывал Аксель.

То, как терся он своим членом о бедра Максанса.

\- Блядь, - не выдержал Фовель. – Не могу больше. Хочу тебя выебать.

\- Да, пожалуйста, - прохныкал Аксель.

И этот голос… Пиздец. Максанс окончательно слетел с катушек.

Он схватил смазку, которая валялась тут же, на журнальном столике. Развел красные, горящие ягодицы Акселя в стороны одной рукой и выдавил холодный гель на дырку между ними.

Глаза буквально застилала пелена похоти. Так ему хотелось.

Аксель просто ныл практически на одной ноте.

Максанс и подумать не мог, что тот был способен так возбудиться от порки.

Какие же они оба ебнутые психи.

Его пальцы, сразу два, не церемонясь раскрывали задницу Акселя. Они входили туговато, но вполне хорошо.

Терять время на подготовку не было ни сил, ни необходимости.

Выдавив побольше смазки и размазав ее, Максанс перехватил Акселя под живот и перевернул его, поставив на колени.

Потом надавил рукой на поясницу, заставляя наклониться и прогнуться.

Шикарно.

Пристроившись сзади, Максанс схватил Акселя за бедра и качнулся вперед. Его член проехался по мокрой от смазки расселине.

Аксель снова застонал.

Он согнул руки в локтях и уронил на них голову.

Вид на его спину был просто охуительный.

В таком ракурсе Аксель выглядел идеально.

Как и в любом другом, впрочем. Но вот в этом – особенно.

Максанс толкнулся членом снова. Головка надавила на все еще тугую дырку и совсем немного раскрыла ее.

Аксель замычал. Максанс знал, как тому нравились вот эти первые мгновения проникновения.

Он и сам кайфовал от этой тугости. Кайфовал, видя, как подается, растягивается кожа вокруг его члена.

Он медленно, просто преступно медленно подался бедрами вперед. И, да.

Головка вошла до конца. Аксель заскулил еще громче.

Теперь можно было не сдерживаться.

Ухватившись за скользкие от подтаявшей с рук смазки бедра поудобнее, Максанс вошел до конца.

Ох, ягодицы Акселя не только выглядели болезненно алыми. Они еще и буквально полыхали.

Боги. Как же охуенно это было.

И видеть. И чувствовать.

Отпустив себя, Максанс трахал Акселя. Пока тот вскрикивал и стонал. Громко. Несдержанно.

От души, так сказать.

За что Максанс любил эту позу, от нее они кайфовали оба.

Не то чтобы существовали такие позы, в которых они не получали удовольствия.

Но эта особенная.

Если нащупать правильный угол, _да, вот он_ , то можно было выебать из Акселя оргазм буквально за несколько минут.

Идеальная поза для быстрого траха. Когда единственная цель – поскорее кончить.

Максанс видел, как вздувались вены на его руках от напряжения. Как затвердел, буквально набух его член. Которым он вколачивался в Акселя все быстрее. 

Видел, как напряжена была спина Акселя. Как подрагивали его лопатки от каждого толчка. Как покрылась мурашками кожа на пояснице за какие-то секунды до оргазма.

Аксель взялся одной рукой за собственный член, чтобы приблизить разрядку. И Максанс впился в его бедра до синяков, загоняя свой член в бешеном ритме.

Блядь. Он всегда получал охуенное удовольствие от секса с Акселем. Но сегодня оно оказалось каким-то особенно сильным.

Все было быстро, незатейливо и пряно-остро.

Настолько остро, что, кончая, Максанс и сам громко застонал. Что случалось с ним довольно редко.

Ноги Акселя подогнулись. Он распластался на диване. А Максанс – на нем сверху.

Так они и лежали, приходя в себя.

\- Слезь, бугай, - проворчал Аксель, несколькими минутами позже.

\- Не-а, - ответил Максанс. И принялся покусывать его шею. Вызывая легкую дрожь.

\- Во мне дохера твоей спермы, - Аксель решил посучить снова. – Мне снова нужно в душ.

Видимо, придется идти на второй раунд. Кого-то недостаточно выебали.

***

Еще два оргазма и пару часов спустя, Максанс вышел из душа.

Он заматывал полотенце вокруг бедер, шлепая босыми ногами по паркету.

Поебать.

У него было настолько пусто в яйцах, что даже голова прояснилась.

Аксель, уже вымывшийся и одетый в боксеры, валялся в кровати.

Снова в своем телефоне. Как заебал.

Максанс закатил глаза и, подойдя ближе, звонко шлепнул его по ягодицам.

\- Ай, сука, - Аксель вздрогнул. – Не подпущу тебя к своей заднице неделю.

\- Да-да, конечно, - фыркнул Максанс. Он достал из комода чистое белье. Акселя, естественно. Но кому не похуй. – Чем занят?

\- Да так, - пробормотал Орьян. Было видно, что он скроллил ленту инстаграма. – Фанаты сумасшедшие пишут.

\- Тебя это так задевает? – Максанс сел на кровать и поймал правую ногу Акселя. Размяв икру, он стал поглаживать косточку на щиколотке.

\- Да нет, - Аксель пожал плечами. Он вздохнул и отложил телефон. – Не знаю. Я еще не решил.

\- Малыш, - Максанс наклонился и поцеловал его под коленкой. – Они всегда будут что-то писать. И это не всегда будет нам нравиться. Но нужно научиться не пропускать это слишком через себя. Абстрагироваться.

\- Наверное, ты прав, - Аксель повернул голову на бок. Он прикрыл глаза и снова вздохнул. – Научиться абстрагироваться.


	39. Завтра все наладится

Весь понедельник Максанс провел, разъезжая по городу.

Ему даже пришлось заскочить за мотоциклом, настолько он никуда не успевал.

Съемка в агентстве затянулась. Во многом из-за коллеги. Камиль постоянно запарывала дубли. Чем взбесила уже не только Максанса, но и фотографа.

В итоге он потратил на полтора часа больше, чем планировал.

Проклиная все и вся, идиотку Камиль в первую очередь, Максанс запрыгнул на мотоцикл, надел шлем и в последнюю минуту вспомнил, что еще не писал Акселю.

«Детка, сегодня к тебе или ко мне?»

Он отправил сообщение своему парню в директ. И унесся на очередную встречу.

В Париже уже пахло весной. По календарю она еще не началась. Но воздух уже был полон ожиданием.

Проезжая мимо набережной, Максанс с улыбкой вспомнил их первую с Акселем встречу.

А ведь он влюбился в Орьяна уже тогда.

Конечно, это сложно было назвать глубоким чувством. Но если бы их знакомство продолжилось, они переспали бы в тот же вечер.

В этом Максанс был уверен.

Ухмыляясь своим мыслям, он повернул на нужную улицу.

Прошло всего ничего с окончания съемок, а его уже засыпали новыми предложениями.

Не хотелось бросаться на все подряд. Тем более, что опыта у Макса пока что еще было кот наплакал.

Он вместе с Акселем рассматривал поступающие предложения. И решил остановиться на двух.

Одно из них, роль молодого Воландеморта, стало маленькой данью их общей с Акселем любви к Гарри Поттеру.

Именно на это прослушивание Максанс и торопился.

У ребят, небольшой группы энтузиастов, был совсем скромный бюджет. Поэтому и кастинг проходил в квартире режиссера.

Аксель с таким лицом посмотрел на Максанса, когда он это ему озвучил.

Вот серьезно, с него в пору было отлить маску для палаты мер и весов как эталон саркастического скептицизма.

Посмеиваясь, Фовель заглушил мотоцикл, схватил шлем в руку и быстро вошел в подъезд.

Он и без того неприлично задержался. Поэтому дожидаться лифт не стал. Просто вбежал на пятый этаж по лестнице.

Дверь в одну из квартир оказалась открыта. Оттуда раздавались громкие голоса, музыка.

Отлично. Ошибиться было сложно.

Максанс вошел и скромно заглянул в гостиную. Повсюду была расставлена аппаратура, свет.

\- Да где же он? – темноволосый бородатый парень, режиссер, как понял Максанс, взмахнул руками и достал телефон. Фовель не помнил, как его зовут. Но вроде бы это именно он написал ему в директ с приглашением на пробы.

\- Жорис, уймись, - еще один парень в кепке, надетой задом наперед, сидел в кресле, закинув ногу на ногу, и жевал жвачку. Он выдул огромный пузырь, который Жорис бесцеремонно лопнул. – Фу, как некультурно!

Пытаясь привлечь к себе внимание, Максанс с усмешкой откашлялся. Оба мужчины тут же повернули в его сторону головы.

\- О, боги, он пришел! – Жорис подскочил к Максансу. Он осмотрел его со всех сторон. Потом повернулся к своему другу. – Том, ты только посмотри. Какое лицо! Какая фактура! Он идеально подходит!

Тот, кого назвали Томом, тяжело вдохнул, покачал головой и поднялся. Он подошел к Максансу и протянул руку:

\- Томас Рокита, сценарист этого бедлама, - представился он. – А этот безумец, наш режиссер Жорис Фокон Гримо.

\- Максанс Дане Фовель, - отчего-то представился Максанс полным именем. Режиссер реально выглядел сумасшедшим. Но его глаза горели таким азартом и огнем, что, возможно, из этого проекта могло выйти что-то интересное.

\- Мальчики, - в комнату вошла высокая брюнетка лет тридцати, может чуть младше, с двумя чашками кофе, - сдается мне, вам пора сделать перерыв.

\- Луиза, - Жорис с благоговением посмотрел на девушку и бросился к ней, - ты богиня моего сердца! У меня такая острая нехватка кофеина в организме!

\- Я, конечно, не эксперт, - подал голос Максанс. – Но как по мне, у вас скорее передоз.

\- А он мне уже нравится, - Томас рассмеялся, принимая из рук Луизы вторую чашку. – Что ж, через десять минут, думаю, начнем? Как раз можете познакомиться, Луиза Молинаро, будет играть мать Волди.

\- Волди, - фыркнул Жорис. – Ты совершенно не проявляешь никакого уважения к одному из величайших волшебников современности.

\- Ты хочешь об этом поговорить? – Томас уселся обратно в свое кресло.

Между ними двоими начался жаркий спор. А Максанс только посмеивался. Он проверил телефон, Аксель пока не ответил. Видимо, был занят репетицией в театре. В среду у него должна была состояться премьера.

***

Орьян молчал до самого вечера.

Поэтому Максанс поехал к себе домой. Раз уж Аксель так безумно занят, можно уделить внимание и бытовым вопросам.

Первым делом Максанс поставил пластинку Джимми Хендрикса. Потом собрал и вынес мусор. Перестелил постель.

Со стиральной машиной пришлось повозиться. Она перестала включаться. Фовель позвонил матери и получил длинную инструкцию.

Справившись с этим отродьем дьявола, Максанс прибрался и на кухне. Даже вымыл холодильник. Чего не делал, кажется, _никогда_.

На улице уже стемнело. Аксель молчал.

Просто устал? Решил посучить? Обиделся на что-то?

Вариантов имелась уйма. Один краше другого.

С одной стороны, Максанс волновался и на самом деле соскучился. С другой, понимал, что любому из них порой требовалось личное пространство.

Но он хотя бы имел право знать, где Акселя носит?

Полив цветы, Максанс достал из своих запасов косяк, раскурил его и уселся на подоконник.

Закат над крышами Парижа, как и всегда, был великолепен.

Макс достал телефон, пролистал ленту инстаграма, лайкнул пару постов. Потом зашел в профиль к Акселю. Конечно, у него стояли уведомления, но те часто не срабатывали.

И точно. Новый пост. Залил несколько минут назад.

С репетиции в театре. Он что, все еще торчал там?

Максанс набрал номер Орьяна и сделал глубокую затяжку.

Гудок за гудком нарастало его раздражение. Что еще за игнор.

Они вроде бы давно прошли подобную стадию. Неужели, действительно все еще в театре.

Сбросив вызов, Максанс выпустил струю дыма через нос и откинул голову на стену.

Он что-то упустил? 

Впрочем, пожалуй, не стоило так загоняться. Наверняка, Аксель играл в какие-то свои игры. Сам позже даст о себе знать.

В директ пришло новое сообщение. Сердце замерло на долю секунды.

Но это оказался не Орьян.

Жорис написал, что Максанса одобрили на роль. Хорошая новость.

Эта команда ему понравилась. Они были немного сумасшедшими, но при этом креативными и зараженными своей идеей.

Именно такие люди и создают что-то стоящее.

Поблагодарив режиссера, Максанс сделал пару фотографий из своего окна и залил в истории.

Тут же посыпались отметки и репосты. Фовель улыбнулся.

Фанаты были чертовски милыми. Все же ему безумно повезло с тем, как легко и хорошо его принял фандом.

Поставив лайк на фотографии с очередным рисунком Элиотта и Луки, Максанс снова набрал номер Акселя.

На этот раз тот удосужился ответить.

\- Чем так занят? – спросил Фовель, когда на другом конце трубки ему наконец прозвучало раздраженное «Да».

\- Работаю, представь себе, - Аксель фыркнул.

\- Да ладно? – Максанс выдохнул дым и сделал новую затяжку. Отчего-то даже травка сейчас не особо расслабляла. – Уже почти десять вечера.

\- Я устал как собака, сегодня был генеральный прогон, я не ел и не мылся, что ты от меня хочешь, Фовель? – похоже, не один Макс тут психовал.

\- Чтобы ты просто сказал, что у тебя все хорошо и пожелал мне сладких снов, - он еще пытался не свести разговор к ссоре. Но туда все и летело. К чертям.

\- У меня все охуенно, - произнес Орьян. На заднем плане тявкнула Уба. Значит дома уже, засранец. – И я собираюсь помыться, съесть свою пиццу и завалиться спать.

\- Хорошо, Аксель, - Максанс прикрыл глаза, пытаясь успокоиться. – Просто не игнорируй меня, окей?

\- Ладно, хорошо, извини, - Аксель сдался. Его голос смягчился. – Я действительно устал пиздец как. У меня кое-что не получается, а остался всего день. Завтра я вообще буду без сил.

\- Я понял, малыш, - Максанс сделал новую затяжку. – Не переживай. Может мне все же побыть рядом?

\- Я… - чувствовалось, что Аксель сомневался. Когда это он начал сомневаться? – Давай лучше увидимся ближе к концу недели. Пройдет премьера, все утрясется.

\- Что? – Фовель не стал скрывать удивления. – За каким хером нам надо ждать неделю, чтобы увидеться? Ты что там темнишь, жопа мелкая?

\- Да нет же, - Аксель заюлил. Нет, блядь, это совершенно не нравилось Максансу. – Просто у меня ни на что не хватает сил. Не дави на меня.

\- Значит, я на тебя давлю? – Максанс поиграл желваками. – Заебись. Ладно, Аксель, отдыхай. Не буду беспокоить.

Макс сбросил вызов. Он буквально закипел внутри.

Какого хрена сейчас было?

Что, блядь, опять этому недоразумению пришло в голову?

Максанс сделал глубокий вдох. Ладно, хорошо. 

Пусть побудет один. Давно выученное правило. Лучше всего от собственных психов Орьян избавляется в гордом одиночестве.

Но внутри засела обида. Максансу казалось, они действительно все это уже прошли. Недомолвки. Недопонимания.

У них сейчас были совсем другие отношения, чем пару месяцев назад.

Так какого черта Аксель предпочел быть один, чем провести вечер в компании Максанса? 

Как будто он озабоченный кобель и думает только о сексе.

Хорошо, он немного озабоченный. Но не будет же Максанс приставать, когда Акселю действительно нужно отдохнуть.

Будто у них никогда не было обычных вечеров. С пиццей, пивом и кино.

Нет, что-то тут определенно не так.

Затушив косяк в пепельнице, Максанс спрыгнул с подоконника. Он пошел в душ.

Завтра будет новый день. Завтра все наладится.


	40. Ты меня любишь?

На следующий день Максанс встретился с Жорисом. 

Они обговорили детали контракта, съемок.

Гримо оказался веселым и умеющим заразить своей идеей парнем. Он с энтузиазмом рассказывал о концепции фильма. Обо всей истории. О том, как будет проходить сам съемочный процесс.

Максанс увлеченно слушал. Задавал вопросы.

Но все равно мыслями был не здесь, за столиком уличного кафе.

В течение всего разговора он то и дело посматривал на телефон. Дергался от каждого уведомления.

И каждое уведомление было не от Акселя.

\- Эй, у тебя что-то стряслось? – Жорис оказался еще и очень внимательным. – Ты будто в облаках витаешь.

\- Я… - Максанс прикурил, раздумывая, стоило ли посвящать нового знакомого, да еще и по факту работодателя, в нюансы личной жизни. Но с другой стороны, этот человек ему импонировал. – Да вот с парнем повздорил.

\- О, - Жорис забавно сделал брови домиком. – У тебя есть парень? Не слышал, что ты открытый гей.

\- Да я и не гей вроде как, - Максанс улыбнулся и пожал плечами. – Скорее, би. Впрочем, не афиширую.

\- Ты так легко говоришь об этом, - Гримо кивнул сам себе. Он тоже закурил. – Давно вы вместе?

\- На самом деле нет, - Максанс откинулся на спинку плетеного кресла. Удивительно, но впервые за последние сутки он наконец хоть немного расслабился. – Несколько месяцев.

\- Часто ссоритесь? – Жорис сощурился. Получив отрицательный ответ, он добавил: - А он был геем до встречи с тобой?

\- Думаю, геем он был всегда, - рассмеялся Фовель, закашлявшись дымом. – Он такой, знаешь, театрал до мозга костей. Объемные шарфы, игра на фортепьяно, балетная походка. Просто он, видимо, не встречал человека, который бы открыл ему глаза, что ли.

\- А у него не было проблем с принятием себя? – Жорис тоже откинулся на спинку кресла. Забавно, они общались как старинные приятели. И Макс уже был готов выложить ему всю свою подноготную.

\- Мы не особо это обсуждали, - Максанс задумался. – Все произошло довольно быстро и легко. Но, знаешь, твои слова натолкнули меня на определенную мысль…

\- Обращайся, - Жорис обаятельно улыбнулся. – Я, конечно, не знаю всей вашей ситуации. Но у меня есть друзья-геи и, поверь мне, проблемы обычно у всех одни и те же. Особенно в начале отношений. Полагаю, он еще и младше тебя?

\- Да, - Максанс кивнул. – Почти на пять лет. Плюс, он тоже публичная личность. Это накладывает определенные нюансы.

\- Так-так-так, - Жорис хитро посмотрел на Фовеля, а потом рассмеялся. – Только не говори мне, что мой любимый пейринг канон!

\- Что, прости? – не понял его Максанс.

\- Да так, проехали, - Жорис спрятал улыбку за кружкой с кофе, которую поднес ко рту.

***

Слова Жориса действительно натолкнули Максанса на мысль.

Что, если Аксель действительно озабочен проблемой принятия себя. Раньше у него, возможно, не было времени подумать. Все летело слишком быстро, стремительно.

И Аксель не так легко и философски относился ко всему, как сам Максанс. Да, Фовель довольно тонко и остро все чувствовал. Но он быстро смирялся, что ли.

Нет, неправильное слово. Он быстро привыкал и приспосабливался.

А Аксель был не таким.

Лишь внешне. А внутри он был куда сложнее эфемерного Максанса.

Может быть, именно сейчас его мальчику требовалась помощь и поддержка. 

Максанс снова набрал его номер.

Аксель ответил почти сразу:

\- Я очень занят, Максо, давай завтра. У меня репетиция в разгаре. Потом встреча по работе.

И он отключился.

Ясно. Поддержка ему не требовалась.

Максанс обиделся.

Нет, он пытался быть взрослым и рассудительным. Но он, блядь, обиделся.

Ладно, пусть занимается там своей репетицией. 

Можно пока позвонить Симону и Тибу, отметить новую роль.

***

Оба друга с радостью приняли приглашение нажраться.

Максанс излил им душу. Он не особо любил жаловаться. Но несколько шотов текилы с васаби и Б-52 сделали из него болтливого нытика.

\- Может ты забыл о какой-то годовщине? – икнув, предположил Тибальт.

Они сидели в том же баре, что несколькими днями раньше Максанс подрался с придурками, приставшими к Акселю. Вокруг витал дым от сигарет. И легкий сладковатый дымок от косяка, который они украдкой покуривали.

Хозяин был знакомым Симона, потому позволял им эту маленькую шалость.

\- Какой, блин, годовщине, - проворчал Максанс. Он чувствовал себя сейчас таким пьяным и таким несчастным. – Двадцать восемь дней с первого минета?

\- Правда, что ли? – заржал Симон.

\- Нет, придурок, - обиделся пьяный Максанс. – На самом деле пятьдесят шесть.

\- Что? – лица обоих друзей вытянулись. – Ты записывал, что ли?

\- Храню в памяти, - Фовель закатил глаза. – Вы такие идиоты. Короче, нет, ни о какой годовщине я не забыл.

\- Тебе надо прижать его к стенке, - кивнул Тиб с умным видом. А потом осушил очередную стопку текилы.

Максанс не мог спокойно смотреть на текилу после той ночи. Его сейчас преследовали вьетнамские флешбеки.*

\- И выебать, - добавил Симон с не менее умным видом.

Блядь, друг, ты не помогаешь.

Максанс страдальчески застонал и запрокинул голову. Он сделал затяжку, выпуская дым в потолок.

Признаться, он бы сейчас точно не был против того, чтобы выебать Акселя.

Нагнуть эту сучку строптивую, да хоть через стол, и трахать, трахать, трахать. Медленно, с оттяжкой.

Пиздец.

Как же он любил этого паршивца.

На телефоне тренькнуло очередное уведомление. Лениво смахнув его с экрана, Максанс краем глаза увидел имя Акселя.

Развлекается там, что ли. Работник года.

Как оказалось, Аксель действительно развлекался.

Максанс даже сел ровно. Он увидел в историях Акселя целую «карусель» с какой-то вечеринки. Орьян был в жопу пьян. Он танцевал, отрывался, что-то кричал.

На записи были слышны голоса Орфео и Лео. Что не удивительно. Но и еще какие-то женские.

Что за херня.

Максанс поиграл желваками.

Этот пиздюк начинал бесить.

Вот как он там работал. Занят был. Умотался весь просто.

Максанс так разозлился, что сжал пустую рюмку, которую только что осушил, в кулаке.

Хрупкое стекло треснуло и крошкой осыпалось на стол.

\- Эй-эй, большой парень, - крикнул ему Тибальт, - у тебя кровь вообще-то.

Максансу было поебать на кровь.

Все, что сейчас его беспокоило, в какой части Парижа Аксель примостил свой зад.

Фовель собирался найти его и хорошенько надрать.

***

Лео оказался понятливым парнем и после сообщения «убью всех троих» быстро скинул адрес, где они зависали.

Максанс сам еле держался на ногах. Но его слегка отрезвляла злость. А еще ревность.

Море ревности.

Этот пиздюк за все поплатится.

Он доехал до места на такси. Это был чей-то дом. Двери распахнуты настежь. Музыка орала на всю улицу.

Чудесно. Еще четверть часа, и тут начнется вечеринка полиции.

Войдя в главный вход, Фовель, расталкивая пьяную молодежь, двинулся вглубь дома.

Основная масса людей находилась в гостиной. Туда Максанс и направился.

Но Акселя не увидел.

Желваки на лице Макса заиграли еще сильнее.

Если, блядь, он сейчас найдет Орьяна в чьей-нибудь компании, он сначала убьет его, а потом нахрен убьется сам.

Оглядевшись, Фовель заметил Лео. Тот был длинным. И хорошо возвышался над толпой.

\- Привет, - почти рявкнул ему Максанс. Гарди аж подпрыгнул, когда его заметил. – Где он?

\- Не знаю, - у Лео хватило стыда выглядеть виноватым. – Надо спросить у Орфео. Они вроде бы тусовались вместе.

\- Где Орфео? – пытаясь сохранять спокойствие, поинтересовался Максанс. Он весь кипел изнутри. Подогреваемый яростью и текилой.

\- Вон там, - Лео махнул рукой в сторону какой-то комнаты.

Максу не оставалось ничего иного, как последовать туда.

Комната оказалась библиотекой. Свет в ней был приглушен.

Максанс замер на пороге, так как услышал голоса и всхлипы.

\- Я такой придурок, Ор, - это был Аксель. В его голосе слышались слезы. Стоп, что?

\- Ну, прекрати, - Орфео звучал пьяно, но все равно пытался утешить друга. – Вы поговорите и все будет хорошо.

\- Я обидел его, - Аксель снова всхлипнул. – Я испугался и оттолкнул его. Он меня броси-и-и-ит, - последнее слово прозвучало буквально навзрыд.

\- Да он любит тебя, как же бросит.

\- Правда? – надежда в голосе Акселя, заставила сердце Максанса сжаться. – Хоть бы любил. Боженька, пожалуйста, хоть бы он меня любил.

\- Ты такой пьяный придурок, Орьян, - Орфео вздохнул. – Давай, поднимайся. Отпусти эту пальму и поднимайся. Надо тебя умыть и отвезти домой.

\- А вдруг он меня разлюбил? – испуганно спросил Аксель. – А тут сижу на полу, обнимаю эту пальму. А он там меня разлюбил.

Максанс понял, что пора уже было вмешаться. Он откашлялся и прошел дальше в комнату.

Когда он повернул за книжный шкаф, стоящий буквой «Г», то, и правда, увидел Акселя, сидящего на полу в обнимку с пальмовой кадкой.

Он был пьянющим и заплаканным. 

Орфео сидел рядом с ним, на корточках. И вздыхал.

\- Слава богу, ты пришел, - он обрадовался Максансу, как родному. – Я думал, он зальет своими слезами весь дом.

\- Максо, - Аксель посмотрел на него снизу вверх своими полными слез огромными синими глазами. – Ты меня любишь?

\- Вообще да, - процедил Максанс сквозь стиснутые зубы. – Но сейчас не очень.

\- А я тебе говори-и-ил, Ор-рфео, - снова заныл Аксель, из глаз которого полились слезы.

\- О, господи, - его друг вскочил на ноги и поднял руки в защитном жесте. – Пожалуйста, Максанс, не мог бы ты как-то повлиять на своего парня?

\- Нехрен было поить его, - Фовель злился. Но еще он просто умирал от того, каким красивым был Аксель сейчас. Даже в слезах и соплях.

\- Как будто кто-то мог бы остановить эту шайтан-машину, - пробормотал Орфео, пятясь к выходу из комнаты.

Когда он вышел, Максанс подошел к Акселю ближе и сел перед ним на корточки.

\- Давай, - проговорил он устало, - прощайся со своей новой подругой и поехали домой.

\- Я не поеду, - Аксель помотал головой. Так рьяно, что его волосы встряхнулись как в блендере. – Ты меня больше не любишь. Я тебе не нужен.

\- Аксель, - Максанс так заебался. Господи, кто бы знал, как он заебался. – Я могу хотеть тебя сейчас убить. Могу хотеть выпороть. Могу хотеть твоего завтрашнего похмелья. Но как бы я не был зол или обижен, я все равно тебя люблю.

\- Ох, - Аксель вздохнул. – Ох. Я не хочу похмелье, - признался он с какой-то детской непосредственностью.- Но мне понравилось, как ты меня порол.

\- Боже, - Максанс закатил глаза. Он злился. Но не смог сдержать улыбку. Пьяный Аксель был похож на ребенка. Такой же прямой. Такой же наивный. – Поехали домой.

\- Хорошо, - сдался наконец Орьян. – А что с твоей рукой?

Максанс уже и забыл, что его ладонь была перебинтована.

\- Утром расскажу, - он вздохнул, помогая Акселю подняться. Тот в его объятиях оказался таким маленьким. За эти пару дней Максанс успел отвыкнуть от того, каким хрупким ощущался Аксель. Вдохнув аромат его волос, Фовель повторил: - Поехали домой.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *это состояние, когда ты о чем-то думаешь и на тебя вдруг накатывают воспоминания, часто негативные, оставившие травму. В данном случае, совсем нет) но это уже не классическое использование данного афоризма.


	41. Chapter 41

Аксель проснулся только к обеду.

Максанс нарочно выключил все будильники. И у себя, и у Орьяна.

Он знал, что спектакль только в семь. До семи он уж как-нибудь растолкал бы своего _бойфренда_.

Конечно, события последних двух дней успели вселить в Фовеля некоторые сомнения по поводу статуса их отношений. Но вчерашняя пьяная истерика Акселя внесла коррективы.

Он благополучно вырубился в такси по дороге домой. Максансу пришлось заносить его в квартиру на руках.

Без лифта.

После он раздел Орьяна и уложил спать.

И вот теперь его высочество соизволили открыть глаза.

Максанс в это время сидел на своей стороне кровати и читал.

Аксель с минуту молчал. Хмуро смотрел. Даже не моргал.

Потом завозился, видимо, решил найти своей телефон.

Фовель, поиграв желваками, достал его с тумбочки и сунул в руки Орьяну.

Тот проверил время и поморщился.

\- Блядь, я же опоздаю на репетицию, - Аксель попытался встать. Но запутался в одеяле. – Какого черта будильник не сработал.

\- Я его выключил, - Максанс вернулся к своей книге. Что ж, складывалось ощущение, что ничего не изменилось. 

Похоже, Аксель, что бы там ни произошло, не перебесился.

Хотелось душу из него вытрясти. Но Фовель решил, что сейчас лучше всего сработает игнорирование.

Если так пойдет и дальше, он в отношениях с Орьяном и в покер, и в шахматы играть научится.

\- Кто тебя просил, - огрызнулся Аксель. Ему наконец удалось выбраться из кровати. Для чего пришлось перелезть через Максанса.

Но тот и не подумал пошевелиться.

Акселю надо. Пусть Аксель и делает.

\- Не переживай, - холодно отозвался Максанс, не отрывая взгляда от книги. Хотя не видел ни одной строчки. – Больше лезть в твой телефон не стану.

\- Вот и славно, - фыркнул Аксель, надевая джинсы. Он успел подпрыгнуть, чтобы те сели лучше, и замер, застегивая ширинку. – Погоди, что ты имеешь в виду?

\- А что тебе больше нравится? – Макс флегматично пожал плечами.

У него внутри все похолодело. Нет, конечно, он понимал, что Аксель не мог всерьез предложить разрыв.

Но его поведение реально настораживало и бесило.

\- У меня нет сейчас времени выяснять отношения, - пробормотал Орьян, отворачиваясь.

Максанс боковым зрением заметить, как на лице Акселя отразилась паника.

Попался.

\- Да я так понял, у тебя его в принципе на меня нет, - хмыкнул он, переворачивая страницу, которую даже не прочел. – Не волнуйся, я привык.

\- Блядь, Максанс, - Аксель застыл. Его голая спина выглядела напряженной. И невероятно красивой.

Даже сейчас, когда они вроде как были в ссоре _без ссоры_ , нагота Акселя вызывала вполне закономерные реакции в теле Максанса.

\- Езжай на репетицию, Аксель, - Фовель выглядел скучающе-равнодушным.

Что ж, он определенно не такой уж плохой актер.

Потому что сейчас он был каким угодно, точно не скучающим.

Но Аксель, похоже, повелся.

Он кивнул и ушел в ванную, прихватив одну из чистых рубашек Максанса.

Так, словно имел на них право.

Имел.

Со злостью захлопнув книгу, Максанс подошел к окну. Он облокотился на подоконник и достал из пачки, валяющейся тут же, сигарету.

Закурил.

Он слышал, как несколькими минутами позже Аксель вышел из ванной, собрал свои вещи, потом погремел кроссовками в прихожей, буркнул что-то вроде «пока» и ушел.

Что за дерьмо происходило?

Максанс глубоко затянулся. Выпуская ртом кольца дыма, он думал.

Если Жорис прав, Акселю сейчас не особо легко. Он явно столкнулся с реакцией внешнего мира на свою ориентацию. И ему не понравилось.

Фовель вспомнил происшествие в баре.

Это напугало Акселя?

Возможно.

Потом он получил какое-то сообщение от фаната. Оно его тоже задело.

Это Максанс понять мог.

Он не понимал, почему Аксель с ним не поделился. Сучонок.

Да, они были разными. И переживали по-разному.

Но Аксель сам говорил, что важные вещи нужно обсуждать.

Какой же он умный, но порой такой идиот.

Максанс заставил себя вспомнить, что Орьяну всего двадцать лет. Он мог быть хоть трижды разумным. Но по-прежнему совершал дебильные поступки.

Его телефон пискнул уведомлением.

«Я тебя люблю»

Три простых слова. 

Аксель тоже переживал. Как бы не старался держаться. Его пидорасило. Штормило и кидало из стороны в сторону.

Но он тоже боялся, что мог похерить все к хуям.

«Я тоже тебя люблю, дурак», - подумал Максанс. Но ничего не отправил в ответ.

Пусть еще помаринуется. К вечеру дойдет до нужной кондиции.

***

К вечеру до той самой кондиции дошел и Максанс.

Он мерил свою маленькую квартиру шагами и курил.

Брайан флегматично следил за ним из своего террариума. Ну, как следил. Спал.

Беззаботное создание. Интересно, есть ли у него чувства?

Вот у Фовеля сейчас этих чувств было хоть через край.

Он думал, ехать ли на спектакль. По всему выходило, что его наверняка заметили бы.

Аксель бы узнал. Начал переживать.

А он и без того трясся за эту премьеру.

Но если не ехать, как потом ловить Орьянью жопу.

Сбежит и поминай, как звали. Особенно после того, как Максанс проигнорировал его признание в любви.

Да Аксель там уже, сто процентов, приготовил подробную схему расчленения Фовеля.

Еще четверть часа терзаний, и Максанс решил позвонить сестре.

\- Агата, на тебя вся надежда, - Макс упал на кровать.

\- Я вся внимание, братец.

\- Мы с Акселем вроде как немного повздорили, но мы не ссорились. Потом он меня игнорировал, а сегодня – я его, - что ж, это звучало вслух также по-идиотски, как и в голове.

\- Купи ему цветов, - оборвала брата Агата.

\- Зачем? Он же не девчонка, - Максанс растерялся.

\- Он твой любимый мальчик. Которого ты, возможно, обидел. Сделай ему приятное.

\- Я могу сделать ему приятное десятками способов, - фыркнул Фовель. – И ни один из не включает в себя цветы.

\- Ты такой идиот. Я все сказала, отстань, у меня вообще свидание.

\- Цаца какая, - пробормотал Максанс, отключаясь.

Что ж, а вдруг в словах Агаты и был смысл. Попытка не пытка.

***

Максанс видел, как открылись двери служебного входа театра.

Аксель, завернутый в свой любимый огромный шарф, растрепанный, похожий на нахохлившегося воробья, выкатился на улицу.

К нему тут же бросились две девчонки-фанатки. Он нацепил на лицо улыбку и профессионально вошел в роль звезды.

Фовель наблюдал за ним из своего темного угла. Он докуривал сигарету и раздумывал.

Показаться ли сейчас, или дождаться, пока девчонки уйдут.

Но тут к двоим присоединилась третья, и он понял, этот поток неостановим.

Выйдя из своего укрытия, Максанс сжал в руке букет, как рукоятку меча.

Первыми его заметили фанатки.

Они завизжали от восторга и стали прыгать, как сумасшедшие лягушки под метамфетамином.

Максанс смотрел на ютубе.

Все произошло за какие-то секунды. Но Фовель видел, как Аксель медленно поднял на него грустные глаза. И как они потом зажглись.

Что ж ты, маленький, сам довел себя до такого состояния.

Глупый, глупый малыш.

Аксель заметно расшевелился. Он с уже куда большим энтузиазмом сфотографировался с фанатками.

И так прижался к Максансу для совместного фото, что у того на пальто наверняка осталась вмятина в форме его тела.

Да, Фовель напялил пальто.

Под него еще и рубашку с брюками.

Вырядился, как будто предложение делать пришел.

Но он отчего-то так распсиховался, что решил одеться посолиднее.

Наконец, минут десять спустя, девчонки убежали. Они весело переговаривались и пищали, словно маленькие пикси.

Аксель стоял, уткнув лицо в букет. Нюхал. Только одни глаза торчали сверху.

Огромные, чуть испуганные. Счастливые.

***

Они шли вдоль набережной Сенны. Держась за руки и негромко переговариваясь.

Отчего-то сейчас было совершенно все равно, если их кто-то увидит или узнает. Но отчего-то именно сейчас им никто не встречался на пути.

\- Я испугался, - Аксель заговорил, когда они прошли уже целый квартал. Максанс дал ему время самому начать разговор. – Мне стали писать жуткие вещи. Из-за Луки. Из-за тебя. Из-за нас.

\- Какие, - Максанс крепче сжал его руку в своей. Ладонь Акселя была меньше его собственной, но ощущалась совсем не как девичья. Спутать их точно было нельзя.

\- Что я пидор, - Аксель судорожно втянул воздух. – Грязное отродье. Что я недостоин жить. Я бы не обратил на такое внимание. Но ты вспомни тех уродов в баре. А потом еще были сообщения по поводу моей игры. Что мы с тобой трахаемся и поэтому вовсе не актеры. А обычные гомики. Которым заплатили за съемки в домашнем порно.

\- Аксель, - Максанс вздохнул. Он понимал, очень понимал Орьяна. Но тому и правда нужно было справиться со всем этим. Отпустить один раз. Иначе будет загоняться всю жизнь. – Когда я пришел в модельный бизнес, каждый второй фотограф пытался залезть ко мне в штаны. Их не останавливал тот факт, что я парень. Я просто был для них куском мяса. Красивого мяса, - Фовель горько усмехнулся, вспоминая не самые приятные моменты начала своей карьеры. – Тогда-то я и стал заниматься боксом. Мне хотелось почувствовать себя увереннее.

\- Максо, - голос Акселя дрогнул. Он остановился, вцепившись в руку Фовеля. – Тебе что-то кто-то…

\- Что? – Максанс сначала не понял. – Боги, нет. Не переживай ты так за меня. Эти говнюки обычно были жутко трусливы. Я находил на них управу. Кулаки пустил в ход лишь один раз. И то, заступился даже не за себя, - он улыбнулся и запустил свободную руку в волосы Орьяна. – Я все это рассказываю к тому, чтобы ты понял. Никогда ничего не бывает гладко. Какие-то вещи просто существуют. Какими бы гадкими, несправедливыми они не были. Ты никогда не сможешь доказать ничего этим людям. Но ты можешь сделать так, чтобы их слова не оказывали на тебя влияния. Понимаешь?

\- Понимаю, - Аксель опустил глаза. – Но это так сложно, Максо. Я запутался. Я испугался. Я решил, что если оттолкну тебя, то все наладится. В какую-то минуту я даже решил, что нам будет лучше расстаться. Блядь.

Он качнулся вперед и буквально впечатался лицом Максансу в грудь.

\- Прости меня, - в его голосе зазвенели слезы. – Прости меня за эти мысли. За то, что думал, будто проблема в тебе. В том, что мы вместе.

\- Тебе нужно было самому прийти к тому, что это не так, - слова Максансу давались тяжело. Он понимал ситуацию вцелом. Но то, что говорил Аксель, все равно причиняло боль. Несмотря на всю рациональность.

Несмотря ни на что.

\- Я злился на тебя, - Аксель сделал глубокий вдох, успокаиваясь. – Злился, что, когда пытался отринуть чувства к тебе, любил тебя только сильнее. Думаешь, я не помню, что было вчера? Я надеялся отвлечься. Надеялся, что ты увидишь это и разозлишься. Возможно, порвешь со мной сам. Чтобы мне не пришлось этого делать. А потом я так испугался. Сидел там, с той пальмой. И рыдал. Но клянусь, я не сделал ничего такого... Я бы никогда...

\- Я там был, Акси, - Максанс улыбнулся. Его понемногу отпускало. Он поцеловал Акселя в макушку. – Я знаю, что ты ничего не сделал. И я по-прежнему тебя люблю.

\- Спасибо, - Аксель поднял голову и посмотрел Максансу в глаза. На его губах тоже заиграла слабая улыбка. Хоть в глазах по-прежнему и стояли слезы. – Не за любовь. За это не благодарят. За то, что понимаешь меня. Какими бы сложными путями я не искал себя. Спасибо, что даешь мне это.

\- Я тоже не идеален, - Фовель наклонился ниже и прошептал Акселю в губы: - Но я всегда буду давать то, что тебе нужно.

Его губы накрыли обветренные на февральском ветру губы Акселя. И все встало на свои места.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alt er love


	42. Настоящая красота

Цветы стояли на столе в вазе.

Да, у Максанса дома даже нашлась ваза. Ну, как ваза. Бутылка из-под рома.

Но смотрелось неплохо. Акселю нравилось.

Они оба сидели на огромном подоконнике Фовеля и курили. Пожалуй, этот подоконник – единственное, что было огромным во всей квартире Макса.

На нем спокойно можно было уместиться вдвоем. Они соприкасались коленями, голыми стопами.

И делили очередной _(кажется, уже третий)_ косяк на двоих.

Напряжение последних пары дней сказывалось на обоих. Аксель, наверное, перепсиховал даже больше.

Зато сейчас он был полностью расслаблен.

Свежий после душа, с чуть влажными еще, растрепанными волосами. В белой растянутой футболке, обнажавшей ключицы. С тонкими пальцами, сжимавшими самокрутку. С длинными, чуть дрожащими ресницами.

Блядь. Каким красивым он сейчас был.

Максанс, наверное, никогда не перестанет восхищаться его красотой.

Они дошли уже до той стадии, когда все слова были сказаны. В голове оставался лишь приятный дурман.

И в нее начинали закрадываться совершенно идиотские мысли.

\- Хей, детка, - чуть заплетающимся языком позвал Максанс, - посмотри на меня.

Аксель поднял на него чуть поплывший взгляд и улыбнулся.

Фовель достал телефон из кармана и сфотографировал Акселя. Тот лишь улыбнулся еще шире. Полностью довольный жизнью.

\- Что ты делаешь? – спросил он, затягиваясь.

\- Не знаю, - Макс пожал плечами. Аксель заинтересовался. Он перебрался к нему ближе и сел между ног Максанса, откинувшись спиной ему на грудь. – Хочу заняться какой-нибудь херней.

\- О, - Аксель облизнул губы, - у меня есть такое приложение!

Он ткнул пальцем в экран, на значок приложения для изменения возраста, пола и прочей херни. Максанс скачал когда-то по пьяни.

Аксель поднес косяк к его рту. Макс сделал затяжку, и Орьян забрал самокрутку обратно.

\- Хочешь поиздеваться над моей фоткой? – захихикал Аксель. – О, смотри, давай сделаем меня старым.

Но кривые пальцы накуренного Фовеля ткнули не на тот фильтр, и Аксель вдруг превратился в девушку.

\- О-ля-ля, - присвистнул Орьян. – А я хорош.

\- Бля, - выдохнул вдруг Максанс, у которого в штанах что-то зашевелилось. Не то чтобы он хотел именно девушку. Нет, внезапно Аксель с макияжем настолько возбудил его, что…

\- Фовель, - Аксель откинул голову ему на плечо и заглянул в глаза, - я, блядь, спиной и задницей чувствую твой стоячище. У тебя хуй-то немаленький. Нам троим уже тесно на подоконнике.

\- Малыш, - Максанс облизнул губы, - мне тут в голову пришла одна идея. Обещай, что не убьешь меня.

\- Я против секса втроем, - заявил со всей серьезностью Аксель.

\- А? – глупо переспросил Максанс. – Ты ебанулся, что ли?

\- Тогда я согласен, что ты там хотел предложить?

\- Идиот, - Макс покачал головой и поцеловал Орьяна прямо так, вверх ногами. А потом забрал у него из рук косяк и докурил его буквально в две затяжки. – Пусти, я сейчас вернусь.

\- Ну, нет, - заныл Аксель. – Мне хорошо тут.

\- Мне тоже, - Максанс шутливо куснул его за ухо. – Пусти.

\- Говнюк, - пробормотал Аксель, неохотно выпуская Фовеля из своего плена.

Максанс, и правда, быстро пришел обратно.

Он принес с собой из прихожей небольшую косметичку Агаты, которая когда-то ночевала у него. И умудрилась оставить тут уйму вещей.

Макс все еще не был уверен в своей идее. И в том, что Орьян не захочет оторвать ему яйца.

\- Эм, детка, ты дашь мне, - он замялся на полуслове. Аксель вопросительно взглянул на него. Он все еще сидел на подоконнике, подогнув под себя одну ногу. – Ты дашь мне тебя накрасить?

\- Че, бля? – Аксель явно не понял вопроса. Потом посмотрел на косметичку в руках Максанса и захихикал. – Ты псих, Фовель. Бля. Так вот откуда у тебя такой стояк. Ебать, ты извращенец. Ладно, мне нравится. Я как-то красился для театра. Пиздуй сюда.

Похоже, Орьян укурился до той кондиции, когда самые тупые идеи кажутся, если не гениальными, то жутко забавными.

Максанс широко улыбнулся и подошел к подоконнику.

Света с улицы было маловато, так как уже стемнело, но включать верхний не хотелось. Поэтому он щелкнул по выключателю лампы, стоящей на письменном столе.

По комнате разлился приятный теплый свет.

Аксель сидел к лампе лицом, и его отлично было видно.

Блядь.

Максанс чувствовал себя придурком. Но отступать было поздно.

Он порылся в косметичке. Все, что его интересовало, это помада и тушь. Ему до дрожи в руках, до трясучки буквально, хотелось накрасить тушью длинные ресницы Акселя.

Пиздец.

Помада тоже была здесь, но хер с ней. Потом.

Сначала глаза.

Аксель доверчиво запрокинул голову и смотрел своими невозможными глазами.

Максанс сделал глубокий вдох и поднес кисточку к его правому глазу.

Блядь, он не подумал. А как это делать вообще?

Его пальцы слегка подрагивали. Он боялся промахнуться и попасть Акселю в глаз.

Тот нахально улыбнулся.

\- Ну, ты решишься уже сегодня или нет?

Засранец.

Максанс на мгновение отвлекся на обветренные губы Акселя и шумно сглотнул слюну.

Так, ладно. Мужик он или не мужик.

Осторожно, словно обезвреживая бомбу, Фовель поднес кисточку прямо к ресницам Акселя и провел ею снизу вверх.

Воу. Это оказалось не так сложно.

И ебаный ты боже. И без того длинные ресницы сейчас стали казаться просто бесконечными.

Конечно, так было из-за того, что ресницы Акселя выцвели на кончиках. А сейчас…

Максанс сделал еще пару мазков. И теперь во все глаза смотрел на правый глаз Орьяна.

Наверное, он завис на какое-то время, потому что Акселю пришлось пнуть его ногой в бедро.

Хорошо. Он сможет это закончить.

Даже ценой собственной нервной системы и инфаркта до тридцати.

Через пару минут на него смотрели уже два накрашенных глаза Акселя.

Охуеть. Что ж, Максанс прожил неплохую жизнь. Потому что прямо сейчас он собирался отдать богу душу.

И имя этому богу было лишь одно.

\- Аксель, блядь, - проговорил он пересохшими губами. Да у него даже язык прилип к небу. Пиздец.

Длиннющие ресницы Орьяна сейчас, накрашенные черной тушью, выглядели поистине нескончаемыми.

Ни у одной девушки Максанс не видел таких.

Признаться, эта часть лица в принципе его никогда не интересовала. И уж точно не завораживала.

В Акселе же его завораживало абсолютно все.

\- Нравлюсь? – Аксель будто нарочно, _впрочем, так и было_ , похлопал ресницами. Словно бестолковая кукла. Которая могла только моргать и открывать рот.

Рот. Конечно, как Максанс мог забыть.

\- Еще не все, - нервно улыбнулся он, доставая футляр с помадой. Открыл крышку и выдохнул. Красная. Что ж, он только что окончательно подписал себе смертный приговор.

***

Максанс медленно умирал.

Он делал одну глубокую затяжку за другой. И смотрел. Не в силах отвести взгляда.

Аксель в своей невинно-белой футболке стоял перед ним на коленях. Смотрел огромными, _а сейчас особенно_ , глазами. А Максанс водил головкой своего члена по его раскрытым, припухшим, совершенно блядским, выглядящим такими _использованными_ , губам.

С алой, размазанной вокруг помадой.

Ее следы виднелись и на члене.

Потому что Аксель только что с жадностью сосал его. Тонкая ниточка слюны все еще тянулась от мокрой головки ко рту.

Если бы Максанс не был таким угашенным травой, он бы точно давно кончил.

Но это был хуй пойми какой по счету косяк, вся комната пропахла сладковатым дымом. Он, казалось, уже стал сизым и витал вокруг.

Максу было поебать.

Акселю - так и подавно.

Аксель вообще выглядел откровенно обдолбанным. Его и от одного косяка развозило с непривычки, а тут их было даже не два и не три.

Орьян кончиком языка прошелся по головке. Хотел обратно.

Ненасытная блядина.

Максанс тихо застонал и качнулся вперед. Его член плавно скользнул между алых губ. Прямо во влажную глубину рта.

Аксель все еще не мог брать абсолютно до конца. Но он постоянно оттачивал свое мастерство.

Привык, блядь, во всем быть идеальным.

Максанс сделал еще одну затяжку и запрокинул голову.

Он медленно качался на волнах удовольствия. Пока Аксель своим языком вытворял совершенно непотребные вещи с его членом.

Очень хотелось кончить. И хотелось не кончать вечно.

Свободной рукой Максанс провел по нижней губе Акселя, оттянул ее вниз. Толкнулся вперед еще сильнее.

Член вошел глубже. И Аксель закашлялся. У него на глазах выступили слезы.

Они побежали по щекам, оставляя за собой черными дорожки.

Бля. Как же это было красиво. Греховно-прекрасно.

Максанс ухватил Акселя за волосы и чуть наклонил его голову на бок. Он сам пробовал, так член входил лучше.

Под углом.

Аксель сглотнул слюну. Это движение его горла отдалось дрожью во всем теле Фовеля.

Аксель снова глотнул. Член вошел чуть глубже.

И еще.

Пиздец. Под этим углом у него явно получалось лучше. И глубже, чем обычно.

Возможно, сказывалось то, что их мозги были абсолютно расслаблены. Как и их тела.

Наконец красные губы сомкнулись у самого корня члена Максанса.

От этого зрелища у него напряглись все мышцы.

Ебать. Он почувствовал, что может кончить прямо сейчас. Просто так. Лишь видя, как смотрят на него голубые глаза Акселя с размазанной вокруг, потекшей тушью. Как растянуты максимально вокруг члена его алые губы.

Но тут Аксель снова сглотнул. И блядь, да. Это было оно.

Максанс задрожал и почувствовал, как сперма толчками стала выстреливать из его члена прямо в горло Акселя.

Он начал отстраняться, но Орьян протестующе замычал.

\- Тшш, - велел ему Максанс, погладив по щеке. Он вынул свой член, из которого все еще вытекала сперма. И размазал ее остатки по губам Акселя.

Тот прикрыл глаза, улыбаясь.

Они были такими ебучими психами.

Но Максанс понимал, что вряд ли любил когда-нибудь Акселя сильнее, чем сейчас.

Когда тот позволял делать с собой такое.

Когда тот _настолько_ принадлежал ему, Максансу.

***

Позже, когда они снова приняли душ и лежали в постели, обнявшись, Аксель спросил:

\- Ты бы хотел, чтобы я был девушкой?

\- Если бы я хотел девушку, - Максанс с силой потянул его за волосы, заставляя посмотреть на себя. Лицо Акселя, чистое от косметики, выглядело юным и волнующе прекрасным, - я бы завел девушку.

\- Но тебя сегодня так возбудило… - начал было Орьян. Максанс снова потянул его за волосы, вынуждая замолчать.

\- Акси, меня возбудила не мысль о том, что ты мог бы стать девушкой, - он наклонился и оставил на распухших после всего произошедшего губах Акселя легкий поцелуй. – Меня возбудило то, каким красивым можешь быть _ты_. Но знаешь…

\- Что? – доверчиво глядя ему в глаза, спросил Аксель. Блядь, как он мог быть таким? Последней блядью всего полчаса назад и сущим ангелом сейчас.

\- Куда больше мне нравится твоя настоящая красота, - Максанс выпустил из пальцев его волосы и ласково погладил по щеке.

\- Хорошо, - Аксель, явно довольный ответом, улыбнулся. Он с комфортом устроил свою голову на груди Фовеля.

Его длинные ресницы щекотали голую кожу.

Это был интересный опыт. Но Максанс не лукавил. То, каким был настоящий Аксель, нравилось ему куда больше.

Хотя помаду он, пожалуй, отдавать Агате не станет.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Наконец я осуществила свой давний кинк хехе


	43. Я не боюсь

Воскресное утро началось в обед.

С головной боли и уборки.

Пока Аксель, завернутый в простыню, спал, закинув одну руку за голову, Максанс собирал по квартире бутылки и окурки.

Вроде бы их было только двое, а как будто целая вечеринка прошла.

Собрав в пакет бутылки, к которым присоединились и те, что Макс опустошил сам раньше, он отнес его к входной двери.

Попутно поставил на плиту джезву. Кофе хотелось дико.

Прикурив сигарету, Максанс с удовольствием затянулся. Потом набрал в маленькую лейку воды и пошел по комнате, поливая цветы.

Краем глаза он поглядывал на Орьяна. Тот все еще сладко дрых.

Его перманентно обветренные губы были приоткрыты. А волосы разметались по подушке. Он так оброс за последнее время.

Да и сам Максанс тоже. Постричься бы надо. Но Жорис сказал, что эта длина волос отлично подходит для образа, ну, и еще ему придется краситься в черный. Прости-господи. Как же Фовель этого не хотел.

Но что поделать. Такова уж актерская стезя.

К слову, об этом. Он подобрал свой телефон со стола, когда проходил мимо, и проверил сообщения.

Во вторник нужно будет подъехать на озвучку фильма, съемки которого он недавно закончил. Аксель чертовски гордился им. 

А сам Максанс все еще не осознавал, что вот он, Максанс Фовель, стал актером.

По-настоящему.

Это было странно.

Слишком быстро. Ему казалось, он еще не готов. Он будто бы работал не в полную силу.

Но все вокруг говорили, что готов. Что у него здорово получается.

Сложно было принять себя таким.

Но Максанс работал над этим. Работал над собой.

Помимо рабочих, он увидел еще и сообщение от сестры. Та говорила, что в следующие выходные собирается домой, к родителям. И неплохо было бы Максансу тоже притащить к ним свой зад. Желательно вместе с Акселем.

Макс вздохнул. Он не то чтобы не хотел ехать. Скорее просто не знал, как к этому отнесется Орьян.

Они только-только перешагнули через этот маленький кризис. Был ли тот готов к подобному шагу?

Решив ответить позже, Максанс вернулся к цветам.

Их ему тоже принесла как-то сестра. Один подарил Симон, когда нажрался. Он был самым уродливым.

Но самым живучим.

Закончив с растениями, Фовель присел на корточки перед полкой с пластинками. Он не мог долго находиться в своей квартире без музыки. 

Все обложки были потертыми. Сохраняли флер своего времени. И это придавало им определенный шарм.

Перебрав пестрый ряд, Максанс вытащил одну пластинку. Depeche Mode. Personal Jesus, восемьдесят девятого года.

Фовель, аккуратно отводя пальцы с сигаретой в сторону, вынул пластинку и поставил ее в проигрыватель. 

Божественные звуки тут же наполнили комнату.

Музыка не была громкой, но Аксель все равно недовольно заворчал, просыпаясь.

Максанс залез на кровать, перекинув ногу через его бедра, и уселся сверху.

Он сделал последнюю, самую терпкую затяжку и, наклонившись, выдохнул дым Акселю в рот.

Тот выпустил его обратно и посмотрел, сощурившись.

Сонный, чуть помятый, невероятно прекрасный.

Он весь, целиком и полностью, принадлежал Максансу.

Боги. Как же он любил Акселя.

\- Слезь, бугай, ты тяжелый, - хриплым со сна голосом проворчал Аксель. И тут же поморщился. – Чем это воняет?

\- Блядь, - Максанс, путаясь в своих ногах и простынях, подскочил с кровати. – Блядь. Чертов кофе!

Но, конечно же, он опоздал. Плита испорчена. Вонища страшная.

Дерьмо.

Выбросив окурок, Максанс, ругаясь сквозь зубы, принялся отмывать джезву. Кофе он все еще хотел.

Теплые руки обвили его за талию. А к спине прижался холодный нос.

\- М-м-м, - промурлыкал Аксель, потираясь щекой о спину Максанса. – Ты так вкусно пахнешь. Даже эта вонь не может перебить.

\- И как же я пахну? – Фовель усмехнулся. Он любил такого расслабленного и довольно жизнью Акселя.

\- Ты пахнешь, как мой мужчина, - Аксель оставил несколько поцелуев на позвонках Максанса. – Боже, у тебя такой жуткий сколиоз.

\- Ты только сейчас заметил? – фыркнул Макс, засыпая новую порцию кофе в джезву.

\- Нет, - Аксель снова поцеловал его. На этот раз в затылок. Наверняка, ему пришлось привстать на цыпочки для этого. – Но сейчас я увидел, что даже он тебя не портит.

\- Орьян, - рассмеялся Максанс, поворачиваясь в его руках, - ты как кошка. Ласковый, покорный. Будь мы женаты, я бы решил, что ты разбил мою машину.

Аксель стоял, запрокинув голову, и смотрел ему в глаза. Неожиданно серьезно.

\- Я просто иногда забываю, - произнес он, облизнув губы, - что ты можешь уйти. В любой момент. Когда тебе надоедят мои капризы. Когда тебя достанут мои выходки. Моя ревность. Когда я совсем слечу с катушек и разобью тебе сердце из-за собственной глупости. Я забываю об этом.

\- Малыш, - Максанс ласково провел рукой по его щеке. – Мы наверняка сделаем еще кучу ошибок. Причиним друг другу боль, осознанно или нет. Все это будет. Но главное, чтобы мы каждый раз находили путь друг к другу обратно.

Максанс ждал, что Аксель в своей излюбленной манере закатит глаза и отмочит какую-нибудь скабрезность.

Но тот лишь вздохнул и потянулся выше. Своими губами к его губам.

За своим законным поцелуем.

Их губы мягко коснулись друг друга. Словно извиняясь за все, что было. И все, что, возможно, будет.

Тонкая красная нить между ними была крепка как никогда.

Но чертов кофе снова сбежал.

***

\- Я его не боюсь, - решительно заявил Аксель. Он смело смотрел на руки Максанса, вокруг которых обвился Брайан. – Кстати, какой он марки?

\- Марки? – рассмеялся Максанс. Он поднес Брайана к лицу и потерся щекой о его прохладную, приятную шкуру. – Это питон. Королевский.

\- Звучит куда солидней, чем выглядит, - поморщился Аксель, все еще с опаской поглядывая на руки Фовеля.

\- Раз он такой несолидный, то ты сможешь его потрогать? – усмехнулся Максанс, лукаво улыбаясь глазами. Он знал, что на самом деле у Акселя нет герпетофобии*, иначе не стал бы его дразнить.

\- Дамы и господа, - патетично произнес Орьян, закатив глаза, - впервые без смс и регистрации, Максанс Фовель предлагает потрогать своего питона.

\- Идиот, - Максанс снова рассмеялся. Он позволил Брайану обвиться вокруг его пальцев. Тот становился все теплее и приятнее на ощупь. Почему змей считали такими противными? Совершенно притягательное существо. – Ну, так что?

\- Я его не боюсь, - повторил, как мантру, Аксель. Он стоял и завороженно пялился на питона. Но не шевелился.

Тогда Максанс сам протянул к нему руку.

\- Бля, - Аксель аж подпрыгнул. Он отскочил от террариума на метр. – Я его не боюсь!

\- Ага, как же, - смеялся Максанс, надвигаясь на него.

\- Я его не боюсь! – хохоча, выкрикивал Аксель, спасаясь бегством.

Что было весьма проблематично в столь ограниченном пространстве.

Их гонка закончилась на кровати.

Задыхаясь от смеха, Аксель упал на незаправленную постель спиной. Его голая грудь тяжело вздымалась, будто он пробежал стометровку.

Максанс с Брайаном на руке навис над ним. Оглядывая жадным взглядом.

\- Ладно, - произнес он наконец. – Раз ты боишься дотронуться до него, позволь ему дотронуться до тебя.

\- Ты понимаешь, как стремно это звучит? – глаза Акселя расширились, то ли в испуге, то ли в азарте.

Максанс и сам не до конца понимал, что предлагал.

То есть, он не думал как-то использовать Брайана в плане _секса_. Он не настолько фрик.

Но кое-что для победы над фобиями Акселя тот мог бы сделать.

Максанс осторожно, чтобы не спугнуть ни Орьяна, ни Брайана, поднес руку с ним к мгновенно напрягшему животу Акселя.

Брайан сначала подвис, как и Аксель, впрочем, а потом медленно переполз на поджарый живот.

\- Иисусья тряпка, - пробормотал Орьян, приподнимая голову. – Ну, пиздец теперь.

Питон медленно полз по его животу. Максанс следил взглядом за каждым движением. Ему не хотелось бы, чтобы его бойфренд схватил инфаркт в двадцать лет.

Да и за своего питомца он тоже опасался. Но пока все шло отлично.

Аксель, конечно, был напряжен, но он не находился на грани истерики, или паники.

\- Ох, - неожиданно выдохнул Аксель. – Ох. Это… приятно?

Максанс улыбнулся. Он видел, как Брайан прополз от низа живота Акселя к его груди, и остановился там, где билось сердце.

\- Малыш, - позвал Максанс. Аксель посмотрел на него странным взглядом.

В нем смешались растерянность, осознание чего-то и возбуждение. Макс мог его понять. Для него это было ново и странно. Но ему нравилось видеть, как красиво извивался Брайан на бледной коже Акселя.

Это было невероятно сексуально.

\- Я хочу, чтобы ты расслабился, - Максанс провел пальцем вокруг пупка Акселя. Тот рвано выдохнул.

\- Вряд ли я смогу, - усмехнулся тот. – Одну змею я пригрел на груди, вторая норовит залезть ко мне в трусы.

\- Если ты скажешь, что тебе не нравится, я сразу все прекращу, - Фовель провел пальцами по кромке белья Акселя. То есть, формально это было белье самого Фовеля, но не суть.

\- Пока что ты не делаешь ничего такого, что я бы хотел прекратить, - с вызовом глядя ему в глаза, ответил Аксель.

\- Хорошо, - Максанс выдохнул. – Обещай быть хорошим мальчиком.

\- Кого-то еще заводят такие слова? – фыркнул Аксель.

Максанс тихо рассмеялся. Он подхватил Брайана с груди Орьяна.

\- Заведи руки за голову, - велел он Акселю. Тот поиграл бровями и послушался. Главное, чтобы все получилось.

Максанс поднес ладонь к рукам Акселя. Брайан, немного порефлексировав, перебрался на них. А потом идеально обвился вокруг запястий.

Да, то, что надо.

\- Так, - Аксель, судя по голосу, начал слегка паниковать. – Это странно. Максо, он же меня не укусит?

\- Он не опасен, - Максанс улыбнулся. – Постарайся расслабиться.

\- Да ты заебал, - психанул Аксель. Потом сделал глубокий вдох. – Ладно, это не смертельно. Блядь. Это даже приятно. Но…

\- Все будет хорошо, - Фовель наклонился и поцеловал его в уголок рта. С него тут же сорвался еле слышный вздох. – Я позабочусь о тебе.

\- Ты сегодня просто сборник клише, - Аксель снова закатил глаза. – Если ты хотел потрахаться, я бы и так тебе дал.

\- Конечно бы дал, - самодовольно ухмыльнулся Максанс. Кто бы сомневался, маленький. – Но у нас ведь другая цель. Чтобы ты не боялся.

\- Я уже не боюсь, - Аксель извернулся и запрокинул голову, рассматривая Брайана. Тот, похоже, уснул.

\- Но еще не расслабился до конца, - Макс улыбнулся. Он короткими поцелуями начал спускаться по шее Акселя вниз. К его груди. – Закрой глаза.

Орьян послушался.

Максанс языком и губами ласкал его тело.

Аксель все еще был натянутым как струна. Но от каждого поцелуя его дыхание успокаивалось.

Будто Максанс, мышцу за мышцей, освобождал его от этого напряжения.

И постепенно сгонял его ниже. К паху.

Языком Макс провел по ребрам Акселя. Заставив его коротко вздохнуть и задрожать.

Языком же спустился по животу к пупку. Прошелся по краю и подул внутрь.

Он слышал начинавшее тяжелеть дыхание Акселя, и возбуждался сам.

Изначально у него не было такой цели. Но практически все, что они делали, в итоге заканчивалось в постели.

Максанс бросил короткий взгляд на запястья Орьяна. Те выглядели _связанными_. Словно на них надели наручники.

И, блядь, это возбуждало. Та власть, которую имел Максанс над Акселем, возбуждала. То доверие, которое Аксель оказывал ему, возбуждало.

Член Акселя уже красноречиво натянул ткань белья. Максанс провел языком вдоль резинки, поперек живота. А потом обхватил головку прямо через ткань.

Аксель застонал и выгнулся.

Он все еще послушно не открывал глаз. Ему явно нравилось то, что происходило. И это было самым важным.

Чтобы нравилось им обоим.

Потому что Максанса порой заносило.

Когда ткань стала влажной, он снова подул. Аксель шумно выдохнул. Максансу нравилось дразнить его, но сейчас хотелось немного другого.

Он снял с Акселя боксеры и отбросил их в сторону.

Его красивый, ровный член лежал на бедре. Он был довольно крупным. Особенно учитывая не самый высокий рост Акселя. И это невероятно нравилось Максансу.

Он обожал этот член.

Ему нравилось сосать его. Нравилось отдрачивать Акселю.

Нравилось просто смотреть на него в конце концов. На возбужденный, на обмякший после секса.

Он доставлял Максансу эстетическое удовольствие в любом виде.

Взяв из тумбочки смазку, Фовель выдавил немного себе на пальцы и растер ее, согревая.

Аксель слышал щелчок, поэтому среагировал. Его ноздри расширились, а рот приоткрылся.

Его член шевельнулся. Будто дернулся навстречу.

Максанс снова наклонился над бедрами Акселя.

Свободной рукой он провел между ними, по нежной коже, раздвигая Акселю ноги.

Тот снова сделал судорожный вдох и развел ноги в стороны.

Максанс обхватил головку его члена губами и одновременно погладил пальцами дырку Акселя, размазывая смазку.

Он поднял глаза, наблюдая за лицом Орьяна.

Тот все еще оставался с закрытыми глазами. Какая послушная детка.

Его ресницы дрожали, готовые вот-вот вспорхнуть вверх, словно крылья бабочки.

Губы Акселя окончательно высохли. Он периодически водил по ним языком.

А Брайан по-прежнему держал его запястья под замком.

Его яркий окрас красиво контрастировал с бледной кожей Акселя.

Медленно посасывая, практически смакуя головку члена Акселя, Максанс вводил в него пальцы.

Они занимались сексом ночью, поэтому так уж сильно растягивать его не требовалось. Но Максансу нравился сам процесс.

Нравилось трогать Акселя там. Где он был особенно чувствительным. Узким. Горячим.

Ему нравилось ласкать языком гладкую головку. Ощущать ее чуть солоноватый вкус.

Нравилось, как она напрягалась прямо во рту.

Как становился тверже весь член.

Боги. Максанс мог бы проводить так целые часы. Просто отсасывая Акселю и растягивая его.

\- Пожалуйста, - тихий шепот раздался сверху.

Аксель лежал, кусая губы. Он все еще послушно держал глаза закрытыми, а руки – заведенными над головой.

Он выглядел как маленький Иисус. Которому всегда поклонялся Максанс. Его персональный Иисус.

Пластинка давно кончилась. Но песня все еще звучала в голове.

Размазав остатки смазки по своему члену, Максанс лег на Акселя сверху.

Бедром он уже привычно шире развел его ноги. Под себя. Аксель согнул их в коленях, давая больше места.

С одной стороны, они так часто делали это, что их движения уже дошли до автоматизма.

С другой – каждый ебаный раз все было по-новому.

Сегодня Аксель боролся со своими страхами. А Максанс. Что ж, Максанс, сам в тайне от себя самого, лелеял свои самые темные кинки.

Возможно, где-то глубоко в душе ему было стыдно за подобные желания. Но он позагоняется позже.

Сейчас он кайфовал от того, как красиво смотрелся Брайан на запястьях Акселя. И как тот был прекрасен в своей мнимой беспомощности.

Ведь мог же освободиться в любое мгновение. Когда бы захотел. Или попросил.

\- Посмотри на меня, - попросил Максанс, нависая над ним сверху. Его возбужденный член слепо тыкался Акселю между ягодиц. Это заводило - дразнить. И его, и себя.

Глаза Акселя распахнулись. Сколько раз Максанс вот так смотрел в них? И сколько оттенков настроений и чувств он в них видел.

Сейчас глаза Акселя были слегка помутневшими. Он был возбужден. Немного поплыл. 

Любимое зрелище Максанса. На одной ступени с пьяными глазами Орьяна.

В тех вообще можно было утонуть.

\- Не боишься? – спросил Максанс с улыбкой, толкаясь членом на этот раз туда, куда надо.

\- Я не боюсь, - повторил Аксель, коротко охнув.

Блядь. Как же в нем было хорошо. Охуительно хорошо.

По-нужному узко. Горячо. Гладко.

Максанс двигался медленно, размеренно. Он хотел доставить Акселю максимум удовольствия. Он сделал несколько толчков на пробу, пока не нашел нужный угол.

Глаза Акселя буквально закатывались от удовольствия. Он уплывал от каждого нового толчка.

Максанс немного устал. Его руки дрожали. Но похуй.

Акселю было хорошо. Это главное.

\- Ты со мной? – позвал он Орьяна. Тому, казалось, пришлось приложить немало усилий, чтобы хоть как-то сфокусировать взгляд на Максансе.

\- Да, - это все, на что хватило Акселя.

Максанс наклонился к нему за поцелуем, входя особенно глубоко. Он обожал доводить Акселя вот этим.

Зная, что тот сейчас буквально видел звезды.

Максанс и сам постепенно приближался к грани. Удивительно, порой им обоим не были нужны бешеные скачки, чтобы кончить.

Достаточно было удовольствия друг друга, в котором они растворялись.

Аксель жадно втянул язык Максанса себе в рот. Это был глубокий, страстный поцелуй.

На контрасте с их обманчиво ленивым трахом.

Чувствуя, как собственный оргазм неумолимо давит на член, вынуждая двигаться быстрее, Максанс начал делать более глубокие, длинные толчки.

Каждый из которых буквально вбивал Акселя в кровать. На каждый тот вскрикивал прямо в рот Максансу.

Словно ему было больно. Болезненно хорошо.

Опираясь на одну руку, Максанс протянул вторую наверх и нащупал ладони Акселя. Он сжал одну из них, чувствуя, как Брайан сместился. Обвивая уже обе их руки.

 _Ох_. В этом было что-то невозможное. Будто он сделал их единым целым.

Окольцевал их собой.

Максанс буквально задрожал от этого откровения. Он вдруг почувствовал, что вот-вот кончит.

\- Блядь, - выдохнул он в ухо Акселю, разорвав поцелуй. – Малыш, я сейчас кончу.

\- Все хорошо, - пробормотал тот. – Я тоже уже почти все.

И он действительно кончил почти сразу же. С тихим вскриком.

Максанс все еще завороженно смотрел на питона, сковавшего их руки будто цепью, и не мог понять, почему столь маленький факт выбил его из колеи.

Но он реально поймал оргазм будто по щелчку пальцев.

Делая последние толчки и потом чувствуя, как наполняла собственная сперма Акселя изнутри, он понимал.

Что тоже больше не боялся.

Не боялся, что Аксель когда-либо уйдет. После такого не уходят.

Тут либо сбегают сразу. Либо остаются на всю жизнь.

Наблюдая позже, как хорошо оттраханный и полностью расслабленный Аксель поглаживал Брайана, свернувшегося вокруг его руки, Максанс знал – их вариант второй.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *боязнь змей
> 
> саунд: depeche mode personal jesus


	44. За тобой куда угодно

О том, что их снимали, Максанс узнал только постфактум.

Аксель тоже не был в курсе.

Фовелю все еще было сложно привыкнуть к подобной публичности. Казалось бы, уже пора бы было. Но все же.

Да, он знал, что они были под прицелами камер операторов и фанатов, когда встретились в зале перед показом серий.

Знал, и все равно не мог отказать себе в удовольствии поцеловать Акселя. Хотя бы в висок.

Кто бы его осудил? Они не виделись с самого утра. День выдался сумасшедшим.

И Максанс успел соскучиться по своему мальчику.

Его мальчик.

Забавно звучало. Учитывая, как этот самый мальчик вил веревки из Фовеля.

Они успешно прошли кризис в отношениях из-за непринятия себя. Но ревность Орьяна никуда не делась.

Напротив, с того дня, когда они начали новую главу своих отношений, ладно, никакую не новую, ничего не прерывалось, так вот, с тех пор Аксель будто с цепи сорвался.

Он при любой возможности пытался заявить свои права.

Порой это становилось невыносимо.

Невыносимо смешно.

Например, когда в прошлую пятницу в баре Симон передавал Максансу зажигалку, случайно коснулся его пальцев.

Аксель так посмотрел на Симона, что тот буквально сполз под стол со словами: «Не убивай, он твой!»

После чего Орьян забрал зажигалку и весь вечер сам поджигал Фовелю сигареты.

Ладно, это забавляло всех. И в итоге просто превратилось в шутку.

Но позже, когда они шли домой, Аксель взял Максанса за руку. За ту самую, которой случайно коснулся его друг. И так и шел по улице.

Чертов маленький собственник.

Фовеля, впрочем, все устраивало.

Особенно то, каким был секс в те выходные.

Ух, хоть уже и прошло несколько дней, но у него все еще вставало каждый раз, когда вспоминал о тех волшебных отсосах, которые Аксель дарил ему всю субботу. Пока оттачивал свои навыки.

Порой Максансу чертовски нравилось, что Орьян во всем стремился достичь совершенства.

Вернувшись мыслями в настоящее, Максанс вздохнул.

Итак, их снимали. Пока они смотрели самые откровенные серии сезона. Самые болезненные сцены.

Самые сложные для них двоих. Для их героев.

Аксель не сумел скрыть слез. Он, конечно, быстро взял себя в руки. И перешел на свои любимые идиотские шутки.

Но Максанс знал. Он прекрасно знал, как Орьян волновался и переживал. Не меньше самого Фовеля.

И хоть Макс давно привык видеть себя со стороны, в конце концов, он уже несколько лет вертелся в модельном бизнесе, видеть себя голого на большом экране, было странно.

А вот Акселя – очень волнительно.

После пресс-конференции, Фовелю удалось улизнуть подальше от людских глаз. Эта толпа лишала его кислорода.

Да еще и выяснился факт, что их, блядь, снимали.

Одно дело, когда ты знаешь, что за тобой наблюдают. Другое – когда тебе показывают такие сцены, с которыми многое связано, а потом наблюдают втайне.

Максанс не знал, чья это была идея, организаторов или Давида, но идея была херовая.

Аксель только разозлился. Он психовал во время общения с фанатами. хотя и тщательно это скрывал.

Просто Максанс видел его настроение по выражению лица, изгибу губ, даже по раздувшимся ноздрям.

Наконец толпа потихоньку рассосалась.

Максанс видел макушку Акселя. 

Тот разговаривал с Давиом. Потом огляделся, нашел глазами Фовеля и поманил его рукой.

\- Привет, - кивнул Макс, подойдя ближе. – Все прошло нормально?

\- Да, все хорошо, - Давид выглядел виноватым. – Я не знал о съемке.

\- Все нормально, - Максанс пожал одним плечом.

\- Да ни хрена не нормально! – взвился Аксель. У него от возмущения даже волосы встали дыбом.

У Фовеля руки чесались, так хотелось их пригладить. Но это было бы неуместно. Учитывая, что в холле, где они сейчас находились, кое-где еще кружили фанаты.

Да и в принципе, место было людным.

Их отношения явно не для посторонних глаз. А жаль.

\- Вообще, - Давид что-то рассказывал, но Максанс отвлекся на свои невеселые мысли и часть пропустил, - я хотел сообщить вам раньше, но как-то не удавалось собраться вас вместе. Так вот, парни, нас официально продлили на пятый и шестой сезон. Мы показали отличные рейтинги, и во многом благодаря вам у сериала будет жизнь!

\- Что? Правда? – настроение Акселя тут же сменилось. Он с радостным криком кинулся Давиду на шею.

Максанс тоже счастливо рассмеялся и обнял сразу их обоих. Новость и правда была отличной.

***

Естественно, та съемка не прошла мимо фанатов.

Инстаграм, твиттер, все просто взорвалось истерией фандома. Уверенного, что максель – канон.

Они с Акселем сидели в кафе, когда их телефоны стали просто разрываться от уведомлений.

\- Блядь, - Орьян застонал. Он поглубже закопался в свой шарф и уткнулся в телефон. – Ну, пиздец. Они все умиляются моими слезами. Сука, ненавижу это.

\- Ты красиво плачешь, малыш, - Максанс улыбнулся, размешивая сахар в своем кофе. Он достал сигареты и закурил. Аксель в ответ лишь скривился и показал ему средний палец. – Что еще пишут?

\- Что мы точно вместе, - вздохнул Орьян. – Пиздец, мы же не палимся. Откуда они это берут.

\- Они просто в это верят, - Фовель пожал плечами. Он философски относился ко всему этому. – Фанфики пишут, клипы снимают.

\- Не говори мне о фанфиках, пожалуйста, - проскрежетал зубами Аксель. – Они там такое пишут.

\- Ты читал? – Максанс рассмеялся. Он с удовольствием затянулся, а потом сделал глоток кофе. Идеально.

\- Нет, - слишком быстро ответил Аксель. Чем вызвал еще больше веселья у Макса.

Ему пришло сообщение. Словно эквилибрист, удерживая чашку с кофе и сигарету в одной руке, второй Фовель достал свой телефон.

Среди кучи уведомлений из инстаграма, он нашел сообщение от сестры. Та напоминала о выходных у родителей. В прошлые поездка сорвалась. Но в эти она требовала присутствия брата.

Черт.

\- Эм, - Максанс поставил мешающую чашку на стол и снова сделал затяжку, отчего-то волнуясь. – В общем, тут такое дело.

\- Что? – Аксель наконец отвлекся от своего телефона. Он оглядел столик перед собой и увидел свой кофе, будто в первый раз. 

\- Агата собирается к родителям в эту пятницу, - Максанс в волнении провел пальцами по ободку чашки. Пепел от зажатой между ними сигареты упал прямо в кофе. Дерьмо. – В общем, она хочет, чтобы я поехал с ней. Ну, и зовет тебя.

\- Отлично, - Аксель воодушевленно кивнул. – У меня как раз выходные свободны. Эй, что не так?

Видимо на лице Максанса было написано удивление, раз Орьян решил уточнить.

\- Нет, ничего, - Фовель быстро улыбнулся. – Просто я подумал…

\- Максанс, - Аксель облизнул губы. – Мне надо в туалет. Проводи меня.

\- А? – не понял тот.

Но Аксель уже поднялся из-за столика, двинувшись в сторону уборной. Фовелю оставалось лишь поспешить за ним, бросив сигарету в пепельницу.

В туалете Аксель запер за ними дверь и толкнул Максанса на нее спиной. Чтобы уж точно никто не вошел.

\- Максо, - Аксель посмотрел на него серьезно. Что, блядь, уже произошло? – Я знаю, я пиздец как облажался.

\- Ты о чем? – осторожно спросил Фовель. Его руки невольно по привычке легли Орьяну на талию и притянули его ближе.

\- О своем проебе, - Аксель закусил губу и качнулся вперед, фактически укладывая подбородок на грудь Максансу. – Ты имеешь полное право сомневаться во мне, после того, как я струсил. Но клянусь, больше я не дам тебе таких поводов.

\- Малыш, - Максанс вдохнул аромат его волос, зарываясь в них лицом. – Я не сомневался в тебе. Я переживал, вдруг ты не готов.

\- Я готов за тобой куда угодно, - пробормотал Аксель. – Хоть на край света, хоть в Гваделупу. Хоть за пиццей в соседний ресторан.

\- Пиццу ты и сам любишь, хитрый, - рассмеялся Максанс, приподнимая пальцами лицо Акселя.

Тот привычно запрокинул голову и смотрел своими чистыми прозрачными глазами. Не оставляя ни единого шанса ему сопротивляться.

\- Тебя я тоже люблю, - Аксель улыбнулся и потянулся за поцелуем, привстав на цыпочки.

Они целовались в туалете какого-то маленького кафе на Монмартре. Аксель нашел своими руками руки Максанса и крепко сжал их.

И вот, сжимая ладони Акселя, его тонкие пальцы в своих, Максанс вдруг остро почувствовал, что ему бы хотелось ощущать сейчас тут не только свои кольца.

Эта мысль, словно комета, пронеслась у него в голове. Заставив разорвать поцелуй и в шоке уставиться на Акселя.

Тот выглядел немного недовольным. Он был слишком жадным до поцелуев и не любил, когда они прерывались не по его инициативе.

\- Я… - Максанс, все еще слегка объебошенный своими мыслями, не мог связать и двух слов.

\- Если тебе там не решение теоремы Ферма явилось озарением, то я не знаю, какое еще оправдание придумать, - проворчал Аксель. – Ладно, черт с тобой, обломщик, пошли за пиццей.

И они пошли за пиццей.

Тонкая красная линия обвилась вокруг пальцев Максанса и потянулась к руке Акселя.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ага, прикиньте, даже без секса, сама в шоке  
> ниче, скоро наверстаем


	45. Было бы здорово

В последний раз Максанс был в родительском доме не по самой приятной причине.

Сейчас, конечно, все было по-другому.

Агата уже должна была приехать. Она писала, пока они были в поезде.

Так что они с Акселем вдвоем, с сумками на перевес, шли к стоянке такси.

Это была их первая совместная поездка. Не считая того возвращения домой. Но Максанс тогда чувствовал себя недостаточно хорошо, чтобы наслаждаться обществом Акселя в полной мере.

Сегодня же все шло просто отлично.

Поездка заняла всего пару часов, но они отлично провели время, просто читая и слушая музыку.

Это было уютно и комфортно.

Максанса забавлял тот факт, что для поездки к родителям Фовеля Аксель подстригся. А еще принарядился.

На нем были новые джинсы, джемпер красивого бордового цвета. Новые кроссовки.

Орьян выглядел как с обложки. Конечно, в тайне Максанс гордился им. Его бойфренд был невероятно хорош собой.

Здесь, в небольшом городе, их, слава богам, пока не узнавали.

Конечно, Аксель нацепил солнцезащитные очки. Но это мало помогало ему скрыть свою личность.

Разве что, делало еще сексуальнее.

\- Все хорошо? – спросил Аксель, когда они наконец сели в такси. Им предстояло еще примерно полчаса дороги. Плюс-минус.

\- Все нормально, - Максанс улыбнулся.

Он действительно чувствовал себя неплохо. У него давно не было депрессивных эпизодов. В чем явно имелась заслуга Акселя.

Словно почувствовав его настроение, Орьян сжал ладонь Максанса в своей.

Он смотрел в окно, просто держа Макса за руку. И тот был благодарен ему за этот небольшой жест поддержки.

***

\- Я Эстель, - мама протянула Акселю ладонь и тепло улыбнулась. – Добро пожаловать домой, мальчики.

Орьян, выпендрежник, вместо рукопожатия поцеловал ей руку, чем явно заслужил статус любимого ребенка в этом доме.

Засранец умел очаровывать.

\- Мы примем душ, - сказал Максанс, когда они вошли в холл. – Успеем до ужина?

\- Да, конечно, - его мама улыбнулась, все еще завороженно поглядывая на Акселя. – Твой отец все равно еще на работе.

Максанс подтолкнул Орьяна в спину, потому что он, как дурачок, улыбался его матери.

\- Поздравляю, - произнес Фовель, заперев за ними дверь своей комнаты, - ты совершенно очаровал мою мать.

\- Как и ты мою, - ухмыльнулся Аксель. – Она постоянно спрашивает, как у тебя дела.

\- Я боюсь твою маму, - хмыкнул Максанс. Он бросил свою сумку в кресло, а сам упал на кровать. – Иди ко мне.

\- Фовель, - Аксель скинул куртку, разулся и лег к нему под бок, - она тебя обожает.

\- Ага, как же, - Максанс не верил. – В прошлый раз она была готова открутить мне яйца.

\- Она так относится ко всем моим новым знакомым, - Аксель уткнулся прохладным после улицы носом в шею Фовеля. – А ты, тем более, не просто знакомый.

\- А кто же я? – уточнил Максанс с улыбкой. Он обнял Акселя за талию одной рукой, притягивая его на себя.

Орьян забрался на него и лег сверху, уложив подбородок на грудь.

\- Ты мой парень, - он закатил глаза. – Самодовольный ты засранец.

\- Я тебя тоже люблю, - Максанс негромко рассмеялся и подтянул Акселя за бедра выше. Так, чтобы их губы были на одном уровне.

Все время, пока они сюда добирались, у Фовеля была ломка. Так ему хотелось поцеловать Акселя.

Губы у того снова обветрились. Но Максанс не только привык, ему это _нравилось_.

Водить по ним языком, делать их _влажными_. Прикусывать их, затягивать в свой рот. Посасывать.

Он обожал губы Акселя.

Обожал его рот.

Он посасывал его язык, втягивая к себе. Вырывая откуда-то из груди Акселя глухие стоны.

В последний раз, когда они лежали на этой кровати, ему было совсем плохо.

И сейчас хотелось заменить те воспоминания новыми. Более приятными.

\- Ты что творишь? – пытаясь отдышаться, спросил Аксель. Он смотрел на Максанса безумными глазами. Его новая стрижка растрепалась. И тот снова выглядел лет на пятнадцать максимум.

\- Хочу тебя, - ухмыльнулся Фовель. – Это запрещено?

\- Твоя семья внизу, - глаза Акселя расширились еще больше. Казалось бы, куда уж. – Ты сумасшедший.

\- У нас есть немного времени, - Максанс поиграл бровями.

\- Я не хочу трахаться, - голос Акселя предательски дрогнул. Маленький врунишка.

\- На полноценный секс времени и не хватит, - рассмеялся Фовель. Он с нежностью провел пальцами по щеке и влажными губам Акселя. – Но я очень хочу, чтобы ты кончил.

\- Блядь, - Аксель прикрыл глаза, признавая свое поражение.

Да, маленький.

Ты бессилен перед этим искушением.

Чтобы не тратить время, Максанс просто расстегнул ширинку Акселя и сжал его член рукой через белье.

Тот уже был полутвердым.

У самого Фовеля тоже стояло. Он легко заводился, когда дело касалось Акселя.

А сейчас возбуждала и сама ситуация.

Перекатившись на бок, чтобы было удобнее, Максанс просунул бедро между ног Акселя. И потерся о него.  
Аксель окончательно сдался, тихонько застонал и расстегнул джинсы Фовеля.

\- Хочешь прямо так? – спросил он шепотом, будто их мог кто-то услышать. – Насухую?

\- У тебя тут совсем не сухо, - хмыкнул Максанс, размазывая естественную смазку по головке члена Акселя прямо через его боксеры. – Приподнимись.

Аксель выполнил его просьбу, и Макс припустил его джинсы. А затем сделал то же самое со своими.

Это было и смешно, и горячо одновременно.

То, что они, как подростки, зажимались в спальне Фовеля, пока на первом этаже его семья собиралась к ужину.

Их тяжелое дыхание раздавалось в тишине комнаты. Прерываемое тихим шорохом одежды.

Аксель помог Максансу спустить свои, а затем и его трусы.

\- Ох, - выдохнул Фовель, когда ладонь Акселя обхватила его член. – Погоди, малыш, я хочу не так. Подвинься ближе.

Орьян послушался. Теперь они лежали на боку лицом к лицу. Вплотную друг к другу.

Максанс видел сумасшедшие, потемневшие от возбуждения глаза Акселя. Те выглядели словно грозовое небо. Это смотрелось безумно красиво. Это завораживало.

Сплюнув на свою ладонь, он размазал слюну сначала по члену Акселя, а затем и по собственному.

И обхватил их оба рукой.

Аксель вздрогнул.

\- Пиздец, - сорвалось еле слышно с его губ.

Максанс был с ним солидарен.

Прохладный металл от колец холодил кожу. Их ребристые грани приятно массировали. А трение было таким сильным, таким _нужным_ , что крышу срывало на раз-два.

Ощущать одной рукой оба их члена рядом – было чем-то невероятно охуенным.

Максанс уверенно двигал кулаком, подрачивая им обоим. Он видел, как дрожали ресницы Акселя. Слышал, как срывалось с его губ сиплое дыхание. 

Губы Акселя сомкнулись. А затем раскрылись с видимым усилием, словно прилипли друг к другу.

Это было так медленно-тягуче-умопомрачительно, что Максанса буквально перемкнуло.

Он вдруг задрожал всем телом, чувствуя, как сперма толчками стала вырываться из его члена.

Ладонь непроизвольно сжалась сильнее. И Аксель застонал, кусая припухшие после поцелуев губы.

Он дернулся пару раз навстречу, а потом обмяк, кончая.

Это был очень быстрый и какой-то чертовски сладкий оргазм для них обоих.

\- Знаешь, Фовель, - недовольно проворчал Аксель, когда они оба привели дыхание в порядок, - ты такая козлина. Это были мои новые джинсы. Которые я купил специально для этой поездки.

\- Ну, считай, мы их обновили, - Максанс рассмеялся, совершенно не виновато.

***

Ужин проходил отлично.

Аксель после душа вновь почувствовал себя уверенней. И сейчас блистал широкой улыбкой, обольщая родителей Максанса.

\- Эстель, - заявил он, пригубив бокал вина, - ужин просто восхитительный. Я давно не ел такого вкусного стейка.

\- Мои мужчины любят мясо, - мама рассмеялась и подмигнула сначала отцу, потом Максу, - приходится соответствовать.

\- А я вот с мясом не особо дружу, - расстроился Орьян.

\- Могу дать пару уроков завтра, - Эстель улыбнулась. – Сделаем что-то особенное к субботнему обеду.

\- Было бы здорово, - Аксель искренне улыбнулся ей в ответ.

У Максанса заболело в груди.

Это происходило наяву?

Они с Акселем были вместе уже несколько месяцев. Он сам уже был знаком с его родителями. Между ними произошло множество вещей. Хороших и не очень.

Но вот только сейчас, сидя за обеденным столом в доме своих родителей, слушая, как Аксель обсуждает с его матерью рецепты мяса, которое любит Максанс, тот осознал, насколько серьезными стали их отношения.

Аксель правда хотел этого? Научиться чему-то новому ради него, Фовеля?

Правда хотел жить с ним эту жизнь? 

\- Эй, братец, - Агата пихнула его локтем в бок. – Как там погодка на Марсе?

\- А? – Максанс тряхнул головой, выходя из своих мыслей. – Я здесь.

\- Ага, конечно, - Агата ухмыльнулась. – Размечтался уже о чем-то, я же вижу. Колись, о чем фантазировал? О том, как успели перепихнуться, пока мы с маман готовили ужин?

\- Тише ты, - Максанс смутился. – Ты что-то слышала?

\- Нет, - Агата рассмеялась. В голос. Чем привлекла всеобщее внимание. Извинившись, она снова зашептала брату на ухо: - Ты сам себя сейчас спалил.

\- Коза, - Максанс не мог на нее обижаться.

\- Кстати, - Агата вдруг посерьезнела. – Хотела тебе сказать, да все забывала. Со мной тут кое-кто пытался связаться.

\- Кто же? – Фовель вопросительно приподнял брови. Он не смотрел на сестру, поглядывая на Акселя. Тот увлеченно болтал с Эстель и Фабьеном, отцом Максанса. Спелись с зятьком, называется.

\- Элис, - отчеканила Агата. Максанс неохотно оторвал взгляд от Орьяна и посмотрел на сестру. – Да, она уже пару недель пишет мне с просьбой, чтобы ты с ней связался.

\- Да что ей не сидится на месте, - фыркнул Макс, чувствуя приступ раздражения. – То Симону написывала, то Тибальту. Теперь вот тебе.

\- Ну, может потому что ты внес ее в "черный список"? – Агата насмешливо приподняла брови. – Не хочешь с ней поговорить? Узнать, почему она так настойчива.

\- Совершенно точно нет, - покачал головой Максанс. Упоминание о бывшей девушке слегка испортило ему настроение.

Но он вновь перевел взгляд на Акселя, и ровно в тот же момент Орьян посмотрел на него и счастливо улыбнулся.

И все стало хорошо.


	46. Кто такая Элис?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> опять разбавляем флафф

После возвращения от родителей прошло, наверное, пару дней.

Максанс все не мог выкинуть слова Агаты из головы. Что было нужно Элис? Чего она хотела добиться этим разговором?

Пожалуй, он бы так ни к чему и не пришел. Но Симон написал, что она снова пыталась с ним связаться.

Ее настойчивость раздражала.

Максанс решил, что пора прекратить этот террор его друзей и родственников.

Он разблокировал Элис в инстаграме и написал ей, что согласен встретиться и поговорить.

Та ответила почти сразу. Назначила встречу в кафе, где они раньше часто обедали.

Фовель отложил телефон, раздумывая.

Вроде бы и сам предложил, но все равно что-то его тревожило.

Да, этот вопрос надо было закрыть. Но с другой стороны, возможно, стоило сказать Акселю?

Впрочем, что сказать. Что его преследовала бывшая?

Да Орьян ей волосы повыдергивает. И Максансу тоже. За компанию.

Закурив, Макс откинулся на спинку стула.

Он сидел в квартире Жориса. Они работали над фильмом. Сам режиссер общался с Ником, сценаристом, в другой комнате.

Максанс же решал, что ему делать с этим внезапным дерьмом.

Он стряхнул пепел в пепельницу, зависнув на сигарете на несколько долгих секунд.

Потом все же придвинул к себе телефон и ответил согласием.

Это просто нужно было сделать.

В это же мгновение сработало оповещение инстаграма. Аксель сделал новый пост.

Как символично-иронично.

Максанс виновато погладил фотографию Орьяна пальцами с зажатой в них сигаретой.

***

За прошедший год, или больше, Элис изменилась.

Ее волосы стали короче и темнее. И сейчас она отчего-то вовсе не казалась Максансу красивой.

Странно. Даже будто подурнела.

Или это все призма восприятия?

\- Привет, - девушка попыталась поцеловать его в щеку, но Максанс увернулся. – Какой ты бука.

\- Что ты хотела? – Фовель необъяснимо начал злиться. Он опасался, что окажется слаб перед ее влиянием. А на самом деле, она его дико раздражала. Время, когда эта девушка могла им манипулировать, безвозвратно ушло. И слава богу.

\- Поговорить, - Элис села за столик и положила свою большую холщовую сумку на свободный стул. – Извиниться, - она улыбнулась.

Когда-то Максанс считал ее улыбку очаровательной. Сейчас он просто холодно посмотрел в ответ.

\- Я тебя давно простил, - кивнул он, закуривая. Без никотина выдержать этот разговор ему было не по силам.

\- Я знаю, что поступила глупо, бросив тебя там, в другой стране, - Элис вздохнула. Максанс хмыкнул про себя. Актриса погорелого театра. – Мне очень жаль.

\- Это было почти полтора года назад, - Максанс сделал глубокую затяжку и отвернулся, чтобы выпустить дым в сторону. – Почему сейчас? Почему ты третируешь моих знакомых?

\- Потому что ты меня игнорируешь, - Элис фыркнула. Она тоже достала сигареты, подождала пару минут, и когда ей не предложили зажигалку, раздраженно достала свою. – Максанс, скажи, ты вспоминал меня?

\- Я не понимаю смысла этого разговора, - Фовель нервно постучал пальцами по столику. – Я совершенно не заинтересован в общении. 

\- У тебя есть кто-нибудь? – Элис нервно облизнула губы. Странно. Когда так делал Аксель, Максанс возбуждался, сейчас же ему это показалось пошло и мерзко.

Впрочем, почему странно-то.

При мысли об Акселе, внутри что-то закололо. 

Глупый разговор. Глупая встреча. Ни к чему все это было.

\- Да, есть, - ответил Максанс резко. Он затушил сигарету и поднялся. – В общем, пожалуйста, оставь моих знакомых в покое. Между нами давным-давно все кончено. Друзьями мы точно не станем. У меня сейчас прекрасные и _здоровые_ отношения. Я ответил на все твои вопросы?

\- Ты научился быть жестоким, - Элис грустно посмотрела на него.

\- Хорошие учителя были, - Максанс поджал губы. Он достал из бумажника несколько евро за кофе и положил их на столик. – Не ищи со мной встреч. Будь умной, какой ты всегда хотела казаться.

И он ушел, не оглядываясь.

***

Эту неделю они жили у Акселя. 

Максанс решил пройтись пешком и даже забрел в магазин. Купить чего-нибудь к ужину.

Ему неосознанно хотелось извиниться перед Акселем. Пусть и не было, за что извиняться.

Но это все равно бесило Максанса. То, что Элис манипулировала им даже спустя столько времени. Как бы он это ни отрицал.

Если она еще хоть раз предпримет попытку с ним связаться, он просто заявит в полицию.

Впрочем, Максанс знал, он понял это по взгляду девушки, та больше не побеспокоит его.

Купив любимую пиццу Акселя, с трюфелями, пусть и замороженную, Фовель приободрился.

Он вдруг завернул еще и в цветочный магазин. За маленьким букетом тюльпанов.

Эти цветы не были извинением. Они были душевным порывом.

Улыбаясь своим глупым мыслям, Максанс взбежал по лестнице на нужный этаж и позвонил в дверь.

Когда Аксель открыл ее, Макса настигло дежавю. Орьян выглядел хмуро, даже зло. Так, словно собирался устроить взбучку.

\- Кто такая Элис?

Вот так, с порога, ему объявили войну.

Она, блядь, что написала и ему? У Максанса все похолодело внутри.

\- Отвечать будешь? – Аксель бесился. Его ноздри подрагивали от злости. А взгляд буквально метал молнии.

\- Войти дашь? – вздохнув, спросил Максанс.

Он думал, что у него перед носом сейчас захлопнут дверь, но Аксель все же подвинулся, впуская его внутрь.

Максанс разулся и отнес цветы и пиццу на кухню.

Аксель ушел в гостиную, хотя обычно ходил следом, как привязанный.

Уба бросилась под ноги, ласкаясь. Фовель нагнулся, чтобы погладить ее, и увидел на полу осколки стекла.

Он нахмурился. Собрал их. Открыл дверцу шкафчика под мойкой, чтобы выбросить мусор, и увидел в ведре разбитые тарелки и стакан.

Ясно, Аксель снова колотил посуду.

В груди все жгло и болело. Максанс пока не понимал, с чем именно ему сейчас придется разбираться.

Он оттягивал момент возвращения в гостиную. Но делать это бесконечно, не мог.

Орьян сидел на диване, скрестив руки на груди. Он выглядел хмурым и обиженным.

Очень-очень обиженным.

Его маленький мальчик. Максансу было больно от того, что именно он стал виной всему.

Правда, он еще понятия не имел, чему.

\- Где ты был? – спросил Аксель, когда Фовель вошел в комнату и встал у двери. Будто не решаясь пройти дальше. – Впрочем, можешь, блядь, не отвечать. Спасибо фанатам, я уже все видел.

Максанс обмер.

Что?

\- Ух ты, - Аксель презрительно скривил губы, посмотрев на него, - побелел прям. Скорую не вызвать?

Максанс нащупал в заднем кармане джинсов телефон и достал его. Деревянными пальцами он разблокировал экран и открыл инстаграм.

Фотографии сами нашли его.

Чертовы вездесущие фанаты.

Они сделали снимок с ним и Элис. Да еще и подписали ее истеричным «снова вместе???!».

Пиздец.

Сжав телефон в руке, Максанс застонал от досады.

\- Черт подери, Аксель, ты все не так понял.

\- Что именно я понял не так? – Аксель снова не смотрел на него. Он сидел, уставившись в стену поверх плазмы.

\- Это моя бывшая девушка, - Максанс говорил, чувствуя внутри невероятное напряжение. Каждое слово давалось ему с большим трудом. Словно из него тянули их тисками. Теми самыми, которыми сейчас было сковано его сердце. – Она какое-то время искала со мной встреч. Поскольку я везде ее заблокировал, она писала моим друзьям, даже Агате. Я решил с ней поговорить.

\- И как поговорили? – холодно спросил Аксель. Его нога, закинутая на другую, нервно подрагивала.

Максанс понимал, как тяжело и больно было сейчас его мальчику. Такому ревнивому.

Хотелось стиснуть его в объятиях.

Он невольно сделал шаг навстречу.

\- Акси…

Аксель резко вскочил на ноги. Чувствовалось, что он был на взводе. Его тело буквально раздирало яростью.

\- Знаешь, Фовель, что самое дерьмовое? – он стоял в паре метров от Максанса, сжав кулаки. – Я ведь знаю, что ты мне не изменял. Знаю, что ты меня, блядь, любишь. Но дерьмо в том, что ты мне ничего не сказал. Понимаешь?

\- Аксель, - Максанс вздохнул. Одновременно от облегчения и боли. Смешанное чувство. Когда еще не отпустило, но дышать стало чуть легче. – Я не хотел, чтобы…

\- Блядь, да хватит! – рявкнул Аксель. – Просто признай это. Ты надеялся, что я не узнаю. Как же меня это бесит, ты не представляешь! – Орьян повысил голос. Он фактически орал. Таким Максанс не видел его еще ни в одной ссоре. – Да, я сам облажался тогда. Не сказал тебе о своих страхах. Но я надеялся, что мы это прошли! Что подобного больше не будет!

Максанс не выдержал. Он сделал этот шаг, разделявший их, и попытался обнять Акселя.

Но тот неожиданно вырвался. При этом заехав Фовелю локтем в нос. Даже не заметив этого.

\- Да отъеьбись ты! – крикнул он и выбежал из комнаты.

Максанс, ошеломленный, смотрел ему вслед.

Потом он почувствовал что-то влажное у себя на лице. Провел по нему рукой.

Кровь. Заебись.

***

Прошло уже часа два.

Аксель сначала отсиживался в кухне. Потом прошмыгнул на второй этаж, пока Максанс был в ванной.

Фовель чувствовал себя раздавленным.

Он не понимал, почему все пошло по пизде.

Хотя, блядь, все он понимал.

Аксель имел полное право злиться. И Аксель был прав.

Максанс просто надеялся, что тот не узнает.

Идиотизм.

Зачем вообще было держать все в тайне. Впрочем, и тайны-то никакой не было.

Да ничего не было!

Яйца выеденного ситуация не стоила. Но почему все так дерьмово сейчас?

Максанс сидел в гостиной, не потрудившись включить свет. Он забился в самый угол дивана, обхватив свои колени руками.

В его голове, в его душе скапливалась темнота.

Обычно справиться с такими моментами ему помогал Аксель.

Но сегодня именно Аксель забрал из Максанса весь свет.

И только Фовель сам был в этом виноват.

Ему казалось, он начал проваливаться в дрему. Уставший мозг пытался отключиться.

И тут в темноте раздалось тихое и усталое:

\- Поговорим?


	47. Лишь между ними

Аксель опустился рядом на диван с тихим вздохом.

Максанс знал, что Орьяну обычно надо давать перегореть. Но эти часы ожидания все равно были мучительны.

\- Максанс, - голос Акселя звучал приглушенно, сдавленно. Будто бы он плакал все то время, что его не было. Впрочем, так наверняка и было. – Пожалуйста, давай договоримся…

\- Аксель, - до Фовеля словно только что дошло, что Аксель сидит рядом с ним. Реакция была какой-то заторможенной. Он нащупал в темноте руку Орьяна, лежащую на диване между ними, и сжал ее.

\- Погоди, - попросил Аксель, шумно сглотнув, - не перебивай меня, ладно? Пожалуйста, давай договоримся, что не будем скрывать подобных вещей друг от друга. Хорошо? Я знаю, - поспешил добавить он, - я и сам далеко не подарок. Но я буду стараться. И ты, пожалуйста, ты тоже…

Его голос окончательно дрогнул, и Максанс не выдержал. Он порывисто обнял Акселя, прижимая к своей груди.

\- Я клянусь тебе, - Максанс поцеловал его в макушку, - между нами больше не будет таких недомолвок. Мы будем решать наши проблемы сообща. Какими бы пустыми или незначительными они нам не казались. Хорошо?

Аксель судорожно вдохнул воздух, видимо справляясь с сухим рыданием. Признаться, Максанс и сам был на грани того, чтобы разреветься.

Настолько сильные эмоции сейчас его переполняли.

Перекручивали.

\- Ты себе представить не можешь, - проговорил Аксель, помолчав какое-то время, - что я испытал, когда увидел то фото. Сначала я подумал, что это какое-то старье. Но потом узнал одежду, которую ты надевал утром.

\- Малыш, - Максанс обнял его лицо обеими руками и приподнял, чтобы посмотреть в глаза. В тех предсказуемо стояли слезы. – Это действительно был просто разговор.

\- Я… - Аксель прикрыл глаза, успокаиваясь, - я понимаю. Но это было больно.

\- Прости меня, - Максанс мягко коснулся своими губами его губ. Чуть солоноватых на вкус из-за пролитых слез.

Все-таки Аксель такая плакса.

Их поцелуй не нес в себе никакого сексуального подтекста. Он скорее был каким-то искуплением.

Освобождением для них обоих.

Максанс сейчас настолько сильно чувствовал эмоции Акселя, что готов был снять с себя кожу, чтобы пустить его к себе внутрь. Чтобы обнять еще сильнее, чем мог физически.

И, наверное, так и происходило.

Они целовались какое-то время, пока обоим не стало хватать дыхания.

Ладони Максанса нежно поглаживали спину Акселя.

\- Давай я сделаю тебе чай? – предложил Фовель.

\- Чай? – устало хмыкнул Аксель. – Видимо, я выгляжу совсем херово. Нет чтобы предложить виски.

\- Виски я выпью сам, - Максанс улыбнулся и поднялся с дивана, утягивая Орьяна за собой.

***

На кухне Максанс действительно поставил чайник на плиту.

Он открыл окно и прикурил сигарету. Пачка теперь постоянно лежала на подоконнике.

Они не стали включать свет. Его хватало от фонарных столбов с улицы.

Аксель провел рукой по спинке стула и посмотрел на Максанса.

\- Максо, - обратился он, видимо раздумывая над тем, что собирался сказать, - ты был счастлив с ней?

\- Аксель, нет, - Максанс покачал головой и сделал шаг навстречу. – Нет, мы не будем это обсуждать.

\- Я просто хочу понять, - Аксель сжал спинку стула. Было видно, как он напряжен. – Я хочу быть уверен, что ты не сбежишь от сложных и тайных отношений с парнем к девушке, которую…

\- Аксель, блядь, - Максанс немного разозлился. Он резко подошел к Орьяну и обнял его одной рукой. Во второй сжимая сигарету. – Запомни и никогда не вздумай сомневаться. Во-первых, отношения с тобой – не сложные. Они самое прекрасное, что случалось со мной за всю мою жизнь. Во-вторых, если я бы был с ней так счастлив, то не расстался бы, и уже давно вернулся.

\- Ладно, - Аксель вздохнул, немного расслабляясь в руках Фовеля. – Ладно, - повторил он. – Просто я знаю, что вечно закатываю тебе сцены, что я не уверен в себе. Что…

\- Акси, - Максанс немного отстранился, чтобы посмотреть ему в лицо. – Я открою тебе тайну, но твоя ревность для меня – это просто удовольствие. Мне нравится, что ты меня ревнуешь. Мне нравится, что ты хочешь, чтобы я тебе принадлежал. Понимаешь? Твоя ревность не болезненная. Она немного забавная, она очень милая. И она – полная любви. Вот, что вижу я. У меня ведь точно также. Конечно, я ревную немного меньше. Возможно, потому что я старше, - он усмехнулся и потерся носом о нос Акселя, - но уж точно не потому, что меньше люблю. 

\- Мне нравится, когда ты ревнуешь, - Аксель улыбнулся, окончательно оттаивая. – Можно и побольше.

\- Договорились, - Максанс тихо рассмеялся, - не буду себе отказывать ни в чем.

\- Мы такие идиоты, - Аксель горестно вздохнул. Он обнял Фовеля обеими руками за талию и прижался щекой к его груди.

\- Ага, - согласился Максанс, улыбаясь.

Они такие идиоты.

***

\- Ты купил мне цветы, - Аксель, сидящий за столом с чашкой чая, кивнул на тюльпаны. Те гордо стояли посреди стола в вазе. Интересно, кто же их туда поставил?

\- Ага, точно, - хмыкнул Максанс. Он не стал пить виски. Чай тоже отлично подошел. Да и повода напиваться больше не было. – И пиццу.

\- И пиццу, - Аксель хитро улыбнулся. – Хочешь есть?

\- Почему нет, - Максанс пожал плечами, откинувшись на спинку стула.

Вот так в два часа ночи они начали готовить пиццу.

Чувствовалось, как напряжение между ними абсолютно разрядилось.

Возможно, что-то подобное назревало давно. Или назрело бы из чего-то другого.

Это было нужно им, чтобы перейти на очередную новую ступень.

Еще один узелок на их красной нити.

Максанс с легкой улыбкой наблюдал за тем, как Аксель возится с духовкой, разогревая пиццу.

Это выглядело очень уютно. Очень по-домашнему.

Он вспомнил, как какое-то время назад ему пришла в голову мысль о том, что он хотел бы чувствовать кольцо на пальце Акселя.

Но что такое кольцо?

Это лишь символ.

Вопрос ведь в другом.

Готовы ли они были столкнуться со всем тем, что несли в себе подобные символы.

С теми проблемами, которые будут возникать неизбежно.

Готовы ли они решить их по-взрослому? Не импульсивно, как недавние подростки.

А как люди, уверенные друг в друге. Уверенные в том, что один прикроет другого.

Сегодняшний вечер показал, что да, готовы.

Возможно, у них были еще некоторые проблемы с доверием. Но они становились все более и более незначительными перед силой того, что они друг к другу испытывали.

Сначала они решали свои ссоры поцелуями. Да и причины у них были пустяковые.

Потом стали избегать друг друга. Но прошли и через это.

Сейчас же, Аксель никуда не сбежал. Максанс тоже.

Они оба остыли и просто решили то, что встало между ними.

Наверное, именно это и чувствовал Максанс, когда сегодня говорил Элис о том, что его отношения с Акселем здоровые.

Они правильные.

Отношений без ссор не бывает.

Бывают разные пути их разрешения.

И они с Акселем, кажется, нащупали самый верный.

***

Уже позже, почти под утро, когда они лежали в постели, обнявшись, без сна, Аксель спросил:

\- Ты думал когда-нибудь о каминг-ауте?

Максанс задумался. Вопрос был сложным. С подоплекой.

\- Если честно, - ответил он после минутного молчания, - не особо. Не в том плане, что я даже не рассматриваю такой вариант. А в том, что для меня вторично мнение общества.

\- Понимаю, - Аксель вздохнул. Он поудобнее устроился, перебравшись выше и уложив подбородок на грудь Фовеля. – Мне иногда приходят в голову подобные мысли. Как сильно поменялась бы наша жизнь? Остались бы у нас предложения ролей? Не отвернулись бы друзья?

\- Ну, начнем с того, - Максанс пропустил волосы Акселя сквозь пальцы. Те, как и всегда, были безумно мягкими. – Что наши друзья прекрасно знают о нашей ориентации. И это совершенно точно не мешает им пить в нашей компании.

\- Да ну тебя, - Аксель рассмеялся. – Ты меня понял.

\- Конечно, понял, - Максанс улыбнулся. – Думаю, за это точно переживать не стоит. Конечно, всегда найдутся те, кто станет осуждать. Кто не поймет. Но лучше ведь, если от таких людей избавиться? Согласен? – Аксель кивнул и поцеловал татуировку на груди Макса. У того побежали мурашки по коже от нежности. – А что касается, работы. Тут, пожалуй, действительно могут быть проблемы.

\- Именно, - Аксель кисло скривил губы. – Меня это гложет. Меня гложет, что я не могу быть собой настоящим из боязни потерять любимое дело. Это раздирает меня на куски.

Ох. Максанс и не думал, что его мальчика настолько волновал этот вопрос.

\- Ты любишь театр, - согласился Максанс, - и это нормально, что ты боишься потерять его.

\- Но и тебя я тоже люблю, - Аксель вдруг укусил его за сосок, заставив вздрогнуть. Не сильно, фактически одними губами. Но ощутимо. – И ты не представляешь, как мне хочется сказать им всем, что ты мой. Черт возьми. Не какой-нибудь Элис. Или очередной модели, с которой просто снимался. А мой. Весь. Полностью. До кончиков волос. До самого последнего вздоха.

\- Ты такой собственник, - Максанс с любовью смотрел на Акселя, который с каждым словом распалялся все больше.

\- Да, - согласился Орьян, тряхнув волосами. – А еще меня бесит, что я не могу открыто демонстрировать своих чувств. Мне хочется кричать о них всему миру.

\- Это потому что нельзя, - Максанс рассмеялся. – Если бы мы были вместе открыто, тебе бы это быстро наскучило.

\- Ага, щас, - фыркнул Аксель. – Надейся. Когда это случится, я выложу твои самые откровенные снимки в свой инстаграм. 

\- Когда? – Фовель провел рукой по его щеке, очерчивая острый контур скулы. – То есть, ты все же рассматриваешь такой вариант?

\- Не исключаю, - Аксель поджал губы. – Лет в шестьдесят.

\- Ох, - наигранно ужаснулся Максанс. – Боюсь, к тому времени мои откровенные фотографии будут лишь пугать людей.

\- Надейся, - Аксель ухмыльнулся, - ты всегда будешь сексуальным.

И он поцеловал Максанса.

Тот обнял его в ответ, чувствуя, как приятное тепло разливается в груди.

Какая разница, сколько людей знает об их любви. 

Все самое важное все равно всегда останется лишь между ними.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> котики, я тороплюсь на пятничный сабантуй в скайпе, поэтому глава вообще не вычитана
> 
> она жутко сопливая, но мне нужно было все это сказать, терпите)))


	48. Из любви к искусству

Максанс опаздывал.

Он пиздец как опаздывал.

Он должен был забрать Акселя еще - Фовель покосился на часы и застонал - двадцать минут назад.

Орьян его точно убьет.

Они и так не виделись почти неделю. А теперь Максанс безбожно опаздывал.

Гиперответственный Аксель в принципе любил пунктуальность. А когда она касалась свиданий, троекратно.

Да, они собирались сходить на свидание.

На самом деле, им нечасто удавалось это сделать. Выбраться куда-то только вдвоем. Именно как пара.

Но Максанс действительно очень соскучился. Из-за чертовой работы, проектов, загруженности Акселя в театре, они ночевали эти дни каждый у себя.

И Фовель решил, что можно было и побаловать друг друга.

В Париже уже во всю буйствовала весна. Поэтому авто-кинотеатры начали свою работу.

Максанс сначала подумал, было, устроить полноценный пикник. Но решил, что пива им хватит. А пиццу можно заказать и на месте.

Ладно, возможно, он был не самым супер-романтичным парнем на свете. Но Аксель не жаловался.

Орьян ждал его у черного входа театра.

Максанс опоздал настолько, что даже поклонницы уже разбежались.

Орьян смерил его своим коронным взглядом главной сучки Парижа.

Фовель снял шлем и широко ухмыльнулся.

\- Детка, тебя прокатить?

Аксель закатил глаза. Он огляделся и подошел к Максансу. Обнял его за шею и глубоко, жадно поцеловал.

\- Убить тебя готов, - пробормотал он, разорвав поцелуй, чтобы отдышаться. – У тебя, блядь, щетина. Это вообще законно, быть таким?

\- Как будто ты никогда не видел моей щетины, - Максанс тихо рассмеялся. Счастливый до неприличия.

\- Не такой длинной, - Аксель погладил его щеке рукой. – Поехали?

\- Поехали, - Максанс потерся о его ладонь и улыбнулся.

***

Припарковав мотоцикл чуть в стороне от основной площадки перед большим экраном, Максанс расстелил плед и достал из мини-холодильника пиво.

\- Серьезно? – Аксель приподнял брови. – Ты так заморочился? Чертов холодильник?

\- Свидание, - Максанс подвигал бровями и сел на мягкий плед. Он оперся спиной на мотоцикл и с удовольствием вытянул ноги. – Иди ко мне.

Аксель не стал капризничать. Он устроился у Фовеля между ног, откинувшись спиной ему на грудь.

Ощущать его вот так, _рядом-рядом_ , было невероятно хорошо.

Не то чтобы Максанс к такому не привык. Напротив. Просто сейчас они фактически были в людном месте.

И это было чем-то новым.

Конечно, их никто не видел. Но теоретически мог увидеть любой.

Это заставляло кровь бежать по венам быстрее.

Это и еще запах волос Акселя.

Максанс уткнулся в них носом и вдохнул полной грудью.

Как же он все-таки соскучился.

\- Хватит нюхать меня, маньяк, - проворчал Орьян, совершенно ненатурально возмущаясь.

На самом деле, Максанс чувствовал, что тот был расслаблен и доволен. Акселю, даже больше, чем Фовелю, нравилось, когда они могли быть рядом, не прячась.

Да и выбор фильма он должен был оценить.

\- «Шербурские зонтики»? – пробормотал Орьян, когда начались титры. – Хм.

В этом «хм» было много всего. Это было и одобрение, и благодарность, и просто удовольствие и предвкушение от просмотра.

Максанс улыбнулся. Он поцеловал Акселя в висок и открыл свое пиво.

Пусть у них не так часто выдавались подобные вечера, которые можно было назвать полноценными свиданиями.

Зато они брали от них все по полной.

***

К середине фильма Максанс немного заскучал.

Он любил кино. Но не настолько древнее.

Это было для Акселя.

Сам Фовель допил пиво и стал рассматривать щеку Орьяна, которую удавалось увидеть.

Ему нравился этот профиль.

Он не был классически красивым. Но чем дольше его рассматриваешь, тем все более завораживающим он начинает казаться.

\- Ты пялишься, - пробормотал Орьян. Он сделал последний глоток из своей бутылки и отложил ее в сторону. Потом повернул голову к Максансу. – Поцелуй меня.

Максанс обожал, когда в Акселе просыпался маленький командир.

А еще он обожал целовать Акселя.

Сейчас на улице его губы оказались холодными и, _как удивительно_ , снова обветренными.

С легким привкусом пива.

Совершенно охуительно. Совершенно.

Они целовались медленно, с языком. Ласкаясь и наслаждаясь друг другом.

Максанс положил руку Акселю на бедро, поглаживая.

Провел ею вверх, забрался под куртку и нашел теплую кожу на животе.

\- Максо, - Аксель попытался отстраниться, его дыхание сбилось. – Мы фильм смотрим.

Фильм? Какой, к херам, фильм?

Максанс страдальчески вздохнул.

\- Потерпи, - Аксель закусил губу, жадно разглядывая его лицо. – Осталось меньше часа.

Ха. Как будто это утешало.

Но Фовель все же взял себя в руки. Точнее, Акселя.

Он крепче обнял его, прижимая ладонью за голый живот. А губами уткнулся в его шею.

Оставляя на ней мелкие поцелуи-укусы.

Хочет Орьян там свой фильм смотреть, так пусть пытается.

***

\- К тебе или ко мне? – спросил Максанс, когда чертов фильм наконец закончился.

Он уже был откровенно на взводе. А Аксель, маленький засранец, был совершенно всем доволен.

Кроме засоса. Его Максанс поставил ему из вредности. Ну, и из любви к искусству. К искусству секса.

\- Давай к тебе, - Аксель закусил губу, раздумывая. Он уже надел шлем и был похож на маленького инопланетянина. – У меня такой срач.

\- А то будто у меня порядок, - хмыкнул Максанс, поворачивая ключ в замке зажигания. – Садись.

Орьян послушно уселся и привычно обнял его за талию.

Его тело идеально вписывалось в изгибы тела Фовеля. Наверное, в этом был какой-то тайный смысл.

Что-то вроде того, что они предназначены друг другу судьбой. Или типа этого.

Весь вечер Максанс был образцовым бойфрендом.

Устроил своему мальчику настоящее свидание. Встретил после работы, отвез в кино, почти не распускал руки.

Почти. В меру.

Но сейчас он мог думать лишь о том, как побыстрее добраться домой и затащить Акселя в постель.

Заняться с ним любовью. Сексом. Трахнуть его.

Похуй. Как ни назови.

И Аксель это наверняка понимал. Своими наглыми пальцами он поглаживал живот Максанса через тонкую ткань ветровки.

А потом и вовсе обнаглел. Задрал ее и коснулся голой кожи.

Да, Фовель и сам играл сегодня также нечестно. Но, блядь, сейчас-то он был за рулем.

Маленький говнюк у него за спиной распускал руки так, будто они уже были в кровати.

Пытаться как-то спорить сейчас было бесполезно. Поэтому Фовель просто надавил на педаль газа до упора.

***

Как на зло, когда они вошли в подъезд, там оказалась соседка Максанса. Вредная бабка лет ста двадцати пяти. Или около того.

Она покосилась на них с Акселем и стала медленно подниматься по лестнице.

Максанс попытался ее обойти, но та, будто нарочно, раскачивалась из стороны в сторону, занимая всю узкую лестницу.

Аксель пытался не заржать. Сучонок.

Сделав глубокий вдох, Фовель постарался успокоиться.

Но этому мешал тот маленький факт, что член у него в штанах уже, блядь, колом стоял.

Наконец жалкие четыре пролета были преодолены, и Максанс буквально бросился к своей двери.

Он агрессивно изнасиловал ключом замочную скважину и ввалился в прихожую, матерясь сквозь зубы.

Аксель откровенно и, не таясь, ржал у него за спиной.

\- Я тебя, суку, сейчас так выебу, - пообещал Максанс, разуваясь.

Он бросил ключи и телефон на тумбочку. Скинул куртку и тут же стащил с себя джемпер, ухватив его сзади за ворот.

\- Раздевайся, что смотришь? – рявкнул он на ржущего Акселя. – Не беси меня, Орьян.

\- Мне в душ надо, - заявил тот, покачав головой.

\- Пять минут у тебя, - Максанс показал ему средний палец и пошел в комнату. На ходу расстегивая джинсы.

Он хотел трахаться.

Удивительно, но ни поездка домой, ни прогулка по лестнице ничуть не остудили этого его желания.

Напротив, лишь раззадорили.

Раздевшись до белья, Максанс побросал одежду на кресло. Похуй. И так бардак. Акселю тоже похрен.

Он открыл окно, чтобы впустить в комнату свежий воздух. Расстелил постель. Достал смазку.

Если Аксель рассчитывал сегодня на долгую прелюдию, он обломается.

Максанс поставил пластинку Джимми Хендрикса и закурил.

Он рассматривал привычный вид на парижские крыши из своего окна, когда услышал, что вода в душе стихла.

И сигарета кончилась.

Как удачно.

Затушив окурок, Максанс снял свои боксеры и сел на кровать.

Его тяжелый, твердый член лег на бедро. Фовель сжал его у основания, чтобы возбуждение немного отступило.

Но знание, что Аксель сейчас войдет сюда, мокрый и голый после душа, ничуть не помогало успокоиться.

А надо ли было?

Орьян не разочаровал.

Он вышел из ванной абсолютно обнаженный.

Максанс часто видел его обнаженным, сотни раз. Но вот так, в полный рост, совсем давно.

Как же Аксель был хорош.

В плечах он не был такой вешалкой, как Фовель. Но те смотрелись очень гармонично для его фигуры. Тонкая талия. Длинные ноги, даже при его невысоком росте.

И член.

При взгляде на него, рот Максанса каждый раз наполнялся слюной. Этот не стал исключением.

\- Иди ко мне, - позвал Фовель.

Аксель улыбнулся и подошел.

Он залез сверху, практически на колени к Максансу, и толкнул его спиной назад.

Обхватив Акселя за талию, Фовель увлек его на себя.

\- Ты ведь понимаешь, что за все сейчас поплатишься? – Максанс вопросительно выгнул брови. Его ладони сжимали Акселя, фиксируя на месте, хоть тот и пытался как-то потереться.

\- Не понимаю, о чем ты, - Орьян закатил глаза.

\- Сейчас объясню, - Максанс ухмыльнулся и впился в его губы _научно-популярным_ поцелуем.

Они целовались какое-то время, пока у обоих не кончилось дыхание и терпение.

Максанс перекатился на кровати, подминая Акселя под себя.

Тот мигом стал покорным. Прогнулся в спинке, развел ноги и шире раскрыл рот. Когда пальцы Фовеля потянули его за нижнюю губу.

Блядь. Максансу хотелось забраться в Акселя целиком.

Членом, языком, пальцами. Всем собой.

Разорвав поцелуй, Максанс двинулся языком к уху Акселя. Пальцы же его по-прежнему оставались у него во рту.

Орьян обсасывал их, вытворяя что-то совершенно порнографическое.

Наконец, когда те стали идеально влажными, Максанс вынул их и опустил руку вниз. Ему нравилось растягивать Акселя.

Чувствовать, каким горячим, тугим и гладким тот был внутри.

Это доставляло нереальное удовольствие.

Аксель явно пытался сам что-то сделать в душе, но этого определенно было мало.

Пальцы Максанса, всего два, с таким трудом протискивались внутрь, что Аксель протестующе захныкал.

Приподнявшись, Максанс свободной рукой дотянулся до смазки. Он зубами открыл крышку и выдавил немного прохладного геля на свои пальцы сверху, пока те все еще находились внутри Акселя.

Фовель кайфовал, рассматривая, как его пальцы двигались внутри задницы Акселя.

Та была круглой, гладкой. Идеальной формы.

И пальцы Максанса смотрелись в ней идеально. Сегодня на них не было колец. А жаль.

Погладив Орьяна по животу, Максанс потянулся, поцеловал его в губы и улыбнулся.

\- Детка, перевернись, - попросил он.

Аксель, лежащий с закушенной губой, только кивнул и прикрыл глаза.

Придерживая его под живот, Максанс перевернул парня. Его рука буквально провернулась внутри Акселя, заставив того негромко застонать.

В таком ракурсе задница Акселя смотрела еще идеальней. Если такое вообще было возможно.

Добавив смазки, Максанс ввел в него уже три пальца, растрахивая и растягивая тугую дырку.

Его член уже, блядь, буквально изнывал. Головка была влажной от предэякулята. Он подергивался от возбуждения.

Аксель и сам был на взводе.

Он так прогнулся, выставляя себя, что его плечи касались кровати. А задница была у Максанс почти перед носом.

Он вынул пальцы, наблюдая, как дырка медленно закрывается обратно под напором тугих мышц.

Но не до конца.

Идеально.

Потерев большим пальцем ее край, Максанс надавил вниз, раскрывая.

Аксель громко застонал.

\- Потерпи, - попросил Фовель, сам уже еле сдерживаясь.

Он нанес еще смазки на пальцы, часть размазав по члену, а остальное – по краям дырки.

Потом встал на колени позади Акселя, обхватил его за бедра и толкнулся на пробу членом вперед.

Тот проехался головкой по промежности Орьяна, чуть надавливая на нее.

\- Блядь, - сдавленно выругался Аксель. – Хватит издеваться.

Максанс негромко рассмеялся и снова толкнулся бедрами вперед. На этот раз точнее.

Он наблюдал, как толстая головка члена, растягивая тугие мышцы, проталкивается внутрь.

Края дырки покраснели. Натянулись будто бы до предела. Но Максанс знал, что Аксель способен на большее.

Дав ему немного привыкнуть, Фовель плавно вошел на всю длину.

Он полюбовался на красивый изгиб спины Акселя. Положил ладонь ему на поясницу. Наклонился вперед и начал его трахать.

Это было охуительно.

Это всегда было охуительно. Но сегодня как-то особенно.

После небольшого перерыва задница Акселя снова была как девственная.

Восхитительно тугая.

Первые пару минут толчки давались с большим трудом. Даже несмотря на количество смазки, на то, что ее растягивали, эта задница была охуительно узкой.

Максанс то двигался быстро, буквально вбиваясь в Акселя, загоняя в него член до предела. То замедлялся. Любуясь, как кожа вокруг ануса натягивается от его члена.

Он вынимал его полностью, рассматривая раскрытую уже дырку. Потом приставлял головку и мучительно-медленно проталкивал ее внутрь.

Аксель, совершенно не сдерживаясь, стонал в полный голос.

Это у себя в квартире он как-то пытался заглушить свои вопли. У Максанса же, засранец, вообще не думал о приличиях.

Впрочем, Фовелю было похуй.

Пусть все знают, как его мальчику хорошо.

В какой-то момент, видя, что дырка Акселя уже достаточно растянута, Максанс облизнул губы и посмотрел на нее.

Блядь.

Ему очень хотелось кое-что попробовать.

Попробовать больше.

Он знал, что Аксель ему доверял. И злоупотреблять этим доверием не хотел.

Что ж, если Орьяну не понравится, он сразу же прекратит.

Продолжая неспешно трахать Акселя, Максанс подобрал с кровати тюбик со смазкой и выдавил еще себе на пальцы.

Он притормозил. Сделал глубокий вдох и погладил пальцами края натянутой дырки.

Аксель задрожал под ним от удовольствия.

Наклонившись вперед, Максанс поцеловал его в лопатку и прошептал:

\- Малыш, если будет больно, скажи.

А потом выпрямился и на очередном толчке добавил к своему члену палец.

Ох, блядь.

Казалось, это было слишком много.

Аксель вскрикнул. Он напрягся всем телом. Осознавая. Привыкая.

Максанс снова закусил губу.

У него на лбу от напряжения выступил пот.

Двинувшись вперед, он вошел до конца.

Свободной рукой он ласково поглаживал Акселя по бедру, удерживая его на месте.

\- Максо, - прохныкал тот.

\- Так нормально? – спросил Максанс, двинув бедрами.

\- Да, - ответил Аксель чуть дрожащим голосом.

Фовель хорошо различал его интонации. И знал, что Орьян сейчас, несмотря на возможный дискомфорт, получал удовольствие.

Но Максанс все равно старался двигаться аккуратно. Давая привыкнуть окончательно.

Мышцы подались. Они растянулись достаточно.

И тогда Максанс добавил еще один палец.

Да, вот так было идеально.

Поначалу они еле-еле втиснулись. Края дырки так натянулись и покраснели, что на какое-то мгновение Максанс подумал, не переборщил ли он.

Но Аксель шумно выдохнул и произнес чуть капризно:

\- Ты трахать меня будешь сегодня?

Ах, ты ж маленький говнюк.

Ну, и Максанс трахнул. Как говорится, он человек простой. Его мальчик попросил, он сделал.

Да, какое-то время двигаться было не совсем удобно. Слишком туго.

Но задница Акселя приноровилась чертовски быстро. И уже через несколько минут Максанс размашисто ебал ее.

С такой силой, что Аксель буквально катался по постели. Туда-сюда.

Он пытался за что-то ухватиться, но тщетно.

В отличие от кровати Орьяна, у Максанса не было изголовья.

Бедному Акселю некуда было деться.

Во всех смыслах.

Он подвывал на все лады, уткнувшись в подушку лицом. Максанс видел, как раскраснелись его щеки.

От смущения. От возбуждения.

Он и сам испытывал всю гамму эмоций.

Это удовольствие было каким-то запредельным. Словно Аксель дал ему настолько много, насколько в принципе невозможно было.

Осознание этого, а еще и невероятно острые ощущения от горячей, тугой и гладкой задницы Акселя сделали свое дело довольно скоро.

На последних движениях Максанс вынул пальцы и ухватился за бедра Акселя обеими руками.

Он с такой яростью, даже рычанием, делал эти последние толчки, что Аксель выл в полный голос почти на одной ноте.

Это было так хорошо. У Максанс в голове зашумело. Его всего будто выдернуло из тела и забросило обратно.

Он с глухим стоном кончил, оседая на спину Акселя, чувствуя, как толчками изливается спермой его член внутри. Как подрагивает и сам Аксель, тоже кончивший следом за ним.

***

\- Все в порядке? – они валялись в кровати, остывая после секса. 

Аксель на животе, Максанс сверху на нем. Он водил узоры пальцем у него по спине и целовал родинки, которые находил.

\- Мгхм, - невнятно ответил разморенный и сонный Аксель. – Идеально.

\- Надеюсь, я не переборщил? – Максанс поцеловал его в затылок.

\- Знаешь, что я люблю в тебе? – Аксель заворочался, поворачивая голову, чтобы было легче говорить. – Ты отключаешь мозг во время секса. И это идеально. Потому что ты не заморачиваешься и не пиздострадаешь, когда трахаешься. Но, бля, ты зачем-то начинаешь делать это после.

\- Сучонок, - рассмеялся Максанс и шлепнул его по заднице. Удовлетворившись громким «ай», он снова положил голову Акселю на спину и удовлетворенно вздохнул. – Люблю тебя.

\- И я тебя, - промурлыкал довольный Орьян. – Но моя задница завтра точно не скажет мне спасибо.

\- Мне очень жаль, - почти искренне ответил Максанс. Почти.

\- Тебе не жаль, - тут же раскусил его Аксель.

\- Мне не жаль.


	49. Это ужасно. Но мне нравится

Оставив мотоцикл на стоянке, Максанс шел к клубу, в котором Аксель зависал с друзьями.

Те сбросили ему сообщение, что задницу Орьяна пора было забирать. Иначе, в скором времени тот бы залез на барную стойку.

Максансу, конечно, нравился «Дикий койот»*, но лучше без участия его парня.

Случайно бросив взгляд в одну из витрин, Максанс поморщился.

Сегодня его волосы покрасили в черный цвет. Для роли Волан де Морта. Да, он хотел эту роль. Ему даже нравился образ, созданный гримерами.

Но, блядь.

Эти волосы.

Как же они его бесили. Сам на себя не похож.

Аксель, к слову, его еще не видел.

В клубе оказалось довольно людно. Максансу пришлось побродить среди посетителей, чтобы разглядеть знакомые макушки.

Аксель, Лео и Орео отплясывали на танцполе.

Боже, как же пиздецки был пьян Орьян.

Степень его опьянения всегда легко считывалась по амплитуде его вихляний задницей.

Сейчас эта амплитуда приближалась к значению – еще немного и я вырублюсь, но я охуеть как доволен собой в эту минуту.

Лео и Орео покачивались вдвоем в такт какой-то своей мелодии. Те еще два орка. Похоже, тоже в говно.

Прорвавшись к Акселю, Максанс обнял его со спины за талию и прошептал на ухо:

\- Малыш, я забираю тебя домой.

Аксель что-то протестующе замычал. Потом обернулся, все еще продолжая танцевать.

Он с минуту бездумно пялился на Фовеля пьянющими глазами, а потом выдал:

\- Ты, кнш, пиздец какой красва–красавчик, но у меня есть парень, отвали.

И он реально попытался оттолкнуть охуевшего Максанса.

Лео и Орео отвлеклись друг от друга и ржали над этой шекспировской трагедией.

\- Аксель, - Максанс был слишком трезв для происходящего, но поведение парня его все же умиляло. Приятно было знать, что даже пьяным он хранил ему верность. – Я и есть твой парень.

\- Ага, щаз-з-з, - протянул Орьян, покачиваясь. Как же он был пьян, прости господи. – Мой другой… он…

Аксель огляделся и вдруг куда-то побежал. Ну, как побежал, попытался.

\- Вот мой парень! – громко крикнул он, кидаясь на шею какому-то левому мужику.

Тот охотно обнял Акселя, довольно улыбаясь.

И вот тут Максанс вспомнил, что вообще-то это был гей-клуб.

Чертов Орео, это он решил, что будет смешно встретиться тут.

Подавив вспышку раздражения, Фовель направился за своим гиперактивным бойфрендом.

\- Привет, - он вежливо улыбнулся незнакомцу, который все еще, блядь, держал Акселя за талию. – Я могу забрать его?

\- Мне кажется, малыш уже сделал свой выбор, - парень не собирался сдаваться.

Аксель же почувствовал себя утомленным и, _маленький говнюк_ , сладко вздохнул и уронил голову на грудь. На чужую грудь!

Максанс понимал умом, что злиться на Орьяна сейчас бесполезно. Он пьян. Но, блядь, он бесил.

\- Так что, красавчик, проваливай, - незнакомец красноречиво приподнял брови вверх. Он попытался как-то погладить Акселя по спине. 

Но тот внезапно очнулся от своей дремоты и влепил ему вялую пощечину.

\- Эй, вообще-то у меня парень есть!

Так. А вот теперь Максанс очень сильно постарался не заржать.

\- Пойдем-ка отсюда, - он решительно вырвал Акселя из чужих рук и поставил ровно.

\- О, Максо, - Орьян словно впервые увидел его. И жутко обрадовался. Но тут же нахмурился: - А что с твоими волосами? Хотя, похуй, ты и так красивый. Не предст-представляешь, что со мной было! Меня дважды пытались совр-совратить, но я не дался!

Чудесно.

Его мальчик в своем репертуаре.

\- Пошли, тебе надо освежиться, - Максанс обнял Акселя за талию, сжав ее крепче, чем оно того требовало, и повел его в сторону уборной.

В туалете Аксель умылся. Будто бы немного протрезвел. А потом вдруг запрыгнул и уселся на каменную столешницу раковины.

Максанс вопросительно выгнул брови и встал между его разведенных бедер.

\- Твои волосы, - снова прокомментировал Аксель. Его голос, и правда, звучал немного трезвее, чем пять минут назад. Магия. – Они черные.

\- Ты очень наблюдателен, - усмехнулся Фовель, рассматривая Акселя.

Он был растрепанным, чуть вспотевшим. Его глаза лихорадочно блестели. А ворот футболки надорвался. Как будто этого дворового кота гоняли собаки.

\- Это же для роли? – уточнил Аксель. Он протянул руку и провел пальцем по шее Максанса. Тот проследил взглядом за этим движением. – Точно, я вспомнил. Максо…

\- М? – Фовель вновь посмотрел ему в глаза. Палец на шее слегка отвлекал.

\- Трахни меня, - Аксель закусил губу.

От этих слов Максансу стало жарко.

\- Нет, - он нашел в себе силы отказать. – Мы не будем делать этого тут.

\- Но почему? – капризно протянул Орьян. Его тонкие пальчики пробрались под ворот ветровки Максанса и поглаживали его шею совершенно бесстыдно. – Я хочу этого.

\- Аксель, - Максанс чувствовал себя нелепо, словно объяснял ребенку элементарные вещи. – Здесь неудобно, сюда может кто угодно войти. Да у нас даже смазки нет.

\- Я давно этого хотел, - Аксель посмотрел на него заискивающим взглядом. Которому, блядь, невозможно было отказать.

К тому же, кто не имел кинка на сексе в туалете клуба.

Это такое клише.

\- Смазка, Аксель, - Фовель хватался за последний аргумент. Пытаясь убедить, скорее, себя самого. Потому что Орьян уже давно все решил, сучка такая. И сейчас медленно и упорно шел к своей цели.

Он ласково гладил шею и затылок Максанса. А второй рукой сжал его член прямо через джинсы. Потер его, очерчивая пальцами контуры. Тот мигом затвердел.

Господи, блядь, этот невозможный пацан буквально сводил Максанса с ума.

\- Тут есть резинки, - Аксель кивнул на небольшой автомат, висящий на стене. – Я все еще немного растянут с утра. А смазки с презерватива хватит.

\- Блядь, - доводы у Фовеля кончились.

Он просто прикрыл глаза, сдаваясь.

Поняв, что выиграл, Аксель подался вперед, притягивая Максанса к себе. Он коснулся губами его шеи, там, где недавно ласкал пальцами. И провел по ней языком.

Пиздец. Как же хорошо.

Максанс все еще сомневался, но Аксель каждым движением своего языка у него на коже, и пальцев – у него на члене, развеивал все сомнения.

Их дыхание участилось, потяжелело. Стало громче.

Максанс возбуждался от всего. От пьяного, требовательного Акселя, хотевшего секса здесь и сейчас. От этого места. От ситуации вцелом.

\- Погоди, - пробормотал он, чуть отстраняясь. – Надо закрыть дверь. Она вообще запирается?

Конечно, дверь запиралась. Это же ебаный гей-клуб.

Здесь каждый угол был приспособлен для траха.

Закрывая замок, Максанс почувствовал, что у него подрагивают руки. Он завелся нехило так.

Сам от себя не ожидал, что его сможет возбудить такая банальщина.

Но если быть честнее, возбуждал его именно Аксель.

Маленькая развратная блядина. Которой он становился, напиваясь.

Когда Фовель повернулся к нему, Аксель спрыгнул на пол, чуть не упав, пьяная газель по грации равна тюленю.

Орьян достал из кармана мелочь и завозился с автоматом, покупая презерватив.

Отчего-то этот факт будто кипятком ошпарил Максанса.

Он обхватил Акселя за талию и буквально переставил его лицом к раковине. Надавил ему на поясницу, чтобы нагнулся. И посмотрел в глаза в зеркале.

\- Этого хотел? – спросил он, расстегивая ему джинсы. Аксель в отражении закусил губу и чуть заметно кивнул. Видно было, как его повело.

Он повилял бедрами, помогая освободить себя от штанов и белья.

Максанс стянул их до колен, тем самым еще и лишив Акселя возможности нормально двигаться.

Он посмотрел на Фовеля в зеркале горящими глазами и нагнулся еще ниже, цепляясь руками за раковину и еще какую-то выступающую херню. Его щеки буквально алели.

От стыда и возбуждения.

\- Знаешь, Аксель Орьян, - произнес Максанс, расстегивая на этот раз свою ширинку. – Порой я тебя пиздец как ненавижу. Вот как сейчас. Когда ты мной манипулируешь. – Аксель молчал, умный мальчик. Ждал продолжения. – Но дерьмо в том, что я все равно в итоге дам тебе все, что бы ты ни попросил.

Аксель ухмыльнулся и облизнул губы. Ну, сучонок, как есть.

\- Но, - продолжил Максанс, поглаживая его круглую ягодицу, - это не значит, что я буду играть только по твоим правилам.

И он со всего маху звонко шлепнул Акселя по голой заднице.

В отражении было видно, как распахнулись его все еще пьяные, подернутые поволокой возбуждения глаза. Как зрачки расширились, залив почти всю радужку.

Дьявол. Как же он сейчас был хорош.

Максанс накрыл его своим телом и буквально сунул пальцы ему в рот.

\- Оближи, - велел он.

Фовель не узнавал собственный голос. Он был практически стальным. Ему до смерти хотелось отыметь сейчас этого наглого, считающего, что ему все можно, мальчишку.

Ему хотелось сделать его своим.

Как и сотню раз до этого.

Всегда.

Видеть в отражении зеркала, как Аксель жадно сосет его пальцы и при этом смотрит в глаза, было чем-то запредельным.

Такое нужно было запрещать законодательно.

Впрочем, Максанс не смог бы с уверенностью сказать, что хоть одно законодательство буквально бы разрешало подобное.

Когда он вынул пальцы обратно, от них потянулась ниточка слюны. Так Аксель расстарался.

\- Нагнись ниже, - снова велел Максанс. И, да, Аксель послушался.

Он буквально лег на эту столешницу. Его зад подпрыгнул вверх.

Максанс провел рукой ему между ягодиц, чувствуя, что возбуждение сильнее и сильнее скапливается в самом низу живота.

Аксель застонал. Его тоже пробрало.

Нащупав узкую дырку, Максанс протолкнул в нее сразу два пальца.

Было туго. Но Аксель хотел именно так. И, Фовель, что уж там греха таить, был совершенно не против.

Он недолго потрахал Акселя пальцами. А потом этой же все еще влажной от слюны Орьяна ладонью, провел по своему возбужденному члену.

Он даже не потрудился раздеться. Просто вытащил член и сейчас подрачивал его, смотря Акселю прямо в глаза.

\- Охуеть, - пробормотал тот, видимо, тоже чувствуя это все. Нереальный приход.

Этот секс явно не будет самым долгим в их жизни. Уж слишком оба завелись. Но точно запомнится.

Максанс нашел презерватив и зубами надорвал упаковку, особо не церемонясь.

Они так давно трахались без резинок, что он даже немного отвык.

Любриканта на нем действительно было много. Хватило и на то, чтобы размазать по дырке Акселя.

Не удержавшись, Максанс снова сунул в него два пальца и чуть потянул вверх. Буквально приподнимая Акселя над полом. Заставляя его встать на носочки.

И застонать в полный голос.

В глазах Акселя, которые Максанс видел в зеркале, отражалась мольба.

Охереть, как же он хотел.

Вынув пальцы и приставив член к плохо растянутой дырке, Фовель посмотрел Акселю в глаза и сглотнул.

Тот облизнул свои вечно пересохшие губы и медленно кивнул.

И Максанс толкнулся бедрами вперед, вводя член сразу до конца. Помогая себе пальцами.

\- Блядь, да, - простонал Аксель и уронил голову на свои руки.

Он задрожал. Максанс вместе с ним.

Снова это ощущение почти болезненной тесноты.

Они оба, определенно, ебаные психи.

\- Давай, - пробормотал Аксель одними губами, вновь поднимая голову. Он не хотел терять зрительного контакта. И Максанс его понимал.

Он резко, пожалуй, даже немного грубо трахал Акселя, ухватив его одной рукой за бедро, а другой за талию.

Тот стоял неудобно, стреноженный собственными джинсами. Приподнимался на цыпочки, чтобы получить как можно больше.

И Максанс старался изо всех сил.

Ему хотелось душу выебать из этого маленького засранца.

Чтобы в следующий раз думал, что просил.

Его толчки были быстрыми, немного злыми. Он каждый раз выходил полностью, а потом с силой вгонял член обратно.

Аксель жмурился, кусал губы, а потом снова смотрел. Смотрел. И смотрел.

Максанс видел его в отражении. Но это было не так, как обычно.

Это было чем-то совсем другим.

Словно он смотрел на Акселя со стороны. Да и видеть самого себя было чем-то новым.

\- Пожалуйста, - беззвучно попросил Аксель. Сам не зная, о чем.

Но Максанс будто бы понял его.

Он вытащил член и пережал его у основания, чтобы немного оттянуть оргазм.

А потом снова ввел в Акселя пальцы. Дырка была уже растянутой, влажной.

Максанс погладил ее изнутри. Потом надавил на промежность. И наконец обхватил потяжелевшие яички.

Он собрал их в горсть и сжал в ладони.

Аксель задышал еще чаще, приоткрыв рот и почти закрыв глаза.

Он выглядел будто обдолбанный наркоман.

Максанс потянул яички и отпустил их. Затем сел на корточки и, оттянув член Акселя назад, облизал головку.

Было жутко неудобно. Акселю мешало все. Но именно в этом неудобстве и было самое острое удовольствие.

\- Блядь, блядь, блядь, - почти речитативом произнес Орьян, и Максанс понял, что пора.

Он быстро поднялся и резко засадил в него свой член по самые яйца.

Аксель задрожал всем телом. Потом выгнулся, натянулся струной, как бывало всегда перед оргазмом.

Максанс же трахал его все быстрее, стараясь успеть.

Они вдруг посмотрели друг другу в глаза. И, блядь, да, это было оно.

Вцепившись в бедра Акселя до синяков, Максанс, подрагивая, долго кончал. Наблюдая, как содрогается в своем оргазме Аксель.

Опиздоническое ощущение. Опустошающее.

***

\- Поставил еще одну галочку в своем списке дел? – усмехнулся Максанс.

Они пробыли в клубе еще около часа. И сейчас шли обратно к стоянке.

Акселя снова развезло. Да и вряд ли он был трезв, когда предлагал трахнуться в туалете.

Но Максансу это было неважно.

\- Да, - рассмеялся Аксель, прижимаясь к нему всем телом. – На самом деле, мы многое из того списка сделали. Но кое-что еще осталось.

\- Например? – Максанс был полностью сексуально удовлетворен. Но все же кое-что в нем от этих слов еще было способно шевельнуться.

\- Не буду раскрывать все карты заранее, - Аксель покачал головой и вдруг остановился. – Максо. Поцелуй меня.

\- Опять командуешь? – Максанс хмыкнул и обхватил лицо Акселя руками. – Продолжай, мне нравится.

И он поцеловал искусанные губы Орьяна. Почти целомудренным поцелуем.

\- Ты скучный, - Аксель надул губы. – И вообще, - продолжил он, все еще явно не совсем трезвый, - что с твоими волосами? Это ужасно. Но мне нравится.

Максанс рассмеялся и поцеловал его уже по-настоящему.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> извините, снова секс
> 
> * классный старый фильм со сценой танцев на барной стойке, всем советую посмотреть


	50. Нечто совершенно новое

За время с начала съемок сериала Максанс успел дать множество интервью.

И, блядь, интервью – это сложно. Но там он обычно был один на один с журналистом. Либо вдвоем с Акселем.

С Акселем всегда было легче. Тот подхватывал там, где Максанс запинался. Забывал, не знал, что говорить.

Аксель всегда поддерживал.

Но когда они заключали контракт, в нем так же был пункт и о конвенциях.

Нечто совершенно новое для Максанса.

Признаться, он до конца не понимал, чем же это окажется на самом деле.

Он не понимал ни масштаба, ни структуры подобного действа. 

Аксель тоже волновался. Но все же в меньшей степени.

Он куда больше Максанса привык к театру. Если честно, театр Фовелю давался откровенно херово.

И выступление на сцене вживую – блядь, это пытка.

Наверное, он слишком сильно нервничал, потому что Аксель накануне вечером полез разминать ему плечи. Пока они смотрели какое-то шоу по телевизору.

Он ничего не комментировал, Орьяну это и не требовалось, просто поддерживал.

Его пальцы весьма умело разминали каменные мышцы на шее Максанса.

И так хорошо стало от этого, так уютно, что Фовель даже задремал.

Он почувствовал, как Аксель поцеловал его в висок. А затем уложил голову Макса к себе на колени.

И просто перебирал его волосы весь остаток вечера.

Это было приятно.

Как и осознавать тот факт, что им даже не были нужны слова, чтобы выразить поддержку и понимание.

Они были вместе уже более полугода, на самом деле, почти восемь месяцев. И давно научились читать друг друга как открытые книги.

***

Для того, чтобы успеть попасть на довольно, блядь, раннюю панель, пришлось встать почти в шесть.

Аксель, одетый в одни лишь боксеры, готовил завтрак, перманентно зевая.

Максанс курил и рассматривал его спину.

Он уже не раз ловил себя на мысли о том, что завидовал Элиотту.

Завидовал тому, что тот мог рисовать любовь всей своей жизни. В любой момент, когда хотел.

Но сейчас, пожалуй, впервые Фовель задумался, а не попробовать ли самому?

В конце концов, у него была самая шикарная модель. Какую только можно было бы представить.

Задница Акселя, обтянутая тонкой серой тканью, выглядела невероятно.

Словно скульптура, вылепленная из мрамора.

Максанс сглотнул слюну.

И нет, это даже было не сексуальное возбуждение. Хотя, конечно, не без него.

Скорее, эстетический оргазм.

Своеобразный эффект Стендаля*. Он где-то слышал о нем.

Вот наконец Аксель обернулся и вопросительно вскинул брови.

Почувствовал, видимо, что на него откровенно пялятся.

Его волосы заметно отросли. И сейчас, не закрепленные муссом или гелем, просто падали на лицо длинными прядями.

Это было слишком красиво.

У Максанса даже в груди закололо. Так это было хорошо.

\- Все в порядке? – Аксель поставил перед Фовелем его тарелку с завтраком, а после сел на соседний стул. Он привычно закинул на колени Максансу ноги и занялся едой.

\- Все хорошо, - Максанс улыбнулся и свободной рукой погладил лодыжки Орьяна. – Когда ты рядом, все хорошо.

\- Меня сейчас стошнит, - Аксель показательно закатил глаза и отправил в рот наколотый на вилку кусок омлета.

\- Тогда тебе стоит взять пару кулинарных курсов, - рассмеялся Максанс.

\- Говнюк, - Аксель улыбнулся в ответ и бросил в него кусочком салфетки.

Идеальное утро.

***

А потом в мире Максанса наступил ад.

Его личный, персональный.

_Конвенция._

Максанс не ожидал, что будет столько людей. Вот правда. Сколько их было? Сто? Тысяча?

Ему казалось, миллион.

Сначала в маленьком зале оказались только они с Акселем и пара десятков человек.

И это было даже уютно.

Они шутили. Отвечали на какие-то вопросы. Рассказывали о себе.

Это было забавно. И даже приятно.

Но потом стало хуже.

Когда они перешли в большой зал, Максанс почувствовал, что задыхается.

Причем не в фигуральном смысле. А весьма буквально.

Он старался улыбаться. Отвечал на какие-то вопросы.

Но постепенно все происходящее становилось для него какой-то мешаниной.

Все звуки слились. Голоса. Гул толпы. Какая-то музыка.

Сплошная какофония.

Голова закружилась.

Максанс расстегнул ворот рубашки. Но легче не стало.

Сердце билось слишком сильно. Быстрее. Еще быстрее.

Это было так похоже на…

\- Максо, - голос Акселя и его руки, трясущие Фовеля за плечи, немного привели в чувство.

Аксель отвел его в сторону. Увел за кулисы.

Здесь было прохладно и темно.

Стало немного легче.

Аксель усадил его на какой-то стул и присел рядом на корточки. Взял за руки и озабочено посмотрел в лицо.

\- Малыш, все хорошо?

Аксель не часто его так называл. Это было _его_ прозвище. Но в такие моменты, когда Максанс становился слаб против себя самого, против своего я, вот тогда Аксель брал все в свои руки.

Буквально.

\- Давай я принесу тебе воды.

Аксель поцеловал его в висок и исчез на несколько минут.

Бесконечно долгих и одиноких.

Затем он появился с бутылкой воды в руках. Открыл ее и поднес ко рту Фовеля.

Тот слабо улыбнулся и перехватил воду.

\- Мне не настолько херово, - пробормотал он. Аксель улыбнулся в ответ, но в глазах его виделось беспокойство.

\- Мне надо возвращаться, - он закусил губу от досады. – Побудь здесь, пока тебе не станет легче, хорошо?

Максанс кивнул.

Он справится. Аксель здесь, а значит, он справится.

Прошло, наверное, минут десять. И ему стало лучше.

В голове перестало шуметь. А в груди - колоть. Паника, удушье отступили.

Максанс допил воду и вернулся на сцену.

Зрители встретили его поддерживающими аплодисментами.

Но все, чего хотел сейчас Максанс – оказаться рядом с Акселем.

Ему было физически плохо без его прикосновений.

Орьян это тоже почувствовал. Потому что тут же оказался рядом.

Они стояли позади всех и беззастенчиво обнимались.

Это было чем-то новым. Аксель практически впервые наплевал на все и уделял внимание именно Максансу. 

То есть, само по себе это, конечно, не было новым. Но вот так, при такой толпе.

Да, Максанс очень оценил.

Он почти без сил повис на Акселе. И почувствовал его крепкие руки на спине. Поддерживающие. Защищающие.

***

Вся остальная конвенция прошла как в тумане.

Периодически Максанса накрывали панические атаки. Но они были короткими и несильными.

Спасибо, блядь, хотя бы на этом.

Ему удавалось быстро взять себя в руки. Наверное, организм, получивший в этот день такой колоссальный стресс, просто в какой-то момент уже приспособился.

Научился справляться.

Ну, или просто рядом всегда был Аксель.

Его ласковые руки. Его ободряющие слова.

Запах его волос.

Все это действовало успокаивающе.

Аксель был героем этого дня. Он успевал не только помогать Максансу. Но и быть бесконечно милым с фанатами.

Он искренне любил их. Он отдавал им столько любви, сколько получал и взамен. Едва ли не больше.

Максанс чертовски им гордился.

Даже после официального окончания панелей, домой уехали не все.

Аксель решил остаться.

\- Ты справишься без меня пару часов? – спросил он, провожая Максанса до такси.

Они стояли у черного входа, где не было фанатов, так как повсюду имелась охрана. И выглядели, как прощающиеся навек влюбленные.

Когда один из них уезжал навсегда.

Что за идиотские сравнения лезли ему в голову?

\- Я приму таблетку и постараюсь уснуть, - Максанс улыбнулся уголком рта.

Он видел, что Акселю очень хотелось его поцеловать. Но посторонних глаз было пусть и немного, но больше, чем нужно.

Поэтому тот лишь кивнул и незаметно сжал ладонь Максанса на прощание.

***

Сдержать слово у Фовеля не получилось.

Он действительно выпил пару таблеток от головной боли и даже забрался в кровать, накрывшись одеялом.

Но руки сами потянулись к телефону.

Хотелось посмотреть, что же происходило _там_. Все-таки, несмотря на его состояние, это был важный день.

Ох.

Стоило ему открыть инстаграм, его затопило нежностью.

Нежностью, которая буквально лилась со всех фотографий, где они с Акселем оказывались рядом.

И с видео. Особенно с них.

То, где Аксель массировал ему плечи, Максанс помнил тот момент, набрало уже множество просмотров.

Фанаты бесновались. У них случилась форменная истерика.

А Максанс усмехался иронии судьбы.

Ведь те действительно видели больше, чем им показывали. Но при этом видели правильно.

Аксель был прекрасен на каждом снимке.

Его храбрый, сильный, взрослый _маленький мальчик_.

Тот, кому Максанс мог теперь всецело доверять.

Решив подбодрить фанатов макселя, да и просто хоть немного компенсировать свой скорый отъезд, он выложил историю с их совместным фото.

Пусть будут счастливы.

Они заслужили.

***

Теплые, чуть огрубевшие от вечной сухости губы Акселя разбудили Максанса поцелуями в висок.

Он открыл глаза. В комнате было уже довольно темно.

\- Прости, я задержался, - Аксель сидел на корточках рядом с кроватью и рассматривал лицо сонного Фовеля. – Еще и Убу к родителям отвез.

\- Зачем? – Максанс непонимающе хмурился, пока не совсем проснувшись.

От Акселя пахло какой-то зеленью, вечерней свежестью. Чудесно пахло.

\- Думаю, нам нужно пару дней просто отдохнуть и побыть вдвоем, - он улыбнулся и убрал со лба Максанса упавшие пряди волос.

\- Но я не… - попытался, было, возразить Фовель. Ему не хотелось признавать, что его состояние далеко от нормы.

Ему чертовски не хотелось этого. Его заебало быть слабым в самый неподходящий момент.

Он устало прикрыл глаза и вздохнул.

Аксель поцеловал его прикрытые веки и ответил:

\- Мы просто будем лежать, смотреть фильмы и есть пиццу.

\- «Молокососов» пересмотрим*, - пробормотал Максанс, сдаваясь.

\- Только не это, - Аксель скривил губы. Маленький ревнивый засранец.

\- Разве ты не должен делать все, чтобы мне стало лучше? – Максанс намеренно поддразнивал его.

\- Не настолько.

Следующие два они пересматривали весь цикл фильмов о Джеймсе Бонде.

И Максанс узнал, что не только Аксель мог ревновать к образу на экране.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Синдро́м Стенда́ля — психическое расстройство, характеризующееся частым сердцебиением, головокружением и галлюцинациями. Данная симптоматика проявляется, когда человек находится под воздействием произведений изобразительного искусства, поэтому нередко синдром возникает в месте их сосредоточения — музеях, картинных галереях.  
> Кто понял отсылочку, тот понял <3
> 
> **имеется в виду факт, что Максанс когда-то упоминал, что ему нравится актриса Кая Скоделарио, которая как раз-таки играла в сериале "Молокососы". Аксель, конечно, же в курсе
> 
> ***а вот сам Аксель говорил, что ему нравится Ева Грин (да кому она не нравится), которая снималась в одной из последних частей саги - "Казино Рояль"


	51. Оно давно перемешалось

Жизнь постепенно вошла в колею.

Отголоски «СКАМА», конечно, еще долетали. То с одной стороны, то с другой.

Были договоренности о каких-то мероприятиях, интервью, будущих конвенциях. О новых сезонах, в конце концов.

Но все это впереди.

Пока же у них с Акселем выдалось пару месяцев относительного затишья.

Максанс сосредоточился на других проектах. В частности, они с Жорисом и командой досняли запланированные сцены. Остальное было решено перенести на конец года.

Помимо этого, Фовель периодически ходил на кастинги. Актерская карьера ему действительно была интересна.

Совмещать это с работой в модельном агентстве становилось сложновато. И порой его посещали мысли, а не бросить ли последнее.

В конце концов, он уже давно не двадцатилетний мальчик.

В следующем месяце ему двадцать шесть. Наверное, стоило бы уже и завязать.

Аксель, только что вернувшийся с очередной репетиции в театре, отвлек его от глобальных мыслей.

Выйдя к нему навстречу, Максанс невольно улыбнулся.

Взъерошенный, как еж, в рястянутой белой майке и шортах, он выглядел совершенно очаровательно.

\- Давно дома? – Орьян улыбнулся ему и повис на шее, едва разулся.

Максанс подхватил его под задницу и понес в гостиную, на диван. Попутно вовлекая в поцелуй.

Забавно, как давно, уже почти год, они были вместе, а вспыхивающая, как по щелчку пальцев, страсть, никуда не делась.

Напротив, за прошедшие пару недель с той конвенции, у них словно начался медовый месяц.

Аксель хвостом везде таскался за Максансом. А тот был и рад такой навязчивой заботе.

Что поделать, он любил, когда Орьян уделял ему повышенное внимание.

Любил видеть всепоглощающее обожание и нежность в восторженных голубых глазах своего мальчика.

Причем Аксель не стеснялся делать этого и на людях.

Ох, сколько раз они палились и на интервью, и на каких-то встречах.

Про них не сочинял слухов только ленивый. Но пока это оставалось лишь слухами, они оба особо не парились.

Хотя Максанс знал, что он сам относится к этому куда проще, чем Орьян.

Но пока у них не было повода вернуться к подобному разговору. К чему теребить больные темы без причины.

Куда лучше вот так просто целоваться, повалив Акселя на диван.

Ерошить его волосы. Кусать ключицы. Сжимать тонкую талию.

Максанс с ума сходил по своему мальчику. И пусть все теоретики писали, что именно Орьян якобы безответно влюблен, шли бы они лесом.

Фовель не привык особо делиться своими сокровенными эмоциями.

Точнее, он научился этого не делать, обжегшись ранее.

Зато, когда они с Акселем оказывались наедине, он сполна компенсировал свою сдержанность на людях.

\- Ты чумной какой-то, - рассмеялся Аксель, запрокидывая голову. – Я, конечно, тоже рад тебя видеть. Но ты чего такой? Что случилось?

\- Ничего, – Максанс потряс головой и широко улыбнулся, заглядывая Акселю в глаза. Те привычно светились любовью. – Я так счастлив с тобой.

\- Максо, - Фовель думал, что Аксель, в своей любимой манере, отшутится, но тот вдруг провел рукой по его лицу и мягко улыбнулся в ответ. – Ты тоже делаешь меня счастливым.

\- Блядь, - отчего-то от этих простых слов у Максанса резко что-то заболело в груди. Он крепко стиснул Акселя в объятиях и спрятал лицо у него в изгибе шеи. 

Его руки сжимались все сильнее. Возможно, Акселю даже было некомфортно. Больно.

Но он молчал.

Только поглаживал по спине ладонью.

Максанса забило крупной дрожью. Он хотел обнять Акселя еще сильнее, еще крепче.

Не получалось. Но ему было так нужно.

И, кажется, Аксель тоже это почувствовал. Потому что стиснул в объятиях в ответ.

Так они лежали пару минут, чуть ли не до хруста сжимая друг друга.

Потом словно что-то изменилось.

Будто воздух разрядился. Дышать стало легче. Пульс перестал биться в висках.

Руки расслабились.

Аксель никак не прокомментировал случившееся. Да и что тут было сказать?

Он и сам чувствовал то же самое.

***

Чуть позже, когда они наконец смогли разлепиться, Орьян ушел в душ.

Максанс слышал, как шумела вода. Он лежал на диване, курил _(да, Аксель смирился)_ и думал.

Что будет с ними через год?

Чем они станут заниматься? Будут ли сниматься, также, как и сейчас. Или найдут себя в чем-то еще?

Почему-то Фовель не мог представить четкой картинки того, что произошло бы ровно через год. Но вполне себе видел их будущее лет через десять.

Но что в первом, что во втором случае это будущее, хоть расплывчатое, хоть четкое, виделось ему только с Акселем.

Максанс опустил руку и, не глядя, затушил окурок в пепельницу, стоящую прямо на полу.

Потом поднес ладонь к глазам, посмотрел на свои кольца.

Кольцо. Эта мысль уже не раз приходила ему в голову. С того самого дня, когда Орьян примерил их.

Точнее, формально чуть позже. Но по факту, именно Аксель стал виновником этих мыслей.

Интересно, как бы он отнесся к подобному символу? Не счел бы его слишком поспешным?

Максанс закусил губу. Акселю всего двадцать один. И он наверняка даже не задумывался о таком.

О подобных обязательствах.

Пожалуй, положа руку на сердце, Орьян бы даже испугался. Возможно, не подал бы виду. Но испугался бы такой ответственности.

Так что, сейчас точно нет. Возможно, через год.

Да, наверное, через год они поговорят об этом.

Максанс прислушался и понял, что шум воды уже стих. А Аксель гремит чем-то на кухне.

Крякнув, он поднялся с дивана и подхватил пепельницу в руку.

Орьян, конечно, сделал ему кучу поблажек. Разрешив курить в комнатах, например. Но за мусор гонял нещадно.

***

Аксель действительно что-то готовил. Уба вилась вокруг его ног. Но заметив вошедшего Максанса, кинулась к нему.

\- Профурсетка, - фыркнул ей вслед Аксель, не оборачиваясь.

Максанс рассмеялся и присел на корточки, чтобы погладить пушистые светлые бока. Он обожал эту собаку. И она явно отвечала ему взаимностью.

\- Что готовишь? – спросил Фовель, поднявшись.

Он подошел к Акселю со спины и обнял его, примостив подбородок на плече.

Аксель чуть повернул голову, намекая. Максанса дважды просить не пришлось. Он поцеловал своего парня. 

Чувствуя приятное умиротворение внутри от всего происходящего.

\- Хочу сделать стейк и салат, - ответил Аксель, вернувшись к своему занятию. – Поможешь с овощами?

\- Ты меня балуешь, - Максанс улыбнулся и потерся носом о его шею.

\- Ночью отработаешь, - хмыкнул Аксель, посыпая стейк перцем и выкладывая его на раскаленную сковороду.

Мясо тут же зашкворчало.

\- Отцепись от меня, краб, - проворчал Орьян, пытаясь спихнуть Максанса с себя. – И займись уже овощами.

\- Бубнишь, как дед, - усмехнулся Фовель, отходя в сторону. Он открыл холодильник, прикидывая, что можно добавить в салат.

\- Дед тут только ты, - пропел ему в спину Аксель.

Засранец.

\- Посмотрим, как ты заговоришь ночью, когда этот дед из тебя всю душу вытрясет, - парировал Максанс, поиграв бровями. Он уже повернулся, достав из холодильника шалот, помидоры и какую-то зелень.

\- Ох, ты только обещаешь, Фовель, - усмехнулся Аксель, переворачивая мясо. Он отрезал кусок сливочного масла и положил на стейки сверху.

У Максанса в животе заурчало от этой картины. И аромата.

Не сказать, чтобы Аксель был великим кулинаром. Как и сам Фовель. Но жарить мясо они умели оба.

Порезав помидоры и лук в круглую стеклянную миску, Максанс огляделся.

\- Где у нас масло?

\- На подоконнике, - Аксель дернул плечом в нужную сторону.

Максанс потянулся за нужной бутылкой и только тут понял, что сказал.

_У нас._

А Аксель даже не заметил. Или просто привык? Как часто Максанс вот так оговаривался?

Да и оговорка ли это вообще.

Задумавшись, Фовель закурил. Одной рукой удерживая сигарету, он смешивал винегретную заправку для салата. И хмурился.

Если так задуматься, он проводил в квартире Акселя большинство ночей в неделю. Да, случались моменты, когда они каждый жили у себя.

Но это бывало, в среднем, не дольше недели раз в пару месяцев. И в основном из-за загруженного рабочего графика.

Но по сути, выходило, что Максанс уже давно обосновался здесь. Повсюду можно было найти его вещи. В комоде Акселя половина белья принадлежала Фовелю.

Оно давно перемешалось.

\- Бесишь, - проворчал Аксель, вынимая сигарету из пальцев Максанса и вставляя себе в рот. – Я салат с пеплом не хочу.

\- Я хочу на лето сдать свою квартиру, - выпалил вдруг Максанс. Сам от себя не ожидая. И замер. – Как ты на это смотришь?

\- Кхм, - Аксель закашлялся. То ли от его слов, то ли от сигаретного дыма. – Если ты о том, чтобы сделать наконец твое проживание здесь легальным, то давно пора. Думал, уже не предложишь.

\- Эй, - возмутился Максанс, чувствуя невероятное облегчение от той легкости, с которой отреагировал Орьян, - вообще-то это ты должен был предложить!

\- Еще скажи, что и замуж звать придется мне тебя, - Аксель закатил глаза и сунул в приоткрывшийся рот ошарашенного Максанса сигарету.

Погодите, что?


	52. Это не про них

И вроде бы ничего не поменялось. Но изменилось все.

С того дня, когда Максанс привез пару сумок со своей одеждой, прошла где-то неделя.

Они и раньше просыпались вместе по утрам. И раньше пили кофе. Курили утренние сигареты, по одной на двоих.

И раньше лежали на диване, переплетаясь конечностями. Пока смотрели тупые шоу.

И раньше занимались любовью всю ночь напролет.

Но были и новые моменты.

Например, как сегодня.

Как сейчас. Когда Максанс стоял в ванной с обернутым вокруг бедер полотенцем. И брился.

Он как раз заканчивал с шеей, когда вошел Аксель.

Еще немного заспанный. Почесывающий свой плоский живот.

\- Дбреутр, - пробормотал Орьян и, совершенно не стесняясь, подошел к унитазу, чтобы справить малую нужду.

Максанс лишь усмехнулся. Он старательно выбривал подбородок, когда Аксель пихнул его бедром, чтобы вымыть руки.

Наглец.

\- Вообще-то, - пробормотал Фовель, задирая голову, чтобы рассмотреть, все ли сбрил на шее, - я могу порезаться.

Аксель посмотрел на него и как-то недобро сощурился.

Что-то уже удумал, говнюк.

Сосредоточившись на бритье, Максанс упустил момент. И вот уже Аксель сидел на коврике прямо у его ног. А его руки, блядь, снимали полотенце с бедер Фовеля.

\- И что это, позвольте узнать, вы делаете, молодой человек? – брови Максанса взметнулись вверх.

\- Продолжай, - ухмыльнулся Аксель, обхватывая пальцами пока что еще мягкий член Фовеля.

Максанс сглотнул. Аксель ебанулся.

Ну, что ж. Вызов так вызов.

Сглотнув, Макс покачал головой и продолжил бритье. Ему было сложно пытаться смотреть одновременно на свое лицо и не смотреть на то, что творил Аксель.

А он своими тонкими длинными пальцами обласкал член по всей длине. Взял в кольцо у основания. Сжал. А потом обхватил ртом головку.

С того раза, как Аксель впервые взял у Максанса в рот в той подворотне у бара, прошло чертовски много времени. 

И теперь Орьян усовершенствовал и отточил свои навыки. Он мог парой движений руки и языка возбудить Фовеля. Да что там, тому все еще хватало факта того, что Аксель встал перед ним на колени.

Шумно втянув и выдохнув воздух через нос, Максанс провел бритвой по щеке. В это время язык Акселя прошелся по его головке.

Блядь.

Еще одно длинное движение лезвия. Сантиметр за сантиметром. Полоса пены исчезала под бритвой. Горло Акселя насаживалось на член Максанса. _Сантиметр за сантиметром._

И когда одна щека была полностью добрита, член вошел до упора.

Головка упиралась в горло.

Максанс опустил глаза вниз и увидел лицо Акселя.

Его алые, все еще припухшие после их ночных обжиманий губы, растянувшиеся вокруг члена.

Его втянутые щеки.

Его распахнутые голубые глаза. С длиннющими ресницами.

Максанс снова сглотнул. И Аксель повторил за ним.

И этот спазм его горла отдался волной дрожи по всему телу Фовеля.

Его пальцы подрагивали. Прямо как ресницы Акселя.

Собрав в кулак практически все свои силы, Максанс снова посмотрел в зеркало. Его левая щека все еще оставалось недобритой.

Он прикрыл на секунду глаза. Пытаясь вернуть себе контроль над своим телом.

Но это было тщетно. Сейчас его тело, как и контроль над ним, были полностью в руках Акселя.

Точнее, у него во рту.

Стоило Максансу снова провести бритвой по щеке, как Аксель начал сосать.

Старательно, глубоко. С влажными, совершенно неприличными звуками. Помогая себе языком и пальцами.

Свободной рукой Максанс ухватился за край раковины. Пытаясь устоять на ногах.

Он, с трудом сохраняя рассудок, пытался хоть как-то добрить свою чертову щеку. Пока рот Акселя, его язык, губы, горло доводили его до приступа тахикардии.

Кое-как справившись с бритьем, Максанс просто бросил бритву в раковину. И вцепился в нее уже обеими руками.

Он со стоном опустил голову вниз. Наблюдая, как его член то появлялся, то снова исчезал во рту Акселя.

Тот идеально сжимал его губами. Перехватив пальцами у основания.

Руки Максанса подрагивали. Да и ноги слушались херово.

Аксель сосал как бог.

По участившемуся дыханию Фовеля он понял, что Максанс уже близко.

Аксель, блядь, всегда это чувствовал. Он ускорился.

Он облизывал и сосал член Максанса с таким видимым удовольствием, что хотелось выть. Настолько неприлично, настолько недозволенно это выглядело.

Запредельно.

Но явно не для них.

Слюна стекала по подбородку Акселя. Он почти захлебывался ею. Но не останавливался. 

Он брал так глубоко, что на глазах уже выступили слезы. Он, блядь, давился. Но брал еще и еще.

Максанс не выдержал. Пытаясь кончить еще быстрее, он двинул бедрами вперед. Раз. Другой. Вгоняя член до упора.

Он застонал, чувствуя, как судорожно сжалось горло Акселя. Чувствуя, как бесконтрольно тот начал сглатывать. Еще и еще.

Это было просто невыносимо. 

Бедра Максанса задрожали. Они рефлекторно двигались вперед, пока сперма вытекала из его члена, наполняя рот Акселя.

\- Блядь, - выдохнул Максанс, на секунду прикрывая глаза. – Блядь, Аксель.

Тот обнял его за ноги и прижался щекой к бедру. Словно успокаивая.

Отголоски оргазма все еще сотрясали тело Максанса.

Ебаный пиздец. Если такой будет вся их совместная жизнь, Фовель был согласен жениться хоть завтра.

***

Но вот на что раньше не обращал внимания Максанс, это энергия Акселя.

Ну, то есть, обращал, конечно. Но почему-то не так сильно.

Но энергия Акселя поражала.

Прошедшая неделя, которую они провели вместе, была наполнена событиями. Перенаполнена.

Репетиций у Орьяна не было, спектаклей - пока тоже. Поэтому он торчал дома. Ладно, не торчал. А вынужденно находился. Орфео и Лео умудрились укатить из Парижа именно на это время.

Как чувствовали, видимо, суки.

И вся энергия Акселя была направлена на Максанса.

Абсолютно вся. А это много.

Они лежали на диване, смотрели сериал, когда Орьян вдруг сказал:

\- Хочешь чем-нибудь заняться?

Вообще-то они, блядь, уже занимались. У Максанса было похмелье, потому что накануне вечером кое-кто развел его на несколько косяков и текилу.

И теперь Фовель наслаждался приятным полумраком от зашторенных окон и какой-то там серией «Викингов».

Аксель же, который изнывал без своих многочасовых репетиций, не мог усидеть на месте.

Его, _чертов он пиздюк_ , даже похмелье не брало.

Не дождавшийся ответа Орьян выбрался из-под бока Максанса и упиздил на кухню.

Там пошумел чем-то, постучал. Минут через пять вернулся. Недовольный.

Видимо, не придумал, чем заняться.

Максанс в полудреме следил за событиями на экране, когда резкий звук синтезатора вдруг заставил его вздрогнуть.

Аксель уселся за инструмент.

Охуенно.

\- Эту песню я посвящаю своему красивому, но чертовски ленивому бойфренду, - продекламировал Орьян и ударил по клавишам.

Этот звук отозвался тупой болью и десятком выпитых рюмок текилы в голове Максанса.

\- Можно потише? – попросил он.

\- Неблагодарный, - пропел Аксель. И из-под его пальцев полилась мелодия.

Красивая, конечно.

Максанс вздохнул и выключил звук на телевизоре. Он прикрыл глаза, пытаясь расслабиться. И хоть немного унять головную боль.

Мелодия, которую играл Аксель, была приятной.

Успокаивающей.

Он и сам не понял, как задремал.

\- Ты там спишь, что ли? – словно сквозь вату услышал он недовольное сопение Орьяна. – Ты, блядь, спишь.

***

Окей. Если с неплановым минетом или концертом еще как-то можно было смириться, то вот что касалось уборки…

Признаться, подобные разногласия случались у них и раньше. Но это никогда не становилось чем-то большим, чем просто повод для шутки.

Но вот теперь, когда Аксель ходил, собирая вещи Максанса по квартире, и при этом ворчал, как дед, это начинало раздражать.

Фовель не привык, чтобы его вот так отчитывали.

Да его даже мама не отчитывала.

Ну, может, немного отчитывала. Но она не была такой дотошной.

\- Твои носки воняют, - заявил Аксель, потрясая у Максанса перед носом этими самыми носками.

\- Это носки, - ответил тот, - они имеют такое свойство, если их носить.

\- А если их вовремя собирать и относить в стирку, то нет! – Аксель надулся.

Нет, погодите.

Он что, реально сейчас обиделся из-за _носков_?

Максанс чувствовал и раздражение, и неловкость. И даже в какой-то мере стыд. Его, взрослого, двадцатипятилетнего мужика отчитывал мальчишка.

Впрочем, отчитывал за дело.

Но это подбешивало. Наверное, как раз потому, что за дело.

Аксель нашелся в ванной. Он складывал грязное белье в стиральную машину. И очень недовольно засыпал в нее порошок.

\- Ты был у меня в квартире, - произнес Максанс. Он встал у двери, скрестив руки на груди.

Эта ситуация была совершенно нелепой. Они, блядь, что, реально ссорились из-за носков?

\- Держи в курсе, кэп, - фыркнул Аксель. Он с грохотом закрыл крышку отсека для порошка и принялся нажимать на кнопки, выбирая нужный режим.

\- Аксель, ты знаешь, что я не самый аккуратный в мире человек, - Максанс пытался сохранять терпение. Но последние пару недель, которые они провели фактически взаперти тут вдвоем, видимо делали свое дело.

\- О, поверь мне, - ядовито ответил Орьян, - прекрасно знаю.

Он наконец включил машинку и повернулся к Максансу лицом.

Такой красивый и такой недовольный. Фовель не знал, чего хотел сейчас больше – поцеловать его или придушить.

\- Так зачем ты выносишь мне мозг этими носками? – спросил Максанс, чувствуя усталость. Это все слишком тупо. Все происходящее сейчас.

Это не про них.

\- Потому что тебе надо думать не только о себе, - процедил Аксель и вышел из ванной, с силой задев Максанса плечом.

\- Так, - тот поймал Орьяна за руку, удерживая на месте. – А ну, стой, мелочь. Ты что сейчас сказал?

\- Что слышал, – огрызнулся Аксель, пытаясь вырваться.

Максанс перехватил его удобнее и оттеснил к стенке в коридоре. Сам же навис сверху, уперев руки по обеим сторонам от лица Акселя. Тот оказался в ловушке.

\- Выкладывай, - потребовал Максанс, внимательно разглядывая лицо Орьяна. Его глаза ловили все. Каждый взмах ресниц. Раздувшиеся от злости и глупой обиды ноздри. Поджатые обветренные губы. 

Если честно, Максанс подвис.

\- Не буду, - Аксель еще больше надулся и повернул голову вбок. Его грудь тяжело вздымалась. Волновался, маленький.

Мог, конечно, и злиться. Но эта перемена была очевидна. Если еще там, в ванной, Аксель бесился, то сейчас тут, в темном коридоре, ему нравилось находиться.

Засранец.

\- Аксель, - в голосе Максанса послышалось предупреждение. Он тоже повернул голову, ловя взгляд Орьяна. Загоняя его в новую ловушку. – Давай по-хорошему. Говори, в чем дело.

\- Ты меня не трахнул, - почти беззвучно, одними губами процедил Аксель.

\- Что, прости? – брови Максанса удивленно приподнялись. Как? Когда?

\- Что слышал, - Аксель снова огрызнулся. Попытался вырваться. Но куда там. Когда хотел, Максанс, обычно обманчиво расслабленный, мог стать по-настоящему железным. Хер сдвинешь. Орьян сдался. – Вчера вечером. Когда мы курили травку. А потом целовались. Ты просто пошел спать.

\- Понятно, - Максанс кивнул сам себе. Аксель уже повернул голову прямо. И сейчас они смотрели друг другу в глаза. Аксель – с вызовом. Максанс – со злостью. – То есть, ты, маленькая сучка, выносишь мне мозги весь день только потому, что я тебя вчера не выебал?

Аксель молчал. Но даже в полумраке коридора Максанс видел, как пылали его щеки.

Боги. Он был невероятен.

\- Детка, - с веселой злостью произнес Фовель, - ты ведь знаешь, что я тебя трахну, стоит только попросить.

\- Я завел себе парня не для того, чтобы _просить_ о сексе, - Аксель снова поджал губы. Вот же сучонок. Максанс был восхищен. – Если не трахнул, значит не захотел.

\- Прибью, - пообещал Максанс.

И вдруг, явно неожиданно для Акселя, схватил его за талию и закинул к себе на плечо.

\- Ты что творишь, сука! - завопил тот.

\- Не зли меня еще больше, Орьян, - попросил Максанс, направляясь в сторону лестницы. – Богом молю, не зли.

\- Ты за это ответишь, - прошипел Аксель, смиряясь со своей участью. Ну, не совсем.

\- Ага, - согласился Максанс, перехватывая его поудобнее. – Прямо сейчас.

Он-то уже себе напридумывал. А этот маленький говнюк просто хотел секса.

Что ж, пока секс был их единственной проблемой, с этим можно было мириться.


	53. Можно все

Максанс смотрел на себя в зеркало и не узнавал.

Да, блядь, он сделал это. Эти черные волосы нещадно бесили его. Особенно в последние недели. Когда стали отрастать и становиться пегими.

И вот сегодня, дурачась вместе с Симоном, он побрил свою голову. Буквально налысо.

Ну, то есть, конечно там осталось несколько миллиметров волос. Они использовали обычную машинку. Но это все равно смотрелось так, будто Максанс только что переболел холерой.

Симон ржал как умалишенный. И выкладывал все в инстаграм.

Это было пару часов назад. И теперь уже весь интернет знал, что Фовель подстригся. Реакция была разной.

Но в большинстве своем, это была истерика.

Максанс и сам себя чувствовал сейчас на ее грани. Он нервно усмехнулся и провел рукой по невероятно коротким волосам.

Конечно, он стригся и раньше. Но не настолько коротко. Да и слишком давно. Отвык от такой свободы на голове.

Провел рукой еще раз. Это было даже приятно.

Телефон просигналил о новом сообщении в директ.

Максанс буквально задницей почувствовал, что это Аксель. Тот был на репетиции. _Слава всем богам, они возобновились._ И, видимо, освободился только сейчас.

Ну, и добрался до телефона, вестимо.

«Это. ЧТО. БЛЯДЬ. Такое.»

Именно так. С точками.

Максанс рассмеялся и достал сигарету. Он закурил и присел на бортик ванны.

«Я тебе не нравлюсь?»

Ответ пришел мгновенно.

«Ты мне нравишься. Но что это за лысый стремный мужик, который украл твою инсту?»

Фовель хохотнул уже в голос. Нет, он знал, что Аксель будет психовать. И вполне был готов столкнуться с его истерикой. Но это все равно выглядело забавно.

«Во сколько тебя забрать?» - вместо ответа спросил Максанс.

«Через час. Хотя стой. Блядь, нет. Лучше не приезжай. Я умру»

«Прекрати, Аксель. Если хочешь, я надену кепку»

«А чулочки?»

«Что?»

«Что?»

Максанс смотрел на дисплей телефона, приподняв брови. Он со смехом сделал затяжку и, придерживая между пальцев сигарету, быстро напечатал новое сообщение.

«Аксель, если ты хочешь чего-то подобного, тебе придется очень сильно постараться. Я бы сказал, глубоко»

«Погоди, так ты теоретически согласен?»

«Нет. Но я не против, чтобы ты старался»

«Пидор»

И тут же вдогонку.

«И прическа у тебя пидорская»

Максанс покачал головой, улыбаясь. Он докурил и смыл окурок в унитаз.

Мельком взглянув еще раз на свое новое отражение, он усмехнулся и вышел из ванной.

***

В общем-то, Максанс прекрасно осознавал, какое воздействие на людей производит его внешность.

Он мог быть стеснительным и скромным парнем _(не всегда)_. Но он знал.

Поэтому ему всегда нравилось видеть влюбленное восхищение в глазах Акселя. Это не тешило его самолюбие, нет.

Это была его слабость. Производить каждый раз впечатление на человека, в которого он сам был влюблен.

Нет, не влюблен. Которого уже давно и глубоко любил.

И сейчас Максанс потратил лишние пару минут, когда собирался. Любимые голубые джинсы. От них Аксель едва не кончал. Белая майка и черная кожаная куртка.

Из-за мотоцикла он носил куртку и летом. На скорости даже самый ласковый ветерок ощущался совсем иначе.

Остановившись у черного входа театра, на привычном уже месте, он стал ждать.

Сначала показались пара коллег Акселя. И лишь через несколько минут – сам Орьян.

Он отчаянно жестикулировал, о чем-то болтая с каким-то парнем. Максанс не помнил его.

Какое-то неприятное чувство колыхнулось в груди. Слишком уж довольным и веселым выглядел Орьян.

Не снимая шлема, Максанс наклонился вперед, опираясь на руль. Он внимательно вглядывался в лицо Акселя.

И, наверное, именно поэтому успел заметить, как тот буквально споткнулся, заметив Фовеля.

Все произошло за какую-то долю секунды. Вот Аксель шутит и смеется над какой-то херней, которую ему говорит его смазливый знакомый.

И вот, будто по щелчку пальцев, он запинается на полуслове. А его глаза _загораются_.

Вся ревность улетучилась из груди Максанса в то же мгновение. Ну, почти вся.

Аксель торопливо подошел к нему. И уставился тем самым своим взглядом. От него Фовель сходил с ума.

\- Все же приехал? – Орьян склонил голову на бок, лукаво поглядывая. Он потянулся руками и снял с Максанса шлем. Оглядел голову Фовеля внимательно и закусил губу.

Реакцию было сложно прочитать. Но менее влюбленно он смотреть не стал.

\- Кто этот парень? – Максанс недобро зыркнул Акселю за спину. Где на них все еще пялился странный коллега Орьяна.

\- Кто? – удивился Аксель, оглядываясь. – А, Грегори. Забей. – Он положил шлем на сиденье позади Фовеля и провел рукой по его жутко коротким волосам. – Пиздец. Максо. Это пиздец.

\- Тебе так не нравится? – Максанс плавился от удовольствия под этим прикосновением. Он уже и думать забыл о каком-то Грегори. Его парень, с таким обожанием смотрящий ему в глаза. Вот что было важно.

\- Не нравится, - повторил Аксель, нервно хихикнув. – Ага. Именно. Самое точно слово. Я, когда увидел тебя в инстаграме, у меня встал.

\- Что? – вот уж чего Максанс не ожидал услышать.

Нет, сам факт его не особо удивил. Так уж случалось, у Орьяна на него вставал.

Но конкретно сейчас.

\- Что, блядь, слышал, - проворчал Аксель. Он придвинулся ближе. Его губы теперь касались щеки и уха Максанса. Опаляя их горячим дыханием. – Ты, сука, такой горячий без своих чертовых черных волос. Еще джинсы эти пидорские надел. Сережка эта блядская у тебя в ухе. Ты меня убить решил, да, Фовель?

Эта откровенная отповедь шепотом опалила Максанса.

Он, словно двигатель его Харлея, разогнался с нуля до ста за три ебаных секунды.

\- Поехали, - хриплым голосом произнес он.

Быстро надев шлем, Максанс завел мотор. Аксель запрыгнул ему за спину и запустил руки под куртку.

\- Я сдохну, пока мы доедем до дома, - пробормотал он, прижимаясь щекой к спине Фовеля.

\- А мы и не едем домой, - ответил тот, резко газуя и срываясь с места.

***

Это место показал Максансу Давид. Где-то пару недель назад. Они смотрели локации для съемок.

Небольшой заброшенный ангар почти в самом центре города.

И очень удачно – рядом с театром Акселя.

Они добрались сюда буквально за несколько минут. Впрочем, Максанс гнал, как в последний раз.

Он и сам не мог понять, что так завело их обоих. Но Аксель позади него тоже ерзал. И отчаянно лапал Фовеля за живот. И ширинку.

Пока тот управлял мотоциклом.

Охуенно, тебе там, Аксель, да?

Въехав прямо в сам ангар, Максанс резко развернулся и затормозил.

\- Где мы? – Аксель тут же слез и огляделся.

\- Тебе ли не похуй? – Максанс скинул шлем и расстегнул куртку. Он снял ее и бросил поверх руля. – Раздевайся.

\- А? – Аксель распахнул свои глазищи словно спугнутый с ветки совенок. А потом до него дошло. И глаза, только что смотревшие практически невинно, загорелись вдруг похотью.

Господь всемогущий, этот мальчишка его когда-нибудь прикончит.

\- Мне совсем раздеваться? – Аксель облизнул губы и стрельнул глазами. Он потеребил край своей серой хенли.

\- Штаны приспусти, и мне хватит, - усмехнулся Максанс, расстегивая ширинку.

Щеки Акселя вспыхнули. Такой смелый там, у театра. И такой смущенный сейчас.

Ангел и бес в одном лице.

Как же Максанса это заводило.

Он притянул Орьяна к себе. Зарылся руками в его отросшие волосы. И с силой потянул.

\- Если не хочешь, скажи сейчас, - пробормотал он, словно сумасшедший шаря глазами по его лицу. Впитывая каждую эмоцию.

\- Ты ебнулся? – выдохнул Аксель, задрожав в его руках. – Да у меня по ногам уже течет, блядь.

\- Сука, - выругался Максанс, впиваясь в его губы немного яростным, жадным поцелуем.

Им обоим сейчас не были нужны нежности.

Аксель пытался перехватить инициативу в поцелуе. Так ему не терпелось.

Он посасывал язык Максанса. Цепляясь одной рукой за талию Фовеля. А другой – за его короткие волосы.

Стоны Акселя отражались от стен ангара и многократно усиливались.

Максансу казалось, что даже их тяжелое дыхание звучало неприлично громко.

Впрочем, все здесь было неприлично.

Разорвав поцелуй, он довольно бесцеремонно развернул Акселя и толкнул его к мотоциклу.

Тот почти упал на него сверху, уперевшись руками. И сразу расставив ноги.

Хороший мальчик. Сразу все понял.

Максанс потерся о его задницу своим уже совершенно твердым членом. Тот натягивал ткань белья, на которой уже появились пятна от смазки.

Аксель тяжело дышал и хрипло постанывал от каждого движения. Он нагнулся, выставив свою круглую задницу. Будто кошка, просящая кота.

У Фовеля потемнело перед глазами.

Он почти вслепую нащупал и расстегнул ширинку Акселя. И спустил его штаны вместе с трусами вниз.

Вспомнился их трах в туалете клуба. Но тогда хотя бы Аксель был пьян. Сейчас же, они оба совершенно точно отдавали себе отчет в своих действиях.

Но они оба были будто обдолбанные наркоманы.

Максанс вытащил член из трусов. Размазал естественную смазку по всей длине. А потом провел членом по расселине между ягодиц Акселя.

Тот весь задрожал и захныкал.

Прижавшись к нему вплотную и наклонившись к самому уху, Максанс прошептал:

\- Детка, насколько сильно ты меня хочешь?

Он обвел языком ушную раковину Акселя. Вырывая очередной стон.

\- Сдохну сейчас, как хочу, - прохныкал тот, пряча лицо в сгибе локтя. 

Посмотрите только, какой скромник.

\- Тогда, маленький, прости, тебе придется потерпеть, - язык, казалось, уже плохо слушался Максанса. Он заплетался от возбуждения.

Сплюнув на свои пальцы, он размазал слюну по дырке Акселя. И на пробу ввел один внутрь.

\- Блядь, давай уже, - застонал Аксель, подкидывая задницу вверх. – Не принцесса, выдержу.

Пиздец. От этих слов Максанса просто объебошило.

Они не часто трахались совсем без подготовки. Наверное, последний раз и был в том туалете.

И его потряхивало от предвкушения. У него буквально затряслись руки. Как только он представил, как сейчас…

Подрагивая от напряжения, он приставил головку члена к тугой дырке и толкнулся бедрами вперед.

Он видел, как с трудом подавались стенки ануса под его напором. Он, блядь, так хотел вогнать член сразу на всю длину. Но Аксель сейчас был таким тугим. Это физически было бы невозможно.

Сплюнув на пальцы еще раз, Максанс добавил слюны к дырке. И да. Тот скользнул внутрь.

Аксель вздрогнул и глухо застонал. Кусая свои руки.

Максанс подхватил его ладонью под живот. Устраивая поудобнее. И поцеловал в шею.

\- Потерпи, мой хороший, сейчас будет легче.

\- Все, - голос Акселя дрогнул, - все хорошо. Мне пиздец как хорошо.

И он не лукавил. Свободной рукой Максанс обхватил его твердый член. Аксель был возбужден.

Едва ли не больше, чем всегда.

Кто бы мог подумать, его мальчик любил боль.

Максанс прикрыл глаза, справляясь с вспышкой удовольствия. Он прижался губами к вене на шее Акселя. И прикусил кожу зубами, одновременно толкаясь бедрами.

Аксель в голос застонал.

Раз. Другой. Они начали двигаться синхронно. Член Максанса. Аксель. Харлей под ними.

Как бы не был хорош секс дома, на кровати, вот такой, совершенно спонтанный, был просто охуительным.

Аксель стонал и цеплялся пальцами за все, до чего мог дотянуться. Руль, седло. Он царапал дорогую кожу короткими ногтями. И в любое другое время за подобное отхватил бы от Максанса пиздюлей.

Но сейчас ему было можно все. Им обоим было можно все.

Любить до потери пульса. Трахаться до звезд в глазах. Жить здесь и сейчас.

Они оба кончили ярко и быстро. Такой секс обычно и не бывает долгим. Страсть захлестнула с головой, забрала свое и выбросила их обоих на берег. Опустошенных.

Аксель, которого било крупной дрожью, слабо постанывал. Пока Максанс, уже кончивший прямо ему в задницу, делал последние ленивые толчки. Будто догоняясь.

Он смотрел, как его сперма вытекала из растянувшейся от секса дырки. Как стекала по бедрам Акселя вниз.

И только от одного этого вида был способен кончить еще раз.

***

\- Знаешь, - Максанс лениво провел рукой по волосам Акселя, привлекая его внимание, - я думал, ты закатишь мне сцену из-за этой стрижки.

Они уже давно вернулись домой, поужинали. И сейчас лежали в постели, собираясь уснуть.

Аксель лениво пошевелился и поднял на Максанса недовольное лицо.

\- И ты еще смеешь что-то предъявлять мне о сценах, Фовель? – фыркнул он, закатывая глаза. Его рука будто на автомате потянулась к голове Максанса и прошла по «ежику» волос. – Думаешь, я не заметил, как ты собирался устроить разборки, _Отелло_?

\- Ты все лжешь, - пробормотал пристыженный Максанс. – И вовсе я не…

\- Мне понравилось, - перебил его Аксель. - Можешь устраивать.

И он снова положил голову ему на грудь

Туда, где ей было самое место.


	54. Именно здесь. Именно с ним

\- Мне тесно.

Максанс, работавший над сценарием, поднял недоуменный взгляд на Акселя. Тот сидел на диване и бренчал на гитаре. Уба спала рядом с его бедром, выставив пузо к верху.

\- Мне спросить, что ты имеешь в виду, или сам расскажешь? – Максанс фыркнул и отложил папку. Знал, что сейчас что-то последует. Что-то, скорее всего, интересное.

\- Эта квартира неплохая, - Аксель продолжал перебирать струны. Он наигрывал «Ветер перемен». Как символично. Максанс уже начал догадываться, к чему клонил Орьян. – Но тут только спальня и гостиная.

\- Ты хочешь отдельную спальню? – Фовель насмешливо приподнял брови. – Мы поспешили с тем, чтобы съехаться?

\- Не утрируй, - Аксель закатил глаза. – Я уже давно подумывал о собственной студии. Ну, чтобы перевезти наконец установку и остальные инструменты от родителей.

Максанс понял, что по сути никогда не слышал, как Аксель играл на барабанах. Натыкался на пару роликов в инстаграме. Но по факту все репетиции Орьяна проходили как-то без него. Своих дел хватало. А ему бы очень хотелось послушать.

\- Что мешает снять именно студию? – Максанс перебрался с пола на диван и подхватил вытянутую ногу Акселя.

Он положил ее себе на бедро. И начал разминать стопу. Прошелся по косточкам на лодыжках. По пальцам. Он знал, как Акселю это нравилось.

Что греха таить, Максансу и самому нравилось. У него не было какого-то жесткого фетиша на чьи бы то ни было ноги. И до Акселя его к подобному не тянуло. Но у Орьяна были слишком уж аккуратные и изящные ступни. С красивыми ровными пальчиками. 

Максанс сейчас с удовольствием поглаживал их. Проводил подушечками пальцев по ногтям. Массировал саму стопу.

\- Аксель? – позвал он. Напоминая, что они вообще-то разговаривали.

\- А? – Орьян, уже отложивший гитару, посмотрел на него мутным взглядом.

Все ясно, маленький. Поплыл.

\- Что насчет студии? – Максанс улыбнулся. Он продолжил массаж. Наслаждаясь реакцией Акселя.

\- Я подумал, что это еще и отличный повод сменить квартиру, - пробормотал тот немного потеряно. – Найти что-то с отдельной спальней, а не как тут, - он махнул рукой в сторону лестницы. – Может быть, с кабинетом для тебя. Студией для меня.

\- Зачем мне кабинет, - негромко рассмеялся Максанс. – Я что, профессор?

\- Ты зануда, - Аксель надулся. Он попытался отдернуть свою ногу, но Фовель удержал ее.

Удержал, а потом потянул Акселя вниз. Тот сполз спиной на диван. И Максанс навис над ним сверху.

\- Детка, - произнес он с улыбкой и нежностью в голосе, - мне не нужен отдельный кабинет. Но если ты хочешь новую квартиру и свою студию, давай найдем ее.

\- Мог бы и сразу согласиться, - Аксель закатил глаза. Но от Максанса не укрылось, как порозовели его щеки. От осознания собственной победы.

Как будто ему кто-то мог что-то запретить. Но тот факт, что он советовался с Максансом, очень грел душу.

\- Я и согласился сразу, - парировал Фовель. Он наклонился еще ниже, перенося вес на согнутые в локтях руки. И сейчас видел красивущие глаза Акселя прямо перед собой. Как и его губы.

\- Нет, ты… - начал, было, снова ворчать Орьян, но Максанс прервал его. Прихватив губами его губы.

Аксель выдохнул. И Максанс углубил поцелуй.

***

Пару дней спустя, Максанс обедал с Симоном. Они пересеклись между встречами. И делились последними новостями.

\- Позовешь ее на свидание? – Максанс усмехнулся. Симон изливал душу о какой-то невероятной девушке из России с идиотским именем Хэппи. Как в долбанном «Человеке пауке».

\- Не знаю, - Симон смутился. Такое с ним раньше случалось крайне редко. – Она странная.

\- В каком плане? – Максанс сделал глубокую затяжку, рассматривая лицо приятеля. Тут его телефон просигналил о новом сообщении. Перехватив сигарету между пальцев, Фовель разблокировал экран.

Аксель снова прислал фотографию квартиры. Очередной.

С тех пор, как они задумались о переезде, Орьян, как в жопу ужаленный, подбирал один вариант за одним.

Та, что он прислал сегодня, выглядела мило. Нет, пожалуй, даже шикарно.*

Светлые стены, большая гостиная с двумя шикарными диванами. Столовая. Спальня на втором этаже. Максанс усмехнулся. На кровати лежала огромная черная собака. Наверняка, Аксель повелся именно на нее.

Ну, и конечно, помещение под студию.

По всем параметрам квартира подходила идеально.

Максанс быстро набрал ответ.

«То, что надо. Когда сможем посмотреть?»

\- Ты меня слушаешь? – ухмыльнулся Симон. – Аксель пишет?

\- Что? – Максанс тряхнул головой. Он и правда погрузился в свои мысли. Неловко вышло. – Он самый. Как понял?

\- Ты улыбался, как идиот, - расхохотался его друг. – Всегда таким дурачком выглядишь, когда с ним переписываешься. Вы, ребята, уже почти год вместе, а похожи на школьников на первом свидании.

\- Кто бы говорил, - фыркнул Максанс, блокируя телефон, и возвращаясь к беседе. – Сам сейчас смущался, как девственник.

\- О, да пошел ты, - Симон покраснел. Блядь, он правда покраснел. Максанс очень пытался не заржать. – Она играет на куче музыкальных инструментов. Сама сочиняет музыку, песни. И у нее волосы до талии.

\- Вот если бы ты не уточнил про волосы, я бы напрягся, что ты втюрился в Орьяна, - Максанс сделал затяжку и рассмеялся, выпуская дым изо рта толчками.

\- Что ж, - пожал плечами Симон. – Похоже, у нас просто одинаковый вкус? Что он там тебе прислал? Обнаженку?

\- Извращенец, - Максанс закатил глаза. – Зачем мне его обнаженные фотографии, если я видел его голым буквально сегодня утром. Нет, мы подбираем квартиру для переезда.

\- Подбираете квартиру для переезда, - повторил с хитрой улыбкой Симон. Серьезно, с этой ухмылочкой он становился похож на какого-то Чеширского кота. – Вы такие женатики, господи.

\- Завидуй меньше, - усмехнулся Максанс. – Ему просто нужна студия.

\- Ага, - кивнул Симон. – Так сильно, что он решил сменить свою шикарную, уютную квартиру на что-то другое, лишь бы вместить все твои пластинки.

\- Я их не забирал со старой квартиры, - Максанс пожал плечами. Он не задумывался об истинных мотивах Акселя. Мог ли тот действительно уже заглядывать в будущее? Хотел этого?

\- Ну, теперь будет повод забрать, - Симон хитро подмигнул и посмотрел на свой телефон. – Вот черт. Я опаздываю. Надо встретить Хэппи после занятий в консерватории.

\- Кто тут еще женатик, - фыркнул Фовель.

Симон только показал ему средний палец и спешно убежал.

Максанс провел рукой по волосам и улыбнулся. Он был рад за друга. 

В это же мгновение пришел ответ от Акселя.

«Прямо сейчас!!! Максанс, я влюблен! Срочно, блядь, сюда»

И в следующем сообщении он скинул адрес.

***

Квартира выглядела даже лучше, чем на фото.

Она была пропитана той самой атмосферой старого Парижа, которую так любил Максанс.

Нет, современная квартира Акселя ему тоже нравилась. Но эта была более классической, что ли.

Чуть поскрипывающий старый паркет. Деревянная мебель, окна. Огромные светлые комнаты.

Все здесь веяло уютом.

А после крошечной квартиры самого Фовеля, здесь хотелось дышать полной грудью.

Пока Аксель слушал рассказ риелтора об условиях заключения арендного договора, Максанс пошел бродить по комнатам.

Он знакомился с их будущим домом.

Здесь даже стены, казалось, имели свою душу. Максанс водил пальцами по ним. Чувствуя тепло от прожитых здесь эмоций.

Ему нравилось.

Он коснулся корешков книг на полке. Уколол пальцы о маленький кактус. Повертел в руках подушку с орнаментом в его любимом стиле.

Аксель написал, что влюблен. Максанс чувствовал то же самое.

Эта квартира была идеальной.

Идеальной, чтобы начать двигаться дальше вместе.

\- Эй, ты с нами? – Аксель неожиданно обнял Максанса сзади за талию. – Месье Ламьер разговаривает с хозяином. Обговаривает последние детали. Тебе тут нравится?

Максанс вдруг почувствовал себя маленьким мальчиком. Он будто вернулся тут в детство. Здесь отовсюду веяло теплом, уютом. Домом.

У него в груди все стянуло. В руках Акселя он тоже чувствовал себя дома. Это чувство было сейчас таким сильным, что ему стало трудно говорить.

\- Максо? – позвал Аксель взволнованно. Он сразу почувствовал перемену в настроении Фовеля. – Все в порядке?

Максанс покачал головой. Он облизнул губы и произнес наконец:

\- Все хорошо. Я… мне очень тут нравится.

\- Я счастлив, - Аксель улыбнулся, было слышно. И прижался щекой к спине Максанса. Его руки крепко сжимались на животе Фовеля. Давая такую необходимую защиту и поддержку.

Максанс тоже был счастлив.

Именно здесь. Именно с ним.

***

Тишину ночи нарушало только их хриплое дыхание и скрип кровати.

Максанс любил порой проснуться около трех-четырех утра и заняться сексом. Аксель никогда не возражал.

Господи, чтобы Аксель возражал против секса? Не в этой вселенной. И не в смену Максанса точно.

Вот и сегодня, пребывая в каком-то раздрае чувств из-за того, что случилось с ним в новой квартире, Фовель не мог заснуть.

Он полез приставать к мирно спящему Орьяну. И уже трахал его вовсю пальцами, когда тот соизволил проснуться.

Теперь же Аксель активно участвовал в процессе. Максанс держал его руки заведенными за голову. Перехватив их в запястьях.

И размеренно трахал.

Аксель немного капризно постанывал. Ему хотелось спать. Но и кончить он тоже хотел.

Поэтому старательно подмахивал бедрами.

Максанс немного сменил угол. И теперь стал втрахивать свой член прямо в простату Акселя.

\- Блядь, - простонал тот, выгибаясь навстречу. – Быстрее. Еще.

\- Как пожелаешь, - шепотом пообещал Максанс ему на ухо и увеличил скорость.

Толчок за толчком. Еще резче. Еще быстрее. Короткие сладкие вздохи и стоны. И тяжелое дыхание.

Все смешалось.

Максанс чувствовал, что кончит уже совсем скоро. Он отпустил руки Акселя, и те сразу же упали ему на плечи.

Сам он обнял его за под спину. Прижимая еще ближе к себе. И стал трахать резко, глубоко и так быстро, на сколько хватало сил.

\- Боже, - Аксель взвыл. – Максо-о-онс.

Собственное имя в его устах звучало круче самых громких стонов. И только подстегивало двигаться еще быстрее.

Аксель дрожал в его руках. Напряженный. Доведенный почти до предела. И было так хорошо просто обнимать его за спину. Просто покусывать его мочку его уха. Просто трахать его.

Они оба кончили почти одновременно. Давно настроившись на эмоции друг друга. Оба умели это делать, когда хотели.

И сейчас явно был тот случай.

Максанс не собирался двигаться. Ему было хорошо лежать именно так. На Акселе. В Акселе.

Сам Орьян совершенно не возражал. Он просто водил пальцами по его спине. И болтал.

\- Там на первом этаже есть классное место, - язык Акселя не останавливался. – Думаю, надо будет сделать там шумоизоляцию получше. Иначе соседи сживут со свету. Когда я перевезу туда мои барабаны, я буду проводить там просто двадцать пять часов в сутки…

\- Аксель, - Максанс недовольно посмотрел на него.

\- Что? – Орьян уставился в ответ. В темноте его глаза и приоткрытые губы влажно блестели. Даже сейчас он казался совершенством.

Очень _пиздливым_ совершенством.

\- Мой член _буквально_ все еще в тебе, - Максанс шевельнул бедрами. Давая почувствовать. – Ты можешь хотя бы сейчас не трындеть о своих барабанах?

\- Но… - Аксель надулся, - мои барабаны…

Сучонок. Он дразнил.

Максанс шутливо зарычал и укусил его в шею. Оставляя засос. Который завтра наверняка станет багровым.

Он толкнулся вперед. Чувствуя, как член снова начинает твердеть. Кажется, пора было идти на второй заход.

Чертовы барабаны. Доведут они до греха.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *та самая квартира (для визуализации и пускания слюней)  
> https://www.remontbp.com/wp-content/uploads/11278.jpg  
> https://www.remontbp.com/wp-content/uploads/11098-845x321.jpg  
> https://www.remontbp.com/wp-content/uploads/13235.jpg  
> https://www.remontbp.com/wp-content/uploads/33106.jpg  
> https://www.remontbp.com/wp-content/uploads/23195.jpg  
> https://www.remontbp.com/wp-content/uploads/27145.jpg  
> https://www.remontbp.com/wp-content/uploads/20196.jpg


	55. Дом там, где он

Максанс переезжал не часто. Это Аксель был любителем менять жилье под настроение, время года или, вот, отношения.

Но каждое новое жилье Фовель воспринимал как дом. Иначе он не мог. Даже старая квартира Орьяна стала для него домом.

Ведь за последний год он провел в ней едва ли не больше времени, чем в собственной. К слову, было забавно, как легко он расстался с собственным жильем. Он-то считал, что привязывается к вещам.

Нет, сейчас он привязан лишь к Акселю. И дом там, где он.

Именно это понял Максанс, когда в субботу утром спустился из их новой спальни на втором этаже. И увидел заставленный коробками пол гостиной. 

Даже чертова барабанная установка Акселя была здесь. Он распаковал ее первой. Прямо вечером, как только доставили вещи.

Вот уж кто привязывался к вещам. Впрочем, стоило уточнить, Аксель был скорее привязан к музыке в целом. Сложно было представить что-то более гармоничное.

Разве что, Аксель и театр.

Максанс в тайне, да и не очень, восхищался той страстью, с которой Орьян отдавался своим увлечениям. Для него даже не так интересно было кино. А вот Максанс напротив, в театре не видел себя совершенно.

Куда комфортнее ему было перед камерой. Ну, то есть, стало комфортнее. Когда он обрел немного уверенности в своих актерских способностях.

Пробираясь на кухню, Фовель споткнулся об очередную коробку. Он выругался сквозь зубы. Они потратят все выходные на вещи. И вряд ли закончат даже с половиной.

Учитывая, что на сборы ушла почти неделя.

Едва он успел включить газ под конфоркой и достать турку, по лестнице с грохотом скатился Аксель. Вот именно так. Скатился.

На нем были домашние штаны Максанса. Наполовину сползшие с бедер. Один тапок. И вывернутая наизнанку майка.

Максанс мог наблюдать за ним из кухни. Теперь в квартире был шикарный обзор. Аксель потер ушибленный зад и подошел к установке.

Его глаза горели.

Вот же ребенок. Будто подарок на Рождество получил. Но Максанс его понимал. В последнее время Акселю некогда, да и негде было играть. Сейчас появилось и место, и даже время.

У них были небольшие каникулы. Начался месяц гордости. Все, что от них требовалось – сходить на парад и дать пару интервью.

Это дальше ждали новые конвенции, съемки, нервотрепка, недосып и литры кофе. Пока же они могли насладиться импровизированным отпуском. И друг другом.

Аксель обласкал установку взглядом. Огляделся, нашел палочки. Схватил и тут же начал вертеть в пальцах. Будто проверяя, помнят ли еще руки.

Руки явно помнили. От того, что пальцы Орьяна вытворяли с бедными палочками, у Максанса поднялась температура.

И пена на кофе.

Быстро выключив газ, он разлил напиток по чашкам. Для Акселя добавил сливки и сахар. И с двумя кружками вышел в гостиную.

\- Не терпится начать? – усмехнулся он, кивая на установку.

Аксель резко обернулся. Он, видимо, не заметил Максанса до этого. Улыбнувшись, он схватил свой кофе, сделал глоток и блаженно прикрыл глаза.

\- Понятия не имеешь, как, - ответил он. – Всю ночь ворочался. Представлял.

\- Допивай свой кофе и сделаем это, - Максанс отсалютовал чашкой. Любуясь, как вспыхнули азартом глаза Акселя.

***

Два часа спустя установка заняла свое законное место. Это была небольшая комната с белыми стенами. Практически пустая, если не считать пары полок и небольшого канапе.

Максанс остался стоять в дверях. Привычно подпирая плечом косяк. Тогда как Аксель тут же уселся за инструмент.

И его совершенно не смущало то, что на часах едва перевалило за десять утра. И в этой комнате пока еще не сделали звукоизоляцию.

\- Они вызовут полицию, - Максанс с улыбкой покачал головой. Прекрасно понимая, что эту гиперактивную мартышку ничем не остановить.

\- Ебал я эту полицию! – воскликнул Аксель и ударил палочками по тарелкам.

Он начал отбивать какой-то совершенно безумный ритм. Его руки мельтешили с нереальной скоростью. Максанс не успевал даже следить глазами. Не говоря уже о том, чтобы когда-то повторить.

Не с его координацией. Он даже танцевал как железный дровосек.

А о таком и мечтать не приходилось. И пусть. Аксель был слишком хорош и слишком влюблен в это, чтобы отнимать у него лавры.

В эту прекрасную какофонию звуков, то есть, волшебную музыку, внезапно ворвалась трель дверного звонка.

Она была такой пронзительной и громкой, что услышал даже Аксель. Он тут же замер, как застигнутый врасплох кот. И вытаращил глаза.

\- Блядь, Максо, это полиция?

Максанс рассмеялся над его выражением лица. И пошел открывать дверь.

На пороге стояла женщина средних лет. В красивом переднике и очках в модной оправе. Мать семейства, судя по всему.

\- Молодой человек, - заявила она учительским тоном, Фовель даже чуть вздрогнул, - вы вообще отдаете себе отчет в том, какие звуки вы только что воспроизводили? Я уже молчу о том, что ночью мы с мужем не могли уснуть из-за того, что слышалось из вашей квартиры. Так теперь вы решили окончательно сгубить наши барабанные перепонки?

\- Мадам, я… - Максанс немного растеярялся от такого напора. Он собирался, было, извиниться. Но тут ему под руку скользнул Аксель. Он чуть вспотел и разгорячился. 

\- Здрасте, - Аксель улыбнулся совершенно по-акульи. – Мадам, если вам не спится по ночам из-за звуков из нашей спальни, может, стоит чем-то разнообразить ваши с мужем ночи?

\- Что вы себе позволяете? – женщина явно охренела от подобного предложения. Максанс же старался держать лицо и не ржать. – Если я услышу еще хоть один звук из вашей квартиры, я вызову полицию!

\- Мадам, - Аксель расстроенно вздохнул, - понимаете, если не играть я еще могу, то вот не трахаться совсем уж никак.

\- Вы еще об этом пожалеете! – заявила соседка и, развернувшись на каблуках, ушла.

Максанс закрыл дверь и с укором посмотрел на Орьяна.

\- И что это было?

\- Не понимаю, о чем ты, - заявил Аксель, беспечно пожимая плечами. Он развернулся и направился в сторону гостиной.

\- Аксель Орьян, а ну, стой! – рявкнул Максанс ему в спину. – Блядь! Бесишь!

Он догнал своего парня уже в комнате. Тот уселся на диван, закинул руки за голову и уставился на Фовеля невинными глазами.

\- Ты понимаешь, что только что испортил наши отношения с соседями? – вздохнул Максанс. Злиться на этого паршивца не получалось.

Хотя, видит Бог, он старался. И было, за что.

\- Похуй, - Аксель закатил глаза. – Она из того рода людей, что всегда найдут, к чему придраться. Порой так заебывает быть вежливым.

\- Порой это необходимо делать, - Максанс покачал головой и сел рядом. Аксель тут же растерял свой запал и прильнул к нему. Умостив голову на грудь.

\- Максо, не заморачивайся, - Аксель улыбнулся и боднул его лбом. – Поставим звукоизоляцию еще и в спальне.

\- Но ты же понимаешь, что до этого момента нам придется воздержаться от секса там? – хмыкнул Максанс. Он забрался рукой Акселю под футболку и сжал его талию.

Блядь. Какой же тонкой она была. Фовеля не переставало штырить с этого даже год спустя.

\- Ничего, - Аксель тут же поплыл. Он приоткрыл рот и чуть подался вверх. Навстречу. – Мы еще не опробовали ванную и кухню.

\- Аксель, нет, - собрав волю в кулак, заявил Максанс. – Нам еще десятки коробок разбирать. Мне нужны свежие трусы и носки.

\- Максанс, да, - парировал Орьян. Он подался выше и захватил губами подбородок Фовеля. Чуть прикусил. Отчего по телу последнего побежали мурашки.

\- Я сказал, нет, - это уже стало делом принципа. Не проиграть маленькому говнюку. Пусть и хотелось сдаться. Пусть и незачем было бороться.

\- А я хочу, - Аксель перебрался к Максансу на колени. Оседлав его бедра. – Ну, давай трахнемся в ванной.

\- Нет, - сопротивляться становилось все сложнее. Особенно, когда Аксель своей вертлявой задницей потерся прямо о пах Максанса. Пришлось подхватить его под бедра. И чуть приподнять, удерживая на месте. – Блядь, не беси меня.

\- Меня заводит, когда ты бесишься, - довольно, чуть хрипло рассмеялся Аксель.

Вот гандон. Он использовал запрещенные фишки. Эти интонации всегда сводили Максанса с ума. Как же он был слаб перед этим маленьким исчадием ада.

\- Аксель, - Максанс постарался придать голосу твердости, - учись принимать «нет».

\- Не от тебя, - почти пропел Аксель. Он прошелся губами по линии скулы Максанса. Засунул кончик языка ему в ухо. И буквально, блядь, оттрахал его. – Ты не можешь сказать мне «нет».

Как же эта маленькая сучка была права. Максанс держался из последних сил. Не понимая, что и кому доказывал.

\- Отпусти, - прошептал Аксель ему на ухо. Он обнимал его за плечи и прижимался всем телом. Такой горячий. Такой желанный. Такой просящий. – Пусти руки, Максо.

И Фовель сдался. А к чему тут было выпендриваться. Когда у него уже крепко стояло. Он опустил задницу Орьяна ниже. Прямо на свой член. И буквально использовал Акселя. Потеревшись о него.

\- Ты манипулятор, - простонал Максанс, чувствуя, как бедра и задница Акселя двигаются на нем. Вперед-назад.

Даже через ткань домашних штанов это было охуенно. И, если честно, возбуждало даже больше, чем будь они просто голыми. Сейчас, будто два подростка, они трахались через одежду.

Как чертовы девственники.

Но, блядь, как же это было охуительно.

Окончательно сдавшись, Максанс поймал губами губы Акселя. Обхватил их сначала. Пососал нижнюю. А потом протолкнул язык к нему в рот.

Они терлись друг о друга, как два ебаных наркомана. И в это время язык Максанса буквально имел Акселя в рот.

Сам же Аксель стонал так громко и неприлично, что Максанс и сам готов был звонить в полицию.

Полицию нравов.

Их шумное дыхание и стоны раздавались так гулко в полупустой гостиной. Это звучало немного неприлично. Определенно, пошло.

И неебически хорошо.

Правильно сказал Аксель, похуй на всех. Главное, чтобы им двоим было хорошо. Здоровый эгоизм еще никого не погубил.

Их рты разомкнулись. Аксель уткнулся лицом в шею Максанса. А сам Фовель поддерживал его под задницу и спину.

Они продолжали двигаться навстречу. Доводя друг друга до исступления.

Максанс чувствовал, что удовольствие, тягуче-мягкое, словно карамель, подступало все ближе.

Он удержал рукой бедра Акселя на месте, вскидывая свои вверх. Имитируя толчки.

И в какой-то момент просто не выдержал. Кончил с чуть слышным стоном. Который тут же компенсировал Аксель. Уж он-то никогда не отказывал себе в удовольствии покричать.

Он задрожал всем телом, сжимаясь от напряжения. И громко, на одном дыхании стал выстанывать:

\- Максо, блядь, Максанс, я сейчас. Блядь. Боже. Максо-о-о…

Пытаясь заглушить его крик хоть немного, Максанс схватил Акселя за волосы и повернул к себе. Он впился в его губы грубым, жадным поцелуем. Проглатывая последние всхлипы Акселя.

Воруя их.

Забирая себе по праву.

***

Как оказалось на следующий день, у них с соседями был общий воздуховод в ванной.

В общем, шумоизоляцию пришлось ставить во всей квартире.


	56. Лучше, чем когда-либо

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> саунд: Closer, Nine Inch Nails

Июнь выдался жаркий и дерзкий.

Постоянные интервью, мероприятия, связанные с «месяцем гордости».

Их с Акселем словно намеревались разорвать на части. Складывалось ощущение, что во всем Париже не было больше двух парней, которые стали бы таким олицетворением ЛГБТ-сообщества, как они.

С одной стороны, Максанс радовался, что их сезон смог привлечь столько внимания к данной проблеме. Он искренне считал это важным. И искренне говорил то, что говорил.

Например, о том, что нет никакой разницы, кого любить. И о том, как он был удивлен, даже слегка разочарован, когда на прослушивании на роль Элиотта его спросили, не против ли он того, чтобы поцеловать парня.

Но с другой стороны, последние две недели кружили их с Акселем словно карусель.

В их квартире шел ремонт. Да-да, шумоизоляцию пришлось ставить практически во всех комнатах. Квартира, несмотря на ее идеальность, имела совершенно картонные стены.

А не с их образом жизни было пренебрегать комфортом.

Мало того, что вредная соседка постоянно норовила высказать все, что думала о них. Особенно об Акселе.

Так еще и они оба, пытаясь в выходные поспать подольше, были вынуждены слушать скандалы всех соседей по дому.

В общем, ремонт шел. Аксель перебрался на время к родителям. А Максанс ночевал у Симона.

Как же от этого бесился Орьян. Словами было не передать. И даже тот факт, что у Симона появилась девушка, не помогал.

Он продолжал бесноваться. Хоть и старался не показывать вида. Но Максанс уже слишком хорошо знал своего парня.

Сегодня, например, Симон выложил в свой инстаграм фотографию Максанса, который курил и играл что-то на гитаре. На самом деле, Фовель в последние дни был в некотором раздрае от всего, что навалилось. И меланхолировал. Он даже не видел, что друг его фотографировал.

Пока не написал Аксель.

«Смотрю, у вас там романтика»

Максанс с недоумением прочитал сообщение. Раз, другой. Потом решил глянуть обновления инстаграма. И до него дошло.

Симон, засранец, к этому времени ушел на свидание.

А Максанс был вынужден теперь разгребать последствия его шуточек. Ведь говнюк прекрасно знал, как реагировал Аксель. И нарочно провоцировал его. Говоря, что Орьяну нужно перебороть эту херню, иначе он так и будет до конца жизни ревновать к каждому столбу.

На самом деле, Максанс тоже ревновал его ко всем подряд. Но как-то более спокойно, что ли.

Вздохнув, он решил позвонить своему парню. Понимая, что в переписке вряд ли удастся быстро все решить. Тем более, он действительно соскучился по Акселю. Они не виделись уже пару дней.

\- Что, неужели ты вспомнил, что у тебя есть парень? – голос Акселя так и сочился желчью. 

А еще он звучал очень уставшим. Насколько Максанс знал, у Орьяна только что закончился спектакль.

\- У тебя настроение доебаться? – Максанс и сам устал. До съемок в «Стыде» его жизнь не была такой бешеной. Ну, была, конечно. Но он сам решал, когда и что в ней происходило. Сейчас же ему иногда начинало казаться, что он ее уже не контролировал.

\- У меня настроение понять, - фыркнул Аксель. Максанс услышал звук сигнализации. Видимо, Орьян сегодня взял свой миникупер. Хлопнула дверца. Звук стал глуше. – Понять, какого хрена я не вижу своего парня несколько дней. А он в это время играет серенады своему _другу_.

Он так нехорошо выделил последнее слово, что Максанс поморщился.

\- Мы тысячу раз обсуждали это, Аксель, - вздохнул Фовель.

\- Меня это бесит, - процедил Аксель. – Бесит то, что ты там. А я тут. И сегодня мы снова не увидимся. И что это не мне ты сидишь и играешь на гитаре. И…

\- Аксель, - прервал его тираду Максанс, - приезжай.

\- Куда? – не понял Орьян. – К вам, что ли? Нет уж, спасибо. Быть третьим лишним точно не хочу.

\- Блядь, как же ты бесишь, - простонал Максанс. – Вот серьезно. Хочется тебя, нахер, выпороть. А потом выебать так, чтобы ты двигаться не мог. Говнюк маленький. Ко мне приезжай. Адрес ты знаешь. И да, Симона нет. Он встречается со своей девушкой, представляешь?

\- Ты тоже меня бесишь, - Аксель не собирался сдаваться. Он завел мотор и, видимо, уже ехал. – Ты прекрасно знаешь, как я на все это реагирую. Но продолжаешь…

\- Что? – Максанс устало потер лицо. Что-то его подзаебали такие разговоры. Они случались не так часто, конечно. Но все же. – Говори.

\- Ладно, не ты, - Аксель скрипнул зубами, с неохотой признавая свою неправоту. – А твой Симон. Мне иногда кажется, что он меня ненавидит. И хочет отвадить от тебя.

\- Ты такой придурок, - не выдержал Максанс. – Короче, либо ты приезжаешь, и мы говорим. Либо не приезжаешь.

\- И что? – холодно спросил Аксель. Обиделся.

\- И ничего, - отрезал Максанс. И завершил звонок.

Похоже, им действительно пора уже расставить точки над «и». Так просто не может дальше продолжаться. Ревность Акселя глупа и безосновательна.

И самое смешное, что к другим людям он, конечно, ревновал, но там его голова работала нормально. А на Симоне у него будто свет клином сошелся.

Поднявшись с дивана, на котором он, собственно, и жил, Максанс пошел в ванную. Нужно было хотя бы принять душ.

Отчего-то он не сомневался, что Орьян прикатит. Не настолько тот обиделся.

***

Максанс успел не только принять душ, но и начать вторую сигарету, когда в дверь наконец позвонили.

Он решил не облегчать Акселю жизнь, поэтому надел лишь джинсы на голое тело. Не потрудившись их застегнуть. И как был, босиком, пошел открывать.

Аксель сначала уперся взглядом ему в ширинку. Потом медленно поднял глаза. И сглотнул.

Максанс демонстративно затянулся и выпустил кольцо дыма.

\- Привет, - выдохнул Аксель.

Как же тебя легко соблазнить, маленький.

Максанс кивнул в знак приветствия и пошел вглубь квартиры. Она была куда больше, чем его собственная. Но заставлена кучей ненужной мебели, комодов, шкафов.

В комнате, которую ему выделил Симон, стоял огромный диван, письменный стол и пара кресел. Еще здесь был балкон с шикарным видом.

На него Максанс и вышел.

Аксель пришел через пару минут. Он уже бывал здесь раньше, потому знал, куда идти.

Максанс оперся о перила и курил, рассматривая вечерние сумерки.

Запал от их небольшой ссоры прошел. И теперь осталось только желание поскорее все выяснить, обнять и разложить прямо тут, на диване.

Но неизвестно, какие там планы были у самого Орьяна.

\- Ты сказал, что мы поговорим, - произнес он наконец. Максанс его хорошо знал. Аксель все еще был обижен. Но уже не так сильно, как до этого.

Тоже соскучился.

\- Поговорим, - согласился Максанс. Он сделал последнюю затяжку и затушил окурок в пепельнице. Она стояла тут же, на перилах.

Обернувшись, он увидел, что Аксель стоял, опустив голову. И выглядел чертовски грустным.

Внутри все сжалось. Может, он зря вспылил? Может, его мальчику действительно было больно?

\- Акси, - позвал он. Тот поднял глаза. Уставшие, чуть покрасневшие. Бесконечно печальные. – Акси.

Максанс подошел ближе. Пальцами приподнял его лицо за подбородок. И заглянул в глаза.

Настроение для ссор мигом испарилось. Это все было таким пустым.

Таким бессмысленным.

Его губы мягко коснулись губ Акселя. Тот выдохнул с каким-то болезненным облегчением. И впустил язык Максанса в свой рот.

Этот поцелуй был нежным, ласковым. Словно они оба залечивали им те маленькие ранки, которые получили в своей недолгой разлуке.

Максанс подхватил Акселя под задницу. И тот с охотой закинул ноги на талию Фовеля. Обнял за плечи.

Продолжая целовать его, Максанс вошел обратно в комнату. Он дошел до дивана и, как мог бережно, опустил на него Акселя. Накрывая собой сверху.

Его бедра удобно устроились между ног Акселя, согнутых в коленях. Но этого было мало.

Прервав поцелуй, Максанс потянул футболку Акселя вверх. Тому пришлось поднять руки, чтобы раздеться. Но оно стоило того.

Касаться голой грудью его обнаженного тела было фантастически приятно.

Все происходящее походило на какой-то сюр.

Чужая квартира, чужой диван. Полумрак вечерних сумерек. Полная тишина, нарушаемая лишь звуками с улицы. И их дыханием.

Максанс оперся на согнутые локти, чтобы заглянуть Акселю в глаза. Тот смотрел слишком доверчиво, слишком открыто.

Порой Максанс забывал, что Орьяну было немногим больше двадцати. Совсем еще мальчишка.

Со своими глупыми страхами. Глупой ревностью. Глупыми сценами.

Конечно, все это пройдет с возрастом. Но конкретно сейчас, в свои двадцать один, Аксель по понятным причинам реагировал на все слишком бурно.

\- Я так люблю тебя, - Максанс с нежностью улыбнулся и убрал пряди волос, упавшие Акселю на лоб.

Тот в ответ ничего не сказал. Только рвано выдохнул. Его чуть припухшие от поцелуев губы приоткрылись. Приглашая.

И Максанс сдался им.

Они полностью потеряли счет времени.

Сколько его прошло, кто бы знал. Губы Максанса целовали губы Акселя. Целовали лицо Акселя. Шею Акселя.

А потом снова губы.

Им обоим не хотелось большего.

Просто несколько бесконечно долгих мгновений, часов поцелуев.

Когда они наконец друг от друга оторвались, за окном уже окончательно стемнело.

Максанс сел, прижимая к себе Акселя. Тот забрался к нему на колени. Обнял за шею и прошептал куда-то в ухо:

\- Я верю тебе. Верю. Безгранично верю. Но я не знаю, откуда это берется во мне. Я не могу понять.

\- Все в порядке, - Максанс погладил его по голой спине. Провел по ней ногтями. И в итоге зарылся пальцами в волосы на затылке. – Надеюсь, сегодняшний вечер убедил тебя в том, что твои обвинения безосновательны?

Максанс с улыбкой посмотрел на Акселя.

Тот завозился. Чуть отстранился и посмотрел с лукавой ухмылкой.

\- Вообще-то, меня окончательно убедит кое-что другое.

\- Аксель, нет, - Максанс сразу же понял, о чем этот говнюк говорил.

\- Ну, почему? – заныл Орьян, к которому явно вернулась его привычная уверенность. Ничего нового. Получил свое, пометил территорию и доволен.

\- Мы не будем трахаться в спальне Симона, - Максанс нервно рассмеялся. – Это даже звучит стремно.

\- Стремно, - повторил Аксель, закатив глаза. – Да кто так говорит? Только такие старперы, как ты.

\- Я, значит, старпер? – оскорбился Максанс. Он даже отстранился. Всем своим видом демонстрируя обиду.

Но на Акселя это не произвело ровным счетом никакого впечатления.

\- Да, - заявил он, делая вид, что собрался вставать. – И вообще, может у тебя там уже ничего не работает.

\- Засранец, - восхитился со смехом Максанс. Он ухватил Орьяна за пояс его шортов и повалил обратно на диван.

Аксель заржал, как маленькая гиена. Абсолютно довольный собой.

Максанс навалился на него сверху, коленом раздвигая его ноги.

Возбуждение накатило как-то совершенно неожиданно. Будто кто-то щелкнул пальцами. И все. Вот оно.

Глаза Акселя лихорадочно блестели в темноте. Он обхватил Максанса за шею, притягивая еще ниже к себе. И сам впился в его рот жадным поцелуем.

На этот раз все было быстро. Даже стремительно.

Нанежившись и наласкавшись, сейчас они оба завелись слишком сильно.

Аксель больно кусался. Он нетерпеливо ерзал по дивану. И царапал Максансу шею и плечи.

\- Постой, - Максанс отстранился. Он немного приподнялся. – У меня ничего нет.

\- У Симона? – спросил Аксель отрывисто. Он так сильно хотел, что у Максанса срывало крышу от одного только этого голоса.

\- Без понятия, - Максанс пожал плечами. – Блядь. Пойду посмотрю.

\- Я с тобой, - Аксель поднялся за ним следом. Не желая расставаться ни на секунду.

Продолжая целоваться, они, будто сиамские близнецы, вышли из комнаты.

Чтобы тут же застрять у ближайшей стены в коридоре.

Максанс жадно кусал шею Акселя. Оставляя на ней багровые засосы. Он и сам не мог понять, отчего его так сильно накрыло. Их обоих.

Аксель хныкал, откинув голову в сторону. Его наглые руки забрались Максансу в штаны. Сжали его ягодицы. И потянули джинсы вниз.

Аксель спустил их. Опустившись на пол вместе с ними.

Он обхватил член Максанса рукой и облизал его головку языком.

Максанс практически задохнулся от этого. Он уперся кулаком в стену. И посмотрел вниз. На Акселя, жадно сосущего его член.

\- Поднимайся, - рыкнул он. Понимая, что так они рисковали закончить, даже не начав.

Аксель, на удивление, послушался. И они прошли еще пару метров. Комната Симона была через одну дверь.

Но до нее еще надо было добраться.

Потому что губы Акселя все не отпускали.

Обтерев спиной Орьяна буквально все стены в коридоре, Максанс толкнул нужную дверь. И они оба ввалились в комнату.

Пока Максанс пытался найти хоть что-то в комоде, Аксель практически повис на нем. Выцеловывая его шею и спину.

\- Чертовы натуралы, - выругался Максанс. – Даже смазки завалящей нет. Блядь, детский крем. Прости Господи.

\- Похуй, - почти простонал Аксель. – Давай быстрее. Я сейчас сдохну.

Максанс и сам чувствовал то же самое.

Он повернулся к Акселю и буквально впечатал его в ближайшую стену. Завел руки над головой, удерживая их в запястье. И снова поцеловал.

Губы уже болели. Саднили. Но было реально похуй.

Потому что желание оказалось таким бешеным, неконтролируемым. Что его невозможно было подчинить хоть чему-то.

Аксель извивался всем телом. Пытаясь прижаться потеснее. Он все еще был в своих дурацких шортах. И Максанс почти со злостью сдернул их вниз. Сразу вместе с бельем.

Потом развернул Акселя и поставил его раком. Нагнув вперед. Заставив упереться руками в стену.

\- Ниже, - скомандовал он. И Аксель, хренов гимнаст, согнулся пополам. – Блядь.

Собственный голос уже не слушался.

Максанс схватил крем и выдавил себе на пальцы. Сил на то, чтобы как-то растягивать Акселя, у него попросту не было. Он протолкнул в тугую дырку палец. Смазал ее изнутри. Потом выдавил еще немного на головку члена, и приставил его вплотную.

Аксель рвано дышал. Подрагивая всем телом.

Максанс смахнул капли пота со лба. Перехватил Акселя за бедра поплотнее. И одним медленным, но твердым движением вошел в него до конца.

\- Сука, - прошипел Аксель сквозь зубы.

Внутри было пиздец как горячо и тесно. Максанс весь задрожал от нереального удовольствия.

Он запрокинул голову, жадно хватая воздух ртом. И начал трахать Акселя.

С оттягом, входя полностью и вынимая член до конца. А потом резко вбивая снова. Еще и еще.

Аксель уже почти выл. Он пытался цепляться за стену. Но руки соскальзывали. А Максанс трахал его с такой силой, что Аксель почти уже не мог стоять.

Он ухватился за комод. И, кажется, что-то разбил.

Они оба уже не обращали внимания ни на что.

Этот секс был каким-то сумасшедшим. Умопомрачительно-охуенным.

И Максанс окончательно потерял голову.

Он трахал узкую задницу Акселя с остервенением. Словно это был последний секс в его жизни. Словно от их оргазма зависело все.

Он все сильнее стискивал бедра Акселя. Пытаясь подтянуть его ближе к себе. Заставляя Акселя стонать все громче.

Под конец, когда в голове уже совершенно зашумело, они сползли на пол. Максанс, сбивая колени о жесткий ковролин, продолжил ебать Акселя все быстрее. Тот громко, навзрыд умолял.

\- Еще. Пожалуйста, Максо. Еще.

Как ему, блядь, можно было отказать?

Максанс лучше бы сдох, если бы не дал ему сейчас кончить.

Он схватил Акселя за волосы на затылке. Потянул назад, заставив запрокинуть голову. И еще резче и быстрее стал его трахать.

\- Да, - застонал Аксель, сжимаясь всем телом. Сжимаясь задницей вокруг члена. Словно тисками.

И от этого «да» у Максанса сорвало все предохранители.

Он с силой вогнал член до упора, почти до боли. И громко застонал, содрогаясь от оргазма.

Аксель под ним буквально распластался на полу. Словно из него вынули кости.

Максанс и сам чувствовал себя не лучше.

Пиздеж.

Он чувствовал себя лучше, чем когда-либо.

***

\- Ах, вы, пидоры! – громкий веселый голос Симона вырвал Максанса из остатков сна.

Он повернул голову и увидел макушку Акселя, лежащую у него на груди.

Они спали на диване в комнате Фовеля. Куда добрались, как только сумели прийти в себя.

Потерев лицо, Максанс посмотрел на дверь. Там стоял Симон. В руках он держал шорты и трусы Акселя.

\- Знаете, - продолжил он со смехом, - я, конечно, рассчитывал вчера, что моя маленькая шутка закончится вашим счастливым гейским сексом. Но я как-то не планировал, что это произойдет в моей комнате.

\- Пшлнхй, - сонно пробормотал Аксель и, завозившись, вытащил руку из-под Максанса. Он показал Симону средний палец.

\- Засранец неблагодарный, - патетично воскликнул Симон.

И запустил его белье через всю комнату.

Трусы повисли точно на руке Акселя.


	57. Двадцать девятое июня

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> саунд: Fuck Them All, Milene Farmer

Двадцать девятое июня началось бешено.

За несколько дней до этого продюсеры «Стыда» сообщили им с Акселем, что поступило предложение поучаствовать в прайде*.

Максанс всегда спокойно и свободно относился к подобным мероприятиям. Он согласился легко. Аксель же сначала психанул. 

\- Они решат, что мы открыто признали себя, - выдал он тогда. – Или еще хуже, начнут кидаться в нас резиновыми членами, возмущаясь, почему натуралы их представляют.

\- Мой маленький, ущемленный натурал, - Максанс со смехом прижал его к себе и поцеловал в макушку. – Все будет отлично. Это здорово, что наши персонажи нашли такой отклик. Что нас хотят видеть там.

\- Да, ты прав, - Аксель быстро сдался. После возвращения под одну крышу он вообще стал шелковым. – Просто предчувствие какое-то.

Что ж, пока что все шло отлично.

Сегодня Максанс готовил завтрак. Потому что Аксель застрял в ванной, делая укладку.

Фовель постоянно подъебывал его теперь этим. Потому что сам вообще не тратил времени на волосы. Их попросту не было.

Точнее, они отрастали. Но медленно и смешно.

Поджаривая тосты, Максанс пританцовывал под мелодию из приемника. Настроение было отличным.

Он действительно был рад вернуться в их квартиру. Где теперь можно было не опасаться вызова полиции от излишне нервных соседей.

Он как раз нарезал сыр, когда к его голой спине прижался Аксель. Его рука прошлась по короткому ежику волос Максанса. И чуть помассировала шею.

\- Вкусно пахнет, - Аксель потерся носом о плечо Максанса и отошел к столу. – Не думал, кстати, что будем говорить сегодня?

Ах, да. Так как их пригласили крестными отцами прайда, им придется сказать какую-то речь.

\- Люблю импровизировать, - Максанс пожал плечом. Он подхватил тарелки и поспешил к столу. – Налей кофе.

\- А я кое-что набросал, - Аксель послушно подошел к кофе-машине. Ее они купили первой. – Не хочется облажаться перед таким количеством людей.

\- Главное, не пытайся говорить то, что ты на самом деле не думаешь, - Максанс с благодарной улыбкой взял свою чашку с кофе. И получил свой законный поцелуй в губы. Аксель выпрямился и тоже сел за стол. – Иначе, все это почувствуют.

\- Ну, я хороший актер, - Аксель привычно закинул ноги на колени Максансу. Хоть они и прожили пару недель врозь, эта традиция вернулась сразу же.

Максанс обхватил его лодыжку и стал поглаживать выпирающую косточку.

\- Я в тебе и не сомневался, - ответил он с улыбкой. – Просто там будут люди, которым скорее всего и так пришлось несладко в какие-то моменты жизни. И мне не хочется, чтобы они услышали ложь от человека, который, можно сказать, является их голосом.

\- Ты думаешь, я не разделяю их мнения? – Аксель нахмурился. Он попытался выдернуть свою ногу. Но тщетно. Максанс держал крепко. – Я просто…

\- Боишься? – подсказал Максанс. – Я тоже чувствую ответственность. Просто будь искренним.

\- Ладно, папочка, - Аксель закатил глаза и засунул в рот кусок сыра.

\- Говнюк, - Максанс ухмыльнулся.

***

На улицах творилось форменное безумие.

Десятки, сотни, тысячи ярко одетых людей. Они все танцевали, смеялись, пели. Максанс чувствовал себя, как Алиса, попавшая в Страну чудес.

Признаться, поначалу у него даже голова пошла кругом. Но после первой же бутылки пива все вошло в норму.

Аксель постоянно терся рядом. То и дело оттесняемый кем-то из толпы или фанатов.

Все хотели с ними сфотографироваться, потанцевать.

И, Господи, это было охуительно.

Максанс быстро подхватил волну веселья. Ощущая какую-то безграничную безбашенность и вседозволенность.

Ему до безумия хотелось поцеловать Акселя на глазах у всех. Прямо тут. Лучшего места было бы не придумать.

Но он знал, что сам Аксель еще не был готов к подобному.

А Максанс уважал чувства Акселя. Едва ли не больше своих собственных.

Вместе с ними пришла и Колин. Ее Алексия тоже являлась лгбт-персонажем. Да и сама Колин любила подобное веселье. Общительная, яркая, она нравилась Максансу.

Ну, и она немного притормаживала их с Акселем, когда градус веселья достигал совсем уж высокой отметки.

\- Я хочу пить, - пожаловался Орьян.

\- Боюсь, - Максанс огляделся, - тут нигде не осталось воды.

Жара и правда стояла неимоверная. Он давно расстегнул свою рубашку, заправив ее в джинсы. Так она немного раздувалась на ветру и не сильно липла к мокрой спине.

Аксель же, как всегда, выглядел словно с обложки журнала. Только глупая кепка, надетая задом наперед, немного выбивалась из образа.

\- Нахрена мне вода, - Аксель закатил глаза. – Пива хочу.

\- Вон там магазин, - указала куда-то Колин. И тут же потащила их обоих на буксире.

Внутри оказалось чуть прохладней. Максанс вытер пот со лба и сразу направился к холодильникам. Аксель завис у стенда с яркими брелоками. Вот же сорока.

\- Ой, привет, - какая-то девочка, видимо, фанатка, испуганно посмотрела на Максанса. – Вы, наверное, за водой?

Она кивнула на холодильник.

\- Она уже почти кончилась, но вот, держи, - и девочка протянула Максансу две последних бутылки.

\- Ох, нет, - Фовель рассмеялся. – Забирай. Мы за пивом.

Девочка тоже рассмеялась, очень мило покраснев. И быстро убежала.

\- Что ты тут, - рука Акселя легла на плечо. – Много не бери. Оно быстро греется.

\- Без сопливых знаю, - фыркнул Максанс.

Еще его тут будут учить, как обращаться с пивом.

\- Ты когда бухой, такой гандон, - ласково прошептал Аксель ему на ухо. – Обожаю.

И он лизнул Максанса прямо в это самое ухо.

Приятная дрожь пробежала по всему телу.

\- Так, дорогие геи, - Колин появилась как Немезида. С банкой энергетика в руках. – Я все понимаю, но тут как бы люди.

\- Ой, подумаешь, - проворчал Аксель, отстраняясь.

Его и самого уже неплохо развезло. От атмосферы, жары и пива.

Едва оказавшись на улице, они постарались скрыться в тени. Завернув за угол здания. Здесь не было людей. И даже оказалось относительно тихо.

Сделав глоток холодно пива, Максанс зажмурился от удовольствия.

Аксель залез в свой телефон.

\- Оу, у нас интервью через десять минут, блядь, - он выругался и стал кому-то звонить. – Выясню, куда хотя бы идти.

\- После интервью мы выступаем с речью, - попомнила Колин.

\- Шикарно, - Максанс отсалютовал ей пивом.

Настроение было отличным. Этот день походил на один бесконечный карнавал. И от всего происходящего в крови поднималась какая-то эйфория.

Аксель закончил говорить и недовольно посмотрел на них.

\- Это хуй знает где, - раздраженно выдохнул он. – Колин, ты хотя бы примерно понимаешь, где сцена?

\- Ну, мы можем пойти на музыку, - ответила Колин, пожав плечами.

Музыка тут была, блядь, повсюду.

***

И, конечно же, Максанс потерялся.

Точнее, его отвлекли. И толпа унесла Акселя вперед.

К тому моменту, как ему удалось добраться до своего телефона и наконец ответить Орьяну, тот уже успел начать интервью.

Максанс опоздал. Но буквально с ходу же подхватил настроение беседы.

Его, правда, слегка несло. Пиво давало свой эффект. Максанс распалился.

Он видел, как на него косился Аксель. Но слова действительно шли изнутри. Их невозможно было остановить.

\- Я полностью согласен с Акселем. Нужно больше показывать лгбт-людей на телевидении. Потому что сейчас 2019-й год. А мы настолько отстаем в этой теме, - Максанс сделал затяжку своей самокрутки. – Мы должны показывать это людям. Кинуть им прямо в лицо!**

Он немного волновался. Этот вопрос слишком задел его. Ну, и он немного вошел в раж. Возможно. Самую малость.

\- Сегодня люди должны иметь право выходить на улицу, - продолжил он, - раздеваться, вообще делать то, что им только захочется.**

_Блядь, что он нес?_

\- Ох, да, - Аксель тут же со смехом схватился за свою футболку, - пожалуй, начну прямо сейчас.

Все рассмеялись.

Интервью подошло к концу. Но Максанс все еще чувствовал это в себе – огромную потребность сказать людям о том, как много вокруг несправедливости. Его просто распирало от всего этого.

Ну, или он просто был чуть-чуть пьян.

\- Эй, - Аксель поймал его позади сцены. Куда они как раз шли. – Ты говорил очень классно. И знаешь, что?

\- Что? – Максанс облизнул губы. Ему до безумия хотелось поцеловать Акселя сейчас. Как же ему хотелось просто прокричать им всем, как сильно он любит этого парня. И как его бесило, что из-за чьей-то зашоренности, предвзятости этого мира он пока не мог этого сделать.

\- Ты меня вдохновил, - Аксель встал на цыпочки и быстро, украдкой, поцеловал Максанса.

И этот поцелуй обжег куда сильнее, чем те, что были раньше.

Для Акселя это все тоже много значило. И это было здорово.

***

Максанс плохо помнил, как они добрались домой.

Кажется, Колин вызвала им такси. Потому что они оба были уже довольно пьяны. К вечеру на прайде вообще практически не осталось трезвых людей.

И все, что сдерживало Максанса от того, чтобы не засосать Акселя прямо там, при всех, осуждающий взгляд их коллеги.

_Святая Колин. Спасибо тебе._

Рубашку Максанса можно было хоть выжимать.

Он обессиленно упал на диван. А Аксель первым делом направился к холодильнику.

\- Пиво будешь? – спросил он, практически нырнув внутрь. – Бля, как тут хорошо.

\- Ты обоссышь всю кровать, - Максанс, смеясь, достал свой телефон.

У него там была куча уведомлений. Но так лень было читать это все сейчас.

Бросив мобильный на столик, он поднялся и подошел к Акселю.

\- Не хочешь вместе принять душ? – спросил он, обняв Орьяна со спины. – Только ты, я и чудесная вода.

\- Иди сам, пьянь, - Аксель закатил глаза. – Я пока пиццу закажу. У меня уже желудок сводит. Весь день только пиво.

Максанс расстроенно вздохнул и послушно направился в душ.

Впрочем, он действительно был слишком пьян и устал для секса. Выматывающий выдался день.

Не то чтобы он не привык столько пить и веселиться. Просто…

Мать его, это что, старость?

Прохладный душ помог немного прийти в норму. Надев домашние шорты, Максанс вернулся в гостиную уже куда более трезвый и бодрый.

Аксель сидел на диване, держа в руках телефон.

И выглядел очень-очень бледным.

Испуганным.

\- Что-то стряслось? – Максанс нахмурился.

Аксель сделал глубокий вдох и просто протянул ему свой айфон.

Какое-то неприятное чувство сдавило грудь. Максанс еще не знал, что там увидит. Но хорошего точно не ждал.

Это был пост в каком-то новостном аккаунте по «Стыду». Фанатском, кажется.

Фотографии, где они с Акселем у дверей туалета гей-клуба. Того самого, в котором они трахнулись месяц или около того назад. И на этой фотографии они целовались.

Блядь.

Они тогда только вышли из туалета. Еще плохо соображая, где находились. И идея пососаться показалась им обоим гениальной.

Пиздец.

Максанс сглотнул. Ему даже не нужно было читать подпись, чтобы понять, что там написано. Он посмотрел на Акселя.

Тот сидел, спрятав лицо в ладонях.

Внутри все обожгло. Время будто остановилось.

Как они могли так облажаться. Хотя в последнее время у них действительно слетели тормоза. И они просто почувствовали себя бессмертными.

Максанс упал на диван рядом с Акселем. Ноги не особо слушались.

Он быстро прокрутил текст поста. В «карусели» были еще и снимки с сегодняшнего парада. Но там не было ничего ужасного.

Хотя какая, к ебеням, разница, если на самой главной фотографии они были языками так глубоко друг в друге, как евротоннель под Ла-маншем.

Это конец.

\- Это конец, - озвучил его мысли Аксель. Он откинулся на спинку дивана и громко застонал. – Что будем делать, Максо?

\- Давно опубликовали? – Максанс отдал телефон Акселю и взял свой со столика. Он открыл уведомления.

Ему писала Агата, мама, Симон, Тибальт, еще знакомые.

Блядь.

Видели уже все.

\- Мне больше интересно, - выплюнул Аксель, - почему это держали целый месяц.

\- Видимо, выжидали, - Максанс вздохнул. – Нам надо обсудить все с агентами.

\- Какими, к черту, агентами, - Аксель стукнул кулаком по дивану. – Ты, блядь, понимаешь, что это все. Пиздец. Все кончено.

\- Прекрати истерику, - рявкнул на него Максанс. Аксель тут же заткнулся. Но посмотрел с обидой. Ничего, переживет. – Нам надо срочно понять, как поступить. Отрицать все бессмысленно. Но нужно ли нам хранить молчание. Или сделать что-то еще. Как выбраться из этого с наименьшими потерями.

\- Как думаешь, - горько хмыкнул Аксель, - разрушенная карьера – это большая или маленькая потеря?

\- Аксель, - Максанс отложил телефон, понимая, что надо сначала выяснить все между собой. – Это случилось. И накручивать себя сейчас тем, какие могут быть последствия, глупо. Нам надо успокоиться. И мыслить рационально.

\- Я не хочу мыслить рационально! – крикнул Аксель, вскакивая. В его голосе уже звенели слезы. – Я не хочу иметь на себе клеймо гея. Я, блядь, не хочу, чтобы все, что я мог играть сводилось к ролям по типу Мики. Друга-пидора, одетого в радужный флаг.

\- Аксель! – Максанс тоже перешел на крик. Он понимал, что у Орьяна истерика. Что он не отдает себе отчета в своих словах. Но, блядь. – Ты себя послушай?

Они стояли друг напротив друга. Как бойцы на ринге.

\- Клеймо гея? – Максанс почти выплюнул эти слова. – А может ты и в отношениях с геем быть не хочешь?

\- Ты не гей, - Аксель сдулся. Он опустил глаза. Явно чувствуя вину за то, что ляпнул.

\- И ты не гей, - подтвердил Максанс. Он все еще злился. Но постарался взять себя в руки. – Но это не меняет дела. Понимаешь? Мы только сегодня говорили всем тем тысячам людей, как важно не скрывать то, кем ты являешься. И что я слышу сейчас?

\- Ты не понимаешь, это другое, - пробормотал Аксель.

\- Да пошел ты, - не выдержал Максанс.

Он отошел к окну. Его кулаки рефлекторно сжимались. Ему сейчас так хотелось врезать Акселю. Чтобы его мозги встали на место.

Но самым поганым было то, что он его понимал.

Понимал, почему Аксель так боялся.

И его страхи имели под собой основание.

Блядь.

Ну, почему все было так сложно.

И почему все случилось именно сейчас. Так не вовремя.

Не тогда, когда они оба были бы готовы. Потому что Максанс был готов уже давно. Но, как показала ситуация, Аксель готов не был.

\- Прости меня. – Орьян подошел и встал рядом. Касаясь плечом. – Ты во всем прав. Я просто боюсь.

\- Я тоже боюсь, Акси, - признался Максанс. – Тоже боюсь. Но мы вместе. И мы справимся.

\- Хорошо, - Аксель прижался к нему сбоку, обнимая за талию. – Я тебе верю.

Главное, что они есть друг у друга. А остальные? Нахуй их всех.

***

Час спустя они с Акселем одновременно опубликовали в своих инстаграмах посты с одинаковым текстом.

_"мне жаль,что мы не смогли сделать  
этого на своих условиях. но, к сожалению, реалии  
нашего мира таковы, что здесь всегда кто-то  
решает за тебя. в любом случае, сегодня в день  
прайда я могу с гордостью сказать: это мой  
парень и я его люблю"_

https://sun7-8.userapi.com/Shwlklsl56d3EV_IKJtBijlru5Jb5OPwiI3LKg/Q8j5Xpx1qo8.jpg  
https://sun7-6.userapi.com/4N3yWH_PT8we6iFPHoPUYhGRwWkP8nqsc6xNng/E_6ml5voq64.jpg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *гей-парад, проходящий в месяц гордости. В 2019 он был 29 июня.  
> **выдержки из реального интервью с прайда
> 
> Этот каминг-аут (и сама идея, и посты в инстаграм, и даже почти их точный текст) когда-то приснились Маше (мистер крабовое мясо, Марква)) и она подарила ее мне <3  
> За что ей большое спасибо <3


	58. И пусть весь мир подождет

Прошло, наверное, около десяти минут с момента публикации поста, как их телефоны ожили.

Они вибрировали, не переставая.

Слова поддержки, вперемешку с визгами фанатов.

Аксель не выдержал первым. Он выключил мобильный и бросил его куда-то в угол дивана. Максанс просто отключил возможность упоминать его и писать в директ инстаграма.

Друзья найдут его и в других мессенджерах.

Он отложил телефон и сел ближе к Акселю.

За этот час они буквально переосмыслили свою жизнь. Пообщались с агентами, с семьями. Но все равно, пожалуй, до конца не осознали.

\- Эй, - позвал Максанс, беря руки Акселя в свои, - ты как?

Орьян выглядел немного потерянным.

\- Я все еще не верю, что это произошло, - он смотрел немного устало и как-то грустно. – И я просто ненавижу, что нам пришлось сделать это по чьей-то чужой воле.

\- Понимаю, - Максанс вздохнул. Он воспринимал ситуацию легче. Но видел, как переживал его мальчик. И от этого внутри все выворачивалось.

Он прижал к себе Акселя, почти усадив его на колени. Взъерошил его волосы и поцеловал в щеку.

\- Знаешь, - Максанс водил пальцами по волосам Акселя, он обожал, какими мягкими они ощущались, - в какой-то мере я даже рад, что это произошло. Я не скажу, что меня это сильно тяготило. Или что я любитель публичности в отношениях. Просто меня напрягало, что порой приходилось говорить совсем не то, что я хотел и чувствовал. И теперь мне будет легче. Уверен, что и тебе тоже?

\- Да, - Аксель судорожно втянул воздух, почти давясь им. Максанс понимал, что тот мог разреветься в любую минуту. Поэтому мягко поглаживал его по спине, успокаивая. – Думаю, ты прав. Меня корежило от невозможности сказать вслух, что ты мой. Показать всем, кому ты действительно принадлежишь. Не всем тем девицам, романы с которыми тебе приписывают. А только мне.

\- Кажется, ты слишком преувеличиваешь мою репутацию сердцееда, - Максанс тихо рассмеялся. Аксель повернул голову, и они посмотрели друг другу в глаза. Улыбка медленно сошла с лица Максанса. 

Они с Акселем просто смотрели друг на друга. И, казалось, время остановилось.

\- Ты себе даже представить не можешь, как сильно я тебя люблю, - пробормотал Аксель, подавшись вперед.

Их губы соприкоснулись.

И это был их первый поцелуй с того момента, как весь мир узнал об их отношениях.

Это были все те же любимые губы. Все с тем же вкусом.

Но это было как-то по-другому.

Максанс не понимал, что именно изменилось. Но он понимал, что изменилось все. Не только где-то там, за пределами их квартиры. Но и в них самих.

Они стали свободнее.

Аксель обнял его руками за шею. Углубил поцелуй и проскользнул языком в рот Максанса.

Они целовались жадно, цепляясь друг за друга. Немного отчаянно. Словно в последний раз. Но на самом деле, в первый.

Их дыхание постепенно учащалось. И в комнате становилось жарче.

\- Хей, - Максанс потянул за волосы, отстраняя голову Акселя от себя. Тот смотрел в ответ возбужденным и голодным взглядом. – Идем в спальню.

Они поднялись на ноги, не прерывая поцелуя. И направились на второй этаж, раздеваясь на ходу.

Казалось, то же безумие, что случилось в квартире Симона, накрыло их снова.

Они были вместе почти год, а голову срывало, как в первую неделю.

На лестнице Максанс уже не выдержал и просто закинул Акселя на плечо, практически бегом поднимаясь в спальню.

Они умудрились взбудоражить весь интернет своим каминг-аутом. Разворошили огромный улей фанатов. Натворили столько шума.

Но сейчас они хотели побыть только вдвоем.

И пусть весь мир подождет.

***

В воскресенье вечером они выбрались в бар.

Уже в привычной компании. С Тибальтом, Симоном, Лео и Орфео.

Когда Максанс и Аксель вошли в бар, их многие узнали. Стали коситься. Кто-то фотографировал. На самом деле, это было частью протеста Акселя.

До этого они выбирали закрытые места. Особо не светились. Лишь иногда позволяя себе выкладывать посты или истории с совместных тусовок.

Но сегодня Аксель специально выбрал довольно людное и публичное место для встречи. Он будто хотел доказать всем, что не боится.

Максанс никому ничего доказывать не собирался. Но своего парня поддерживал во всем.

Сейчас он поддерживал его за талию.

Именно так, держась друг за друга, они и подошли к столику, за которым уже расположились их друзья.

\- Вы только посмотрите на этих голубков, - умилился Тибальт. – Дайте мне телефон, я должен запечатлеть это для истории!

\- Мой тебе совет, - усмехнулся Симон, - главное, не пускай их к себе переночевать.

Максанс рассмеялся, а Аксель закатил в ответ глаза.

\- Парни, сегодня мы угощаем, - Максанс сел на небольшой диванчик, и Аксель тут же прижался к нему. Похоже, вообще не собирался сегодня отлипать. – Так что, выбирайте все, что хотите.

Все одобрительно загудели. Лео и Аксель собрали заказы и направились к бару. А Симон наклонился к Максансу.

\- У вас все нормально? – спросил он участливо. На лице не было привычной веселости. – Я видел ваши посты. Это не выглядело, как добровольный шаг.

\- Да, - Максанс согласился. Он достал сигареты и прикурил. – Херово, когда кто-то решает за тебя. У нас не было выбора. Нас спалили. Помнишь тот раз, когда ты потащил нас в гей-бар?

Симон нахмурился. То ли вспоминая. То ли тут же проклиная себя.

\- Мы тогда были не совсем осторожны, - Максанс глубоко затянулся и продолжил, выпустив кольцо дыма, - и кто-то снял, как мы сосались возле туалета.

\- Дерьмо, - Симон скривился. Он взял со стола зажигалку и повертел ее в пальцах. Переживал. – Мне жаль. Но по вам не скажешь, что вы не справляетесь.

\- Ну, - Максанс пожал плечами, - на самом деле, ничего смертельного не случилось. У наших агентов есть кое-какие опасения насчет текущих проектов. Но только за сегодняшнее утро нам обоим поступило уже по одному новому предложению. И еще одно совместное.

\- Охренеть, - Симон недоверчиво приподнял брови. – Да ты гонишь?

Максанс рассмеялся и откинулся на спинку дивана. В это действительно верилось с трудом. Но их каминг-аут однозначно сыграл им на руку.

Да, они еще явно столкнутся с негативными последствиями. Но пока что все шло совсем не так плохо, как им виделось еще буквально вчера.

И, пожалуй, именно этот факт немного примирил Акселя с реальностью. Ведь несмотря на то, что он смирился, он все равно боялся того, как это все повлияет на их карьеру.

\- Пиво для моего рыцаря! – Аксель с двумя бутылками Heineken буквально упал на колени Максанса. Лео водрузил на столик еще несколько бутылок и бокалов.

Максанс удержал Акселя за талию, прижимая к себе. И забрал бутылку из его рук. Она была холодной, запотевшей. Идеальной.

Удерживая между пальцами сигарету, Максанс сделал пару глотков. И едва не застонал от блаженства.

\- Ты лучший, - заявил он, целуя Акселя в щеку. Тот рассмеялся и повернулся к Орфео. Тот рассказывал что-то об их общих знакомых.

Максанс откинулся обратно на спинку дивана. Симон подмигнул ему и отсалютовал своей бутылкой.

\- Так значит, сейчас все хорошо? – спросил он.

\- Посмотрим, - Максанс хмыкнул. Аксель поерзал у него на бедрах, подаваясь куда-то вперед. Вертлявая мартышка. – Трудно загадывать. Но пока я рад, как все складывается.

\- Тогда предлагаю за это выпить! – эти слова Симон сказал уже громче. И все подхватили тост, даже не разбираясь, за что пьют.

Максанс положил руку Акселю на живот, прижимая его ближе к себе. И поцеловал куда-то в ухо.

Он почувствовал, как Орьян улыбнулся, не отвлекаясь от разговора.

Этого Максансу было достаточно. Просто знать и чувствовать, что Аксель в порядке.

***

Ночь была в самом разгаре.

Количество окурков в пепельнице и бутылок на столе росло в арифметической прогрессии.

Максанс уже чувствовал приятный шум в голове. Аксель же напился совершенно вдребезги.

Сейчас он с пеной, пивной, у рта доказывал Тибальту, что его татуировка на руке шевелится.

\- Я клянусь тебе, Тиб, - Аксель практически лег на стол. Он уже снова перебрался с колен Максанса на диван. И теперь Фовель мог видеть полоску загорелой кожи над его джинсами. – Эта херня только что-то шевельнулась.

\- Малыш Аксель, - Тибальт, который был пьян не меньше, активно жестикулировал одной рукой и бутылкой в ней, - тебе нельзя пить что-то крепче кефира.

\- Что? – Орьян оскорбился. А Максанс пьяно захихикал. Он знал, что произойдет дальше. – Спорим, я перепью тебя?

Ну, и конечно, уже через десять минут на их столике стояла дюжина шотов с текилой и еще какой-то херней.

Максанс даже не старался понять.

Орфео решил поддержать Тибальта. А Лео и Симоном поставили на Акселя.

\- А что, - заявил Симон. – Я верю, что у этого парня большой потенциал.

\- Да, - Аксель серьезно кивнул, - он у меня и правда большой. Скажи, Максанс.

Максанс покраснел и прикрыл рот рукой, давясь собственным смехом. Лео, кажется, даже заплакал от истерики. А Аксель так и не понял.

Впрочем, всем было уже глубоко поебать. Они все были слишком пьяны.

Противостояние Акселя и Тибальта выдалось довольно жарким.

Они оба опрокидывали в себя шоты со скоростью света. Почти не морщась. Признаться, поначалу Максанс немного сомневался в том, что Аксель справится. Не после того, сколько он уже выпил. Но, кажется, у его мальчика действительно был большой потенциал.

И не только в штанах.

После ожесточенных споров была признана ничья.

\- Предлагаю за это выпить! – заявил Лео.

Но Максанс все же решил, что ему на сегодня хватит. Из них двоих с Акселем хоть кто-то один должен был оставаться в сознании. Потому что Орьян, похоже, держался только на силе духа.

***

Из бара они вышли уже ближе к утру.

И то Максанс скорее просто поднял тело Акселя и попрощался с друзьями. Те все еще продолжали пить.

Бессмертные.

На улице оказалось чуть свежо и удивительно хорошо.

Прислонив вяло протестующего Акселя к стене, Максанс достал сигареты и телефон. Он собирался вызвать такси.

\- Эй, парни, - справа от них раздался чей-то пьяный смех, - гляньте, кто тут у нас. Пидоры из телека.

Максанс нахмурился и оглянулся.

Недалеко от входа стояло трое парней. Кажется, он видел их в баре этой ночью.

\- Какие-то проблемы? – Максанс вопросительно приподнял брови.

\- У нас? – ухмыльнулся один из них. – У нас никаких.

Блядь. Максанс знал такие интонации.

Он был сейчас немного не в форме, чтобы драться. Да и пьяный Аксель осложнял дело.

Но, кажется, эти трое были настроены помахать кулаками.

Дерьмо.


	59. Ты теперь не один

Все, что успел Максанс, это сделать вызов Симону.

Потому что в следующую минуту телефон из его рук просто выбили. Но спасибо и на этом. Его друг поймет, что что-то неладно.

Не то чтобы Максанс сомневался в своих силах. Но трое против одного – не самый равный бой.

Ему удавалось вполне успешно контролировать ситуацию. Хоть он и пропустил пару ударов по лицу.

Но тут в дело решил вмешаться Аксель.

\- Какого черта? А ну отошел от моего парня! – пьяным и злым голосом крикнул он. И буквально повис на одном из хулиганов.

Максанс выругался. Ну, вот куда он полез. Сейчас еще сам отхватит.

Он чуть не пропустил удар по печени, отвлекшись на Акселя. Но именно в этот момент из дверей бара на улицу вылетели их друзья.

Драка быстро прекратилась. Так как силы уже оказались не на стороне нападавших.

\- Что за дерьмо тут произошло? – Симон выглядел взбешенным. Он пнул одного из той троицы под ребро ногой. Но Максанс лишь покачал головой и сделал ему знак прекратить.

\- Давайте свалим отсюда, пока кто-то не вызвал полицию, - предложил он, оглядываясь в поисках Акселя.

Тот снова стоял у стены. Немного растерянный и дезориентированный. Он выглядел целым. И у Максанс отлегло. 

\- Зачем ты полез в драку? – укоризненно спросил Максанс, подойдя ближе. Он быстро ощупал тело Акселя. Но тот даже не дернулся. Видимо, и правда, не досталось.

\- Мне надо было стоять и смотреть, как тебя бьют? – фыркнул Орьян, который успел слегка протрезветь от произошедшего.

\- Лучше так, чем потом слушать твое нытье по поводу подбитого глаза, - Максанс криво усмехнулся. Губу тут же засаднило. Он коснулся ее пальцами и увидел кровь. – Черт.

\- Что, - Аксель вытер его кровь своей рукой, - теперь придется слушать твое нытье?

Максанс не удостоил его ответом. Просто обхватил его лицо руками и крепко поцеловал.

***

Следующее утро началось с похмелья и ноющей боли во всем теле.

Конечно, его толком не избили. Но мышцы ныли, потому что Максанс давно не тренировался. А, похоже, пора было возобновить занятия боксом.

Аксель уже встал. В душе шумела вода.

Максанс по пути стянул с себя белье и, войдя в ванную, метко кинул его в корзину.

Он сдвинул в сторону стеклянную дверцу душевой кабины и вошел в нее.

Аксель обернулся, смерил его красноречивым взглядом и снова отвернулся.

\- Потри мне спину, - попросил он.

Максанс любил мыть его. Ну, что поделать. Был у него такой маленький кинк. Ему нравилось тело Акселя. Нравилось постоянно трогать его. И мыть тоже.

Аксель об этом знал и беззастенчиво пользовался.

На самом деле, они часто принимали душ вместе. И в этом не было какого-то сексуального подтекста. Да, порой это заканчивалось быстрым трахом прямо в ванной. Или в спальне. Но по большей части это просто было каким-то моментом близости, глубокой интимности.

Они наслаждались друг другом.

Порой Максанс ловил себя на мысли, что время слегка замедлялось. И они могли радоваться простым вещам.

Принимать душ вместе. Пить кофе за кухонным столом. Обсуждать новости, работу. Строить какие-то планы на отпуск. На будущее.

Это так сильно походило на семейную жизнь. С одной стороны, такое немного пугало. Но с другой, Максанс понимал, как сильно они с Акселем уже вросли друг в друга.

И осознавал, что именно с ним он это самое будущее видит все четче и четче.

\- Ты куда-то улетел, - фыркнул Аксель. Возвращая его в реальность.

Максанс тряхнул головой и вернулся к намыливанию спины Орьяна.

Красивой, широкой, ровной. Не то что у него. Впрочем, Аксель находил ее сексуальной. Это главное.

После душа они действительно выпили кофе за кухонным столом. Точнее, Аксель сидел прямо на нем. Поставив ноги на бедра Максанса, сидящего на стуле. Одной рукой Фовель поглаживал голые ступни Акселя, в другой держал чашку и сигарету.

\- Я очень хочу на Бали, - Аксель сделал последний глоток кофе и поставил чашку на стол. Он откинулся назад, на руки. – Как думаешь, мы сможем вырваться туда на пару недель?

\- Думаю, ближе к зиме точно сможем, - Максанс усмехнулся. Он отпустил ногу Акселя, чтобы взять сигарету и затянуться. И тот тут же запротестовал, легонько пнув Максанса в пах. – Тшш, - шикнул на него Максанс, снова поглаживая его лодыжку. – Сейчас мы можем себе позволить только несколько дней. Если хочешь, можно съездить к моим родителям. Там есть бассейн и корт.

\- Я помню, - Аксель закатил глаза. Он прикусил ноготь на большом пальце. – А знаешь, давай. Через неделю у меня закончатся спектакли. Будет перерыв как раз дней на десять.

\- Хорошо, - Максанс кивнул. – А то потом начнутся репетиции пятого и шестого сезона.

\- Не напоминай, - Аксель скривился. – Меня до сих пор передергивает от того ужаса, что Нильс навертел в шестом.

\- Ну, не все так плохо, - Максанс успокаивающе сжал его стопу, поглаживая пальцами выступающие косточки. – Тем более, что Элиотт и Лука в любом случае вместе.

\- Просто завались, - Аксель раздраженно высвободил ноги и слез со стола. – Мне это все равно ни черта не нравится. И ты прекрасно это знаешь.

\- Аксель, - Максанс вздохнул, поднимаясь следом. Он перехватил Орьяна уже у большого дивана в гостиной. Обхватил за талию и усадил к себе на колени. – Мы ведь актеры. И по большой части, мы играем только то, что нам говорит сценарий.

\- Раньше в нем было больше логики, - Аксель, надутый на весь мир, не смотрел ему в глаза.

\- Детка, - Максанс боднул его в щеку. – Пусть это будет самой меньшей из зол, с которой мы столкнемся.

\- Ой, как же ты бесишь, - Аксель раздраженно вздохнул. – Я уже смирился. Но мне все равно это все не нравится. Я не обязан это любить. И меня злит, что придется делать вид, как все круто.

Максанс снова вздохнул, крепче обнимая Акселя. Да, ему и самому не особо нравилось то, что они увидели в сценарии. Давид говорил о большем развитии Элиотта как личности. А на деле выходил образ какого-то карикатурного всепрощающего идиота.

Впрочем, ладно. Что бы там ни было, у них с Акселем, как и у Луки с Элиоттом, всегда останется третий сезон.

Он поцеловал Акселя в висок и пробормотал:

\- Лука, малыш, я люблю тебя. Что бы ни случилось, помни об этом.

Аксель с шумом втянул воздух носом. Потом выдохнул:

\- Я тоже люблю тебя, Элиотт.

***

Они с Акселем не обсуждали вчерашнюю драку.

По большей части, из-за того, что предпочти проигнорировать эту проблему. Но проблема все же была. И Симон о ней напомнил.

Он позвонил ближе к вечеру. Максанс как раз читал сценарий того проекта, участвовать в котором предложили им обоим с Акселем.

Сам Орьян был в театре. Максанс должен был забрать его после спектакля.

\- Вы как там? – Симон куда-то бежал, судя по его сбившемуся дыханию.

\- Все нормально, - Максанс отложил сценарий и взял в руки сигареты. Прикурив, с удовольствием затянулся. Он так увлекся чтением, что забыл о сигаретах часа на два. – Сам как?

\- Да я-то что, - отмахнулся Симон. – Вы не решили насчет полиции? Мне кажется, все же стоит заявить.

\- Перестань, - хмыкнул Максанс. – Во-первых, это бесполезно, их не найдут. Во-вторых, к чему нам эта шумиха. И так много внимания к себе привлекли.

\- Ну, смотрите сами, конечно, - Симон вздохнул. – Когда вы уехали, я взял пару телефоном у завсегдатаев. Они знают тех парней. Да и видели начало драки. Так что, смогут помочь, в случае чего.

\- Слушай, - Максанс начинал раздражаться, - раньше мы с тобой постоянно встревали в заварушки, и ты как-то особо никогда не был законопослушным гражданином. Что изменилось?

\- Ты идиот, - обиженно фыркнул Симон. – Вы буквально всему миру заявили, что вы геи. Ладно, как минимум, би. А ты в курсе, насколько у нас гомофобная страна. При всех этих криках о политкорректности. И помимо этого, ты теперь не один. А если бы вы там действительно были только вдвоем? Или Аксель вообще один? Ты не думал?

Максанс скрипнул зубами.

Симон знал, на какие болевые точки давить. Сука такая. Да и память услужливо подкинула тот давний случай, когда к Акселю прицепились два «фаната» в баре.

\- Я поговорю об этом с Акселем, - нехотя согласился Максанс. – Раз уж я теперь _не один_ , - выделил он голосом с ехидцей, - то решение мы примем вместе.

\- Ладно, - Симон тут же оттаял. – И просто будьте осторожнее. Наверное, все же не стоит шататься по таким местам.

\- Нам что, прятаться теперь, мамуля? – Максанс едва не закатил глаза. Хотя и понимал прекрасно, что друг прав. – Хорошо, я тебя услышал.

\- Мне нравится Аксель, - признался Симон. – И я не хочу, чтобы из-за твоего похуизма и любви пускать все на самотек, он пострадал.

\- Так, стоп, - Максанс опешил, - в смысле нравится? В смысле, блядь, нравится?

\- Господи, олух, - заржал Симон. – Как человек нравится! Идиота кусок. Я не по мальчикам, если ты успел забыть. Ревнивый кретин. Блядь, позвоню Тибу, пусть поржет.

\- Да пошел ты, - обиделся Максанс. Но сам не выдержал и тоже рассмеялся. – Ладно, давай, удачи. И спасибо за заботу.

\- Бывай.

Когда Симон отключился, Максанс откинулся на спинку дивана и постучал пальцами по губам. На самом деле, его друг был прав. Наверное, не стоило спускать эту историю на тормозах. Ведь Максанс действительно теперь был не один.

При мыслях об Акселе, он вспомнил и о сценарии.

Это была довольно смелая история. С большим количеством эротическим сцен. Довольно банальным сюжетом о миллиардере и его личном помощнике. Но хорошим развитием персонажей. Максанс почитал еще далеко не весь сценарий, но его уже захватило.

Он надеялся, что и Аксель не устоит.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Надеюсь, те, кто читал другие мои фики, оценили это маленькое камео в конце )


	60. Напоказ

Максанс ждал Акселя после спектакля.

Теперь ему можно было не прятаться в тени. Поэтому довольно быстро его облепили особо ярые фанатки, караулившие Орьяна у дверей театра.

Это была первая встреча с фанатами вживую после их субботнего фиаско. Впрочем, эти девчонки явно считали иначе.

Они выглядели искренне счастливыми. Их глаза сияли. И Максансу, казалось, что у них просто сбылась мечта всей жизни. Он никогда не понимал, как чьи-то отношения могут так вдохновлять.

Но за год, прошедший с того момента, как он погрузился во вселенную «Стыда», он привык ко многому. Поэтому сейчас с большой охотой и широкой улыбкой фотографировался с ними.

\- Максанс, - одна из девочек немного замялась. Она нервно заправила волосы за ухо и наконец решилась: - А как давно вы с Акселем вместе?

Максанс задумался, стоило ли говорить правду. Да и для него в принципе оказалось чем-то новым говорить с кем-то публично о своих отношениях. Он замешкался, а потом понял. Теперь было можно все. Когда твой самый большой секрет обнародован, тебе больше не нужно как-то ограничивать себя, скрываться, следить за своими словами.

\- Я влюбился в него сразу же, как только увидел, - ответил Максанс, улыбаясь. – Но встречаться мы начали лишь через полгода после этого.

Девочки разочарованно вздохнули.

\- Блин, Элли, я была уверена, что они были вместе уже на моменте съемок, - пробормотала одна своей подруге.

Максанс рассмеялся.

\- А кто вам сказал, что впервые я увидел Акселя только перед съемками?

Пока Максанс наслаждался выражением радостного шока на лицах фанаток, он заметил, что Аксель вышел из театра.

И снова в компании того стремного парня. Как же его там звали? Грегори, кажется. Коллега Акселя не отлипал от него. Разве что к плечу не прижимался. Орьян же этого совершенно не замечал.

Зато сразу же заметил Максанса. Его глаза засияли.

Впрочем, как и всегда.

И сегодня Максанс собирался показать этому Грегори, кому принадлежит Аксель. Теперь он мог.

Черт, а у их каминг-аута действительно были большие плюсы.

\- Погодите, дамы, - Максанс шагнул вперед, вынуждая фанаток расступиться. – Я должен кое-кого поприветствовать.

Девочки обернулись и захихикали, заметив Орьяна.

Аксель неторопливо подошел к Максансу. Запрокинул голову и улыбнулся.

\- Привет.

\- Привет, - пробормотал Максанс, чувствуя себя влюбленным идиотом. Это когда-нибудь прекратится? То, как он реагировал на Акселя.

Зная, что за ними наблюдают, но ничуть не заботясь об этом, Максанс обхватил лицо Акселя обеими руками и прижался к его губам в собственническом, властном поцелуе.

Он почувствовал, как Аксель тут же поплыл и обмяк в его руках.

Фанатки позади Максанса запищали. Бедные, как бы в обморок не упали.

Но все, что сейчас волновало Максанса, это губы Акселя. Он не целовал их весь день. И успел соскучиться.

Его язык настойчиво толкнулся между ними. Проникая в рот Акселя. Играя с его языком.

Максанс целовал Акселя несколько минут, чередуя глубокие поцелуи с короткими, быстрыми. А потом снова проникал языком в чужой рот.

\- Вау, - пробормотал Аксель чуть слышно, когда Максанс наконец отстранился. Он облизнул языком свои припухшие губы и повторил: - Вау.

Максанс запустил руку ему в волосы и потянул их назад. Вынуждая запрокинуть голову, как он любил.

\- Какие планы на вечер, красавчик? – со смешком спросил он. Аксель в ответ лишь нервно хихикнул.

Максанс посмотрел вперед. Грегори уже и след простыл. Славно, что он оказался понятливым парнем.

Помимо очевидных плюсов, у их каминг-аута был и существенный минус. Теперь Максансу придется отгонять от Акселя не только назойливых поклонниц, но и поклонников.

Они сделали еще пару совместных снимков с фанатками. Те пребывали в состоянии полуобморочного состояния.

А потом поехали ужинать в ресторан.

Теперь было можно не прятаться.

***

Их отношения, казалось, интересовали абсолютно всех.

Предложения с интервью сыпались по несколько в день.

\- Наверное, стоит остановиться на чем-то одном, - Аксель вздохнул, переписываясь со своим агентом.

Они только что поужинали дома и теперь лежали на диване в гостиной. Точнее, Максанс сидел, а Аксель улегся, закинув свои ноги ему на колени.

\- Думаешь, от нас так легко отстанут? – хмыкнул Максанс. Он сидел в инстаграме. Лайкал рисунки, забавные видео о Луке и Элиотте.

И тут он наткнулся на это.

Пост какого-то фанатского аккаунта. С фотографией Акселя и Грегори. Это выглядело, как селфи. У Акселя в инстаграме такого фото не было.

Максанс совершенно точно это знал.

Он перешел по отметке и увидел, что эту фотографию выложил сам Грегори. Еще и с сердечком подписал. «Мой любимый коллега».

Вот говнюк.

Максанс скрежетнул зубами.

Ему очень хотелось написать какой-нибудь гневный комментарий. Просто зачесались руки. Но он решил поступить по-другому.

Бросив взгляд на ничего не подозревающего Акселя, который все еще общался с агентом, Максанс вдруг потянул его за ноги на себя.

\- Ай, черт! Ты что творишь! – взвизгнул Аксель.

Максанс усадил его к себе на колени и включил камеру.

\- Точно спятил, - проворчал Аксель, пытаясь немного пригладить волосы перед фото. Но Максанс наоборот впился в них руками и потянул назад. Аксель зашипел. Но быстро заткнулся, когда Максанс поцеловал его под подбородком.

Он щелкнул кнопкой камеры вслепую, надеясь просто на удачный кадр.

Кадр вышел охуенно горячим.

Одной рукой Максанс открыл инстаграм и выложил его в отдельный пост, подписав просто и лаконично. «Мой любимый».

Пусть Грегори отсосет сам у себя.

Чувствуя удовлетворение от этой мелкой мести, Максанс отложил телефон и вернулся к Акселю.

Тот уже успел забраться руками Фовелю под майку. И отчаянно пытался ее стянуть.

\- Тут кто-то хочет трахаться? – смеясь, спросил Максанс, настроение которого заметно поднялось. И не только настроение.

\- Ты, блядь, сам завел меня, - Аксель закатил глаза. Он добился того, что Фовель все же поднял руки, и снял с него футболку. Она улетела на пол.

\- А ты так легко заводишься? – Максанс подвигал бровями, помогая Акселю и самому раздеться.

\- Ты меня побесить решил? – Аксель недобро сощурился. – Потому что, если да, то я сам тебя выебу и без смазки.

Максанс рассмеялся этим угрозам.

\- Не переживай, - он огладил руками голую спину Акселя. Тот удобнее сел на коленях Максанса, оседлав его полностью. – Сначала я трахну тебя быстро, а потом буду делать это медленно и долго. Чтобы ты начал просить пощады.

\- Я? Да никогда, - фыркнул Аксель, ерзая на стояке Максанса. Маленький гандон.

Максанс подхватил его под задницу и рывком поднялся. Аксель обхватил его ногами за талию и вцепился в плечи.

\- Донесешь? – дерзко усмехнулся он, откидываясь назад в руках Максанса.

\- Сомневаешься во мне? – Максанс наигранно оскорбился. – Ты весишь меньше, чем девчонка.

\- Вот ты пидор, - Аксель обиделся. Но даже не подумал о том, что вырваться.

Посмеиваясь, Максанс понес его вперед к лестнице. В глазах Акселя плескалось желание. Он выглядел маленьким похотливым паршивцем. Который отчаянно хотел получить свое. Используя запрещенные приемы.

Стрелял глазами из-под своих преступно длинных ресниц. Облизывал губы. И смотрел настолько откровенно пошло, что у Максанса уже член больно упирался в ширинку.

\- Детка, - позвал он. Аксель вопросительно приподнял брови. – Не жди прелюдий.

\- Не жди, что отделаешься одним разом.

Максанс рассмеялся и толкнул дверь спальни. Он уложил Акселя на кровать и отстранился, расстегивая ширинку.

На самом Акселе были лишь домашние шорты. Он быстро избавился от них. Сученыш, даже не надел белья.

Максанс смотрел на светлую полоску кожи у него в паху. Она так резко контрастировала с загорелым животом.

Рот моментально наполнился слюной. А член уже практически болел.

Максанс не соврал, когда сказал, что прелюдии не будет. Желание, накрывшее буквально с головой, было стремительным и требовало такой же скорой развязки.

Стянув джинсы вниз, он стряхнул их сначала с одной ноги, потом с другой. Аксель отполз назад, закинув руку под подушку. Искал смазку.

Максанс подвис, разглядывая его вытянувшееся тело. Член, возбужденно торчащий вверх. Косые мышцы на напрягшемся животе. Линия мышц на руке. Даже волосы в подмышках, и те вызывали какую-то дикую похоть.

Максанс сглотнул.

Он больше не мог ждать.

\- Дай сюда, - велел он, протягивая руку. Аксель бросил тюбик со смазкой в его ладонь.

Максанс одной рукой раздвинул ему ноги, а второй пытался открыть чертову крышку. Она не поддавалась. Максанс психовал. Не выдержав, он открыл ее зубами.

Аксель смотрел на него сумасшедшими глазами. Его зрачки стали такими огромными, что почти перекрыли радужку.

Сев на колени между его ног, Максанс выдавил немного смазки на два своих пальца. И размазал ее по дырке Акселя. Потом ввел в нее сначала один, а затем уже и оба.

Аксель рвано выдохнул и чуть приподнялся на лопатках.

Он поерзал задницей, пытаясь насадиться на пальцы глубже. Чертов похотливый кошак.

Максанс обожал его такого. Жадного до секса. Возбужденного. Растрепанного. Чуть вспотевшего.

Вытащив пальцы, он нанес смазку на головку своего члена и бросил тюбик в сторону.

Аксель громко выдохнул. Его бедра мелко задрожали. Максанс и сам был на пределе почти до дрожи.

Он подхватил Акселя под бедра, притягивая к себе ближе, чуть приподнимая над кроватью. И приставил головку к его почти не раскрытой дырке.

\- Каково твое последнее желание? – Максанс поиграл бровями, проводя головкой между ягодиц Акселя.

\- Ты такой самоуверенный говнюк, - тот закатил глаза и облизал губы. – Давай уже.

\- Даешь тут только ты, - нараспев ответил Максанс и качнул бедрами вперед. Головка уперлась в дырку, с трудом протискиваясь внутрь.

Аксель со свистом втянул воздух. Он почти захлебнулся им, вставая на лопатки.

Максанс двинул бедрами еще раз. И головка вошла полностью.

Блядь.

Они не занимались сексом всего пару дней, а он чувствовал себя так, словно впервые трахал девственную задницу Акселя.

Как же, мать его, неебически хорошо это было.

Максанс видел, как закатились глаза Акселя. И с каждым его толчком, с губ Акселя срывались легкие стоны.

Один, другой.

Член резко входил в узкую задницу.

Еще стон. Громче.

Максансу хотелось слышать, как Аксель сорвет голос. И он собирался хорошо поработать для этого.

Их секс сейчас был быстрым и грубым. Но им обоим и не требовалось много. Все решала скорость.

Наклонившись вперед, Максанс уперся локтями в кровать. По обеим сторонам от лица Акселя. Заглянул ему в глаза и улыбнулся.

Аксель посмотрел чуть пьяным, поплывшим взглядом.

Именно таким, как нравилось Максансу.

И он начал двигаться.

Так быстро, как только хватало сил. Он полностью выходил из дырки Акселя. Чтобы в следующую секунду резко вогнать член до самого конца.

Его яйца громко и пошло шлепали по заднице Акселя. Максанс чувствовал, что температура в комнате поднялась уже настолько, что пот стекал даже по ним.

По его спине, между ягодиц, к яйцам.

Аксель тоже был мокрым. Его волосы прилипли ко лбу. Капли пота стекали к ключицам.

Максанса вело со страшной силой.

Он с яростью вбивался в задницу Акселя, пытаясь разогнаться еще быстрее. Пытаясь поймать самое острое удовольствие.

Он чувствовал, как дрожал всем телом Аксель под ним. Как тяжело и сбивчиво он дышал.

И слышал хриплые, почти болезненные стоны, срывавшиеся с его губ.

Аксель смотрел с отчаянием и мольбой. Максанс знал этот взгляд. Его мальчик безумно хотел кончить.

\- Давай, - выдохнул он, безумно быстро вбиваясь в задницу Акселя, чувствуя тугой, горячий узел в самом низу живота, чувствуя, как все еще возбуждение стекалось к члену, - со мной.

\- Блядь, - Акселя словно встряхнуло, он снова встал на лопатки и сжался с такой силой, что Максанс не выдержал.

Он вздрогнул всем телом, чувствуя, как его накрыло. Его бедра по инерции двинулись вперед еще пару раз. И он застонал, кончая глубоко внутри Акселя.

\- Пиздец, - Максанс откатился в сторону. Его грудь тяжело вздымалась. Вытерев со лба пот, он попытался выровнять дыхание. Но пока безуспешно.

Аксель спрятал лицо в сгибе локтя. Его все еще слегка потряхивало.

Весь его живот был залит спермой. Белые капли ярко выделялись на загоревшей коже.

Максанс стер одну пальцем и слизнул ее.

Ему нравился вкус Акселя.

Но еще больше ему нравилось кое-что другое.

Перекатившись набок, он погладил внутреннюю сторону бедра Акселя. Провел рукой по его ставшему мягким члену. А потом скользнул пальцами ниже.

Аксель выдохнул.

Максанс ввел в его растянутую дырку два пальца. Внутри было горячо и мокро. Мокро от его собственной спермы. Она вытекала наружу, пачкая простыни.

Но сейчас Максанс запечатал ее внутри. Оставил там. Глубоко в Акселе.

Он наклонился и слизал языком несколько капель с его живота. Аксель вздрогнул.

\- Щекотно, - капризно пробормотал он.

\- Завались, тебе нравится, - Максанс продолжил свое занятие.

\- Ты такое хамло, - Аксель фыркнул, убирая руку от лица. – Почему я все еще тебе даю.

\- Потому что я хорошо тебя трахаю, - ухмыльнулся Максанс.

\- Как будто мне есть, с чем сравнивать, - Аксель закатил глаза. Максанс опасно сощурился. Он согнул пальцы, резко надавливая на простату Акселя и заставляя его задохнуться. – Ладно, хорошо-хорошо. Ты самый охуенный.

\- Как-то твои слова прозвучали недостаточно уверенно, - Максанс выпрямился, заглядывая Акселю в глаза. В них предсказуемо плясали черти. – Похоже, пора приступать ко второй части плана.

***

Аксель уже уснул, когда Максанс спустился вниз за своим телефоном.

Ему нужно было поставить будильник на завтра. Он встречался с Давидом и ребятами для чтения сценария шестого сезона.

Подхватив телефон со столика, Максанс увидел множество уведомлений.

Черт. Он уже успел забыть о том, что выложил то фото.

Под ним собралась уже пара тысяч комментариев. Пролистнув их, Максанс посмеялся с самых остроумных. Даже поставил пару лайков.

Но его интересовало кое-что другое.

Зайдя через поиск на страницу Грегори, Максанс увидел, что тот удалил свой последний пост с Акселем.

Что ж, сообщение дошло до адресата.

Удовлетворенно ухмыльнувшись, Максанс сладко потянулся, до хруста в спине. Потом почесал свой голый живот и, насвистывая, пошел обратно в спальню.

Раньше он не особо любил выставлять свою личную жизнь напоказ.

Но, кажется, сегодня что-то поменялось. Потому что, блядь, ему чертовски понравилось.


	61. На своем месте

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Навеяно вчерашними фотографиями Леши, которыми он просто заспамил бедный фандом. Леша, астанавись. (нет, продолжай)

Это было их первое совместное интервью в качестве пары.

И это было так, черт возьми, странно. То, какое невероятное внимание люди уделяли их отношениям. Максанс все еще не мог к этому привыкнуть.

Нет, это не было некомфортно. По крайней мере, не более, чем обычно. Это просто было чем-то новым.

На самом деле, он думал, что, когда первая вспышка активности после их каминг-аута пройдет, о них забудут. Как бывало в современной действительности со всем.

Каким бы шокирующим ни был инфоповод, через час, день, неделю всегда появлялся другой, еще более горячий. Таков был удел двадцать первого тысячелетия. В нем не было констант. Все менялось слишком быстро.

Но прошел уже месяц, а их постоянно одолевали. Везде. Конечно, сейчас они стали чаще вместе показываться на людях. Но все же.

К самому интервью Аксель готовился довольно тщательно. Он реально все это время отбирал канал или издание, которому они могли бы отдать предпочтение.

Одних называл слишком гомофобными, нарыв про них не самые лицеприятные факты. Других – излишне фривольными. Ему же хотелось найти ту самую золотую середину. Которая не просто показала бы их с выгодной стороны, это не было целью, а позволила им остаться собой.

И вот, наконец, этот день настал.

Они должны были приехать в студию к двенадцати. На саму запись планировалось потратить около пары часов. А после этого они с Акселем сразу должны были уезжать к родителям Максанса.

К сожалению, им так и не удалось выбраться туда за последние три недели. Да и отпуск сдвинулся. Но им чертовски были нужны деньги на собственное жилье, поэтому они не отказывались от работы, пока она была.

\- Как я выгляжу? – Аксель рассматривал себя в ванной в отражении зеркала. На нем были лишь домашние шорты, под которые говнюк никогда не надевал белье.

Он успел немного загореть и хорошо привести себя в форму. И теперь выглядел как дьявол-искуситель.

\- Знаешь, - Максанс подошел к нему сзади и положил руку на низ его живота, туда, где загорелая кожа светлела и уже виднелись паховые волосы, - если ты появишься на интервью в таком виде, тебе даже не нужно будет открывать рот.

\- Скажешь тоже, - Аксель вздохнул. Максанс все еще поражался его неуверенности в себе. – На твоем фоне я по-прежнему напоминаю тринадцатилетку.

Максанс вздохнул. Он уткнулся губами в шею Акселя, выдохнул туда, оставляя кожу горячей и влажной, а потом прикусил, засасывая в свой рот.

Аксель шумно выдохнул. Подняв глаза, Максанс видел в зеркале его выражение лица. Аксель был божественно красив сейчас.

Он был красив всегда, по крайней мере, для Максанса. Но именно в эту секунду – особенно.

\- Знаешь, что отличает тебя от тринадцатилетки? – Максанс с сожалением оторвался от его солоноватой кожи и зашептал Акселю прямо в ухо.

\- Что? – тот все еще пытался сохранять самообладание и даже вопросительно вскинул брови. Но по румянцу на щеках и натянувшимся впереди шортам уже все было ясно.

\- Если бы тебе было тринадцать, я бы не сделал вот так, - Максанс провел языком по шее Акселя, тому пришлось наклонить голову в сторону, давая больше доступа, а потом запустил руку ему в шорты.

\- Бля, - Аксель выдохнул и широко распахнул глаза. Румянец на щеках стал еще ярче. А губы приоткрылись.

\- Ты невероятно сексуальный, - продолжал бормотать Максанс, не отрывая взгляда от их отражения в зеркале.

Это был не первый раз, когда они оказывались перед ним. Благодаря одному такому случаю они и совершили свой вынужденный камиг-аут. Но сегодня цель была другой. Не просто трахнуться. А показать Акселю, как он красив.

Максанс готов был петь ему серенады и часами рассказывать, какой он восхитительный. Но пока Аксель не видел этого сам, все было бы бесполезно.

Обхватив его полутвердый член ладонью, Максанс с удовольствием провел кулаком по всей его длине.

\- Спусти шорты, - тихо велел он, снова прикусывая кожу на шее. Там совершенно точно останется след. А у них интервью через три часа. Да и похуй.

Аксель послушно приспустил шорты, обнажая собственный член и обвитую вокруг него руку Максанса.

Большим пальцем Максанс провел по головке, размазывая выступившую смазку. Аксель, не отрывая взгляда, следил за всем.

\- Посмотри на себя, - горячим дыханием Максанс опалил Акселю ухо, заставив его вздрогнуть. – Твоя шея, она восхитительна. Твои скулы, челюсть. Будто вылеплены из камня. Твоя грудь, - на этих словах Аксель снова вздрогнул, и мышцы его груди напряглись. Соски затвердели. И блядь, это было самое соблазнительное зрелище, которое Максанс только видел. – Твой живот.

Максанс медленно провел кулаком по члену, заставляя Акселя напрячься уже всем телом. Живот втянулся, еще резче обозначая кубики пресса, которыми Орьян так гордился втайне.

\- Твой член, - Максанс сдвинул крайнюю плоть, обнажая головку окончательно. Она была влажной, раскрытой по центру. Он снова не удержался и погладил ее большим пальцем. Аксель задышал чаще. – Смотри на себя. Смотри на то, какой ты сексуальный. Какой ты красивый. Охуительно красивый.

Последние слова он прошептал совсем уж тихо, почти выдохнув их Акселю в шею. Максанс и сам возбудился. И теперь его член сзади упирался в задницу Акселя. Их разделяла лишь тонкая ткань домашних шортов Фовеля.

\- Когда я увидел тебя в первый раз, - не прекращая двигать рукой по уже абсолютно твердому члену, Максанс продолжал пиздеть, его было не остановить, - я влюбился в твои глаза. Когда мы в первый раз занимались сексом, я влюбился в твое тело. Когда ты приехал за мной, когда мне было херово, я влюбился в твою душу. И каждый день, несмотря ни на что, я продолжаю влюбляться в тебя все сильнее. Каждый чертов день. И мне больно осознавать, что ты можешь считать себя недостаточно красивым. Недостаточно сексуальным. Стесняться чего-то. Своего тела. Своих желаний. Мыслей, слов. Только не ты. Ты самое прекрасное создание на Земле.

От каждого его слова, от каждого его движения Аксель вздрагивал все сильнее. Его зрачки стали совершенно огромными. Его губы и щеки алели от внутреннего жара. А волосы, все еще влажные после душа, прилипли ко лбу.

\- Ты хочешь увидеть себя по-настоящему прекрасным? – Максанс снова провел языком по шее Акселя. Та покрылась мурашками. Он весь дрожал. – Таким, каким ты бываешь только со мной? – Аксель сглотнул и кивнул. – Тогда кончи.

Аксель всхлипнул что-то нечленораздельное, ухватился рукой за раковину, чтобы удержаться на ногах, и почти упал на Максанса, прижавшегося сзади.

Своей ладонью Максанс сжимал его член так крепко, как только мог. Он двигал ею именно в том темпе, который так нравился Акселю. И это просто не могло кончиться по-другому.

Откинувшись Максансу на грудь, Аксель чуть мутным взглядом смотрел на собственное отражение. Он вздрагивал всем телом, пока из его члена буквально выстреливали белесые нити спермы. Какие-то капли долетели даже до зеркала.

Максанс не мог оторвать глаз от невероятно красивого лица Акселя. Он весь светился изнутри. Да, конечно, так он выглядел каждый раз, когда получал удовольствие. Но что-то в его взгляде поменялось.

Максанс надеялся, что на этот раз – окончательно.

***

Интервью прошло довольно неплохо.

По крайней мере, они оба чувствовали себя расслабленно. Даже раскованно. Максанс поначалу сомневался, стоит ли как-то публично проявлять чувства. Но по факту это получалось неосознанно. Особенно на одном моменте.

\- Аксель, расскажи, как на тебя повлиял Максанс и отношения с ним?

Аксель, сидевший вплотную к Максансу, слегка напрягся, но тут же расслабился. Он улыбнулся в камеру и чуть потупил взгляд. Вот же актер. Впрочем, возможно, он и правда смутился каких-то воспоминаний?

Максанс незаметно погладил большим пальцем его ладонь, лежащую рядом на диванчике.

\- В первую очередь, - начал Аксель, - он повлиял на мое желание заняться собой. Моим телом. Наверное, все уже в курсе про ту историю, когда Давид показал мне инстаграм Максанса, а я начал истерить, что на фоне него буду казаться жирным карликом, - он рассмеялся, как, впрочем, и ведущая. Максанс лишь усмехнулся. – То есть, он стал мотиватором. Чуть позже, когда мы уже были вместе, - Аксель посерьезнел, - он показал мне, что мои слабости – это не недостатки. Что они не делают меня хуже. Они делают меня таким, какой я есть. У каждого из нас есть комплексы, согласны?

\- Серьезно? – ведущая улыбнулась. Аксель снова рассмеялся.

\- Да-да, они есть и у меня, и даже, - он кивнул в сторону Максанса, - у этого вот красавчика. Но Максанс помог мне не то чтобы примириться с моими, но и в какой-то мере убрать их окончательно. Конечно, где-то в глубине души часть из них осталась. Но я знаю, что он рядом и что поможет мне в случае чего. Если я начну слишком загоняться, или что-то вроде.

\- Понимаю, - девушка кивнула.

\- Еще он позволил мне повзрослеть, - Аксель хмыкнул. – Знаете, часто в отношениях, где один старше другого, бывает так, что неизбежно возникает какая-то опека, - он неопределенно поводил рукой. В груди у Максанса потеплело. Они с Акселем не обсуждали подобных вещей. Обычно такое и не проговаривают вслух. – Но у нас этого не было. Нет, он заботится обо мне. Как и я о нем. Но все равно это происходит на равных. Конечно, Максанс мудрее, у него больше жизненного опыта, но он старается не делать мне поблажек. Позволяет самому набивать какие-то шишки и делать выводы. Дает мне перебеситься, если мы ссоримся. Да, конечно, мы ссоримся, - Аксель закатил глаза на вопросительный взгляд ведущей. – И поверьте мне, характер у нас обоих тот еще. Особенно у меня. Но благодаря Максансу я повзрослел. Мы теперь не уходим, хлопая дверями, как это бывало в самом начале. Мы все обсуждаем. Максанс уже был таким рассудительным и взрослым человеком, когда мы встретились. А я таким стал рядом с ним.

\- Спасибо, Аксель, - ведущая улыбнулась. – А ты, Максанс, хотел бы что-то добавить?

\- Только то, что я чертовски сильно люблю этого парня, - Максанс не удержался и прижал Акселя к себе, целуя его в макушку и добавляя шепотом «люблю тебя». – Ну, и еще то, что теперь наш фандом точно сойдет с ума, пытаясь высчитать все те разы, когда мы ссорились.

Аксель счастливо рассмеялся, откинувшись Максансу на грудь. И это был самый прекрасный звук, который тот когда-либо слышал.

Максанс в какой-то мере не был готов к тому, что услышит такую откровенность от Акселя. Но он был рад знать, что тому комфортно в этих отношениях столь же сильно, как и самому Максансу.

Они оба чувствовали себя на своем месте.


	62. Уже совсем скоро

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> саунд: Midnight City, M83
> 
> коллаж к фику: https://sun9-18.userapi.com/BDChzyE49LQngfAzHdO9VliadPq92-Wz_XiySA/vrEViI6QpWc.jpg

Максанс понятия не имел, почему волновался.

Он привозил Акселя к родителям далеко не в первый раз. Они вместе справляли рождество, дни рождения членов семьи, другие даты.

Но почему-то именно сейчас все казалось немного другим.

Сейчас, когда поезд вез их в Руан, сердце Максанса слегка пошаливало. Он иррационально переживал, как семья отреагирует на них с Акселем теперь, когда они официально «вышли из шкафа».

Аксель спал в соседнем кресле. Он сидел, запрокинув голову на спинку сиденья и открыв рот. Его длиннющие ресницы бросали тень на половину щеки.

Он был таким юным. Впрочем, что уж там, по факту ему всего лишь двадцать один. Должен ли был Максанс чувствовать себя педофилом?

Ну, когда Аксель был в образе Луки, определенно. Впрочем, обычно в те моменты мозг Максанса переключался на Элиотта. А у того с возрастом Луки проблем явно не было.

Отвлекшись на такие глупые мысли, Максанс немного успокоился.

Он достал телефон, посмотрел публикации в инстаграме от друзей. Оставил пару комментариев. А потом сделал снимок спящего Акселя, подписав его загадочным «Он даже не представляет, что его ждет».

На самом деле, подпись была совершенно рандомной, просто, чтобы повеселись фанатов. И Максанс уж точно не ожидал, что буквально через пару минут под постом посыплются подобные комментарии:

_«О, Боже! Максанс сделает ему предложение??!»  
«Скажите мне, что я не сплю»  
«Они собираются пожениться?»  
«Это же поезд? Они едут в отпуск?»  
«Нет, думаю, они едут в Руан!»  
«Я так жду их свадьбу»  
«Аксель должен будет показать свое кольцо»_

У Максанса загорелись уши. Он и подумать не мог, что невинная шутка вызовет такую бурную реакцию.

И это заставило его задуматься. На самом деле, мысли не то чтобы о свадьбе, скорее о помолвке, уже не раз приходили ему в голову.

Да, Акселю едва исполнился двадцать один. Но самому Максансу-то было двадцать шесть. И он, глядя на Орьяна, не один раз ловил себя на мысли, что тот был именно тем человеком, с которым Максансу хотелось бы разделить свою жизнь.

Конечно, они и так ее делили. Первый большой успех. Первые контракты. Первые роли. Но помимо работы, было и еще многое, что они разделили на двоих.

Их квартира, их друзья, их каминг-аут. У них бывали плохие дни, но они научились справляться с этим. Они научились быть вместе, несмотря ни на что.

Несмотря на такие разные характеры. Несмотря на такие разные интересы. Они все равно умудрялись идеально дополнять друг друга. И смотрели четко в одну сторону.

Максанс был уверен, что взбреди ему в голову самая безумная идея, да хоть отправиться в Африку, выхаживать слонов, Аксель сначала закатит глаза, поворчит, а потом пойдет собирать чемодан.

Максанс был уверен. Он был уверен в самом Акселе.

А разве это не главное для брака?

Черт, какие-то слишком глобальные и серьезные мысли преследовали его в поезде.

Аксель рядом заворочался и сонно моргнул.

\- Привет, - пробормотал он, потерев глаза и подавив зевок.

\- Привет, - Максанс улыбнулся и погладил его щеку костяшками пальцев. Аксель улыбнулся в ответ.

\- Долго еще ехать? – спросил он, потягиваясь. Его майка задралась, обнажая загорелый подтянутый живот.

\- Уже нет.

Максанс снова улыбнулся и нашел руку Акселя, переплетая их пальцы.

Уже совсем скоро.

***

На улице уже стемнело, когда они вышли из такси.

В доме еще горел свет в окнах, поэтому Максанс надеялся, что не разбудит родителей.

Аксель был совершенно сонным и постоянно ныл, пока они ехали. Но он тут же взял себя в руки, когда дверь им открыла мама.

\- Эстель, - Орьян широко улыбнулся и бросился в ее объятия.

\- Мой мальчик, - мама погладила его по голове. – Ты выглядишь совершенно измученным. Максанс о тебе не заботится?

\- Мама, - Максанс закатил глаза.

\- Что «мама»? – строгим голосом сказала та. – Посмотри на него, кожа да кости.

\- Я просто начал заниматься спортом, - объяснил Аксель, смеясь. – Все в порядке.

\- Ну-ну, это мы еще посмотрим.

И Эстель с прищуром взглянула на сына. Наверное, кого-то бы это напугало. Но Максанс прекрасно знал свою мать. Она была, если не самым добрым человеком на земле, то уж точно в десятке.

Несмотря на поздний час, в гостиной собрались и мама, и отец, и даже Агата, одетая в пижаму.

Аксель тоже переоделся в футболку и шорты. Он с ногами забрался в кресло и пил свой чай. Максанс сидел рядом на диване, держа его руку в своей.

\- Признаюсь честно, - произнес Фабьен. – Вы, мальчики, нас сильно удивили.

\- Это был не наш выбор, - Максанс вздохнул. Конечно, родители легко приняли их решение. Но это все равно было довольно важным шагом, который они не обговаривали заранее. А то, что это определенно сказалось не только на самих Акселе и Максансе, но и на их семьях, даже не обсуждалось.

\- На самом деле, наш, - заметил Аксель, посерьезнев. Он сильнее сжал ладонь Максанса. – Скажу честно, я психанул и испугался, когда это произошло. Но положа руку на сердце, у нас была возможность все замять. Агенты обещали, что смогут все переиграть. Возможно, запустить слухи о каких-то романах с девушками. Сделать пару интервью, где мы стали бы все отрицать и оправдываться. И, наверное, это сработало бы. Но знаете, - он вздохнул, - мы и так целый год жили в публичной лжи. И я просто представил все это, разыгрывать с кем-то отношения, чтобы скрыть то, какой ты. То, кого ты любишь. Мне стало противно. Да, возможно, это помогло бы карьере. Но пока я не жалуюсь на то, как все сложилось.

\- Понимаю, - Эстель кивнула. – Но это была лотерея. То, как вас примет мир. Фанаты. И я рада, что все сложилось так, как сложилось.

\- Даже если бы мы в этой лотерее проиграли, - Аксель улыбнулся и посмотрел на Максанса, - у нас бы осталось главное.

\- Вы оба слишком милые, - Агата зевнула. – Пойду посплю.

\- Засранка, - одними губами ответил ей Максанс. Сестра в ответ лишь широко ухмыльнулась.

\- Что ж, - Эстель улыбнулась, - все хорошо, что хорошо кончается. А теперь расскажите мне об этом вашем новом совместном проекте.

О, нет.

Только не это.

Максанс почувствовал, как начал краснеть. А Аксель противно захихикал в свою кружку с чаем.

***

\- Мне кажется, я умру, если мои родители посмотрят тот фильм, в котором мы будем сниматься.

Они лежали в постели, уже засыпая, когда Максансу в голову пришла эта мысль.

\- Фовель, - фыркнул Аксель, - тебе двадцать шесть. Неужели ты думаешь, твоя мама не в курсе, что ее сын занимается сексом.

\- Быть в курсе и видеть это на большом экране – разные вещи, Аксель, - проворчал Максанс. – И вообще-то твоих родителей это тоже касается.

\- Мы же не будем делать это по-настоящему, - Аксель закатил глаза. Он зашевелился, подбирая более удобную позу, и наконец угомонился, улегшись под бок Максансу.

\- Они увидят наши члены.

\- Ну, - протянул Аксель с философской ноткой, - наши задницы уже видел весь мир. Пришло время показать себя с другой стороны.

\- Господи, какой ты придурок, - Максанс не выдержал и хихикнул.

Аксель всегда умел снять его напряжение и избавить от глупых мыслей.

Странно, время уже давно перевалило за полночь, но спать совершенно не хотелось. И мозг, и тело требовали активности. Конечно, можно было бы заняться сексом, но почему-то хотелось чего-то другого.

\- Малыш, - позвал Максанс. Аксель шевельнулся и что-то мяукнул в ответ. – Не хочешь искупаться?

\- Ты в порядке? – Аксель усмехнулся, поднимая голову и заглядывая Максансу в глаза. – Мы принимали душ пару часов назад.

\- Нет. В смысле, да, я в порядке, - Максанс рассмеялся. – Я имел в виду другое. Пошли.

И он поднялся с кровати, оглядываясь в поисках своих шортов.

\- Фовель, ты меня пугаешь, - Аксель подпер локтем голову, наблюдая за его действиями. – В тебя вселился Элиотт?

\- Я просто хочу искупаться ночью с любовью всей моей жизни, - Максанс пожал плечами, одеваясь. – Имею право.

\- С любовью всей твоей жизни, значит? – ухмыльнулся Аксель, нехотя поднимаясь. – Ладно, уговорил. Только сначала подойди сюда и поцелуй меня.

Максанс улыбнулся ему и обнял за плечи, приблизившись. Аксель запрокинул голову, привычно подставляясь под поцелуй. И накрыв его губы своими, Максанс подумал, вот оно.

Вот то, почему они вместе. И почему будут вместе всегда.

Аксель всегда разделит его самую идиотскую идею.

***

Добраться до пляжа можно было бы и пешком, но они взяли велосипеды в гараже. На них давно никто не ездил, но они все еще были в порядке.

\- Я тебя когда-нибудь убью, Фовель, - смеясь, прокричал Аксель, крутя педали. – Сейчас ебаные три часа ночи.

\- Тебя никто не заставлял, - весело ответил ему Максанс.

Они неслись вниз, к воде. Прохладный ночной ветер дул в лицо. Но это было даже приятно. Вокруг стояла полнейшая тишина, нарушаемая лишь их сбивчивым дыханием. И Максанс чувствовал себя абсолютно счастливым.

Добравшись до песка, они бросили велосипеды и наперегонки понесли к воде, на ходу скидывая с себя футболки.

Какое-то невероятное веселье обуяло Максанса. Аксель тоже выглядел абсолютно довольным.

Смеясь, они вбежали в воду.

\- Блядь, да она ледяная! – закричал Аксель, тут же выбегая обратно.

Вода действительно была холодной. Но Максансу понравилось. Он обернулся к берегу и протянул руки к Акселю.

\- Иди сюда, - попросил он.

\- Да ни за что, - стуча зубами, ответил Орьян. Он обнял себя обеими руками, растирая плечи. – Ты ебаный псих. Я не хочу отморозить себе яйца.

\- Аксель, - Максанс ухмыльнулся, - сейчас лето. Не утрируй. Иди ко мне.

\- Ненавижу тебя, - проворчал Аксель и послушно вошел в воду.

Порой это даже пугало. То, как они зависели друг от друга. И насколько доверяли друг другу.

Аксель подошел ближе. Он действительно замерз. Кожа покрылась мурашками, а губы мелко дрожали.

Максанс обнял его, прижимая к себе и отдавая свое тепло. Потом пальцами приподнял его подбородок и посмотрел в глаза.

В тех отражались отблески лунного света. Это было красиво. Сам Аксель был невероятно красивым.

_Ты выйдешь за меня?_

Невысказанный вопрос растворился в поцелуе. Максанс мягко коснулся губ Акселя, проведя по ним языком, раскрывая. И тот ответил.

Аксель всегда отвечал согласием.

***

Стоило признать, идея действительно была сумасшедшей.

Вода оказалась ледяной, а ночной воздух – весьма прохладным.

Но несмотря на все это, Максанс ни о чем не жалел. Не тогда, когда видел, как его парень, невероятно красивый, абсолютно мокрый, выходил из воды.

Их освещал только лунный свет. Огни от прибрежных строений сюда не добирались.

И в этом свете Аксель был абсолютно прекрасен. Его тело было совершенным. Все эти линии мышц, пресса. Все его острые углы, ставшие сейчас идеальными.

Поймав его в свои объятия, Максанс убрал мокрые волосы с его лба и улыбнулся, разглядывая лицо.

\- Знаешь, - задумчиво произнес Аксель, - в такие моменты мне кажется, что весь мир принадлежит нам. Мы сейчас словно нигде. Нет времени, нет места. Есть просто мы и весь мир.

\- Так и есть, - Максанс погладил большими пальцами рук подбородок Акселя. Тот прикрыл глаза от удовольствия. – И мы вольны делать то, что пожелаем.

\- Даже сниматься в бдсм-порно, - ухмыльнулся Аксель.

\- Боже, нет, - простонал Максанс, - мои родители… Ладно. Возможно, не все.

\- Ты такой придурок, - Аксель рассмеялся, прижимаясь к нему плотнее, пытаясь согреться. И Максанс растер его спину руками. - Это так странно, - добавил Аксель, став вдруг серьезным. - Еще год назад я не знал о твоем существовании. А сегодня не могу себе представить, как это – жить без тебя.

Руки Максанса замерли на его спине.

Это был настолько подходящий момент. Ему даже стало физически плохо. Так захотелось произнести те самые три слова.

_Ты выйдешь за меня?_

Максанс был уверен, что Аксель ответит согласием. Нырнет за ним с головой в любой омут.

Но ему хотелось сделать это правильно. Так, как заслуживал Аксель. Подарить ему красивое кольцо. Которым тот потом будет тыкать всем в лицо, самодовольно ухмыляясь.

В том, что Орьян станет так делать, Максанс не сомневался.

\- Эй, - позвал Аксель. – Я пиздец как замерз и хочу спать. Поехали домой?

Максанс кивнул.

Да, этот момент был идеальным, и Максанс его упустил. Но он знал, что такой будет еще не один. И он обязательно все сделает правильно.


	63. Не тот самый

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> саунд: Bim Bam Boum, Melissa Mars
> 
> коллаж: https://sun9-37.userapi.com/pzlLjz5e6U7IX1KPcKEf3WVdziX_T1XAP_9uQg/smbGdLd1a1s.jpg

Знаете, что такое идея фикс?

Нет, конечно, Максанс не считал себя гением, совершившим мировое открытие. Но его мозг действительно был порабощен.

Каждый день он ловил себя на мысли: может быть, сейчас?

Но его останавливало лишь одно. Он пока что так и не выбрал кольца. И выделить для этого время становилось все сложнее.

Если выдавалась свободная минута между чтениями сценариев, репетициями и встречами, они с Акселем старались провести это время вдвоем. Поужинать вместе, посмотреть фильм или погулять с Убой.

Они не часто забирали ее от родителей Акселя. И каждый раз Орьян шутил, что доверять им ребенка нельзя. Они были бы никудышными родителями, которые навещали бы свое чадо лишь в день рождения или рождество.

Отчасти Максанс был с ним согласен. Но теперь его начинали преследовать и картины их будущей жизни. С большим домом, садом, детьми и собаками.

Да что с ним такое? Может быть, старость?

Сегодня наконец у него выдалась пара свободных часов, когда он не был занят ничем до встречи Акселя после театра. Поэтому Симон, которому буквально пришлось отказать довольно важному клиенту, был вынужден примчаться на другой конец Парижа.

\- Я очень надеюсь, что это действительно серьезно, Фовель! – заявил он, выбравшись из такси. Его волосы, как и всегда, торчали во все стороны, а взгляд практически метал молнии.

Но Максанс хорошо знал своего лучшего друга, тот попросту не умел злиться. Поэтому он лишь рассмеялся в ответ, приветственно обнял его и кивнул на вывеску магазина, у которого они встретились.

\- Картье? – Симон смешно приподнял брови. – Ты что, старик, решил сделать меня наконец честным мужчиной?

\- Иди ты, - Максанс снова рассмеялся. – Но ты прав, мне действительно нужно кольцо. Возможно, даже два.

\- А ты любвеобильный, я посмотрю, - присвистнул Симон. – И кто же счастливица?

Максанс уставился на него со скептическим выражением лица.

\- Ладно, ладно, веди уже, помогу так и быть, раз ты жить не можешь без моего экспертного мнения!

***

Максанс пребывал в каком-то необычайно приподнятом настроении и воодушевлении.

Он чувствовал себя невероятно счастливым, разглядывая все эти десятки помолвочных колец. Симон подшучивал, что можно брать сразу обручальные, ведь они с Акселем давно стали женатиками.

Но Максанс хотел все сделать правильно.

Он понимал, что Аксель, который украшений не носит в принципе, вряд ли будет в восторге от массивного перстня или бриллианта размером с яйцо. Не то, чтобы Максанс мог себе вообще позволить последнее.

Нет, конечно, если бы Акселю действительно такое было нужно, Максанс нашел бы способы. Но он также прекрасно знал своего парня.

\- Во, смотри какое, - Симон сунул ему под нос кольцо с большим камнем.

\- Серьезно? – Максанс едва ли не закатил глаза. – Это же изумруд.

\- Что не так с изумрудом? – удивился Симон, попутно улыбаясь девушке-консультанту. Но тут же одернул себя, видимо вспомнив, что теперь в отношениях.

\- У Акселя голубые глаза, идиот, - Максанс вздохнул, рассматривая очередной ряд моделей. – Покажите, пожалуйста, это.

Ох. А вот это, кажется, было то, что нужно.

Простой ободок из платины, не сильно широкий, как раз в меру для тонких пальчиков Акселя. С неброским орнаментом по периметру. Не вычурное, стильное и элегантное.*

Максанс взял свой размер и надел на палец. Смотрелось идеально. И он был уверен, что Акселю тоже понравится.

Вот только теперь оставалось самое главное. Решиться и спросить.

***

Теперь, когда Максанс выбрал кольца, они буквально жгли ему руки.

Он быстро добрался домой, по дороге выбросив фирменный пакет, его бы Аксель обнаружил сразу, разулся и огляделся.

Куда можно было спрятать два крошечных кольца, чтобы его пронырливый бойфренд не нашел их раньше времени?

Задача оказалась непосильной. Максанс перерыл всю квартиру. Аксель наверняка потом будет возмущаться беспорядку.

Но Фовель не смог придумать ничего лучше, чем спрятать кольца в ванной. В шкафчике с лекарствами. Они оба были совершенно безответственны и редко наводили в нем порядок.

Аксель вряд ли полезет туда, если только не станет истекать кровью. А на такое развитие событий Максанс точно не рассчитывал.

Хорошо все замаскировав, он наконец удовлетворился.

***

Так странно. Но Аксель будто что-то чувствовал.

Этим вечером он буквально льнул как котенок.

Максанс забрал его после спектакля, уставшего и взмокшего. Привез домой и сразу отправил в душ. А сам решил приготовить что-нибудь на ужин.

За год совместной жизни он не особо поднаторел в этом. Но стейки у него по-прежнему выходили отлично.

Бросив мясо на сковороду, Максанс закурил и открыл окно. Аксель, хоть и сам иногда баловался сигаретами, периодически ворчал на пелену дыма в квартире.

Перевернув мясо, Максанс вдруг почувствовал, как все еще влажный после душа Орьян прижался к его спине и обнял обеими руками.

\- Я так соскучился, Максо, - проныл он. – Мы так редко видимся. Ты обещал, что мы куда-нибудь уедем.

\- Малыш, - Максанс повернулся и обнял Акселя в ответ, тот даже не потрудился одеться, его приличий хватило лишь на шорты, - ты же знаешь, что я могу сорваться в любой момент. Пока что все упирается в театр.

\- Знаю, - Аксель вздохнул, пряча лицо на груди Максанса. – Никогда не думал, что скажу это, но я устал от театра. Устал от всего. Хочу только тебя и какое-нибудь море. Или лучше океан.

Что-то его мальчик совсем раскапризничался. Максанс нахмурился. Он провел рукой во влажным волосам Акселя и поднял его голову вверх.

\- Все в порядке? – он внимательно всмотрелся в глаза Акселя. Тот кивнул и тут же закусил губу. – Ты же знаешь, что можешь рассказать мне все?

\- Да, - Аксель отстранился. – У тебя сейчас мясо сгорит. Давай после ужина?

Максанс немного напрягся. Нет, ничего серьезного произойти не могло. Но он все равно слегка занервничал.

Ужинали они перед телевизором. Аксель прижался к нему боком, забравшись с ногами на диван. И это тоже было чем-то странным.

Не новым, нет. Просто обычно они оба разваливались, раскинув ноги и руки, перекидывались попкорном или пили пиво.

А вот, чтобы в обнимку, не было давно. И сейчас Максанс понял, как скучал по этому.

Ему было не особо удобно есть, но он все равно старался не двигаться с места, лишь бы чувствовать тепло Акселя как можно большей площадью своего тела.

Когда они доели, убрав тарелки на столик, Аксель и вовсе забрался к Максансу на колени. Обнимая его за спину, Фовель думал, что что-то тут не так.

\- Малыш, - позвал он, целуя Акселя в висок. – Ты не заболел?

\- Нет, - тот вздохнул и повернулся, перестав делать вид, что фильм ему интересен. – На самом деле я боюсь.

Максанс выключил телевизор и внимательно посмотрел на Акселя. В какую-то секунду у него мелькнула мысль, не собирался ли он прекратить их отношения. Сердце сначала болезненно сжалось, а потом заколотилось в сумасшедшем ритме.

\- Максо, - Аксель, голова которого лежала у Фовеля на груди, видимо, это почувствовал и приподнялся. – Ты чего? Черт. Подумал уже самое худшее там, да? Еще меня королевой драмы называют.

\- Я не знаю, что думать, - Максанс криво улыбнулся. – Просто ты сам на себя не похож сегодня.

\- Я боюсь, что мы отстранимся друг от друга, - Аксель вздохнул. Он не был любителем говорить на такие темы. – Сегодня перед спектаклем разговорился с одним из коллег. Он встречается со своей девушкой уже почти пять лет. Я спросил, почему они до сих пор не женаты. И, знаешь, что он ответил? Она ему наскучила. Наскучила, блядь. Мне стало так мерзко и грустно от этого.

\- Акси, - Максанс погладил его по волосам. – Посмотри на меня.

Аксель поднял голову, и Максанс уже привычно растворился в его огромных глазах. Он был таким идиотом, думая, что Орьян решит все прекратить. Даже стало немного стыдно.

\- Иногда люди начинают отношения, просто чтобы они были, - Максанс гладил пальцами лицо Акселя, наслаждаясь теплотой и нежностью его кожи. Даже смешная мягкая щетина этому не мешала. – Они вроде как вместе, а вроде как им все равно друг на друга. У них нет ничего общего, такое бывает. Но они и не пытаются разделять интересы друг друга. Такие люди даже могут завести детей, пожениться. Прожить несколько лет в месте по инерции. Но если ты их спросишь, какими они видят себя через десять, двадцать, тридцать лет, они ничего не смогут ответить. Потому что их отношения – пустота.

\- А ты, - Аксель сглотнул, - ты видишь нас через десять лет? Через двадцать?

\- И даже через тридцать, - Максанс улыбнулся, проведя большим пальцем по его щеке. – И я знаю, что даже и через пятьдесят лет, когда мы будем носить зубные протезы и ворчать друг на друга, нам все равно не будет скучно. Просто потому, что мы начали свои отношения не от скуки, не от праздности и не от желания убить одиночество. Мы начали их потому, что не могли не начать. Не могли друг без друга.

\- Спасибо, - Аксель потянулся вверх, касаясь своими губами губ Максанса. – Я не знаю, почему меня все это так выбило из колеи. Но мне действительно было нужно это услышать.

\- Ты просто устал, - Максанс обхватил его лицо уже обеими руками. – Мы обязательно поедем к океану. И обязательно состаримся вместе.

Он поцеловал Акселя, растворяя в этом поцелуи всего его переживания. И растворяясь сам.

Да, это снова был чудесный момент. Но Максанс чувствовал, что все еще не тот самый.

***

Продолжая лениво целоваться, Максанс подхватил Акселя на руки и понес в спальню.

Сегодня не хотелось чего-то бурного, страстного. Сегодня им обоим просто была нужна нежность.

Не став включать свет, Максанс опустил Акселя на кровать и склонился над ним.

\- Чего бы тебе хотелось? – шепотом спросил он, убирая выбившиеся на лоб пряди из отросшей челки Акселя.

Тот сглотнул и покачал головой.

\- Ничего особенного, просто тебя, - он облизнул губы. – Медленно и глубоко.

Максанс шумно втянул воздух носом. Он не был особо возбужден до этой секунды, желание лишь начинало тяжелеть в паху. Но эти вроде бы простые слова буквально выбили его из колеи.

Это было какое-то сумасшествие. Что все последние недели он словно летал на крыльях от той квинтэссенции любви, которая буквально поглотила его.

Наверное, такое он, пожалуй, испытывал в самом начале их отношений.

Как там шутят, второй медовый месяц?

А они еще даже не поженились.

Сжимая лицо Акселя обеими руками, Максанс целовал его все глубже и крепче. Ему хотелось, чтобы и тот почувствовал, какие сильные эмоции буквально разрывали его изнутри.

Аксель слегка постанывал. Он шире развел ноги и согнул их в коленях, давая понять, что готов. И Максанс ненадолго отстранился.

Он помог Акселю снять шорты, под которыми не было белья, вот сюрприз, а потом разделся сам.

Почему-то вдруг в памяти всплыл их первый раз. То, каким еще совсем юным тогда казался Аксель. Неопытным. Не зажатым, нет, скорее слегка напуганным.

И каким он стал за этот год. Само воплощение греха на земле.

Максанс сходил с ума от его красоты, от его тела. Но Аксель был прекрасен и тогда. И именно тому Акселю Максанс хотел подарить сегодняшнюю ночь.

Он действовал неторопливо. Покрывая мягкими, нежными поцелуями лицо Акселя, растягивал его пальцем. Они занимались любовью довольно часто, особой необходимости в этом не было.

Но Максансу просто нравилось чувствовать Акселя изнутри. Приятно узкого, горячего, гладкого. Это было до одури приятно.

Аксель чуть слышно постанывал, закатывая глаза. Так же сильно, как Максанс любил ласкать его пальцами, сам Аксель любил получать эту ласку.

Протолкнув средний палец еще глубже, Максанс погладил большим поджавшиеся яички. Аксель задрожал.

Он был таким отзывчивым сейчас и при этом необычно спокойным.

У Максанса болезненно сжалось сердце. Не хватало еще разреветься во время секса. Но он действительно так много чувствовал сейчас, что просто больше мог держать в себе.

Убрав руку, он устроился у Акселя между ног, накрыв его тело сверху своим.

\- Малыш, - позвал он. Аксель чуть слышно выдохнул и распахнул глаза. Они сейчас казались совершенно черными в темноте. Завораживали, затягивали. – Люблю тебя.

Максанс толкнулся членом вперед. Конечно, одного пальца было маловато, поэтому член входил с трудом. Но им обоим так нравилось и именно так хотелось сейчас.

Аксель вздрогнул всем телом. Его рот приоткрылся на вдохе.

Максанс дал ему несколько секунд привыкнуть и начал двигаться. Он продолжал шептать Акселю прямо в губы совершенно глупые признания.

И в любой другой момент Орьян бы его засмеял. Но сейчас это было им нужно.

\- Так хорошо? – спросил Максанс на ухо, заставив Акселя шумно выдохнуть. Он двинул бедрами, находя нужный угол и толкаясь туда еще раз.

\- Да, - дыхание Акселя уже слегка сбилось. Он уже обнял Максанса обеими ногами за талию, прижимая максимально близко к себе. Позволяя входить максимально глубоко. – Да, любимый.

Ох, черт. У Максанс побежали мурашки от одного этого слова. Они пользовались им нечасто. Оно казалось каким-то уж слишком ванильным, сахарным.

Но оттого было будто бы особенно ценным, теплым.

Удовольствие, которое постепенно нарастало, чувствовалось слегка притупленным, тяжелым. Оно не требовало немедленной разрядки. Напротив, Максанс знал, что в таком темпе они могут продержаться довольно долго.

Поэтому он перевернул их набок, ненадолго выйдя из Акселя. Тот протестующе захныкал. Но сразу же замолчал, когда Максанс согнул одну его ногу в колене и приставил головку своего члена к уже растянутой дырке.

Вошло как по маслу.

Он положил ладонь поперек живота Акселя и снова начал его трахать. Покусывая его плечо, чуть солоноватое на вкус, Максанс медленно и глубоко вбивался членом в тело Акселя.

Именно так, как тот просил.

\- Пожалуйста, - умолял Аксель, чуть слышно. – Мне это так нужно. Еще, пожалуйста.

Его мольбы были совершенно бессмысленны и бездумны. Слова просто вылетали из его рта бесконтрольно.

Но Максанс прекрасно его понимал. Его и самого сейчас разрывало от эмоций.

Постепенно он начала ускорять движения, чувствуя, наконец, что они оба стали близки. Но кончить в такой позе было не особо удобно.

Поэтому он снова перевернул их обоих, подмяв Акселя под себя. Да, вот так было отлично.

Как бы не любил Максанс смотреть в глаза Акселю, когда тот кончал, но эта поза, пожалуй, было его самой любимой.

Его толчки стали чаще и чуть резче. Аксель стонал уже громче, цепляясь теперь пальцами за подушки.

Максанс сжал его бедра, удерживая их на месте, с такой силой, что, наверное, завтра проступят следы.

Но он просто не мог иначе. Какие-то сухие рыдания рвали его грудь. Чувства плескались через край. А эмоции зашкаливали.

Они оба не продержались в таком темпе долго.

Делая последние толчки, Максанс чуть отстранился, встав на колени, и провел пальцем по тугим краям растянувшейся вокруг его члена дырки. Аксель застонал в голос.

И тогда Максанс на входе протолкнул палец вместе с членом.

Это оказалось достаточно. Спина Акселя прогнулась, он вскрикнул, сжимаясь так отчаянно сильно, что у Максанса потемнело перед глазами.

\- Боже, боже, да, боже, - Аксель вообще уже не соображал, что нес.

Да и сам Максанс был примерно в таком же состоянии.

Они оба кончали чертовски долго. И после этого двигаться совершенно не хотелось.

Все еще оставаясь внутри Акселя, Максанс чуть повернул его, чтобы им обоим было удобно. Он провел рукой по его влажным волосам и улыбнулся.

\- Аксель, - позвал он, но тот уже спал. Максанс счастливо вздохнул и прошептал: - Ты выйдешь за меня?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *кольцо, которое выбрал Максанс: https://www.ru.cartier.com/ru/коллекции/ювелирные-изделия/категории/кольца/кольца-love/b4085300-обручальное-кольцо-love.html


	64. Chapter 64

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> саунд: Astérisque, Florent Mothe
> 
> коллаж к главе: https://sun7-9.userapi.com/p12YK5DfRQccjUqel0GsZ6HOm7xFpkJJ3C46lQ/cjGhBwDqOoU.jpg
> 
> спойлеры!!  
> скрин 1: https://sun9-56.userapi.com/ChnzYF-wFMPw5u4ZVeAOhBhX-I-7Zmh6qtSV4w/u_TOXCmuJ5s.jpg  
> скрин 2: https://sun9-12.userapi.com/ayL-Gfgg6jq6GwNvlu7m1yRDkUtjjutI_Dn0YA/dSi3BFnvCpU.jpg
> 
> p.s. мне больно об этом говорить, но наша история подходит к концу) осталась буквально одна глава. Но эта история никогда не кончится. Потому их любовь бесконечна <3

Начался сентябрь.

Ночи стали длиннее и холоднее. Но Максанс все равно не мог отказать себе в том, чтобы курить у раскрытого окна, сидя на подоконнике.

В последние дни его снова одолевали темные мысли.

Он начал сильно уставать и чаще ловить себя на том, что ему ничего не хочется. Даже один раз сорвал Давиду репетицию, потому что просто не смог встать с кровати.

Аксель тогда отменил какую-то встречу, что-то по рекламе, и остался с ним дома.

\- Я не Элиотт, - ворчал Максанс, кутаясь в одеяло. – Мне не нужна гиперопека.

\- Вот как раз Элиотту она не нужна, - соглашался Аксель. – А тебе да. Так что молчи и радуйся!

И на самом деле, Максанс был ему благодарен.

Аксель давал ему пространство, когда это было нужно. И когда опять же было нужно, просто забирался к нему под одеяло и крепко обнимал.

Этой ночью сознание Максанса творило совсем уж дикие вещи. Он чувствовал, что подступала очередная паническая атака. И чертовски ее не хотел.

Он пытался успокоиться, отвлечься. Подумать о чем-то хорошем.

Например, вспомнить, как они отлично провели почти десять дней на Бали. В отдельном бунгало. С огромной кроватью. На берегу океана.

Это были чудесные дни. Только они вдвоем, море секса и кайф в чистом виде.

Максанс специально не брал с собой кольца, чтобы не поддаться и не сделать самое банальное предложение руки и сердца в мире. Банальнее было бы только притащить Акселя на Эйфелеву башню.

Его навязчивая идея со свадьбой никуда не делась. Ну, то есть, она не была навязчивой. Скорее, просто укоренилась в сознании. И Максанс теперь каждый день проживал с мыслью, что они действительно поженятся.

Это лишь вопрос времени.

Наверное, ему нужно было какое-то время походить с этой идеей, чтобы относиться к этому не так взбудоражено.

Мысли немного успокоились.

Максанс глубоко затянулся и выпустил в ночь несколько колец дыма. Он сидел на подоконнике в одних шортах и оттого слегка продрог.

Но двигаться не хотелось.

В голове все еще шумело, что-то пульсировало. Но он чувствовал, что волна темноты и паники потихоньку успокаивалась.

Он так ушел в свои мысли, что не услышал легких шагов позади. Лишь вздрогнул, почувствовав поцелуй на своей спине.

\- Ты совершенно холодный, - сонно пробормотал Аксель, тут же обнимая Максанса и пытаясь согреть. – Простынешь же.

\- Я не ты, - Максанс криво усмехнулся и снова сделал глубокую затяжку. – Это ты чуть ли не с лета свою жилетку достаешь.

\- Нормальная у меня жилетка, - надулся Аксель. Но тут же вздохнул: - Не спится?

\- Есть немного, - нехотя согласился Максанс. Впрочем, какой толк было это скрывать. Аксель прекрасно все о нем знал. – Ты-то чего вскочил?

\- Не знаю, - честно ответил Аксель. – Мне снилось, что мы идем по лесу, держимся за руки. А потом ты вдруг отпускаешь мою и куда-то исчезаешь. Проснулся, сердце колотится, тебя рядом нет.

\- Знаешь, что было потом? - Максанс затушил сигарету и развернулся.

Аксель вопросительно приподнял брови. Его руки по-хозяйски легки на талию Максанса, чуть поглаживая кожу, согревая ее.

\- Ты нашел меня и вывел на свет, - Максанс слабо улыбнулся. – Ты всегда спасаешь меня от темноты.

\- Ты… - Аксель нахмурился, похоже, понимая, что произошло. – Максо, может все же запишешься к врачу?

\- Все нормально, - Фовель покачал головой. – Ты моя лучшая терапия. Пока ты рядом, со мной все будет хорошо.

\- Тогда я всегда буду рядом, - с несвойственной ему мега-серьезностью ответил Аксель. Он встал между расставленными в стороны ногами Максанса и чуть запрокинул голову, заглядывая в глаза.

\- Я тоже этого хочу, - Максанс улыбнулся чуть шире. Он провел большими пальцами по щекам Акселя, поглаживая их. – Чтобы ты был рядом со мной всю жизнь.

\- Вот и решили, - Аксель лукаво улыбнулся. – А теперь пойдем в постель? Хотя бы просто полежим. Я замерз.

\- Конечно, - Максанс поцеловал его в кончик носа. – Пошли.

Аксель отрубился минут через десять, как только укутался в одеяло и согрелся. Он спрятал свои замерзшие босые ступни в ногах Максанса и засопел ему в грудь.

Максанс еще долго смотрел в окно на ночное небо, бездумно поглаживая мягкие шелковистые пряди волос Акселя.

***

Дни тянулись странно-однообразным киселем.

Депрессия Максанса миновала. Вокруг была куча событий. Новые съемки, переговоры, сценарии.

Тот фильм, в котором они согласились сниматься, планировали начать уже в декабре. Как раз после завершения «Стыда». Помимо этого, у Максанса начинались съемки в другом сериале. И параллельно шла работа над тем чудесным камерным проектом по Гарри Поттеру.

У Акселя тоже все шло отлично. Он выступал в театре, получал новые предложения.

Единственное, у них было не так много совместных съемочных дней сейчас. Аксель по большей части был занят в пятом сезоне, Максанс же – в шестом.

Тем ценнее для них обоих стали те редкие, но прекрасные моменты Элиотта и Луки.

Конечно, съемки только начинались, но они оба чувствовали, что уже потихоньку прощаются с этими парнями.

И это было грустно.

Но дни продолжали тянуться и, казалось, не происходило ничего нового. Ничего такого, что позволило бы хоть одному из них выбиться из рабочих будней.

Они оба зачастую были заняты даже в выходные.

По сути их жизнь стала рутинной. Утренний подъем, душ, завтрак, дорога на съемки или репетиции. Нечастые совместные обеды или ужины. Встреча уже перед сном. Кино, секс, сон.

Но несмотря на все однообразие последних недель эта жизнь все равно не казалась скучной.

Максанс то и дело ловил себя на мысли, что улыбается просто так. Даже будучи смертельно уставшим. Просто сидит, уставившись в одну точку и улыбается.

Ответ здесь был до банального прост.

Максанс был счастлив.

Он жил свою лучшую жизнь. У него были планы, мечты, у него была чудесная семья и чудесный бойфренд.

Он просто мог застыть здесь и сейчас и понять – черт возьми, жизнь прекрасна.

Прекрасна даже в своей кисельно-вязкой рутине. Прекрасна даже в своем несовершенстве.

Прекрасна даже сейчас, когда он, блядь, задумавшись, сильно порезался во время бритья.

\- Черт! – Максанс выругался и от неожиданно отбросил бритву.

Кровь хлынула вниз по щеке и горлу.

Аксель, который как раз принимал душ, в панике выскочил абсолютно голый и мокрый.

\- Что? – он увидел кровь на лице Максанса. – Блядь. Я сейчас, погоди. Сейчас.

Он кинулся к шкафчику с лекарствами, пытаясь найти хоть что-то, что могло помочь. Максанс в этот момент старался смыть кровь водой.

\- Тут дьявол шею свернет, - ругался Аксель, в его голосе слышались нотки страха. – Я помню, что у нас был антисептик. Вот он. Так, а это… что?

Он стал медленно поворачиваться, и Максанс в эту секунду застыл.

Дерьмо.

Он совсем забыл. Совершенно забыл.

Как же он мог так облажаться?

Аксель, явно шокированный, развернулся, держа в руках маленькую бархатную коробочку.

\- Максо? – его голос задрожал. Похоже, он все понял.

Максанс был в ужасе. Это было куда сильнее любой его панической атаки. Это было куда страшнее, чем впервые выступать перед толпой. Страшнее даже, чем их каминг-аут. Страшнее всего на свете.

Он стоял, пытаясь сообразить, что же делать.

А потом просто выхватил коробку из рук Акселя и упал на колени. Спасибо их мягкому коврику в ванной, обошлось без новой крови.

\- Аксель Орьян, - голос все еще плохо слушался. Максанс кое-как немного дрожащими пальцами открыл коробочку и сглотнул. Да, кольца все еще были там. – Я хотел сделать это совсем в другом месте и в другое время. Но никогда не бывает момента лучше, чем здесь и сейчас, ведь правда? Я знаю, что мы не раз клялись друг другу в любви и обещали вместе встретить старость. Это не ставится под сомнение. Я лишь хочу, чтобы ты точно никуда от меня не делся. Чтобы все знал, что ты только мой. А я твой. Чтобы я мог однажды утром проснуться, увидеть твое недовольное лицо и подумать, черт возьми, у меня самый красивый муж в мире.

\- О, Боже, - чуть слышно прошептал Аксель, закусывая ладонь.

\- Ты выйдешь за меня? – Максанс, затаив дыхание ждал ответа, смотря на совершенно ошеломленного Акселя. Кажется, у того глаза уже были на мокром месте.

\- Боже, - снова пробормотал Аксель и покачал головой. – Ты невозможный, ты знаешь это?

Максанс кивнул с улыбкой.

\- Ты понимаешь, что ты прямо сейчас буквально стоишь на коленях у унитаза? – Аксель нервно усмехнулся и шмыгнул носом. – Блядь. У тебя все лицо в крови, Максанс. А я абсолютно мокрый и, мать его, голый.

Он сжал переносицу пальцами и всхлипнул. Но тут же снова покачал головой и рассмеялся.

\- Это самое ужасное предложение руки и сердца в мире, Фовель, - сказал он, вытирая слезы, которые покатились по его щекам.

Максанс не мог перестать улыбаться. Он чувствовал, как внутри него буквально взрывались фейерверки.

Нет, он знал, что будет счастлив, когда сделает предложение Акселю. Но его ожидания не шли ни в какое сравнение с реальностью.

\- Ты, - Аксель запрокинул голову, пытаясь унять слезы, потом забил на это и, смеясь, продолжил: - Ты, блядь, даже кольцо держишь неправильно. Ты в курсе? Это полный провал, Фовель.

Максанс в шоке посмотрел на коробочку и понял, что действительно даже не повернул ее к Акселю. Вот черт. Он реально облажался по всем фронтам. Но он знал, он все равно прекрасно знал, что услышит в ответ.

\- Да, - кивнул Аксель, опускаясь к нему на пол. – Да, идиот. Я выйду за тебя. Хоть это и самое дерьмовое предложение на свете. В туалете, черт возьми, Максанс! Ты мог сделать его на Бали! Все еще не могу поверить.

Продолжая ворчать, он осторожно достал кольцо, которое было побольше.

\- Дай сюда, - Аксель кивнул на руку Максанса. Тот протянул левую ладонь, завороженно наблюдая, как Орьян надевает ему на палец тонкий ободок.

Сглотнув, Максанс достал второе кольцо и взял в руки ладонь Акселя.

Он посмотрел ему в глаза и прошептал чуть срывающимся голосом:

\- Я люблю тебя.

Кольцо село на тонкий палец Акселя даже чуть свободно. Идеально. Так, будто было сделано специально для него. Будто эти руки появились на свете, чтобы носить именно это кольцо.

\- Я тоже люблю тебя, - Аксель переплел вместе их пальцы, давая почувствовать прохладу металла на коже. Это ощущалось просто невероятно волшебно.

Это ощущалось правильно.

\- Но знаешь, - добавил Аксель, - давай-ка все же остановим твою кровь. Мне хочется, чтобы ты дожил до нашей свадьбы. И я очень надеюсь, что она пройдет в более приличном месте.

Максанс рассмеялся и подался вперед, целуя его.

Да, он не смог выбрать идеальный момент. Но их любовь сделала его по-настоящему идеальным.

***

Час спустя в их инстаграмах одновременно появились публикации.

maxencefvl: он сказал да

axelauriant: я сказал да

(скрин 1 и 2)


	65. Навсегда

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> саунд: Fuck Them All, Milene Farmer
> 
> коллаж к главе: https://sun9-45.userapi.com/eu2yuFYyLEyNrsJwu-6nUfuCmrAjp9JA7u2mZQ/TSuzRCl5Wuw.jpg
> 
> скрин1: https://sun9-14.userapi.com/XnFUo5u4A7v4caCjL8wDMZ0a9ZIInCUmUxhYPg/x9n3MBq73js.jpg
> 
> скрин2: https://sun9-19.userapi.com/TvrUsFeeYXtcKgBVBGLcMxaZaaOhZpl4NLTKiQ/HJgQADzJeik.jpg
> 
> p.s. это был мой первый фик по макселю, это та вселенная, в которую я верю, она живет в моем сердце и я знаю, что все так и есть. В моей вселенной все так и есть <3  
> У меня сейчас двоякое чувство. Я писала этот фик очень долго. Я пережила столько эмоций за все это время. Я ведь начала его буквально в первую неделю в этом фандоме. И он стал для меня чем-то особенным.
> 
> Для меня это не просто фик. Это скорее мое признание в любви к ним двоим. И ко всем тем, кто верит.
> 
> Мне больно отпускать их. Но в то же время, мне так легко и тепло сейчас на душе. Потому что они точно будут счастливы. Я в них уверена. У них для этого есть все.
> 
> Что ж, это было классное путешествие. Спасибо, что были со мной <3

Вместо эпилога

_Полгода спустя._

Весна в Париже – больше, чем весна.

Максанс уже давно не жаловался на затяжные депрессии. Нет, конечно, до конца это не оставило его. Но теперь все изменилось.

Теперь у него был человек, который помогал выбраться из самой паршивой темноты. А еще чаще – даже не упасть в нее.

Два года назад, точно в такой же весенний вечер Максанс встретил свою судьбу. Тогда он бесцельно носился по Парижу на мотоцикле, пытаясь обрести мнимое чувство свободы.

Теперь он не гнался за ним. Потому что ему было комфортно прямо сейчас. В каждую минуту своей жизни.

Да, иногда это было чуть хуже, иногда лучше. Но все равно хорошо.

Аксель обнимал его за талию, пряча вечно мерзнущие ладони под кожаной курткой. И тепло его рук согревало до самого сердца. Оно поднималось от живота вверх. По груди. Неслось по кровеносным сосудам. Наполняло его целиком.

Сегодня они не гнались за ускользающей мечтой, бесцельно колеся по городу. Сегодня они просто ехали домой.

В городе почти не было людей. Надвигающаяся пандемия очистила его от привычных толп туристов.

Съемки их совместного фильма окончились буквально вчера. И Аксель сказал, что теперь хоть потоп.

Этот фильм получился довольно смелым. Кто-то бы назвал его обычной порнографией. Но Максанс был уверен, что он в первую очередь о силе любви.

Впереди было еще несколько месяцев монтажа, озвучки и постпродакшена. Премьеру сначала назначили на осень. Но ходили слухи, что могли перенести на следующую весну.

Фовель немного побаивался, что если им действительно введут карантин, они могут остаться без работы на какое-то время. Но Аксель, как хомяк, откладывал деньги постоянно. И заверял, что даже если случится зомби-апокалипсис, им хватит, чтобы уехать куда-нибудь в Неваду и залечь там на дно.

Максанс не особо хотел в Неваду, если честно, он хотел выкупить их квартиру. Но если бы Акселю это ударило в голову, поехал бы как миленький.

Завернув на их улицу, он сбавил скорость. Аксель позади него зашевелился. Видимо, дремал. Неудивительно, Максанс забрал его после очередного спектакля.

Вот этому Орьян действительно расстраивался. Выступления могли отменить. А жить без сцены Акселю было скучно.

\- На месте, - Максанс припарковался и снял шлем. Аксель спрыгнул на землю. – У нас нет хлеба. Надо бы сходить в маркет.

\- Да, и молоко тоже кончилось, - Аксель нахмурился, видимо, вспоминая их запас продуктов. – Сейчас я поднимусь за Убой и зайдем вместе. Давай, шлемы занесу.

\- Хорошо, - Максанс кивнул, доставая телефон. – Иди, я пока отвечу Симону. У него там истерика, потому что сегодня Хэппи знакомит его с родителями.

\- Бедняга, передавай ему привет, - Аксель, смеясь, скрылся в подъезде.

То, что Симон так долго продержался в отношениях, да еще и перевел их на новый уровень, не укладывалось в голове. Но Максанс был рад за друга. 

Он отправил ему сообщение, пролистал ленту избранного, оставил пару комментариев под фотографиями сестры. Потом зашел посмотреть, что писали о них с Акселем.

Обычно он таким не занимался, только чтобы если убить время. Но все равно с улыбкой прочитал несколько забавных постов.

Ему по-прежнему порой казалось диким, что люди с таким интересом следят за их личной жизнью. Нет, он знал, что фанатом это свойственно. Но все равно. Чтобы кого-то так волновали чьи-то отношения?

Было время, когда мнение толпы, особенно негативное, могло сильно повлиять на Максанса. Но со временем это изменилось. Да, конечно, что-то могло его расстроить по-прежнему. Но по большей части теперь Максанс спускал все на тормозах.

Потому что у него был Аксель. Они стали друг для друга своего рода буферами. Когда плохо было одному, второй приходил на помощь, отвлекал и снимал напряжение.

Прошло полтора года их отношений, но это по-прежнему работало. И будет работать дальше, Максанс уверен.

Подъездная дверь скрипнула, и уличную тишину нарушил звонкий лай, Убы. Максанс убрал телефон, потому что теперь у него были дела поинтересней.

Его настоящая жизнь.

\- Моя красавица, - проворковал он, опускаясь на корточки и подхватывая собаку на руки. Она, радостно виляя хвостом, принялась облизывать его руки. – Соскучилась, девочка?

\- Возможно твой пыл немного поумерит то, что она сгрызла задник твоего ботинка, - усмехнулся Аксель, пристегивая к ошейнику Убы поводок.

\- Не слушай его, милая, - Максанс потерся носом о мохнатую мордочку. – Он на тебя наговаривает. Я верю в твою невиновность.

\- Ага, - Аксель закатил глаза. – Специально давился твоим ботинком, лишь бы очернить этого ангела.

Он забрал Убу из рук Максанса и спустил ее на землю. Та тут же позабыла о хозяевах и ринулась обследовать ближайший бордюр.

\- Надеюсь, тебе было вкусно, - хихикнул Максанс.

\- Я знаю точно, _что_ мне будет вкусно, - Аксель подвигал бровями, подходя ближе. Уба натянула поводок, не желая оставаться на месте, но он не обращал на нее внимания.

Максанс обхватил его лицо обеими руками и погладил большими пальцами, задевая вечно обветренные губы.

Он не мог перестать улыбаться, всматриваясь в родное и любимое лицо.

\- Может прекратишь уже пялиться и поцелуешь меня наконец? – проворчал Аксель, подаваясь навстречу.

\- Не могу, - честно признался Максанс. – Я готов смотреть на тебя вечно.

\- Я не молодею, - фыркнул Аксель, но, судя по легкому румянцу на его щеках, он был доволен услышанным.

\- Давай не молодеть вместе, - предложил Максанс. – Что ты думаешь по поводу сентября?

\- Двадцать седьмого, например? – Аксель задумался. – Мне нравится.

\- Хорошо, - кивнул Максанс, наклоняясь ниже, - а какого года?

\- Какая разница, - Аксель пожал плечами.

И правда. Разницы не было.

У них впереди была вся жизнь. И они могли выбрать любое двадцать седьмое сентября, чтобы пожениться.

\- Никакой, - ответил Максанс, касаясь наконец губ Акселя своими.

Они целовались посреди улицы, практически в самом центре Парижа. Не заботясь о том, что о них подумают другие. Абсолютно счастливые и уверенные в том, что все у них будет хорошо.

\- Люблю тебя, - пробормотал Максанс, с трудом разрывая поцелуй. – Мне не хватает слов, чтобы рассказать, как сильно я тебя люблю.

\- Что-то ты сегодня расчувствовался, - хмыкнул Аксель. – Сегодня какой-то особенный день?

\- Да, - Максанс отпустил его лицо и взял за руку. – Мне кажется, сегодня начинается новая глава нашей жизни.

\- Ты невозможный романтик, - Аксель рассмеялся. – Хорошо, пусть будет так.

Он переплел свои пальцы с пальцами Максанса и лукаво посмотрел на него. И от этого теплого счастливого взгляда внутри стало хорошо-хорошо.

Уба недовольно тявкнула, намекая, что они и так изрядно задержались.

\- Пошли? – спросил Максанс, продолжая как самый влюбленный идиот на свете во все глаза смотреть на Акселя.

Тот кивнул.

И они пошли за молоком и хлебом.

***

Публикация в инстаграме:

axelauriant навсегда?  
maxencefv навсегда

(скрин 1 и 2)


End file.
